Acnode
by OCfan11
Summary: Life plays out like it is supposed to. Then one day it doesn't. There is being sucked into a videogame, and then there's being the isolated point mistaken for the main curve.
1. Chapter 1: Isolated Point Part 1 of 3

Chapter One: Isolated Point Part 1 of 3

 **Day 0**

When Yin opens her eyes, it is to stars and trees and cold and silence.

 _This is it_ , she thinks and closes her eyes once more. _This is how I end_.

 _Finally_.

But her heart beats too fast and she's too awake for a quiet death. There will be no lying down to die tonight. Yin reluctantly gets to her feet and walks until she can find an easy, tall tree to climb. At the top, she just stares into the distance. A shooting star lights the world, landing close to the castle in the center of it all.

"The Legend," she whispers, reaching out a hand towards the swirling darkness and mayhem of a castle, "of Zelda."

 _Breath of the Wild._

Yin lowers her hand and stares some more. Then the totality of the situation sinks in, and she almost laughs. "I am going to die."

She's already past the five minute mark, so maybe not. Yin gets down from the tree and smiles at the forest she's going to end up hiding in for the next few days. It's a bit too close to the Sheikah for her liking, but it could be worse. She could have been a man in the Gerudo's kingdom or in a game she didn't know.

She could have had to interact with a village.

It could have been a lot worse indeed.

 **Day 3**

Yin huddles under the hidden, rocky crevice with the supplies she's managed to gather. As she hastily carves another wooden bowl, she eyes the egg she stole from a nest before the rain came. Two people had come by yesterday and left their fire going when they peaced-out this morning. At least she had time to boil some water. Now she just needs protein because the mushrooms aren't cutting it.

Sometimes she can't cut the mushrooms.

Yin sighs and sticks the ugly bowl outside to catch rainwater. She pauses at her too-young reflection in the puddles and then scuttles back inside to carve another bowl. Yin scowls and scrapes the rock harder in the wood because finding out you've de-aged isn't fun. By the scars left on her body, she's somewhere between eighteen and twenty. Not the healthiest she's been, but give it a few more weeks and her body will either be fit from all the exercise or starving from lack of processed food.

Probably both if she's being honest.

(Also, if she's being honest, the lack of understanding the native language reinforces her decision to stay away from people. Hermit by choice.)

 **Day 5**

The young woman is rather pleased with herself. She managed to sneak to the Bridge of Hylia for some apples. Didn't get seen by one person or monster. Sure, three apples aren't much but they're better than Silent Shrooms and they _taste like victory!_

Yin tosses the finished core into a bush and shifts the other two more securely against her pyjamas. Everything is peaceful and great and she's proud of herself for going past the forest line.

Then the straggler Bokoblin attacks.

Yin drops her apples while dodging the club it swings. She rolls to the side and dives behind a tree. When it comes after her, she's already halfway up said tree.

"Why'd you go and do that, huh?" Yin grumbles, throat croaking with disuse and rather pissed off. She leans to the side to dodge the rock it throws at her. "That was going to be my dinner."

It chitters and growls, continuing to throw mud and rock balls at her head.

Yin watches for a while before doing something very stupid. She lets herself drop off the tree, right on top of the monster. It squawks, not having seen her fall for gathering dirt, and crumples. Yin leaps off it, gaining another squawk, and scoops up the club. She eyes the monster, twirling its weapon in her hands like a bat.

It… actually looks threatened. She's not even as tall as it, but it crawls away, eyes not leaving hers.

"You leave me alone," Yin says slowly, watching it pause and wondering if it understands, "and I'll leave you alone. Got it?"

It chitters and squawks, flinching when she hefts the club.

"I don't understand a word of what you said," the human deadpans at the Bokoblin. "You understand me?"

It hesitates and then nods.

Yin nods back. She slowly inches for the space where she dropped the apples. _Peace offering_ , she tosses one at the monster. It shuts its eyes and makes no move to stop the projectile from hitting. Yin sighs loudly, drops the club, and continues on her way with a bite into her last apple. _So much for dinner_.

It understood her, however. A bigger blessing and curse than the whole 'inside a videogame' phenomenon she's experiencing. That's worth losing an apple, and starts a debate in her head: she should start running now before it brings reinforcement?

She doesn't sleep that night.

 **Day 6**

Yin realizes something's changed when she doesn't have to dodge while passing the Octorok's hiding spot.

 **Day 7**

A group of three Bokoblin spot her but don't attack. After a long stare down she holds out a mushroom. The blue one steps forward and grabs it from her, nodding its thanks.

"Welcome," Yin shrugs, hands full of her daily scavenging. She turns to leave, but stops short at the small blue Chuchu sliding towards her. A hand on her back stops her dead, and Yin hardly breathes when the blue Bokoblin steps forward – hand still on her back – to growl somethings at the blob. Then it snaps something to the other Bokoblin behind it. They come up and take her things from her hands and Yin thinks _this is it. I'm being robbed and going to be sacrificed to a Chuchu_.

She tries to struggle away, but the chirps from the Bokoblin are strangely light as it grabs her hand and holds it out to the Chuchu. Fear makes her shake as the thing slides up and goes to eat-

…It's rubbing its head on her hand.

The Bokoblin guawff at her shocked face and the blue one releases her. Pretty much accepting her worldview being shattered again, Yin starts petting the Chuchu. When it starts to purr she _coos_ at it.

"I am insane," Yin decides, getting the attention of the Bokoblin. "Snapped. Utterly bonkers."

It chitters disapprovingly at her.

"Nope, pretty sure I'm crazy." She turns her head and smiles at it. "But thanks for being nice about making my brain implode." It tilts its head, unsure about something in her sentence. "I appreciate it."

It chitters and shrugs. _It's nothing_. The Bokoblin hand back her food and wave as they march away into the forest. Yin notices some of her supplies is missing, but hey. Monsters got to eat too, apparently.

"You can't follow me home," the young woman says to the slime twisting around her ankles like a cat. She drops a shroom and hurries away while it eats.

Hopefully she didn't just break an ecosystem.

 **Day 11**

The Bokoblin urge Yin to travel deeper into the forest. They've been doing this the past few days and, like the past few days, she refuses. They know by now to leave it or she'll walk away from them.

The Chuchu of the forest follow her like ducklings when they see her. Once she's fed them a little they scatter. All but one. The palm-sized, blue Chuchu likes cuddling her feet until she picks it up. It growls a tiny, high pitch sound at the Bokoblin when they continue to bother her. Then it tries to bite one of them.

Palm-sized Chu is the only monster Yin shows her hidey-hole to. Today she gives it a name: Chu'thulu.

It just purrs and lets her carry it around the small cave-like area. It cuddles against her fingers when it notices they're dry as the rain starts.

This is fine. This is what she wants. There is no anxiety about saying the wrong thing or offending people if she lives in self-imposed isolation. She and the forest creatures only interact when they need to, and Chu'thulu is more like a pet. It only wants attention, food, and cuddles. It's not enough to go insane from the quiet, and that's all she can ask for.

…a little less rain would be appreciated.

 **Day 15**

Two Bokoblin attack a merchant. This isn't uncommon – she's seen the aftermath – but it happens when she's hiding in the tree while waiting for the merchant to pass. The guy stumbles, his mule shakes, and Yin falls on one of the Bokoblin without thinking. She picks up the club it drops while moving between the monsters and the Hylian.

The stand-off goes as well as expected. She knows the Bokoblin only attack travellers for trespassing, but this is _her_ territory too. They watch her wearily and she keeps her back to the merchant. The Hylian panics and freaks out for a few more minutes, shouting things she can't understand, before realizing the monsters aren't attacking. He tries to pull her along, but she just shoots him a nasty glare and says something along the lines of 'shove off'. Her body language must translate well because he picks up his things and drags his mule the way he was going before.

She waits until he is out of sight before dropping the club. The Bokoblin give her a look and a few grunts. _This going to happen again?_

"It will if you attack them around here," Yin replies, moving back to the tree she abandoned and digging around the roots. More mushrooms, yay. "I don't want any _heroes_ getting ideas to clear you guys out of the area."

The gruff happily before leaving. She waves them goodbye. Chu'thulu is the only one to stay in the area the rest of the day, happily hiding with her from travellers and eating mushrooms.

At least someone isn't sick of mushrooms.

 **Day 16**

When there's enough food for a while and no dangers currently present… Curiosity reigns supreme and she returns to the place she woke up to dig at the ground. There should be a shrine. _There should be a shrine_. But her hands don't hit anything and nothing glows and-

She's curious because _there should be a shrine_.

No shrine means no hero, which means no Link. How many years has it been since the kingdom was destroyed? How long since the end of everything and how long until everything starts? Why is she here? Why be here before the game starts and will she be here when it does begin? Could she even face Link without feeling sick or panicking because she'd be meeting a main character and she's terrified to make a bad impression on a good day?

(The lie Yin tells herself is that she has no hero. This way no one disappoints her. She already has to deal with the stress of being here, it's better to pretend she won't care what Link thinks of her. That's if they meet at all.)

Her hand finally hits something other than dirt. It's not what she's looking for, but it is just as curious. A key the length of her palm; gripping around the middle Yin drags it out and holds it up. On one end a large 'EX' stares back at her. She's putting off thoughts of being a DLC character at the sight.

Searching around, Yin finds long leaf blades and braids them into a necklace rope. She's getting pretty good at it, what with attempting to weave a nicer blanket every night. It takes the better part of an hour, but she now has a key hanging on her chest since she doesn't have pockets.

It brings thoughts to weaving clothing for herself. The few washings she's done have been a test of nerves as she cowers behind ruined structures. She can't wear her pyjamas forever.

 **Day 18**

" _Yes_ ," Yin hisses, shaking and twisting to make sure everything stays put. A crop top and a skirt made of palm-like leaves are better than nothing. She poses in front of Chu'thulu. "How do I look?"

Chu'thulu yawns and goes back to sleep.

 **Day 21**

Yin slowly jumps out of the tree, Chu'thulu grumbling from atop her head. Her eyes don't leave the small squad that zeros in on her appearance. As relaxed as she can appear, the young woman saunters up to the group.

Three Bokoblin, two Lizalfos, and a tied-up human male. Yin stops a dozen feet away, raising her eyebrows and waiting. This is her first time seeing the Lizalfos, and they look just as weary to meet her. The lead Bokoblin pushes the human towards her. _Here_.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Yin drawls, crossing her arms.

It's the human's reaction that makes her pause. His eyes go wide and he tries to speak around the cloth in his mouth. "I undershtand you."

Yin blinks. Blinks again. Scoffs a breath and kneels down to his height, removing the strap from his mouth. "The Legend of Zelda?"

"Made by Nintendo," he breathes a hysterical laugh.

Yin sits back on her feet and looks up to the monsters. Then to their prisoner. "Appeared at the Temple of Courage?"

"Pretty much," he wheezes. "Took out a dozen monsters before they managed to knock me out. Been with them ever since. You friends with them?"

Yin rocks on her heels and gets to her feet. No wonder they are scared of her, if this is who they dealt with. "Friendly. We don't bother each other's area." She looks up, "I take it you want him gone?"

The main Bokoblin nods.

"Make sure Chu'thulu doesn't die and I'll drop him at a stable," Yin sighs, places her annoyed Chuchu on the ground, and then pulls the man to his feet. He stumbles a bit, watching with wide eyes. "Thanks for not killing him." _I guess_ is implied. A Lizalfo snorts and cracks a smile at her. She's dragging him away before it sinks in.

When it does he starts squirming. "Wait, what? Untie me."

"No." She deadpans and tightens her grip. The man winces; is her grip really that strong? "They gave you to me. I don't want you around."

"So then, what?" he scoffs right back. "You're just going to live in a forest? Pretend we're _not_ inside a videogame?"

"This is the real world now," she says with a sigh. "You're better off just accepting it and moving on."

"I won't accept it," he growls. "I _will_ find a way home. There has to be one."

She doesn't want to go back. Twenty-one days and she's too changed to be who she was. Besides, here she has fewer days that end with her she thinking 'I want to die'. Here she survives.

(Not thrives, because Yin has never thrived.)

A few people recognize her approaching the stable and she knows them only as the people she's halted the monsters from attacking. Some point, some whisper, one shouts with a wave.

"By the way," Yin mutters next to the man's ear, "they can't understand us."

She pushes him forward before he can reply, and then takes off in a run.

(A coward)

Yin treats herself and Chu'thulu to baked egg that night. She plays with her necklace under the stars and wonders.

(Curiosity

can be such a great motivator.

With 120 Shrines,

will they each have a key?

If each spawned a person,

are they all still alive?

And just who

will save the people from Earth?)

 **Day 23**

Wondering evolves into theories. A natural progression that follows the Who, What, When, Where, Why, and Hows of storytelling. The first week in Hyrule was spent questioning why _why WHY_ her? Why is she here? Why _why WHY?_

The 'why's aren't answered but they aren't as important anymore. It is natural to doubt, especially since she has no known _extras_ to her very human self. Yin is not special. The only thing that matches the man's story is that she has played a Zelda game before. However, this game does not happen now. She is in pre-plotted events. The whys _are not important right now_.

'Who' would be important, if she felt like searching for people. It might even unravel some mystery. _Who_ else is in this world from Earth? Who triggered them coming here? Who is important? Who is hiding?

The 'when' is important, but she has no way to figure that out without talking to the world's inhabitants. The monsters don't follow time passage the same way, so asking them when the world ended won't help since it didn't end for them. She's scared of the Hylians, Gerudo, Gorons, and Rito. The Zora too, but she has yet to see any of them. Asking them _when_ the castle came to be sealed off would be a nightmare when she barely knows the words for hello.

("Sav'aaq," she repeats at night until she pronounces it right. She used to always greet the Gerudo when she played the game. The word sticks, even after all this time. "Sav'aaq." _Good day_.)

Where is she? In map area of Lake Tower. Not that the tower is there. She borders Lake and Faron every day and neither towers nor area shrines have yet to sprout. Where are the boundaries, the warp points, and Link?

(Another 'why': Why does she care if he comes this way or not?)

There are many ' _what's_ that circle in her head. What could have caused this? What does she need to survive? What if she dies? What is the point of de-aging? What is the point of being here? What will happen if the plot starts? What will she do if it never does? What about post-game? What if she's still here _post-game_?

The 'how's though…

(How will she survive? How will she live? How will she die? How is everything back home? How are the ones she left behind? How will she deal with never talking to her family and friends again? How is she still alive? How is this possible? How is she here? How is she not the only one?)

Yin prefers not to think too deeply on them.

Her latest theory is that this whole situation has something to do with her connections with the games. Wind Waker was the first Legend of Zelda game she ever played, Twilight Princess was the first she finished and her favourite to date, and Breath of the Wild…

Yin muses as she looks between lily pads for a plant to eat tonight. Here, where there isn't anyone she cares her words might hurt, she can accept that she _lived_ to see Breath of the Wild released. It was a beacon she wanted to reach; a goal to realize.

The Legend of Zelda saved her for a long time, but to believe it saved her by bringing her here is a little too out-there for a theory.

The theorizing gets put aside when there's a soft pop and a few footsteps. Yin is frozen in place, looking towards the area it came from. She's saved merchants from monsters attacking them in her area, but she's never run into a Yiga member before.

She knows that's who they are because they are stationary on the main road. It's one of the first rules learned in-game. Weapons and shields break. Grab all the items you can. Stationary Hylians are from the Yiga tribe.

The smile on their Hylian disguise falters the longer Yin stares. Yin moves slowly to the edge of the tiny pond and gathers up Chu'thulu, never looking away from the threat. The Traveler looks surprised when the Chuchu's in her palms, but they only watch as she inches away.

Yin doesn't return to her shelter until hours later, when she's _positive_ she isn't being followed. That night Chu'thulu cuddles close while the human cries in time with the rain.

(How did she forget about the Yiga?)

 **Day 24**

"Hello!"

Yin startles badly and almost drops her mushrooms. The voice is faint, but she can understand it.

"Hello! Lady in the forest! My name's Isabella! Cain told me about you helping him away from the monsters!"

 _Who's Cain,_ is quickly followed by, _two people from Earth in a couple days?_

Taking a leap of faith that it isn't a coincidence and the humans from Earth don't have a network figured out, _Cain_ is the guy who made the monsters scared of humans and this girl – _teenager_ – is from the stable area. Yin gives a long-suffering sigh, hides the mushrooms, and rubs Chu'thulu to comfort herself. The blue blob could really care less about her inner turmoil and purrs along with the motion.

"What do you want?" Yin steps out from a tree behind the girl, startling the other human. Somehow, Yin isn't surprised the girl looks similar to the man. Hers is a completely different accent, though. Three people from Earth all using the same language? Yin's calling shenanigans.

After the girl's calmed herself from the surprise, she smiles brightly and bounds forwards. "Hello! My name is Isabella! What's your name?"

Yin doesn't flinch.

(What is [Y/N]?)

They shake hands. "Call me Yin. What do you want?"

The girl is taken aback for a second and then is right back to her bubbly self. "I- well, I want to make sure you aren't alone out here. I know what it's like, thinking you are the only one but the rumor mills have been talking about lots of people just appearing and I assumed you dropped off Cain because of it and. Um. Do you think you can help? You can come with us, or something, and it's really nice to be able to talk with people who understand and… um… please come back with me?"

"No," Yin deadpans at the defeated look she gets in return. "The guy I dropped off was the only one I know of and I'm not going back with you. Not only do I not want to leave the area, do you think Chu'thulu would be accepted into a monster-free area?"

The girl chokes and looks down at the Chuchu dozing in Yin's hand. "It's called Chu'thulu?"

"I named it Chu'thulu."

"That's…" Isabella lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Wow. Are you fond of it? Them?"

"I'm going with it," Yin shrugs, "and yes. It's like my cat."

Isabella's laugh is a bit more real. "That's strangely adorable."

Yin cracks a smile. And then sighs. "If I find any humans I'll make an… attempt at sending them your way. No promises if they're a*****es."

Isabella laughs fully at the censoring kicking in. "Rated T for Teen, am I right?"

"Whoever used up our one swear…" Yin mockingly shakes her head. "Will you and- Cain was it? Will you two be alright? The stable people and the whole… rumor mill?"

"Yah," Isabella blinks in surprise. "They're actually teaching us the language and I get to help with the horses so it hasn't been too bad. Just… difficult, you know? Being here."

 _Not being home_. Yin gets it.

"I can ask if they'll teach you too," Isabella brightens, eyeing Yin up and down. "And maybe get you some clothes…"

"Don't bother with clothing, but I'll take you up on some language lessons if they're offered. I can bring some mushrooms and maybe an apple or two as trade if it helps convince them."

"Sounds good!" the smaller girl jumps with a smile and then gets serious. "Will you be alright here, with all the monsters? I'm sure Chu'thulu is very scary, but…"

"It's fine," Yin hesitates before patting the girl's shoulder. It cheers the other girl up, so that's something. "The monsters and I have an agreement not to attack each other around here, and Cain's pretty much scared them off of attacking armed humans so that's a thing."

"Oh," the girl laughs. "Alright then. Good to know. Um…"

"Look out for the Yiga clan," Yin warns frowning and finally looking away from the human to peer into the forest. "One of them showed up yesterday, which doesn't leave me much hope they'll stay away from here."

The girl's a shade lighter and nods furiously. "Got it." Yin has to smile at the uncomfortable shifting the girl does. "Um… I like your necklace."

"Thanks."

"Where'd… you get it?"

"Found it," Yin doesn't know why she doesn't want to mention she dug it up, but she should share that information. The other shrine items aren't hers to take. "I'll tell you how, if you answer a few of my questions honestly."

Here Isabella looks weary. She still nods her consent.

"What was the first Zelda game you played?" Yin lists off with her free hand. "What is your favourite Zelda game? What was the date when you disappeared and how long have you been here?"

"Um," the girl relaxes and thinks about it. "First game was, and don't laugh, Skyward Sword. Favourite game: Breath of the Wild." She lists the date like a mantra, not noticing Yin's frown. "And I've been here… about three weeks? I wasn't keeping track of the first few days but the stable master would know."

"It's fine," Yin replies. The date matches the day after Yin last remembers, so it's either everyone has a different day or time zone differences during the same moment. She had hoped there was an obvious link between gaming preferences and players besides having played a Zelda game, but she'll need more information to narrow it down. "I dug around the area I woke up. Couldn't find the top of the shrine, but I found this key in the dirt."

"Really?" Isabella breathes, looking at it in a new light. "Do you think there's something in mine?"

"'S why I mentioned it," Yin shrugs. "If you do find something, I might try going through the monster's foothold to see if the guy's shrine has something. Unless he wants to go himself, but I don't suggest it."

"Cain doesn't want to be _near_ another monster," the girl shakes her head. "I'll let you know if I find anything. And the lessons. Yah."

"Thanks, Isabella," Yin nods politely and starts backing up. "I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me."

"It's no problem!" the bundle of sunshine and energy gives her blinding smile. "If we all work together, I'm sure we can get home faster!"

Yin gives her a smile she doesn't feel. "Sounds good."

The others can go back to Earth if they are dead-set on it. Yin will get them to leave her behind if they manage it.

("I'm fine," she tells Chu'thulu after she has a panic attack that night. "I'll- I'll be okay.)

 **Day 25**

Yin stands between the monsters and the Traveler. This time her back's to the Bokoblin that were ready to attack the hidden Yiga member. The Hylian disguise keeps smiling. _Taunting_.

"Do not bother this one," Yin whispers over her shoulder to the monsters still prepped to attack. The Traveler raises an eyebrow. "They have enough strength and ability to kill us all."

The Bokoblin go silent. One grabs her woven shirt and pulls her behind them. They glare at the disguised Yiga member, and then hustle the human away.

 _Who?_ Is the silent question they ask her.

"Someone from the Yiga tribe," she replies. They talk amongst themselves for a bit.

Then she is shuffled away. The woman may miss-understand what they say but it sounds like, _we give you a weapon. Do not engage._

"I wasn't planning on it," Yin says slowly, unsure. She doesn't ask them to repeat. "Be safe."

They laugh at her.

 **Day 26**

A Lizalfo appears beside her, startling her to falling backwards into the pond.

 _Sorry_ , it seems to say when it helps her up. Its hissing laughter hints that it's not really all that sorry. _Didn't mean to scare you._

"Nothing to do about it now," Yin sighs and tries to wipe off the excess water. Ew. "What are you here for?"

It hands her a boomerang.

 _Weapon_ , it points to the sharp blades. _Will come back if you throw it, but do not try to catch. Your hands are too squishy._

A startled laugh leaves Yin. "Thanks. This is appreciated."

It smiles. _No use for mundane tasks. No use on us._

"Understood," Yin nods her head. "Only to defend myself."

 _Exactly_ , it smiles.

 **Day 28**

To give credit, the people at the stable don't attack at the sight of a Chuchu on her head. The mushrooms she hands them probably help.

(No, she's not thinking of the panic attack she'll be having later tonight. Too many new people. Too many faces to disappoint.)

Chu'thulu stays with her the whole time, eyeing all the strangers as wearily as her. She won't let anyone near him and that seems to work for the stable hands.

"Hello," Isabella makes sure to enunciate the foreign word. Yin repeats until she can pronounce it right. Cain watches them across the table with a stormy gaze. "My name is Isabella."

"My. My na- … My name are-"

"My."

"My."

"Name."

"Name."

"My name."

"My name."

"My. Name. Is. Isabella."

"My name. Is Yin."

"My name is Isabella."

"My name is Yin."

("Hello," Yin says over and over that night. "My name is Yin.")

"Why would you want to learn _sorry_ next?" Isabella asks after Yin's request.

"I don't want to offend anyone," Yin says jokingly. Cain rolls his eyes. She's apologized to him earlier, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. She'll be nice because she owes him at least that for dumping him and running.

("I'm sorry," Yin says over and over that night. "I'm sorry. I apologize. I didn't mean to cause harm. I'm sorry.

"I don't understand.")

 **Day 30**

 _You are getting lessons from the Hylians_ , states the Lizalfo who gave her the boomerang. He motions to his friend. _We wish to teach you how to fight._

Yin blinks, feeling something in her crack. She has no idea her face has fallen into a heartbreaking expression. Has no idea that's why the monsters pause. "Why?"

 _You are the reason no one dies along this road_ , says the other Lizalfo.

 _You have earned our trust_ , says the one she knows. _The world will break you if you do not fight back._

She wants to reply, _the world has already broken me_.

The first Lizalfo reaches out to lightly grip her shoulder. _You are not protected unto death. You bleed and bruise, unlike us and the Goddess followers. We do not want to see you break or left to a slow death._

"You and me both," Yin barks a laugh. She smiles hopefully at them. "Will you really teach me to fight?"

They nod. The one she knows gives her a light squeeze and then releases her. _We shall be in different places every day. Seek us out and we will train you._

"Thank you," the human woman replies. She takes a deep breath. "My name is Yin."

They are Opaque and Grasshus. They teach her how to throw the boomerang properly.

 **Day 31**

"What's this?" Cain mutters, watching Yin drop double the amount of mushrooms on the table. "You don't have lessons today."

"Where's Chu'thulu?" Isabella asks kindly.

"Chu's with its friends and the Bokoblin," Yin says, staring hard at a knot in the table's wood. "It's officially been over a month for me."

Cain gets it quicker than Isabella. He grunts and leans back in his seat.

"Over and month…?" Isabella wonders softly.

"I've been here, in this world, for over a month," Yin elaborates with a forced monotone voice. " _I_ …" her voice cracks. "I didn't want to spend today alone."

She feels there eyes on her.

"I'm sorry," Yin shakes her head and moves to leave.

"Stop apologizing," Cain's voice makes her freeze. "Just don't do it again." Isabella looks between them, confused. "Don't leave another human hanging and sit back down."

Yin sighs and turns to them. "I…"

"We'll have a mini feast tonight," Cain declares, gathering up some mushrooms and debating what to do with them. "I'm sure Beedle has something we can buy to cook with."

("I'm a pretty good chef," Cain tells Yin while he's seasoning the mushrooms. "Nothing too special, but I fed myself real food for thirty plus so I picked up a few things.)

When the first bite of steamed mushrooms hits her tongue, Yin chokes on a sob.

"What's wrong?" Cain asks, voice full of bewilderedness. "It's not _that_ bad is it?"

Yin shakes her head and reigns in her sobs enough to swallow and speak. "It's the best thing I've had in a month."

 **Day 33**

Opaque teaches her the proper ways to fight with the weapon he's given her. He likes to practice by the dirt roads, and then send her into the forest to go bother Grasshus. The second Lizalfo is a bit sterner, but has warmed up enough to move her body into the proper fighting poses.

 _Know thy enemy_ , he tells her when explaining how he knows a stiff, humanoid's body poses. _Are you still doing the stretches?_

"Yes," Yin replies, moving into the next unarmed pose.

 _Good_ , he hisses with a rare smile.

If she wants to preen under the Lizalfos' praises, she'll keep that part of her buried behind the grateful smiles and thanks she sends them.

 **Day 35**

"Horses," Yin doesn't realize she's speaking as she peers out behind a tree. Chu'thulu shifts on her head to look as well.

It's different, seeing a small herd like this at the edge of her forest; the area before the Bridge of Hylia comes into sight. The horses she normally sees are around the pond of the stable and in the stable itself. Those are relatively friendly and at a perfectly acceptable height. These ones are a few hands taller. Some are skinnier, some more muscled, and not a hint of fat in sight. Some are _blue_.

"Really?" Isabella says with wonder when Yin describes them in between their language lesson that day. "Can I come with you this afternoon to see them?"

Yin nods, proud when even Cain agrees to come with.

"Oh, by the way," Isabella digs around her bag and pulls out a familiarly, _heartbreaking,_ item. "We dug around the place I woke up and found this."

Horse Call. Ilia's Charm. The item used to call Epona from Twilight Princess. Just the sight removes most theories Yin had about EX charms or personal connections.

"She doesn't understand the importance," Cain grumbles beside Yin, watching Isabella attempt to tame the wild horses of the forest.

"Do you want to try and see what's in yours?" Yin whispers back.

"F**k no," Cain stifles his biting laugh. "I don't want to see another monster again, never mind go back into their hideout."

Yin nods. "I won't force the issue, but I won't be asking permission into their lair without a solid plan either."

"You'd need a scale," he ponders out loud. "Possibly two if it tries to lock you in."

"Last time I used a bow I was nine and going through a phase," Yin makes a face. "And let's not anger a dragon."

"Are you going to let her keep the item?" Cain wonders.

Yin frowns. "Why wouldn't I?"

He's silent for a moment, broadcasting his movements as he elbows her side a little. "Isabella told me you asked about favourite games. Mine's this place. Seeing how you looked when you saw the charm…"

"Twilight Princess is mine," Yin agrees softly. "The item isn't mine to have, though."

He sighs. "It's probably not hers to have either. Just luck or convenience." He side-glances her. "You haven't tried seeing the Mirror of Twilight."

"I would love to," Yin admits, "but I'm scared of pretty much everything so I'm not going to hike through the forest just to see a broken mirror."

"That's not fear," he snorts and grins. "That's survival."

A pause.

"I'll let you know if others find things in their shrine spots," he whispers with a heavy air. "I almost don't want to tell anyone, but Isabella made a couple good points. I shouldn't be afraid some super-powered object is just lying about or that the Hylians or monsters will find the items and screw us all. It's just paranoia."

"That's not paranoia," Yin whispers back with a smile. "That's acknowledging the possibilities and preparing for the worst."

He chuckles. "No, pretty sure that's paranoia."

 **Day 40**

"How old were you?" Cain asks as they share dinner around the campfire.

She smirks a bit and stares at a faded scar on her arm. After a moment she answers.

"You were like me then," he chuckles dryly. "Had a life?"

"Yah, I had a life," she laughs.

"I was late thirties," he grows morose and stares at his own hands. "Now I'm back in my twenties and fitter than ever." He sighs.

They share a moment of understanding silence. _It's not a good thing if you didn't make the choice; it's a violation._

"We were so hungry before you started coming around," he whispers, looking to the stable where Isabella's already gone to bed. "These people don't need to eat as much as us. They could probably survive on less sleep, too. And they don't get sick not boiling their water."

"Neither do the monsters," Yin tells him.

He smiles humorously. "I chalk it up to game mechanics but…"

"Don't worry," she broadcasts her movements as she elbows him lightly. "I get it." They have another understanding silence. "Do you know how old Izzy was?"

"Eighteen," his laugh is gruff and sour. "She's now twelve and not enjoying the start of puberty again."

Yin winces because _yep_ , that isn't anyone wants to experience never mind do it twice. "Any information about others?"

"While we all speak the same language it seems," he drawls blandly, "not a lot of us write the same, though. I can't read half of the notes, so I'm working on the Hylian alphabet. But we lose the advantage of others knowing what we say."

"I honestly don't think a lot of them care," the woman glances off to the side. "The Yiga and Sheikah maybe," and yes, she does notice the stiffening of undercover Yiga member who's been popping up in her forest every now and then. Cain sees where her eyes are and huffs a breath; he's the only one she's told. "But the rest? We're more of an inconvenience or the newest labor force."

Cain chuckles and leans over to one-arm hug her. "That's probably true too." A pause. "How do you think about everyone's shrines…?"

"I prefer not to."

Another pause. "That's fair."

It's easier not to think about those who have died because of their shrine placements. The 'what if's may circle around their heads, but there is nothing to do now. There is nothing they want to do now, expect to survive and try to find a way back the Earth.

"Would you return, if you could?" Cain mutters, leaning his head on hers and watching the fire. "To Earth, I mean."

Yin is silent for a long time. "What answer do you want from me?"

"You can lie to others, but don't do that to me. I don't… I won't be offended if you want to stay." Quieter, "I want the hope of going back, but I don't want to wake up and pretend none of this happened. What therapist would believe my PTSD came because I was a prisoner of a monster camp for weeks?"

"Think of the bright side," Yin drawls flatly. "Real plumbing and toilet paper." He smiles. "…None of us will be okay, Cain. Not even Izzy. I don't want to go back, because it might just kill me to give up all of this."

"You can't mean that."

"You know what?" the woman blinks, eyes widening as she comes to an awful realization. "I think I might. O-oh my. Oh wow." She leans away to wipe at her eyes. "I don't think I can go back to living on Earth."

"…that could be the P-"

"Do you want to go back?" she cuts him off. "To electricity and TV and videogames and rules and structure and society and- and all those people you love who want the old you ba _ck_?"

She made Cain cry. S**t.

"I'm sorry," Yin hugs him. "Wow, I'm so sorry. We should, we shouldn't talk about this anymore. No, to answer your question. No I don't want to go back. But if you want to it's fine and if you don't it's fine too and I'm _sorry_. If we end up back on Earth we'll figure out how to survive, just like we did here."

He laughs through his tears. "You're a b***h."

Yin flinches. "Yep, probably am. I've seem to have lost all manners out there in the forest. If you find them, please call 1-800-Iam-B***h or visit the website. W-w-w dot you're-a-little-s**t dot com."

He smiles at her. "We never would have been friends, would we?"

"If there was anyone else to talk to, probably not. So we are friends? You aren't still angry at my general being?"

"Well, Phanna says I should probably get over it since we wouldn't have met without you," he sends a sly look over and Yin breaks out into a smile. "So yah, friends."

"Thanks," Yin can't stop grinning. "Sorry for making you cry. So, you and Phanna? Even with the language barrier?"

"We're treating each other right," he says with a fond smile aimed towards the stable. "Izzy doesn't know yet, so don't tell her until I can."

"Pretty recent then?"

"Yah. Last week."

"Good luck, man. I guess I should tell you I have your back if she breaks your heart, since we know Izzy will have hers."

He snorts. "Thanks."

"Cheers to Highland Stable," Yin raises her dinner plate, "for taking in you lost souls and helping you find a place in the world."

 **Day 43**

 _What is Your Name:_

 _Enter Your Name:_

 _Yes or No:_

 _What is [Y/N]_

 _Enter [Y/N]_

 _[Y/N]_

 _Really._

 _What is [YIN]?_

Yin wake up breathing hard. Chu'thulu gulps loudly, asking what's wrong.

"Nothing," Yin wheezes out, clutching a hand over her racing heart. "Just a nightmare. Thank you."

Chu'thulu slides up to her leg and purrs comfortingly. She cracks a smile and pets its head.

"I'll be okay," Yin assure it. "Thank you for caring."

 _Always_ , Chu'thulu promises.

 **Day 47**

Yin makes her way back from training with Grasshus. Every time she is lead further into the forest. _You need to know where to run, hide, and scavenge_ is the reply when she first asked. By now she isn't worried they'd kill her or leave her for dead. She almost never runs out of food now, as she scavenges on the way back to her crevice. Today she sees the treasure chests floating in the water when she crosses the bridge.

"Do you think I should try opening them?" the woman asks the Chuchu on her head. She gets a negative. "You're right. I'll bring a change of clothing when I do, and maybe when it doesn't look like it's going to rain."

She's lucky to not have gotten sick so far. Better not push that.

 **Day 49**

"Someone found a Clawshot," Isabella says, bouncing on her feet. "It was buried in one of the shrine spots in Zora's domain."

Yin wants to be excited, but Cain looks too serious and is hiding it from the girl. The woman smiles and dutifully theorizes other items with the girl.

"Why couldn't we have gotten something cool like that?" Izzy whines.

"So we don't risk breaking our neck," Yin drawls, and Cain _flinches_. So whatever's bothering him is like that. When Isabella leaves to do her job, the woman gets serious. "What happened?"

"Three confirmed dead in the desert," he answers gravely. "Dehydration. It really shook up the people and monsters who found them because bodies don't normally stick around after the person dies. Someone froze in the mountains; another was pushed by a Yiga member into a volcano. Apparently it's normal to respawn after you've drowned in lava, and we humans can't do that feat."

"F**k," Yin lowers her head. "F**k. You didn't tell Izzy?"

"I don't know how," he admits honestly.

"We'll tell her together," Yin gives him a hard look. "But it should always come from you since you two live here. She _trusts_ you to tell her these things."

"I know."

"She was eighteen, once. She's still an adult at heart."

"I know!"

"Then stop acting like those six years her body's missing never happened."

He can't say much to that.

"Why did you get all this information at once?" Yin asks, changing the subject. "They didn't all die around the same time, _did they_?

"I asked to get the information translated into something I could read," he says. "The information is anywhere from a week to six weeks old."

They've been dying since they came here.

 **Day 50**

"Ugh," Yin complains. "It's so cold. Sure you don't want to come in?"

Chu'thulu yawns from where its laid out on a sunny rock.

"Suit yourself," the woman grumbles and then gets knee-deep into the river. It's times like this when she wishes she had shoes. Real shoes. She's thankful for the boots Phanna lent her, but she normally goes barefoot because they blister her feet. The pebbles digging into the cuts aren't helping. "Please be worth it. Please be worth it."

She has to swim the chests to shore, and it's really gross to feel the fish brush up against her. She floats like Rose on the Titanic driftwood and determinedly doesn't squeal when a particularly large fish circles her feet.

"There aren't sharks in these waters," Yin repeats like a mantra as she goes out for the second chest. "Nope. No piranhas either. I am a-okay- _eep_! I thought you fish were supposed to be scared of people!"

Chu'thulu laughs at her wet-cat imitation as she drags the last chest out of the water. Yin rolls her eyes and wrings her hair out; fixing the key around her neck so it's hidden in her woven bra. Then she gets to opening the chests, keeping in the sunlight to dry off.

 _What am I supposed to do with these?_ Yin mourns as she holds up a red rupee and a slab of amber. If she was playing the game she might rejoice. Unfortunately, these can't help her now. "Do you think I can bribe Beedle to bring around some exotic foods?"

Chu'thulu's fast asleep.

"Yah," Yin sighs and places them in her woven sling. "Probably not." Guy's crazy. She'd be better off hunting around for a beetle to bribe him for items.

The woman leans back into the sunlight and kicks the chests back into the water. She watches them float down the river, wondering if she can find any chests with a bow. Maybe some arrows, since buying them from Beedle is a crapshoot most of the time. Maybe the Bokoblin archers will trade with her, but they are pretty good about doing their jobs and ignoring her. She doesn't want to set them off-

The chests are stuck on something.

Praying that maybe it's a treasure chest with something useable in it, Yin finally gets her hair wet and dives under. It is one of those metal chests. Yin's lost weight and gained some muscle, but she's nowhere near strong or heavy enough to lift it out in one go while battling the current. It takes twenty minutes to get it close enough to shore so she doesn't have to keep coming up for air. Another five to drag it into visible range.

"Huh," Yin wheezes, giving one last pull to get the EX chest up. She plops down beside it and takes greedy breathes. Absolutely exhausted, Yin gives the chest a swift kick.

It doesn't open.

"Stupid," chough, "thing." Yin sits up and glares, unhooking the key from her neck. "This better," wheeze, "work."

The lock isn't rusted or degraded like the wooden chests; she actually needs a key for it. With shaking hands she jams it in the opening and turns. The lid springs open, almost hitting her in the face, "F**k!"

The spoils inside is a bunch of cloth. After slipping back on her necklace, Yin wipes her hands on the dry material. With full-body shivers – because it's cold and she's tired, d**n it – Yin stands and holds the thing out. It's some kind of chest armor, complete with long sleeves, gloves, and a cape. She lets out a slightly hysterical laugh, thinking _no capes_ as she holds it up against her body. It's way too big, but it might keep her warm.

"I think that's too big for you."

She freezes, not having heard anyone approach. Her wide eyes travel up to the bridge where a man sits, legs kicking air, and watching her with an aura of amusement. The human makes sure she's positioned in front of Chu'thulu, hiding the monster from sight. The man looks distinctly Gerudo with his sharp angles, red hair, and golden eyes. He _can't_ be though.

 _Ganon's already trapped in the castle_ , Yin thinks as she slowly gathers her things. The sling with her dry clothes and scavenged items goes on her and she folds up the EX item, stuffing it on top. The man's slowly losing his air of amusement the longer she watches him. _The Gerudo don't have a male every one hundred years._

The Gerudo merchant almost took of Cain's head for asking but they got the information. The Gerudo don't birth males. _Period._

Yin is holding Chu'thulu to her chest when the man speaks again. "Can you…" he sounds like he doesn't want to hope, "see me?"

Yin doesn't answer, but she doesn't stop looking at him while she climbs the rocks. That is probably an answer enough. He's on his feet when she's atop the embankment. Strangely, he doesn't blink. The human files this under the 'I finally cracked' section of her thoughts.

"What's your name?" he asks, taking a step forward.

Yin runs away.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Isolated Point Part 2 of 3

Chapter Two: Isolated Point Part 2 of 3

 **Day 51**

"If you don't see it again, then you're not crazy," Cain tells her.

"Was he at least hot?" Isabella wonders.

"What does that matter?" Cain frowns at the girl.

"I'm twelve," the tall preteen makes a face. "It's going to take _years_ before I want to start dating again. And no one around here is my type enough to admire."

"I hate girl talk."

Cain's ignored. Yin takes a bite of an apple and thinks about it. "You know the male Gerudo outfit? He was wearing that. Washboard abs."

"I want to imagine him too," Isabella sulks. "Too bad he's probably evil or you might be cracked."

"I'll take evil. I'd like to keep my sanity, thanks."

"Let us know if you see him again," is what Cain offers. "We'll drag your sanity back kicking and screaming if we have to." He takes a bite of his own apple. "I'll let you know if I can remember where I've seen that armor before."

"I'm keeping it," Yin tells him. "It's a really good blanket."

They laugh, thinking she's kidding. She smiles, not joking in the slightest.

 **Day 53**

"You're not wearing it."

"Holy s**t!" Yin shouts and _leaps_ away from the voice at her back. She spins, fists raised, and then groans. "Of f**king course."

The apparition of a Gerudo male looks very taken aback. "Well, that answers my question if you can see and hear me."

Yin stanchly ignores him and stomps back to gather her things. Chu'thulu, startled from playing with its friends, hurries over and lets her calm down by petting him. He purrs and relaxes while she _does not_ look at the figment of her broken psyche.

"Are you _petting_ a Chuchu?" he asks in disbelief. He smiles and scoffs a laugh, hurrying to catch up to her. Yin pretends she doesn't notice him being much a few feet taller than her and places Chu'thulu on her head. "And now you're- alright; I know where I've seen you before. You've come and gone at the bridge before but I didn't realize a Hylian would have… let a Chuchu… Are you a Gerudo? Your lack-of fear towards the Chuchu on your head would make sense then. Very rarely are Hylians not spineless cowards."

"Yin?" Isabella asks when the woman is in sight. Yin doesn't know what her face looks like, but it must portray some of her 100% doneness with the situation. "Are you alright?"

"Your name is Yin?" the figment asks. "That's not very Gerudo."

"Can you get Cain, please?" Yin realizes her tone is strained but she's working hard on not bursting into tears. She doesn't want to be crazy. "I'm seeing the guy again."

"Washboard abs?"

Yin swallows the scream building. "Yes."

"Alright, come with me."

"…washboard abs?" asks the ghost.

Yin chooses to not glare at him for the smugness he's projecting. Cain takes one look at her face and sighs. "It's back?"

"It?" the figment sounds offended.

"Unfortunately," Yin say full of bite to her dry, dry words.

"Can you understand it this time?" the human asks.

The ghost snaps his head to her. "What?"

"Maybe a word here and there, but I don't know what it's saying," Yin replies, leaning against the nearby fence to face everyone, even the figment of her imagination. "It's similar to the Hylian we're learning, but the inflections are wrong."

"You don't understand me," he says, hands fisting at his side. "But I can understand you. That means the original knows your language. _What do you speak_?"

"Hey, focus on us," Cain says, drawing Yin's gaze to him. "Do you think you can do that neat trick you do with the monsters?"

"It took forever to read their body language and sounds in order to interpret words," Yin deadpans and scowls at the ground. "I mean, I could probably try but I don't want to admit I'm crazy."

"You're not," the figment says. "I'm real."

"How'd you make it go away last time?" Isabella wonders.

"I ran," Yin says, glancing up to the imaginary Gerudo. His long-suffering face is all the confirmation she needs. "Don't think it would work again."

"Huh…" the tall preteen holds a hand to her chin.

"You should stick around here," Cain suggest with a shrug. "Maybe some human interaction will make your imaginary friend go away."

"No," Yin deadpans and even Chu'thulu growls his two-cents of negative.

Isabella glances between the Chuchu on the woman's head and the space between herself and Cain. She hesitantly swats the area, making the figment draw away after her swipe went through him. "Don't do that."

"Hey Chu," Isabella says, eyes not moving from the blob as she swats the area the figment is. It draws back again, hissing more warning at her. "Do you see someone here?"

Chu'thulu makes a positive noise.

"So you're not crazy." Isabella declares, glaring at the area around the figment as if she can break reality to let her see it. "Didn't you start seeing him after you got that outfit?"

"Yep," Yin nods, slouching back as she connects the dots as well. "I'm doomed."

"Not doomed," Cain says mockingly, "just haunted."

"So you're a ghost," Yin pouts the statement at the hot, dead guy.

"Yes," he nods. Then looks uncertain. "Sort of. It's complicated. I can become solid if you find the rest of my gear."

Yin has… no idea what he said. "I think he keeps switching languages on me because that wasn't Hylian at all."

" _Well,_ I only know ancient Hylian so of course I'm going to try everything else I've picked up over the years."

"If anyone can learn ghost, I know it will be you," Cain says dryly. "I'll ask around for an exorcist or priest with the rumor mill."

"They'll think we're cracked," Isabella says, rolling her eyes. " _But_ , can we show her the thing now?"

"What thing…?" Yin slowly looks between them.

"Why not?" Cain grumbles, walking away. Isabella is practically vibrating and won't answer Yin's wary glance. "Here."

The woman looks back and loses colour at the sight of a fancy bow and quiver. "Oh…"

Her expression gets a few laughs from the humans and a concerned look from the ghost. Cain grabs her hand and makes her take the bow. "We were going to give this to you tomorrow, but since you're here, go enjoy Katniss."

"You both suck," Yin hisses, shouldering the quiver and bow. There are even arrows. "I take it neither of you want to come with me?"

"Not a chance," Isabella says.

"I'll stand way, _way_ back and watch," Cain smirks.

"If the dragon kills me," Yin hisses, "I'm coming back to haunt your a**es."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Cain assures her, but the ghost only looks more worried. "So make sure you practice."

"You need a scale from a dragon," the ghost laughs at her explanation while he watches her shoot at a tree thirty feet away. "That's all kinds of stupid, you know. Not even my real self went up against the dragons in the mountains. He swayed them to evil, sure, but actually attacking them?"

Yin doesn't even spare him a glance.

He gets quiet, whispering like he doesn't think she can hear him between shots. "I don't want you to die." He moves a hand over Chu'thulu's head as though he can make contact and pet it. The Chuchu blinks at him once and then settles down by ghostly feet to watch Yin. The ghost smiles a bit. "Your master's a bit of an odd lady, but I'll make sure she doesn't get killed tomorrow. Think you can convince her to help find the rest of my gear?"

The Chuchu purrs.

"I hope you can." He blinks when he realizes she's stopped shooting to watch them. "Yes?"

"You harm Chu'thulu, I make sure you regret your undead life," the human tells him. She lays the bow down and holds out a hand. "I'm Yin."

It takes him a moment to answer. Yin can see his turmoil over what name to give her, and she just _knows_. Who would want to admit to being Ganon in this age of Hyrule? He shakes her hand and tells her, "Phantom."

He has to describe the word and she guesses in language until she hits the correct translation. Her mind turns to Wind Waker, and then to Ocarina of Time. He doesn't look like either, but thinking about the armor she found triggers a memory. Phantom Ganon, who runs in and out of paintings.

The woman just nods and goes to gather the arrows. _Of course Izzy would be right and he's evil rather than her being crazy._

"You… use it as a blanket," he says with a kind of delicate wonder as he sits in the entrance of the crevice, watching Yin and Chu'thulu curl up in a nest of leaf blankets, her old pyjamas, and his chest armor. Yin watches until he seems to come to a decision and holds out a palm to convince her to relax. "You are safe."

Yin waits, but he says no more. She nods and thanks him before falling asleep. It's not like she can do anything but run if he tries anything. It's not like only she and Chu'thulu can see him.

(Chu'thulu is the best guard Chuchu, and Yin knows it'll wake her up if Phantom so much as twitches towards them.)

 **Day 54**

"Huh," Phantom snorts, staring off at the campfire burning on a hill. "Your friends are wimps."

"Pardon?" Yin snaps her head over to look at him, offended. "I'm a what?"

" _Your_ _friends_ ," he enunciates, pointing a few times in the direction of those who can't see him, "are wimps. Not you."

Yin just… can't respond to that. She looks out to the two and sort-of hates them both for making her do this. Though, they aren't really making her. She's the one who wants to see what Cain left buried at his shrine. This is equally her fault.

"This dragon is supposed to be friendly," Yin says instead. "It just shoots electricity at people."

Phantom shows off his floating skills as he tips over the bridge to lie on his back in the air, and laughs. " _Friendly_?"

"Yah, I didn't think so," Yin sighs and stares at the rising moon. "I mean, dragons right? That's a whole other level and I don't think it'd take me shooting at it well."

"You'd be surprised," Phantom sits on the wall next to her, feet dangling. "Some like being challenged. Farosh? He hates anything not associated with his precious Goddess."

"I understood maybe three words," Yin peers over the bridge. "Farosh, that's the dragon's name right?" Phantom hums in agreement. "Did you know him because he appears in Faron region?"

"Yes. Not just then, but the time he used to protect the Spring of Courage. Hyrule's queens would admonish him for making their people cry when they begged his spring for help. Crazy worshiper, that one. Don't know what the other dragons are like. They never came near my armor set, so I couldn't tell you if they were as racist as him."

"Why do you have to have such a nice voice?" Yin asks with the most resigned tone she can muster. Phantom laughs and beams a smile at her. "For all I know you're being a huge a*****e when you go on like that." She lifts her head up to catch the moon hitting its peak. "And I'd appreciate you helping me learn Hylian first, and not throw in Gerudo so often."

"You will understand me." He floats up to smile down at her.

"I understood that," Yin makes a face.

Then a burst of magic-

 **Day 55**

-spreads through the lake. Phantom floats back down beside her to watch as a green dragon slowly flies out of a swirling mixture of water and magical energy. This isn't the first time Yin's seen the dragon in real life but this-right-here is terrifying. It's so _close_ , so _large_ , and shooting balls of electricity into the air as it flies. She's shaking at the thought of facing down the monster and shooting at it like a dumba**.

If she hadn't been keeping a general sense of Phantom since he decided to stick around, then she would have missed his tensing in the midst of her fear. "What's wrong?"

"He is cursed," the ghost whispers.

Yin frowns but can't decipher what he means. "C _u_ rs _e_ d?"

"Evil magic on him," Phantom tries to define. "Something twisted him. Not right. Not how he is supposed to be. Harms him."

"Cursed," Yin says in her language and he nods. She watches the dragon slowly start to move towards the bridge and leans away from the wall. Grabbing the bow and pulling out an arrow, she doesn't let the thought settle as she moves into position. "Nothing we can do about it now."

"…I guess you're right," he sighs and moves to stand behind her. "Sad though."

"I'm sure it is." The woman keeps her emotions back behind a wall for this. It's easy enough, slipping into the muted feel as the world sharpens around her. Feet get planted and grip adjusts. _The competitive nature_ , her family used to call it. _In the zone_ , her friends would say.

The woman can feel Phantom smiling at her back, but she doesn't know why. She can barely hear his whisper over the crackling of electricity coming closer and closer, and no way can she translate it now. "I knew it."

Yin has a good idea of where all the threats of electrocution are. She knows she's being watched, but that doesn't matter. Her eyes zero in on the lovely scales. She takes aim.

The dragon is the opponent that she has to beat. Hit the scale, score a point. It's angry because it doesn't want her to win.

(If she'd look into its eye she'd see a desperate hate she'd mistaken as loathing. She can't read dragon body language and it's better to never know he wants to kill her for trying to do what only the courageous should.

He wants to thank her for trying. A futile effort in his view but it allows bloodshot, sleepless eyes to come alive with a spark of who he was once upon a time.

Phantom sees this all.)

Phantom doesn't see the ball of electricity coming for Yin, but the woman does and releases the arrow before throwing herself away from the spot. She slips another arrow from the quiver, notches, pulls back, and releases. Repeats.

To her, the world is moving slow when she knocks a scale off with her third arrow.

(To Farosh and Phantom, the world _stops_.)

"I'm sorry!" Yin shouts, lunging out of projectile range. There's still half a dragon flying above the bridge so the woman keeps shooting. Seven arrows hit before another scale is shaken loose. "Sorry!" Another four arrows before a tail scale is broken off. "Sorry!"

Then she's safe.

"It's over," Yin wheezes. The bow drops from suddenly limp fingers. Yin's knees can't hold her. Her hands scrape on the bridge as she falls to all fours. "I'm alive."

"You are," Phantom assures her, going on one knee in front of her. Yin lifts her head, wide eyes locking onto his and basking in his smile. "You actually did it."

"Was there," she puffs, "any doubt?"

"My rupees were on the dragon."

That startles her into laughing.

By the time Yin can manage to walk back to the other humans, all three scales have been gathered. "So? Who wants the third one?"

Cain looks long-suffering at Isabella who practically vibrates in her set by the fire. "I want to come with you."

Yin pauses, loses her balance and falls hard on the ground. Ignoring the pain, the woman sits straight and _looks_ across the campfire. "Why?"

"What if the Bokoblin leave you trapped? What if they take the second scale for themselves?"

"She also wants to see more of the world," Cain says as deadpan as his pained look allows. "Thinks we're restricting her."

"We only get so much information from the rumor mill," Isabella argues. She looks Yin dead in the eye with a deep-seeded determination. "I want to travel to other stables. Actually, it doesn't have to be me. I just want to let others know we are there for them."

"Going into monster encampments is not a good way to start," Yin says dryly. She doesn't have it in her to argue right now. The adrenaline is almost gone and she just wants to sleep. It's a terrible idea to let Isabella come along, but Yin doesn't see a preteen when she looks now. She sees a desperate young woman. "Alright," she cuts off whatever argument was about to start. "I'll get permission from the monsters for both of us, but you have to follow all the rules. That includes the common sense ones like no antagonizing and no running off."

"I'm not a videogame character," Isabella sasses but her wide smile and the bouncing are back. "I'll do what you say, run if you tell me to, etcetera."

"Good," Yin nods. The woman picks up a scale from the pile and starts walking back. "I'll come around the stable when I get confirmation. Don't get caught by the Bokoblin scouts on your way back."

Yin takes one last glance towards the hill where Lake Tower will be. The Bokoblin have mentioned creating a base there, which just makes the woman curious.

( _Time is ticking away.)_

 _Yin dreams of a giant Sheikah Eye using magic. The people around it are desperate, firing acid green balls in every direction with the hope it stops the shadows from entering the Eye's circle of influence. Yin's only able to jump away from the attacks the people fling. She can't run. She can't scream. When it looks like a ball too large is about to electrocute her-_

 _A distant howl in her dream breaks it._

" _I'm sorry," Yin says as the shatters of dream disappear and she is left in darkness._

Yin sleeps peacefully the rest of the night.

 **Day 56**

Yin gives a resigned sigh and turns to the Bokoblin. "What _did_ you tell my Chuchu yesterday?"

 _Nothing_ , it tells her. _We watched you face the dragon, though._

Yin groans because now Chu'thulu's antagonizing ways towards Phantom make sense. The ghost just stood by as she was being attacked and that's unacceptable. "Is that why you are allowing us so deep into your territory?"

 _You humans are frightening when you want to be_ , Opaque says with a merciless shrug. They hiss a laugh at Yin's exaggerated wince. _We knew you would either pass through or leave one day, so this benefits us both to have the others know your face._

 _Never thought_ you'd _want to go to the spring_ , Grasshus hisses, eyeing her disapprovingly. _Or is it your friend who is the Goddess lover?_

"I don't know if Izzy believes in some all-powerful being," Yin looks to the bright clear skies with a sigh, "but she wants to get out more. This is a good extreme to show her the world isn't flat and peaceful like the stable."

"If you want extreme," Phantom mutters from his floating point above them, "go to the desert."

Isabella joins them with bright smiles and an introduction on her lips. The monsters are weary of her, but it would be worse without Yin's voucher. They slowly warm to her bright, unsure smiles with Yin translating the monsters' half of the conversation.

After hours of walking Grasshu speaks up to hiss softly in Yin's ear. _The Zonai Runes_.

Phantom corrects her when she pronounces the name wrong.

"This is so cool," Isabella awes at the mossy structures in the humid forest. "Zonai Runes. What-"

"Hold up," Yin tugs the girl back at the sound of tinkling laughter. Yellow lights dance through the air, and then an Electric Wizzrobe pops into being in front of them. The monsters talk to it for a while, and then the Wizzrobe surprises her by turning to them with a hand out.

Yin hesitates, which leaves Isabella hopping forward to shake its hand. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Isabella!"

Its eyes flash yellow and green as it eagerly shakes her hand. It follows along with them for a while, excitedly listening to Isabella's never-ending monologue. Once Opaque helps them up a wall, Isabella waves goodbye and skips the rest of the way beside Yin.

"It must be a young Wizzrobe," Phantom comments, floating backwards in front of Yin. "Older ones usually think they're better than you."

Yin's pretending she wasn't feeling her skin crawl when she caught a look at its shadowy face. Isabella has nerves of steel for not looking away. She doesn't want to know what the older ones look like.

It takes another couple of hours where Isabella finally falls silent as exhaustion sets in. Yin realizes how much stamina she's accumulated for all her time in the wild. She'd never have made this walk otherwise.

"It's beautiful," Isabella whispers as they travel along the eerily silent waterhole. Yin thinks the crumbling statues are just sad. "I wonder what it looked like before."

A lone Moblin greets them at the head of the ruined dragon statue. Yin tenses under its stare and Isabella falls to the back of the group. It grunts a few things, and then wanders off.

 _Come_ , the Bokoblin grunt as they pass a treasure chest. Yin pulls Isabella away from the shiny. _Spring is back here._

The monsters halt at the edges of the water and motion them onwards. Isabella takes lead to the Goddess statue. Yin pauses when Phantom grunts, but he just waves her forward and stays with the monsters.

"Do you think Zelda from Skyward Sword became the Goddess once again after she died?" Isabella asks, looking up with nostalgia. "It would be sad but… hopefully she got her hero in the end."

Yin doesn't reply. The woman has _opinions_ on the choices these people made. She won't say how she both loves and hates Zelda. She started with the wrong games to make her sympathetic to a flooded kingdom's body-snatching ruler.

("Why does it say Link?" a young girl asks, confusion overtaking her excitement at the choose-your-name screen. With a shrug she deletes it and types in _Zelda_.

That's who legend this is about, isn't it?

(Later, she realizes her mistake and laughs when Zelda meets _Zelda_.) )

Yin steps on the pedestal and gazes up into the eyes of the statue. _Please_. She pulls out the scale from her item sling. _Please let this work._

' _You've done well to find this spring.'_ Echoes in Yin's head mere moments before she would have released the scale. Actual light comes from nowhere and shines down on the statue, and Yin can't do more than blink because _what_? And she thought she was crazy when Phantom appeared. _'However,'_ oh great, _'there is nothing for you here.'_

"Pretty sure there is," Yin drawls, fingers clenching around the scale. Whoops, now she's bleeding. "I've got the scale to offer in order to open the door to the yet-appeared shrine."

' _Keep the scale,'_ the gender-neutral voice says. _'Let it further your goals or give it to someone who can use the spring.'_

"No," Yin plants her feet firmly on the pedestal and _defies_. "My _goal_ is to see what is in the room past this shrine. If I'm not allowed in by completing this stupid quest, then I'm coming back here with enough bombs to make that door a crater."

The air shifts like she's being frowned upon, but it's more like by some distant relative than someone she cares to disappoint. When she just holds the scale tighter, there is an actual sigh echoing in her head. _'Very well. Offer Farosh's scale to the Spring of Courage to gain your entrance.'_

Entrance, not exit. Yin nods and drops it in the water. Blood and scale fade into the bright light, and the door beyond slides open. Yin steps off and wipes her hand on her stomach. She ties a leaf around her palm; there's digging to be done.

"Be ready," Yin whispers to Isabella as she passes, "to use yours."

The preteen watches with wide eyes and nods. Yin steps up to the doorway, memorizes the layout of the room, and takes a deep breath. She steps in with a sigh and, once she reaches the center, the last thing the human woman hears are the shocked cries as the door grinds shut behind her.

"Knew it," the woman huffs and get down on her knees, darkness pressing on her. "What a b***h."

She probably could have been more respectful but whatever. It's done and hopefully she never has to talk to a Goddess statue again.

Yin counts as she digs. At 913, her fingers hit something not dirt. At 1,089 she finds the length of what she's digging up. At 1,426 it comes loose enough to pull out of the ground. Whatever it is feels larger than she expected and has symbols carved all over it. She stuffs it in her side-sling and waits by the door.

At the thirty minute mark, the door opens. Yin doesn't waste time getting out, and is attacked with a hug from Isabella. The girl's shivering and she makes Yin swear they'll never have to talk to whoever that was again.

"Don't worry," Yin assures her. "I have no plan to."

 _Did you find what you came for_ , asks a curious Bokoblin beside her.

"Yep," Yin smiles and pats the object, still unsure what it is even in the light. "Thank you for all the help."

Phantom is watching her with concern, but never asks if she is alright and never touches the water to reach her. He waits until she's on land before floating next to her, unminding of Isabella passing through him. The humans take a minute to reconvene – after hearing the story, Yin's going to find a way to troll a Goddess for scaring Isabella so bad – and when they pack up to leave he finally speaks. "There's something I want you to try to get around here."

Isabella laughs weakly at the put-upon expression Yin's face flips to. "What's he want?"

"Me to check out a treasure chest," Yin drawls the short version of the explanation and turns to the monsters. She listens to Phantom list off all the facts besides telling her what the item is and makes her case of why she should be allowed to look for it, attempt to open it, and keep the item. "You've had it for so long, what does it matter if I dig it up? If I open it and it isn't clothing, you get to keep it."

Another thirty minutes later Yin is halfway up a hill, hidden behind a rock formation digging up an EX treasure chest. "This had better be worth it."

"It probably isn't," he replies. "But with all the monsters, I don't know if anyone will find this any time soon."

"We might as well be pirates," Yin thinks fondly of Tetra. She pauses digging, turns to look at Phantom and rolls her eyes.

"What?" he asks, confused as he moves to float in front of her.

"Nothing," Yin says, digging away again. He didn't even flinch at the word pirates. Must be from Ocarina of Time; the Gerudo weren't known as pirates then. The woman gets to her feet, grabs the sides available, and pulls it out of the ground. "Why are these things always so _heavy_?"

"So people don't bother carting them around," Phantom replies dully. He laughs when she pushes it off the cliff edge.

"Let's get this over with," Yin grumbles, sliding down the hill after it. The monsters obviously don't remember they had this chest and attempt to break into it. After enough failed attempts they let her have a go. Out of sight, Yin uses the key on her necklace to unlock it, making a show of trying to jiggle the lock. She yanks her head back with a curse in time for it to spring open. While the monsters swarm it, she tucks the key away.

"Isn't that Ravio's hat?" Isabella asks, snagging the item from the air when the monsters toss it to them. Yin hums in wonder and sidles up next to her. "Does Phantom know where all the DLC items are?"

"Chests with the EX symbols," Yin explains, carefully taking the hood and putting it on Isabella. The girl cheers and smiles like it's the best gift in the world. "Do you know where all of them are?"

"Only the few around here," he doesn't look impressed. "You know about Ravio?"

"Wait," Yin drawls out the word, suddenly wary. "Is he a ghost like you?"

"Wait," Isabella's eyes light up. "Seriously?"

"He is like me, in that sense," Phantom nods, looking between the two humans. "Until all of his items are brought together, he floats between them."

"Slow down, please," Yin says, struggling to translate.

"Items…" Isabella says in awe and Yin doesn't like the look on her face. It reads: there's a quest afoot. The woman would like to say a pre-emptive no. Isabella cuts in before she can. "So what happens when the items are brought together?"

"We become solid."

Yin deadpans at him and is badgered into translating by the preteen. Isabella squeals. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Cain is going to kill me," Yin drawls, not picking up Phantom's hovering over her shoulder.

"We can save these people!" Isabella continues, drawing the not understanding gazes of the monsters. "This must be why we're here. And maybe it's a step in the right direction to go home!"

Yin groans and ignores everyone talking crazy. "Thank you for bringing us here. All of this has been appreciated, and I am more than grateful for your assistance."

 _It's no problem_ , Opaque smiles and nods towards the exit. Yin gladly follows.

 _You are my favourite squishy_ , Grasshus falls in line beside her. _Please continue to annoy the Goddess._

"Why are you located at the statue if you don't like her?"

 _The less Hylians pray here, the less power they are given._

It's when the sun's setting that night that Yin finally gets a good look at what she dug from the shrine (Cain probably thinks it was Ravio's hood she'll need to tell him otherwise tomorrow) and just one look at it inside her crevice is enough to make her _scream and drop it_.

"What's wrong?" Phantom rushes in. She's scurrying back against the wall, trying to get away from the thing on the floor she won't stop looking at. "What-"

" _Don't touch it!_ " Yin says in her first language. He pauses only because he's never heard her speak it before and he doesn't understand it. " _Don't f**king touch it!"_

"I don't understand you," Phantom snaps and marches over to her. It makes her look at him with wide unseeing eyes and he curses, kneeling down in front of her. "Yin, I need you to go back to your usual language and tell me what's wrong."

She blinks a few times, and then lunges around him to hold Chu'thulu to her chest. "Don't touch it," she whispers, rocking back and forth. "Don't touch it."

"I won't," he promises, sitting down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

She shakes her head. "I shouldn't have gone digging for it. I shouldn't have been greedy."

"You're not greedy for wanting an item Cain doesn't," he drawls, poking her in hopes a chill will bring her back. To his surprise, he actually makes contact. "What…?"

She shakes her head again and curls up tighter. Phantom hesitantly lays his arm across her shoulders and draws her in.

"I'm sorry," she whispers with unseeing eyes.

"It's okay," Phantom replies, glaring at the thing unsurely. "You did nothing wrong."

Yin disagrees. Having a _Fused Shadow_ piece within spitting distance is the worst idea, but she can't make herself go any closer.

( _How come it didn't affect me_ , Yin wonders in her sleep.)

 **Day 57**

Cain gazes down at the map with a forlorn expression. "I remember where the DLC chests are. The only ones left are for Phantom Ganon and Zant."

Phantom stiffens, but no one bats an eye towards him as they look at the red circles on the map. Isabella plays with the dragon scale necklace Cain gave her as she points to the one nearest another stable. "Who's going to go with Yin?"

"I will," Cain glares at the girl, daring her to argue. Isabella holds up her hands in surrender; she's had her adventure. His gaze travels to the woman. "You've been rather quiet."

 _So has Phantom_ , Yin thinks a little hysterically. Her humor dries up quick and she's just as empty as she was this morning.

"We can't talk about it if you don't tell us," Cain drawls.

"I know," Yin says softly. "Sorry."

"…So…" Isabella raises her eyebrows.

Yin draws in a deep breath. It's a Band-Aid, rip it off. "The item from your shrine is a fused shadow, Cain."

Isabella looks like that vaguely triggers but Cain looks like he's seen a ghost. "Well," he coughs into the ringing silence. "That's probably something we shouldn't tell the others."

"Why not?" Isabella asks, looking between the adults. "I mean, it's powerful right? Shouldn't we let the others know so they can grab the ones from the other springs; assuming the others are at the other springs."

"It's also corruptive," Cain says darkly. "Are you okay, Yin?"

"Yah," the woman flinches at the crack in her voice but she nods to be sure. "Didn't harm me for touching it. No extra toes or a third eye. It was just a shock."

"I can imagine," he sighs. "But you're better off keeping it if it doesn't affect you. Actually," he digs out the Horse Charm and tosses it at her, "keep that too. None of us are using it."

 _I'm sorry, but it's for the best_ is what he doesn't say. Yin wants to be mad at him, but it makes sense. She just… doesn't want to be corrupted. She's human and it's never attached itself to one of them before and she doesn't want to be some gross boss monster later.

"I'll protect you from it," Phantom says seriously, placing a hand over hers. "Since you obviously know who I am, you know I'm a being of pure evil, right? I'm only negatively affected by things with the power of light."

"Thanks," Yin replies to both men and hooks the charm around her neck. They finish making plans to leave in a few days, to search for Phantom's last two EX chests, and then Yin's standing at out in the middle of the field. She takes a deep, nervous breath. Her hands shake as she raises the Horse Charm to her mouth. "Here goes nothing."

The first few noises are wince-worthy squeaks. Once she figures out how much air goes in, she starts figuring out notes. Then she plays Epona's Song.

 _No answer._

Yin smiles like she didn't just break her own heart. Phantom raises an eyebrow and she huffs at him. "Don't let anything hurt me?"

"I won't," he promises, relaxing up in the air beside her to pet Chu'thulu on her head.

She spends hours figuring out the songs. The wild horses drift over sometime after the Nocturne of Shadow. She cycles back to Twilight Princess' main theme, and throws in some simple Pokémon and Mario when Isabella comes out to check on her.

"Did you play an instrument?" the girl asks, petting one of the less skittish wild horses.

"A few," Yin laughs. "My parents are big believers in maths and music going hand-in-hand so I've every band opportunity. I love the flute, but never got to learn that one."

"Ocarina?"

Yin laughs at Phantom's disgruntled expression. "Not that one either."

Isabella clucks at the horse and begins leading it to the stable. "Come on, it's time to get started with your lessons."

"Oh the horror," Yin sighs and follows.

"Have you ridden a horse before?" Phantom asks, still giving Chu'thulu bribes in the form of pets to be forgiven.

"I've had lessons," Yin says with a small smile. "I was going through a phase."

Isabella's determined to teach her bareback, the one thing she didn't learn.

 **Day 58**

Isabella draws in a shaky breath and sets her cup down by the fire. She clasps her hands and won't look at Yin when she asks, "Were you dying before you came here?"

Yin slowly puts down her mushroom skewer. Eventually she looks away from the girl and into the fire. "That's a rather personal question. How would you have liked it if I asked you that?"

Isabella hums, fire dancing in her far-away gaze.

Yin waits another minute before picking up her skewer. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're alive."

"So am I," Isabella mouths to the flames.

 **Day 59**

 _We'll watch the Chuchu herd_ , Opaque assures the human.

 _We'll make sure they don't do anything stupid_ ; Grasshus scoffs when she asks him.

She peeks an eye open at night when Chu'thulu moves towards Phantom. "You'll make her sad if you die or get eaten," the ghost tells the blob. The Chuchu eyes him warily before accepting the hand to pet him. "There. Now don't waste your invincibility."

Yin smiles and goes back to sleep.

 **Day 60**

"Lakeside Stable," Cain announces, smiling atop his wild horse. "I can't believe we made it."

" _I_ can't believe we were being followed by the Yiga member," Yin groans, as she brings her horse to a halt. She's bleeding in several places from dodging arrows and she just wants it to _stop_ thanks. "Help me get down; I need to dress my wounds."

"You need to get real clothing," he tells her but guides her horse to a place they can pick them up from later. He helps her limp over to the fire. "I'm going to find Simoné, don't leave."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Barely a couple minutes later comes an exclamation of "Oh thank God!"

Yin smiles and looks up when two people come her way. Cain's laugh at something the taller woman says. Simoné is absolutely gorgeous, and Yin has to duck her head again to hide her awed staring.

" _She_ would have made a wonderful Gerudo," Phantom throws in his two cents.

"Sorry, hun," Simoné winks at Phantom, startling them all. "Warrior princess sounds great, but my passion's always been science."

"Which branch?" Yin asks, tying off the last bandage.

"Chemistry," Simoné replies, smiling like seeing them is the best present in the world. She holds out her hands and Yin gladly takes the assist up. "With some earth science focus. I love your outfit."

"Thanks," Yin smiles at the first compliment she's gotten for wearing leaves. "Made it myself."

"I get that," Simoné nods and motions them to follow her. "Woke up here in my onesie; freaked out _everyone_. You're Yin, yah?"

"Yep," the smaller woman quickens her step to match. "So, you're not surprised about the ghost?"

"Nah," she pulls a key out of her bag. The large EX shines on one end. "Yuki dug this out of his shrine spot, gave it to me before he went off to Lurelin Village a few days ago. I dug up the chest and got his greaves yesterday. Here."

Yin takes the pants and boots, folding them up and stuffing them next to the chest piece wrapped around the fused shadow. "Thanks."

"No sweat," Simoné smiles and pulls out a box of letters. She says a language name. "Cain said you speak it?"

"I'm polyglot," Yin nods and sits down. "Parents thought it would be great to teach me four languages growing up. Made childhood a nightmare, but useful now. Want me to translate these?"

"Yes, please," Simoné sighs and flops down on her bed. Then shoots back up. "Oh, right! Here, these are for you. Bought them myself."

"You didn't have to do that," Cain says at the same time Yin looks up and thanks her.

"Trust me, I did," Simoné hums and shows off the small pouches. "They were real cheap 'cause they only hold twenty items, excluding multiples. But hey, a pocket dimension that can't be stolen? We all need one of these."

"Thank you," Yin says again with heart. She immediately shoves her things in, leaving her key and the horse charm around her neck. "How are you handling all this magic?"

"It's great," a glint of mania perks in Simoné. "All these people seem to accept this as part of their religion or a way of life but it _can't be._ Like, _none of this should be possible_."

"Welcome to our life," Cain mutters.

"Oh, and I dug up a slingshot in my shrine." Simoné whips out a normal looking item from her pocket dimension pouch. "This is the most normal thing I've seen in days. I actually found it before your letter. I would have told you if I remembered before."

"Speaking of…" Yin trails off and motions to the piles she's made of the letters. "The language we're using now, it isn't the one you use with the others humans, is it?"

"How'd you know?" Simoné asks, surprised. "I mean yes, but they don't know this language and it's what we normally get since you guys usually translate some of the rumors before sending them to us."

"This is like an international game of telephone," Yin holds up one of the small piles. "These came from the Tabantha region, but," she holds up a slightly larger pile, "Woodland Tower sent the same letter translated into their language. Central Hyrule seems to be a thoroughfare because they translate everything into every language they know and resend it out to the other stables; says so in one of the letters sent from the stable nearest the castle."

"Are a lot of these repeating, then?" Cain asks, checking a few letters.

"Pretty much," Yin nods and read over the nearest letter once again. "Nobody knows what's new information so it keeps getting passed around."

"Probably doesn't help we've been here two months." Simoné blinks at the looks thrown her way. "Wait, didn't you know?"

"I knew," Yin replies. "But I didn't know if we all came at the same time."

"Yep," Simoné sighs and lies on her bed. "It's also why Yuki left to check on those in the village. There're four people there. An Olympic swimmer ended up at the island with the challenge that takes away all your items. He swam to shore. A professional diver, he appeared on the cliff shrine spot. Kiki got the shrine above the town. Suzy got that mirror shrine." Simoné clucks her tongue. "Kiki found a fishing rod at her shrine, but no one else found anything or didn't bother to check. Anyway, point is we all appeared at the same time on the same day."

"You know a lot of people," Cain smiles a bit. "It's just been us and Isabella at the stables for a while."

"There was also the lightening shrine guy," Simoné makes a face. "He stole a horse and peaced-out as soon as he could. Never saw him again. Didn't even get a name before he attacked us."

Yin and Cain share a look. "We'll keep an eye out if he ever decides to come back."

"Appreciate it," Simoné smiles cruelly. "I've got a bone to pick with him."

Yin translates the letters out loud for the rest of the afternoon. Phantom floats about, gazing a lot towards the waterfall his helmet piece is supposed to be at. Simoné promises they'll get it for him in a few days, and it appeases him. Things don't get interesting until- "Did you just say someone found an Amiibo at their shrine?"

"Link from Majora's Mask," Yin reads. "They apparently started having a ghost problem after that, with the ghost saying they needed to find twenty-three other masks in order to become solid once again."

"Creepy," Simoné deadpans. "But that means there are more ghosts than Phantom, and with items buried at shrines who knows how many there are out there."

"Ravio has weapons buried in shrine spots," Phantom says thoughtfully. "Not all of them, but some. That's how he can move around the world. I'm stuck within the vicinity of my clothing."

"Again, creepy," Simoné shakes her head. "This whole thing is like some bad fanfic. Why can't it just be an easy save-the-world, in-no-way-haunted quest?"

"If only," Yin groans and skims through more letters. "But then I probably would have stayed a hermit with a pet Chuchu and never gotten anything done."

"Oh my God, you have a pet Chuchu?"

Simoné looks both resigned and hopeful as she sees them off that night. "Stay safe, and don't be strangers."

"Actually," Cain side-glances towards Yin as she struggles to get on the horse, "Yin here is a big fan of Twilight Princess and wants to see the Mirror of Twilight."

"What?" Yin yelps and barely stays on.

"Oh, definitely," Simoné nods. "You should go tomorrow. Come by and I'll have a letter for you to deliver to Yuki. I'm sure the others would love to show you around Lurelin, and you'd prove we aren't lying about others taking part in the rumor mill."

"Do I have a choice?" Yin grumbles.

"Nope," Cain tells her. "Hey, Simoné, what's your favourite Zelda game?"

"Triforce Heroes." She laughs at his expression as she grows nostalgic. "We were the _bomb_ at that game. Had a group of six and we'd take turns competing with each other. God, that was the only good thing about my time at university. I would love to get my hands on some of those outfits, if anyone finds one at their shrine."

 **Day 61**

"Chu'thulu," Yin hisses, trying to hold onto the horse's mane and shove the Chuchu back into her side sling, "stay _down_."

"Let him be," Phantom hums, floating beside her and horse. He's a little too smug for her liking. "Simoné thought it was cute."

"And the rest of the stable was sharpening their pitchforks," Yin glares at him. "I don't want to imagine how a fishing village is going to react. Or the other humans."

"I'll protect it." Both Chu'thulu and Yin give him unconvinced looks. "Really."

He gets ignored for the rest of the ride. Lurelin Village is exactly like she imagined it, with the exception of the woman in a yukata waving at her. "Hello! Are you a human?"

"I am," Yin says, urging the horse to slow. "Um, is there a place I can get down?"

The lovely woman lets out a dainty laugh and leads her to a nearby hut. Yin gets off on the deck, pats the horse, and moves to hold out a hand to the woman. "I'm Yin. I'm associated with Highland Stable."

"Minowa Kiki," the woman shakes with a surprisingly strong grip. "Associated?"

"I live in the forests near it." The woman laughs at Yin again. "Cain and Isabella live at the stable. Simoné actually sent me to deliver a letter to Yuki."

"He's this way," Ms. Minowa doesn't let go as she guides Yin along the village. "I'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans."

Yin cracks a smile. "I'm not going to have to go through a puzzle, am I?"

Ms. Minowa laughs louder and more real. "No. We'll save those for the hero."

They reach a fire pit where humans and Hylians are mixing for lunch. While Ms. Minowa goes to get Yuki, Phantom hovers close to Yin. "I'm not quite sure I understand everything you're saying."

"Welcome to my world," Yin whispers back.

"Hi," the young man with spikey hair smiles and holds out a hand. "Yin, right? I'm Yuki; though I'm sure Simoné told you all about me."

"More like misses you," Yin replies as they shake. "Cain and I spent the two month anniversary with her, so at least she wasn't lonely then."

"Ouch," he smiles wider. "I'd be offended if you didn't mention that." He takes the letter she shows. "So, where's your accent from?"

"Everywhere. This is, like, my third language," Yin laughs. "So I'm sorry if I mess up."

"No, no, you're doing well." He hums. Next time he looks at her, it's a little too excited for her taste. "So, you want to check out the mirror pieces?"

"Or just the mirror," Yin coughs and awkwardly looks away from the charm he exudes. It must be a thing with these Faron people. "The one that starts the quest."

"That'd be boring," Yuki holds out a hand. "We may have to be sneaky, but we can see them all."

Yin pauses, and then takes his hand with a forced smile. "Yay. Challenge."

He laughs and pulls her along. "We tried to move the shards once upon a time. No luck. The things are scarily glued in place. We can't convince Garini to come look with us when he does stop by town, and the pillars to complete the quest haven't showed up."

"So no way to activate the shrine early," Yin nods along.

"Exactly."

They find Suzy along the way, staring forlorn at the beach. "Reverted back to a teenager," Yuki whispers sympathetically. "She was over eighty when it happened."

"And my hearing's better than ever," Suzy says dryly. She turns, hands gripping air like she forgets there isn't a cane to steady her. "You must be another human, if Mr. Ohma is sharing my secrets like candy."

Yuki looks abashed and Yin steps up to bow to the teenager. "My name is Yin, Ms." She gives her age before and after. "If I may be so bold, I believe you made a beautiful elder."

Suzy laughs and steps forward to grip the woman's arm in greeting. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Yin. Just call me Suzy, please." Her eyes go distant. "Everyone did."

Yin nods. "Would you mind if I went to see the Mirror of Twilight?"

"That broken thing?" the teenager scoffs. "Knock yourself out. These guys checked the shrine area, but there's nothing buried there." Her eyes zero in knowingly on the horse charm. "I like your necklace."

"Isabella and Cain from Highland Stable dug it up," Yin replies with a slight smile. "It… is my favourite game so when they weren't using it they gifted it to me."

"Ah…" the teenager nods and turns to look back at the ocean. "I'm partial to Spirit Tracks, if you can believe it. Played it until my arthritis got bad. Gave all my games to my grandchildren after that." She sighs fondly. "Urchins, the lot of them."

Sensing the dismissal, Yin and Yuki continue to the mirror. "She never goes to it," Yuki confides when they reach the rocks for the first mirror shard. "I think she doesn't want to hope."

Yin sucks in a deep breath and kneels down to the fragment, dunking her hand under the water to trace it. "Does it really light up at night?"

"Yah. Glows something fierce."

They move towards the location of the shrine spot. "What's your favourite Zelda game?"

"Ocarina of Time," Yuki smiles brightly. "When it came out I was like, whatever. But when I played it? Best game. Kiki, Max, and Zade like Wind Waker. "

When it comes into view, Yin gasps a little. Yuki smiles at her reaction and lets her silently fangirl. Still… "You know, there are theories that it's not _really_ the Mirror of Twilight."

"I'd be shocked if it was," Yin says dryly, hovering a hand away from it. "But still, the thought of it being the portal between worlds? Light and shadow? That game made me cry."

"Really?"

"It wouldn't let me save at the end."

He laughs and leads her to the nearest shard. "We've tried digging the whole area where the shrine should be. Even tried the area where the orange platforms should appear. Nothing."

"Really?" Yin frowns. She 'ooh's at the fragment, but her mind is stuck on that. "Do you think someone else would have taken the item?"

"Hopefully not."

"Strange if someone did," Phantom mutters beside her. "It's not like anyone would have known to dig there."

The day continues and Yin meets Max the professional diver and Zade the Olympic swimmer. She stays for dinner, relishing in eating something _not mushrooms_. That gets a laugh when they ask why she's tearing up. As the woman looks around, she mentally notes that every human from Faron is unfairly attractive. And between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five.

Also, after the initial freak-out, Chu'thulu is accepted as part of the group as soon as they learn of his name.

"Can you play us something?" Ms. Minowa asks as everyone finishes eating.

"I can give it a try," Yin says with a wink. The young woman giggles. "I'm still figuring out songs, but I can do a couple Zelda, Mario, and Pokémon. Oh, and I've got some of the Persona velvet room down."

"Pokémon!" are the first requests.

They peter off into some Mario, with everyone singing along. As the sun sets, Yin goes into the Zelda songs. Serenade of Water turns into Nocturne of Shadow. Epona's Theme gets a laugh when she turns expectantly to her horse and nothing happens. Zelda's Lullaby followed by a quick Midna's theme. Wind Waker's ocean traversal gets a shout-a-long.

She finishes with Twilight Princess' main theme.

 _A wolf howls along with the end notes._

"…Well," Max laughs it off. "That was spooky."

"Very," Yin agrees with her gaze on Phantom. He looks tensely towards the cliff bluffs. Not wanting that to be the end, she does Epona's theme again. Her sigh gets a few laughs. "We really should be going. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"Don't be a stranger!" They call as she struggles to get on bareback. With a wave and easy trot, Yin leaves behind Lurelin Village.

"What did you think about that?" Yin asks Phantom as he floats beside her. She's as tense as he seems to be the further they are away from the village.

"You seemed to have fun." He takes his eyes away from the darkness to give her a soft smile. "I'm glad."

Yin opens her mouth to say _that's not what she meant but thanks_ , when her horse rears. She lets out a small shriek and is sent flying off its back. Chu'thulu is hissing as Phantom grabs them both and drops to the ground with hard grace. She can barely hear the growling over the blood in her ears, but she can see the glowing blue eyes a few feet away. The horse has run off towards the stable, and strangely that's her biggest regret.

 _Oh right_ , Yin thinks as she's slowly lowered to her feet. She starts to hear the growling, low and thick through the blood rushing. The world starts to slow as one hand reaches to cover Chu'thulu and the other summons the knife-boomerang from her pocket dimension pouch. The growling gets louder, and then Phantom moves so he's in front of her.

Yin watches as the wolf watches _Phantom_. It's just an illusion that it's staring at her as well. The ghost notices too. "Back away, slowly."

Yin does as he says, eyes not leaving the wolf's form. A step. Then two. The growls lose their volume until it's just a low warning noise. Her fear recedes a bit to let her senses adjust. She can pick up the silence outside of the growls. Her muscles slowly uncoil instead of too tensed. Her eyes adjust to _seeing_ instead of _watching_.

The wolf's ears flicker and she catches sight of a blue earring.

Her boomerang disappears within seconds. Chu'thulu starts growling from the sling when she removes her hand. The wolf's gaze snaps to it and its growling grows louder once again.

 _I don't think I can breathe_ , Yin ponders in stunned silence.

"What are you doing?" Phantom hisses as she steps towards the stand-off. " _Go_."

She falls to her knees. Phantom immediately steps in front of her and that makes the wolf take a step forward, growling louder still. Yin can still see the blue eyes beyond the ghost's legs.

 _I don't think I can breathe_ ; Yin's hand goes to her throat. The wolf looks at her.

At the charm she wears.

She takes it off and under hands it at him. The wolf flinches and stops growling. It drags the charm to itself and sees to _absorb_ it. Phantom is trying to drag her back while it's shaking from what looks like a power surge. Then he gives up and scoops her into his arms, and notices her stuttered breath. " _Breathe Yin_."

The wolf looks up in a daze. It tries to shake out of it, to follow, but face plants on the ground. That's the last Yin sees as Phantom runs fast and hard around the wolf, carrying her to the stable. She chokes on a breath, stutters, and coughs until her lungs remember they need to work properly to survive.

The howling they leave behind breaks her heart all over again.

(The lie Yin tells herself is that she has no hero.

(The truth is that Link is her hero.)

But she had guessed that meeting the Twilight Princess version of Link would hurt worse than the endgame.

(If only she could be a hermit by choice again.) )

"What was that?" Phantom snaps at her while she warms away the shock by the fire and Simoné. The beautiful woman sends him a reproaching glare but he glares right back. "She went towards a dangerous animal!"

"This whole world is dangerous," Simoné sass back. "And you saved her, so I'm counting it as a win. Now, Yin, hun, what happened?"

"He didn't have a chain," Yin realizes, thinking back. "He had the piercing, but he wasn't shackled."

"Who?"

"Wolf Link," Yin mutters. "Oh my gosh, I've really cracked this time. Simoné, Wolf Link f**king howled at the end of my song and then ambushed me for the horse charm."

"What's she saying?" Phantom snaps. "I don't completely understand when she talks like this."

"You don't want him to know?" Simoné asks softly. Yin nods. "Okay. _She says she thought it was one of the nicer wolfos she read in a comic somewhere._ "

Phantom snaps, face twisting into a sneer that startles the women. "There are no nice wolfos. Just because you've gotten friendly with some monsters, doesn't mean they're all ready to join hands and make peace!"

"I know," Yin snaps, discreetly moving in front of Simoné. "And I won't do it again. Just, calm down please. The horse throwing me off really rattled me and I'm not okay right now."

He pauses, fists clenching. He shakes a bit as he lets out a harsh breath. "See that you don't."

He storms away, and the women trade glances.

"Are you sure you don't want him to know?" Simoné asks, hugging the other human tighter.

"After that, no way," Yin mutters back. "Simoné, he must know it wasn't a normal wolf and he isn't telling us. The thing absorbed the horse charm to gain power right in front of us."

"Ugh," she nods. "I get it, girl, I do. He's just worried for you. I think."

Yin snorts and huddles closer. "Unfortunately, I know." She pets Chu'thulu. "But I don't think it's because he likes me more so because I was the first to see him."

"And look for his stuff," Simoné throws in. "Don't think I'd do that for any incarnation of Ganon."

"I did an essay on Ocarina of Time's lore," Yin mutters. "It got pretty heavy."

"Love to hear it."

"Not every day someone tells me that."

"Not every day you're stuck in a videogame with people who love the source material."

* * *

 **A/N: That moment when the second half gets so long it's time to split it up again. And this was only ten days… Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks so much for your review!**

 **Happy April**


	3. Chapter 3: Isolated Point Part 3 of 3

Chapter Three: Isolated Point Part 3 of 3

 **Day 61**

"I'm sorry," Yin tells Cain and Isabella. "I lost the charm."

"It's okay," Isabella comforts her, but Cain watches wearily. He knows she wouldn't just lose it. Yin can't find time to tell him, though, because Phantom won't let her out of his sight. "Why don't we learn how to whistle with grass blades?"

 **Day 63**

"Ouch," Yin hisses, twisting so she doesn't land on her right foot. She manages to maneuver into sitting so she can see the bottom of her bleeding foot. "F**k!"

"What's wrong?" Phantom sighs and floats over lackadaisically, until he realizes _something is wrong_. "You're bleeding!"

"I noticed," Yin grunts and digs out a palm leaf to tie around her foot. "Here I was thinking my feet were calloused enough, but _no_. A rock does me in."

"Why aren't you wearing any boots?"

"Phanna's are too small."

"Then why don't you wear mine?"

She gives him such a look he finally stops fretting to appear affronted. "I'm not putting on your clothes. Now, help me limp back to the stable. I think this is going to need stitches."

She yelps when he picks her up instead.

"If I didn't think he was real before…" Cain mutters, watching her disgruntledly floating where Phantom holds her up. "Set her down by the fire pit. Isabella, start boiling water. I'll get the sowing supplies."

 **Day 66**

"Your stable area is so open," Simoné tells them, impressed. "I might need to come here more often. The humidity back home does nothing good for my hair."

"Don't be a stranger," Yin tells the other woman.

"I won't," Simoné winks. Phantom floats over and eyes her hopefully. "We aren't going to have problems of you killing everything in sight if we set you free on the world, _are we_?"

He looks amused and unoffended. "I'm not planning on killing anyone. I just want to see the world."

"Uh huh," Simoné isn't convinced.

"I have no plans to take over the world," he gaze flickers to Yin and back. "Besides, my true master is gone and the years being trapped and unseen have given me a mind of my own. I may be a being of pure evil, but I don't actually want destruction."

"If we weren't going to help him we wouldn't have gone looking for his things," Yin sighs and pulls out the chest armor and greaves. She lays them on the ground and then looks expectantly at Simoné.

"Fine!" the woman tosses the skull helmet on top.

"Thank you," Phantom smiles and picks the helmet. It's a lot like watching the wolf absorb the horse charm. Phantom grunts and hunches over, but waves off their concern as he bends down to take the greaves. Absorbing this sends him to his knees.

"This is so weird," Isabella says, looking dead-on at the now visible Phantom. She pouts. "You aren't even that hot."

He chuckles lowly and straightens with the chest armor in hand. "My apologies for not meeting your standards, Isabella."

"Your voice though," Isabella mock swoons.

"Being of pure evil," Cain reminds them. Isabella swats him.

Phantom doesn't immediately absorb the article in his hands. He stares long, and then looks up to smile at Yin. "I'm going to get you a real blanket."

Before anyone can ask, the clothing disappears into him and brings him to his knees again, this time he's coughing. Everyone watches as he flexes his fingers, making deep ridges in the ground. Then he stands, and the armor poofs into existence on him. The skull mask is especially freaky.

"It's good to be back."

 **Day 67**

"It is weird without him around," Yin agrees to Chu'thulu's grumbling noises on her head. "I just hope he's not off terrorising some helpless village. Do _not_ want to be the ones responsible for that."

"Yin!"

The woman turns to see Simoné ridding up to them. "Hey. Are you heading back to your stable?"

"Yep," the woman atop her horse smiles cheekily. "Now that Phantom's ridden off into the distance to be someone else's problem, I've got to worry about the issues around the stable."

"What's wrong?"

Here Simoné falters. "I didn't want to say anything yesterday with Phantom around, but we've been hearing a wolf's howl at night. It's been getting closer every time it comes."

A shot of cold fear goes down Yin's spine. "Do you think it's…?"

"We never had problems with wolves before," Simoné says in reply. "I'd place money on it being the one you saw. Which makes me curious. It took Phantom two items of clothing for us others to see and hear him. The entire stable can hear the wolf."

 _What else besides the horse charm does he have?_

 **Day 68**

"If Wolf Link does come here," Cain says seriously, "we'll just have to figure out what he wants."

"Do you think he has an Amiibo?" Isabella wonders. "Do you think it would work on Link's Sheikah Slate?"

 **Day 70**

Grasshus pauses mid instruction to snap his head towards the forest. Yin is silent and still as she waits. The Lizalfo hisses. _I think we're done for the day._

"Alright," Yin nods and goes to slip her boomerang away. He waves a hand to stop her. She nods and scoops up Chu'thulu, putting him in her side sling. If anything, this makes the Lizalfo tenser. "What is it?"

 _I don't know_ , he tells her. _There are rumors of a beast travelling through the forest, destroying all in its path. You should leave._

Yin hesitates long enough to nod and tell him, "Stay safe."

 _Don't come tomorrow_ , he warns her. _We will find you when the danger's passed._

"Understood."

 **Day 71**

"I don't understand this world's healing," Cain sighs as he picks the stitches out of her foot. "This looks months old, and I just can't even."

Yin chuckles and grips the chair tighter to keep from _screaming_.

 **Day 72**

The day's been harder than usual. No sign from Opaque or Grasshus, and the Yiga member popped in the forest to spy on her once again. Her jitters have gotten so bad that when she sees some Bokoblin taking boards and planks towards their new lookout by the bridge, she offers to help carry some.

"You guys really have your set-up figured out," Yin says, impressed at the sight.

They preen proudly.

The human wonders how long until the tower appears, disrupting everything they've built.

 **Day 73**

Yin awakens to the sound of a howl. A close howl. She curls up tighter around Chu'thulu but doesn't dare make a sound. The Chuchu's eyes are open and, like hers, watching the entrance of the crevice without blinking. Minutes feel like forever and as soon as she goes to relax the sound of movement starts. Yin barely breathes as the wolf stops right by the entrance. It sniffs around, makes an unsatisfied noise, and howls into the night once again.

It runs off soon after.

Yin doesn't get much sleep. As soon as morning hits, she's off to the stable.

"Yah," Cain answers, "we heard it."

"Did you see it?" Isabella asks.

Yin shakes her head. "It didn't move in front of the opening. I don't think it realized it wasn't a dead-end."

"Be careful," is all the warning she gets.

 **Day 74**

The howling isn't as close this time. Closer to the stable if she had to guess.

 _Let them deal with the wolf_ , she wants to think.

 _I'm scared,_ is what she does _._

 **Day 75**

Yin is tense and on edge, but she's sure _everyone in Hyrule_ feels the ground shake in the early hours before dawn. It lasts maybe a minute, in which time Yin's gathered her things and Chu'thulu and crawled out of the crevice and to a spot where trees won't fall on her.

"Was that an earthquake?" Yin wonders out loud. She looks to the sky and does a double take.

"A solar eclipse," Cain replies when she asks if they know anything. The ground's rumbled three times already today, and they pause to wait the fourth one out. "It's supposed to happen at noon."

"Well," Yin grumbles to herself later when she's scavenging as a long earthquake finally stops, "that's not ominous."

Of course, the moon turns a deep red after she's said it.

Chu'thulu grumbles when she moves him into the sling, but Yin's doubling back to the hills before the bridge and doesn't notice. "Please don't be a blood moon."

Something's following them though Yin doesn't look back. A quick glance up the path to the stable and it doesn't sound like anything's amiss, so she keeps going. When the forest thins and the herd of wild horses scatters at the sight of her, Yin takes a sharp right up the hill. When she gathers at the top and stares, its mere moments before the moon starts to cover the sun.

A light shines from Hyrule castle. The darkness and chaos inside the dome of light moves like a quickening soundwave. It batters at its casing, getting stronger with each it. Light appears just to bounce it back in, and it becomes a twisted game of Pong to keep the black energy inside.

A nudge on her leg brings Yin out of her trance with a yelp and a startled jump back. She breathes hard, staring at the familiar wolf sitting beside her. Her eye's drawn to the lone blue earing, and then back to deep blue eyes. Without meaning to, she whispers her inner question. "Link?"

The wolf perks up.

 _*Boom!*_

Yin and the wolf snap their gazes towards the castle as a shot of darkness comets up towards the sun. The light dome quickly closes up the hole in a flair of white, but it doesn't stop the shot it let off. Yin sucks in a harsh breath as the eclipse hits peak and the malice dead-centers the moon.

Then something is shot back down to Hyrule.

"No," Yin whispers and shields her eyes as the too-fast moving shape hits an area next to Hyrule Castle. The shattering of the dome can be heard from all over Hyrule, and the light it takes to rebuild blinds even the darkest of corners. Yin blinks spots from her eyes to the sinking horror that it couldn't contain everything in its efforts to rebuild. A wall of darkness spreads across the land like a tsunami.

 _There is no escape_ , Yin thinks, terrified.

The wolf at her side howls, staring at the impending darkness with _defiance_. It gets on all fours and growls. Yin glances away to see the chaos of purple, red, and black energy almost reach the bridge.

(She feels a resolve.)

Yin gets down on her knees in front of the wolf, swinging her sling around. She stares into startled blue eyes and maneuvers for Chu'thulu to be between her and the wolf. She holds out an arm, "Either run or tuck in."

The wolf blinks, and then determinedly presses against her. She makes its head tuck to her chest, and she shields them with her body. "You better make it through this," she whispers, but doesn't know if she includes herself in that demand.

When the malice hits, it pushes her forwards while the wolf pushes back. It's a suffocating force, squeezing her lungs and whispering _no hope_ as it rushes by. _Follow orders_ , it says in silky whispers. _Give in_.

(Yin plants her face in warm fur and _defies_.)

The end of the rush leaves her and the wolf shaking. Chu'thulu doesn't look affected at all when she peels back to glance down. The wolf rests his head on her shoulder, growling lowly towards the castle. Yin pets them both the best she can when her fingers won't move and her hands won't _stop_ moving.

"We made it," Yin whispers, making the wolf chuff. She smiles a little.

It's wiped away at the awful roar cutting through the air. Yin and the wolf jerk away; her twisting to see the tusked shape of energy _leap_ from the castle and absorb the chaos and darkness as it flies around, looking for a way out. The wolf snarls something fierce, taking a step towards the roaring figure in the distance. The silence that follows the last roar is tense.

The answering calls are almost worse.

("F***," Yin says out loud as everything falls into place and falls apart.)

The four Divine Beasts are now active and awake. They heed their master's call and leave their perches. With every step they make in sync, Hyrule shakes. Only once Yin sees Vah Medoh high in the sky does the tusked creature in the castle disappear into tamer dark energy, lazily floating against the dome as it waits for an opportunity to escape.

The wolf eventually stops growling and sits to stare all determined and hero-like at the castle. Yin huffs a tired breath, making it look over.

"Well," she stumbles getting to her feet and has no idea if she can make it down the hill but she hasn't gone into shock yet and would like to get to the stable before that happens, "that was exciting."

The wolf gives her a _look_.

"Just trying to not freak out," she smiles brokenly at it. She takes one step towards the downslope and almost ends up on her knees again. "Okay, just need to slide down…"

The wolf appears at her side, watching her with concern. She smiles unsurely, hand not steadying her going over Chu'thulu to protect it. The wolf looks down and its ears flatten. Chu'thulu growls at it in return. The wolf huffs at the sight of her shaky smile.

"This is Chu'thulu," Yin introduces the Chuchu in her sling. "Chu'thulu, this is the wolf that's been howling at night, or am I wrong?"

The wolf shakes its head and stares at her imploringly.

"Is…" she doesn't want to hope. "Er… is your name Link?"

It barks once, positive. Somehow, this revelation doesn't want to make her kneel over or cry in shock. Must be because of the last five-ish minutes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link," Yin smiles and lifts the hand off of Chu'thulu to hold out. Link indulgently shakes her hand with his paw. "So, um, you want to come with me to make sure everyone at the stable is, _well_ , stable?"

He barks positive again and makes sure she gets down alright. The walk is actually calming, something Wolf Link apparently takes note of as he keeps close. He's a steady present beside her, sending unimpressed looks at Chu'thulu when the he catches the Chuchu glaring at him. They don't encounter any monsters as they walk, which Yin is both relieved and worried about.

"Yin!" Isabella shouts, stumbling out of the stable. She doesn't seem to notice the large wolf as she runs and jump-hugs the woman. The preteen is sobbing and almost ripping palm leaves as she clings to the other human. "I was so worried when it came- so many people are hurt. Cain's with Phanna and- and the _horses_!"

"Isabella," Yin soothes, rubbing the girl's back. "You need to tell me what to do so I can help."

"Y-your food," the girl's teeth chatter as she struggles to focus on one thought at a time. "W-we need lots to heal. Cain's feeding Phanna all the potions he's stocked up and- and the kids need something or- or they m-might not have enough e-energy to fight the malice eating them."

"I've got mushrooms." She's got a _lot_ of mushrooms in that handy pouch. "Show me who I have to give them to."

"The h-horses need some too," Isabella relaxes enough to step back. Then she notices the wolf and softly squeaks.

"Isabella, this is Link," Yin says calmly, like they weren't worried about the wolf haunting the forest just yesterday. "Link, this is my friend Isabella."

"Hi." The girl squeaks again when the wolf nods.

"Link," Yin says softly, kneeling down beside him. "Do you need anything before I distribute to the people in the stables? I have apples, mushrooms, and bird eggs."

His gaze seems proud when he shakes his head. Link trots off, pausing to give a reassuring bark, and then runs to loop around the stable.

 _Parameter check_ , Yin thinks with bright eyes. She turns to her fellow human and broadcasts her movements as she holds out a hand. "Lead me to them."

They lose one person. One second there, the next second bright particles and white dust circle and fade around an empty outfit on a bed. Rupees drop to the floor, along with whatever was in the inventory pouch. It is clinically horrific for Yin to see, especially since she's shoving her emotions away as to not enter shock herself. _Focus_.

Cain and Wolf Link meet when Yin's visiting Phanna's bedside with real food, not potions. They get off to a rough start because the Hylian chokes at the sight of the wolf passing by the stable. Yin has to rush out to convince Cain not to attack, which leads to quiet, heated words between the two about Phantom.

"He didn't do this," Yin says with a surety that's frightening to her, but she won't back down here.

"We'll see," Cain hisses for the last words and storms back inside. Phanna waves at Yin with a sad smile when her boyfriend isn't looking.

"Don't go," Isabella begs once it's dark and Yin's making for the road. "Please, you shouldn't be alone."

"I won't be," she points to Chu'thulu on her head, and then to Wolf Link waiting patiently for her. "It's you all I'm worried about. Be with your friends tonight, Isabella. Sleep within shouting distance and sleep easy knowing you're all alive."

"You're my friend too."

"I know," Yin hugs her quick and firm. "You and Cain, and even Phanna, Perosa, and Padok. You're all my friends. Knowing you all are safe is enough for me. I have to check out the forest tomorrow. I have to see if my other friends made it."

Wolf Link gives her a couple strange looks as they walk. Yin eventually sighs. "I don't understand what you're trying to ask me."

He whines and looks back towards the stable, and then to the forest.

"My other friends are monsters," Yin says softly. He whines again. "You don't have to like it, but they're the ones looking out for me. The Bokoblin usually mind Chu'thulu's heard and a couple Lizalfos have been teaching me to defend myself. I need to make sure they're okay."

Wolf Link stays close to her side. She sighs and leads him to her crevice. "You can't tell anyone about this, alright? I've kind-of made it a home so please keep it secret."

He looks at her seriously, falling a step behind. She bends to slip into the crevice and scoots back so he can get in. "Welcome to my house, I guess."

He doesn't seem impressed, but she's still proud of what she's managed to do. Thankfully there's only minimal damage from the shaking. Yin clears that up and dumps it outside, Chu'thulu and Wolf Link eyeing each other from the side the whole while. Yin huffs, scooting to the back of the crevice and moving Chu'thulu so she cuddles it as she curls up under a few leaf blankets. Phantom hasn't come back with the so-called promised blanket. It gets cold at night.

"You can stay if you want," Yin says to Link before closing her eyes. "Not much here, though. Wouldn't blame you for leaving."

There's a quiet huff and light padding as he comes over. He settles close, not enough to touch but enough he's guarding her from the entrance. Yin peeks an eye open to watch him, and then falls asleep with a smile as she forgets about the day enough to relax for a moment.

 _In her dream someone holds her hand. It's calloused and stiff, but warm and safe._

 **Day 76**

"Stay back!" Yin shouts at Link once again, throwing her boomerang up in time to catch Grasshus' spear. Link growls again, but with Chu'thulu on his back he can't do anything without risking the monster she cares for.

 _Let me get him_ , the Lizalfo hisses with cruel eyes. _I must end him for master_.

"No," Yin grunts and ducks, throwing her weight at his middle. "You must not!"

It's been like this for all the monsters she's encountered. There is a trail of knocked-out and knocked-out- _of_ -the-trance monsters scattered along her way here. She's tired but after fighting Opaque out of his compulsion she knew she had to make it to Grasshus today or she'd never forgive herself. The human woman is bleeding from small scrapes and bruised almost everywhere, and it doesn't help that Link wants to fight everything they come across. They have a no-kill streak going on and Yin's not ready to break it.

(This is ignoring how Chu'thulu is now the leader of his Chuchu herd. She doesn't understand how that happened but at least she doesn't have to kill the one-health-point creatures.)

Grasshus is not someone she wants to fight while tired. _Know thy enemy_. She also knows he's trying to wear her down so she'll slip and let him go after the wolf behind her.

 _Never_ , Yin thinks through the haze of adrenalin. The world is slow and she sees every movement he makes. She knows where everyone stands. However, he knows her weak points and aims with cruel accuracy. So, of course she does something reckless. When he goes to block her hit, she angles her weapon in such a way it will break upon impact. She ducks under the shards and jams up into his throat, kicking his weapon away to springboard her arm up harder.

"Yield to me," Yin says, dead serious. She watches him blink the crazy from his gaze and look up to her seriously.

Proud Grasshus nods. _I yield._

When she gets up, Yin's almost not surprised to see Link hovering at her heels. "What did I say about staying put?"

He barks his disapproval at her fighting methods. Chu'thulu agrees.

 **Day 78**

A cloud of dust can be seen long before the horse and rider storm into the stable clearing. It's more amazing to see the people living there not give a s**t about the man in full-scary-armor than it is to see him leap off the monsterous horse. Wolf Link jumps to his feet to growl, but Yin just puts a hand on the furry head to calm him. "Hi Phantom!"

"Are you alright?" he says, zeroing in on her.

Cain snorts and looks up from the letters they were writing. "Like you care."

Yin sighs long and hard while Isabella looks uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Phantom asks, slowing down as he nears the table. He meets each of their expectant looks.

"Oh," Cain drawls, setting down his pen. "So I suppose it's just coincidental that a week after you leave the entire world gets f**ked over."

Phantom jolts to a stop. He looks at them all once again before focusing on Yin. "You don't believe I caused what happened on the eclipse, do you?"

" _I_ don't," Yin emphasizes and motions to her human friends without looking. "I don't think you want another master. However, I do see where they're coming from when you leave for a week with no way for us to know what you're up to."

He looks hurt before a wall's thrown up and he nods. "I swear to you I have had nothing to do with recent events. I've been following rumors of giant horses in the planes."

"So we see," Yin sends pointed looks to her fellows.

"It's a beautiful horse," Isabella says softly.

"I still don't believe you," Cain shrugs and goes back to his letter. "But I suppose time will tell if you're screwing us all over for gain or not."

Phantom takes that and looks to the addition to the group he doesn't recognize. Chu'thulu's giving him the most unimpressed stare down from the animals back. "The wolf?"

"This is Twi," Yin throws out there without remorse. Link gives her a surprised look. "I'm sure you've noticed the monsters have lost their senses a bit. This guy saved me while I was trying to knock some sense back into the forest monsters and he's stuck around since."

"Then he has my thanks," Phantom says. He pulls something out of his pocket dimension pouch and hands it over with a cheeky smile. "I believe this fulfils my promise."

"Oh," Yin whispers softly and her fingers cling to the blanket's fabric. Her earnest expression seems to throw him for a second. "Thank you."

"It was my fault to correct," he smiles and stares long into her eyes. "Thank you for caring for my things."

Link growls lowly with displeasure. No one notices Chu'thulu's smug look throw between Phantom and the wolf.

"Why Twi?" Isabella asks when Phantom's getting his horse sorted for the night with the stable master.

"I wasn't going to call him Wolfy." Link snorts his thanks. "Flow and Twilight were too random or obvious depending on how you look at it."

"You don't want him to know," Cain says, interested.

"I don't," Yin agrees. "I trust him. There's a fifty percent chance he'll go full-rage mode though."

"On your head the consequences."

 **Day 80**

"So this is Wolf Link," Simoné coos as she bends down to pet him. Link tolerates it, giving Yin a _look_ afterwards for not saving him. "You gave us a real scare when you passed through here, howling like you did."

"Do you guys need anything?" Yin asks, and then quieter. "How were your losses?"

"Five people died here, seven in the village," Simoné replies with pursed lips. "None of us, though Kiki was touch-and-go for a while. Any word on what caused it?"

Yin sits down and tries to detail everything that happened from her point of view. "Phantom came by to check on us. He says he didn't cause it." She ends with. Tired and unknowingly she runs her fingers through Link's fur. "I believe him, but I know how coincidental it all was."

"Very much so," Simoné hums. "I'll think on it. It's honestly likely that…" for the first time knowing her the woman seems uncertain. "The game…"

"I think it's starting too."

"Oh thank God," Simoné rushes out a breath and clasps the hand Yin was using to pet Chu'thulu. "Yuki doesn't want to hear any of it, but, Yin, it _has to be_. Monsters going crazy? Population cut down? Heck, even the Yiga are targeting travellers more and more. And I heard-" she chokes and steals her hands back to wipe away her eyes. "I heard about the flood and I was so worried."

"Link heard it coming and we got away," Yin whispers, hand tightening in his fur. "The lake's water levels are still high from whatever Vah Ruta did. We've got _at least_ another week if the rain stays away."

"Good," Simoné breathes long and deep. "Because I'm not ready." Yin almost doesn't hear the afterthought, "I don't want to go home."

"I don't either," Yin admits, making Link glance up in confusion. He knows they aren't from here, but this is personal stuff. She's happy he isn't disproving, and oddly enough he almost seems a little relieved. "I miss everything, like fluffy toilet paper," Simoné laughs, Yin cracks a smile, "but I can't go back and pretend everything's fine after two and a half months."

"The ever changing world," Simoné drawls, shaking her head. "I get'cha." The silence goes on until Simoné abruptly sits up and points down. "You what I don't get? Why is he still here?"

Link blinks innocently.

"I've tried asking that," Yin grins and finally notices her hand on him. She takes it away and crosses her arms behind her head. "Apparently it's not some obligation for frightening me and taking the horse charm. Other than that he won't say."

"As long as you take care of my girl," Simoné tells him with narrowed eyes. Link sits up straighter and nods slightly. It's Chu'thulu's humorous purr that interests her. "Oh? What, he doin' a better job than Phantom or something?"

Chu'thulu gives an affirmative.

"Well I'll be," Simoné cackles.

"I think Chu's impressed Link catches wild game," Yin pauses and awkwardly glances to the side. "He's also a great heater."

Link gives Chu'thulu a grateful look while Simoné falls out of her seat with her peals of laughter.

("Thanks for looking after them," Yin won't hear Simoné say to Wolf Link. "As much as I worry about everyone, Yin's the best and the stupidest for hiding away in the wild. So, thanks." A fake nonchalant look is thrown at him. "I don't know if you know, but Yin's been on the lookout for your items." Obviously not, by his reaction. "She's good like that. Many of us wouldn't, not even as fans. If she does manage to find what you're looking for," Simoné gives one last long look, "well, maybe don't be like Phantom and we'll still be good.")

 **Day 85**

"And there's the electrifying dragon, Farosh," Yin mutters, pointing to where the dragon pops out of the lake. "Phantom says he's cursed. Honestly, he's the only monster that doesn't look different after the eclipse. But then, what do I know. I'm not going near him again if I can help it." She hums and leans back on the hill. "Are dragons even monsters?"

Link snorts from beside her.

"Right, yah, that one mirror shard in the sky." It's telling that he doesn't even wonder how she knows about his adventures. She won't hold out hope, though. Not for this. _A dream should stay a dream._

("I'm trying to swing the sword," a teenager snaps at the screen. She button mashes everything, but with no luck.

(In the dream she stands beside Link with a Wii remote in hand. He shows her, _copy the movements_. She swings the Wii remote, he swings the sword.)

"Finally," the teen sighs as Link spin-attacks.)

"What do you think about exploring?" Yin asks softly. That gets Link's and Chu'thulu's attention. "I'm scared," she admits. "I know I'd be fine here, and I really don't want to leave before the shrines appear. But… what do you think?" She glances over at the content wolf. "It'd have to be unanimous between Chu'thulu and me, but if you want to leave with us I'd… appreciate it.

"You know what, ignore me." She turns back to watching the stars. "I probably shouldn't leave. No one else would be able to stop the monsters from harming travellers."

It's been bad, recently. Some give in to the urge and attack anyone who crosses the territory and Yin has to fight them off. But, the fights have been lessoning. They seem a little more like their pre-eclipse selves every day. Opaque and Grasshus are the only monsters affected who are completely back to normal, and it's mostly because of all the time she spent training with them.

Link's cold nose by her ear breaks her out of her thoughts. He sits back, giving her an expectant look. Yin sits up and waits. He nudges his way under her arm and leans against her side. Yin sighs and hugs him. "You are the best heater, you know?"

He huffs and settles down against her legs. Together they watch Farosh lazily float through the air, balls of electricity flying everywhere.

"Thank you," Yin whispers.

Link rests his head on her knee. _Any time_.

 **Day 88**

"I still don't like this," Yin grumbles, back against the tree as she watches the bridge. "Not one bit."

Chu'thulu on her head makes a noise of agreement while Wolf Link rolls his eyes.

"Chu'thulu gets me," Yin says seriously to the wolf. "Strangers are scary."

The wolf smiles even though he knows she isn't joking. He lets out a wolfy purr to try and assure her everything will be fine.

"Because these people will take well to a wolf, a Chuchu, and a half-naked woman." Yin pauses. "Okay, maybe it's just Chu'thulu they'll take offense to."

Link starts to growl, and then gets up and turns to the bridge. Yin follows his gaze to see three people riding up. With a defeated, no-turning-back-now sigh, she waves them down.

"Hi there," Yin says in her first language, and then proceeds to repeat a greeting in everything else she knows.

"We understood you the first time," snaps the woman leading the pack.

One of the men behind her hesitantly raises a hand. "Um… you have a…" he motions to the top of his head.

"That's Chu'thulu." The name garners a laugh from the third man. These humans are all late twenties at the oldest; cementing the fact every human here seems to be younger than thirty. The people look tough with their heavy weapons and thick armor. "I'm Yin, and this is Twi."

"That's Wolf Link," snaps the woman.

"Pretty sure it is," Yin nods along. "Do you have any ghosts we should be aware of?"

"Nope," the hesitant-about-Chu'thulu man answers too quickly. If that didn't give it away, Twi's glance at her does.

"Alright," Yin shrugs. "Come on, I'm supposed to make sure you get to Highland alive. I guess I'll be translating too."

"We can make it fine," the woman says, getting her horse to walk alongside Yin. "We have training to fight monsters and know how to run if need be."

"Yah," Yin drawls and falls back so she's on the cliff-side for when the reach the Bokoblin outpost. "See, things are a bit different around here. I've got a territory understanding with the monsters, and it's been alright up until the whole crazy-gas hit the world. If they attack you, I have to fight them. If you kill any of them, I have to fight you and I'd really rather not."

The three new humans share long looks and then assess her again. The man who understood Chu'thulu's naming hesitantly speaks up. "I mean no offence, but you don't look very suited for a fight."

"Because I don't want to fight," Yin says easily. "And I started making my own clothes after too many close calls bathing with just my pyjamas."

"Oh my gosh, right though!" he replies. Yin sends him a grin while his friends glare at him. "Er, I mean, I'm Jake."

"Opal," sniffs the woman.

The last man stares at her before biting out, "I'm Yin as well."

There's a bit of understanding there that neither Yin wants to focus on. Link brushes up comfortingly before falling back to hide within the horses as they reach Bokoblin territory. It goes as well as expected, which means Yin talks her way out of fighting by explaining these people are human and "do you really want to try yourself against them?"

No. No they don't. Not even with their power boost post-eclipse. Cain has scarred the monsters around here for life.

"She's a gem," Cain drawls when he sits down beside female Yin that night. The woman snorts and chokes on her food; it was a good pun. "Seriously, I wish Simoné the best of luck with them tomorrow. I can't tell if we're too relaxed or not strict enough."

"I understand their seriousness," Yin tells him. "It's a mean world and we're different. Problem is: they aren't trying to adjust to our culture or relax their attitude."

"For better or worse, they'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Cain raises his glass in toast.

Yin glares. "I have to guide them through the forest. If one of them doesn't kill me, I'll be lucky."

"Can you please stay tonight?" Isabella begs. She, at least, likes the new people.

"Nope," Yin shakes her head and tries to inch her way _away_ from the stable. Link is a saint and whines extra pitifully for effect against the girl. "See you tomorrow morning."

"You are the best," Yin tells Link as he rests his head on her stomach that night. "I will forever be grateful getting me out of there."

He snorts and gives her his best cheeky grin.

 **Day 90**

"F**k you too," Yin tells Yuki as he helps her on the wild horse.

The young man just laughs, and Simoné pipes up saucily to repeat his words. "Better you than me."

"And f**k you as well," Yin tells the woman. Then she turns to the three people from Woodland Stable and motions them to follow. How these three have managed to offend almost every human they've met so far, she doesn't want to know. Opal is jaded with extreme prejudice. The male Yin has worst-timing-sudden-onset seriousness. Jake is probably nice, but whenever his friends are around they shut him up with mean glares and hisses. And she, Yin, is the only one who can understand them so she has to go around translating.

Its days like these she wants to curl up in her crevice and let the world leave her for dead.

"We should be fine from here," Yin tells Link when they reach the open pass before the village. He perks up. "You can go find Suzy, if you want."

He barks once and runs ahead.

"Suzy?" Jake asks from the back of the group.

"She's one of the humans in Lurelin Village," Yin explains. "He likes her, pretty sure more than he likes me. They either walk the beach or she'll tell him stories." But he doesn't go to her unless Yin tells him its fine. Yin likes Suzy the best of the group anyways, so it doesn't hurt anymore to see him run off to someone else.

(That he always comes back helps. No one's realizes how deep her possessiveness runs and how much she hides that part of herself. Simoné came close to seeing it the night after she lost the horse charm and the afternoon Phantom left, but Chu'thulu is the only one to see the emotion claw her to pieces over and over.)

Credit where credit is due, Max and Zade attempt to keep light and happy conversations while they tour the group around. "What are your favourite games?"

"Skyward Sword," Jake answers immediately. He almost ducks his head at the looks his friends send him, but he catches Zade, Max, and the female Yin's excited face and shyly smiles back. "What about you all?"

Yin translates. "They both love Wind Waker, and I'm a fan of Twilight Princess."

Opal snorts, "Typical."

Yin… doesn't know what to make of that. "Oh? Is it your favourite too?"

"F**k no." Yin's trying very hard not to be offended. "It was a mess of a game with way too many plot holes. I like the first LoZ the best."

Zade eases a hand on Yin's as she gives the short version of the sentence and then asks the male Yin.

"Four swords Adventures," he tells them with a quick glance at the air at his left. "I really liked all the Gameboy games, but Four Swords Adventures was my favourite."

"Awesome!" Max tells him. "I never had enough friends with the game to play it properly. What did you think about the team mechanics?"

That night Yin resigns herself to staying over as they eat around the campfire with the village natives. She's never had to talk this much and it shows when she has to keep refilling her water glass once her voice starts cracking. She actually has fun, and internally thanks Max and Zade for keeping everything lighthearted. They stay up until it's just the humans sharing stories around the campfire.

Of course, that's when Opal snaps.

"Pardon me?" Yin hisses, throwing a signal to Suzy that she should calm down Link and stop him from growling at the woman in armor.

"Ask them that!" Opal seethes at their translator. She unsheathes a dagger, much to everyone's surprise, and points it at the female Yin's face. "Ask them why they're sitting here joking and f**king about while this world is trying to chew and spit out the rest of us."

"Calm _down_ Opal," the male Yin hisses, but neither man makes a move to drag their friend away.

The female Yin's focus is not on the dagger an inch away from her face; it's on the desperate and angry eyes of the woman holding it. She repeats the question loudly over Link's growls. There is silence.

It's Ms. Minowa who stands and answers. Yin translates word for word. "You have come here and insulted us over and over and now try to pick a fight you will not win. You see us trying to live peacefully and you hate us for it. Every day we fight the world that's, as you put it, _trying to chew and spit_ _us out_. We are survivors in a world not our own and we are trying to be happy because we are tired of anger and pain.

"Today is the three month anniversary of our appearance in this world. Today we celebrate being alive, together, and not alone in our struggles while we mourn for those lost and those we've lost. We met with you today to bless each other with hope. Humans are out there and wish to meet and share stories. We _joke and f**k around_ because it is in our nature.

"We do not hurt each other like this. You are causing pain by ignoring or rebutting our attempts of friendship. If there was something you needed, you need only ask. If it is support you came for, we shall offer what we can. But this? If you do not like us, you can leave and never come back. Or do we have to stop a rabid kin-killer?"

Yin jumps up when the hand with the dagger moves away from her face to be drawn back in a throwing motion. Opal startles but her obviously little training kicks in and she switches targets. Yin maneuvers their fall so nothing important is hit by the plunging dagger. She whines, loud and pained, but keeps her grip as Opal tries to buck her off.

"Will you follow your friend?" Yin translates Suzy's words, distantly listening to the sound of weapons being drawn over Link's growl.

She doesn't hear the answer but translates for Zade, "Then will you discard her for her actions, train this anger out of her, or kill her?"

"We'll take her," the male Yin replies. "She will be reprimanded. This won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Ms. Minowa says calmly.

"Yin," Max is by her ear but she's woozy and can't stop translating. It's the one thing grounding her. "You can get up now."

She flinches at the hands helping her up. Her eyes don't leave Opal's distraught face until she's laid out on the ground. Then she stares into Max's eyes and slurs to him, "I'm keeping the dagger."

"Of course," he laughs a bit, looking a bit queasy. "But I need to take it out and force a bunch of potions and food down your throat."

"Not mushrooms," she tells him deliriously. "I'm so _sick_ of mushrooms."

"Of course," he repeats. "Now, don't tense and try not to bite your tongue."

She chokes back her scream, which distracts her from the sound of wet blade leaving flesh. Max assures her nothing important was hit before she's being held up slightly to chug down gross red potions. Yin sputters and chokes, especially when her wound starts rush-healing. Then she's forced bits of banana.

"She'll be okay," Yin can hear Max talking but shuts her eyes to focus on _not screaming_ as her skin knits together. "You can go with Suzy."

"They have a ghost," Yin rasps. "Never figured out who it was."

"Doesn't matter," Max shushes her before panicking a little. "Yin, keep those eyes open. We need you up for another hour at least."

"Easy to say." Yin forces her eyes open just in time to see a shooting star because _of course_ _(I wish everyone gets a happy ending_ ). "I take it I'm staying overnight then?"

"And tomorrow as well," Max frowns at her. "There's no way you're riding a horse with your stomach wound. And don't even suggest walking this off."

"'Tis but a scratch."

"I hate you," Ms. Minowa says blandly at them from somewhere close by. "Are you sure we can't knock her out, Max?"

"Be nice to the patient," Yin calls back. Then she slumps back on the ground to watch the stars. "Do I have to get up?"

"No," Max gets to his feet and looks down worriedly. "In fact, I'd rather you didn't. Promise you'll shout if you start falling asleep."

"I will."

Yin focuses on breathing and staying still. None of the constellations are ones she knows, she the woman makes things up. Sometime later, the male Yin's face pops over hers. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed," she smiles at him.

Something in his face relaxes. He sits next to her, staring out at the water. "I'm sorry. Opal was good for a few stables, but once she saw how those further from the castle live she started getting angry. She doesn't like that people have just accepted this. It doesn't excuse her actions, but I hope it does give some insight. We _won't_ let it slide."

Female Yin hums. She's not mad about the stabbing but because Opal was going to throw the knife at Ms. Minowa. The whole assault wasn't as surprising as the male Yin seems think it was. The tension has been there since they met on the bridge. Yin probably could have put more effort into diffusing it, but she wouldn't dare mistranslate. And Opal isn't the only rude one of the group. "Who's your ghost?" He almost doesn't answer. "Tell me and I won't hold a grudge against your entire stable."

"…Vaati," he answers.

Yin almost sits up before her side reminds her _pain_. She settles with sending him a look with her disbelief. "Really?"

"Really," he huffs and looks over at empty air. "Surprised me too. And it _is_ Vaati. I dug the Magic Cap out of my shrine spot and haven't stopped seeing him since. The hat does nothing for humans, by the way. We've found most magic rolls off us or stored to peter off over a few days."

"Weird," Yin says, but it might explain why the fused shadow piece doesn't affect her. "So, not ever ghost is an Amiibo or DLC character. Good to know."

Their names get called and Zade comes over to ask if he can lift her. "We need a translator."

"I can do it," the male Yin offers. They look at him suspiciously. "Vaati understands your language."

"Could have mentioned that before," Yin grumbles and turns back to the stars. "Call me if you need me."

She listens with half and ear, trying not to fall asleep. They discuss who's going with whom to make sure Opal and company don't cause any more problems around here. Zade is voluntold he's going to be the one to explain what happened to Cain and Isabella, "and Chu'thulu" female Yin shouts because her little Chuchu is going to be so disappointed she isn't there for two nights.

Light feet make their way over, and Link whines when he catches sight of her healed wound.

"I'm okay," Yin tells him, holding up a hand. He rests against it, watching her with too sharp eyes. "How are you and everyone else?"

He nods and then curls up beside her. Yin sighs and leans into the warmth. "Thank you."

 **Day 91**

"So I was thinking," Yin says loudly when Wolf Link comes into the hut she's staying in. He huffs but jumps up on the bed to lie beside her. "You said you don't need the fused shadow pieces. We've gone over Midna does. And you've let me know _some_ of what you need," he doesn't even look ashamed that he isn't telling every item, "so… I want to start a list." He looks interested. "A list of items passed between stables. What we've found, _who_ we've found, and what needs to be found. Maybe even include _where_ it could be found if we can find that information. What do you think?"

He blinks long and slow, thinking it over.

"The problem I see are people hiding or hording the items." Yin makes a face. He whines and stretches his front paws out in assurance. "There's always that one a*****e who does something stupid. Like angering an all-powerful ghost."

He pauses, stare sharpening. Yin is confused, watching him grow more agitated before barking harshly. She thinks back to her words. He didn't look this tense until she finished.

"I'm… not doing this because I'm afraid of angering you." She says slowly. He relaxes but won't blink, so that's on the right track. "I think you've already proven you don't care about getting all of your items back, mostly because _you stuck around_. You could probably be in Death Mountain by now, but you're still here. I don't understand why but," she tries to express how much it means to her, "I'm not afraid of you. I… just want you to be happy."

He blinks and moves across her legs, going boneless. _I am happy._

"You know what I mean," Yin scoffs and reaches out to tap his paw. "So, a list. One bark for yes, two for no, or silence means you'll think on it until I suggest it to Cain and Izzy."

Silence. Good enough.

 **Day 92**

"I missed you!" Yin cheers and hugs Chu'thulu to her chest. The Chuchu glares at Twi laughing at it. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to get stabbed."

 _What?_ Opaque hisses.

"I mean, I didn't mean to stay away so long…" The monsters don't buy it _. F**k_. "It's nothing."

 _Then you won't mind telling us everything, squishy_ , Grasshus says with an evil glint. _Starting with how you got that pitiful knife._

"It's a dagger and finders keepers."

Opaque makes a tired noise. _I knew we should have gotten her another weapon._

 **Day 95**

"The desert sandstorm seems to be clearing up," Yin says, putting the finishing touches on the list she's sending out all over Hyrule. "Water level's down too."

"Don't forget Zant," Isabella says as she marks things for their personal list. "Should we put down the stable has Ravio's hood? Or should I put my name?"

"The stable," Cain says. "Don't make yourself a target. Yin, why are you mentioning the weather?"

"I'm just worrying myself," Yin shrugs. "Volcano isn't erupting as much and the giant bird Divine Beast stopped making cyclones around its village. Things are calming down which, I mean, plot. Maybe."

"Probably," Isabella agrees.

"My bet's on the 120th day past the eclipse," Cain mutters, flipping his list over.

"So long?" Yin asks. "I'm betting 120 days since our arrival. And does anyone else think it's suspicious that a blood moon eclipse just happened to be during the hundred year mark of the Calamity?"

"I bet you it's after the next blood moon," Isabella says. "And I asked about that. Apparently there was one about fifty years ago and since nothing happened but a few tremors, no one thought this would be any different."

"If there is any geologist or meteorologists here, Hyrule's going to drive them insane."

 **Day 97**

Yin is walking with Wolf Link on one of his parameter checks of the forest when the Yiga member appears by way of evil cackles and a puff of smoke. With a yelp from her, they lunge apart just in time to miss the arrows.

The member cackles and disappears, but Link lunges with scary accuracy the moment it comes back. The two are tossed across the forest from Link's force. Yin stands back and watches, new boomerang out and ready. Like she assumes, Link doesn't need the help as he tears into the Yiga member.

It's nothing like the game.

("Come on," a young woman says to the television screen. "Do more than jump at them."

Next thing that happens, Wolf Link goes flying into the river with Lizalfo.

"I didn't mean that!")

It's the second time Yin wonders if maybe this isn't the Amiibo Wolf Link. The first was when she couldn't see a shackle.

With a frustrated cackle the Yiga member disappears to lick his wounds. Link growls angrily, almost storming back to her.

"I think you did very well," Yin tells him, rushing to keep up with his new pace. "That lady will probably be out of the stable by tomorrow morning and no one will take her place for at least another week."

Link glances up at her like she's cracked something.

"You do realize there are Yiga spies everywhere, right?" Yin frowns and realizes she never told him. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. The ones on the road attack people while there's usually a spy or two swapped between stables. We can normally spot them because they pay _way_ too much attention to our table."

His head jerks up in concern, a low growl starting.

"Gosh, you're adorable," slips through with a startled laugh. Yin covers her mouth. "Sorry. It's just, I appreciate the concern. Really."

He doesn't look swayed from being worried about the Yiga so close all the time, but he does smile as he walks forward.

 **Day 98**

"This is awesome!" Yuki says, reading over the list.

"We'll be sure to add our own and send it to you," Simoné replies. "Do you mind if we send one into town?"

"I wrote one up just in case they wanted one," Yin hands it over. "Just make sure they know only to add to theirs and send only to us what they want added everywhere."

"You got it," Simoné nods.

"A Fused Shadow?" Yuki asks with wonder. "Really?"

"Yep," Yin makes no move to elaborate. It's better to get it out there, even if it scares her. If anyone asks, they have a run-around truthful story to give. The item is marked under the stable's name for those who seek them out. _Don't put a target on yourself._

 **Day 99**

"More strangers coming," Yin sighs and reaches over to pet Chu'thulu on one of her discarded leaf-tops. She flips over the letter and sighs again. "Has everyone heard about the incident with the Woodland Stable people?"

Wolf Link appears in the entrance of the crevice, looking amused as he must have heard her whining. "Yah, yah, laugh it up."

He comes over and settles his head on her knee.

"I'm going to sleep soon," she tells him with a chuckle. "I promise I won't stay up late again."

 _I'm holding you to that,_ his eyes say.

Yin doesn't complain about him making sure she eats or sleeps reasonable amounts. It's nice having someone care again. She tries not to need his reminders, but every gentle push to a mushroom patch or stare-down is welcomed. Even if she's _sick and tired of G*d d**n mushrooms_ and finds his unblinking stare rather intimidating.

Just as Yin puts her letter down, the light coming through the crevice turns red. "Oh no."

Besides a roar from the creature inside the castle, nothing else happens. No crazy meteors or shining dome of light. Yin assumes the monsters slain are now back, but she'd have to leave the forest to check that. _No thanks_.

"I wonder if that's going to be a thing now," Yin mutters, curling up beside Link. He is still tense so she rubs circles on the skin under his thick fur. "I'm sorry for staying up late again."

He huffs and nuzzles her cheek. _It's for a good reason._

(She definitely doesn't see the smug look Chu'thulu – against her chest – shoots the wolf, nor the responding glare Link sends the monster.)

 **Day 100**

The day starts off like any other for Yin. Wake up and eat; give some breakfast to Chu'thulu and Link once they're awake. She doesn't have as many scavenged items in her pouch as she'd like so, after changing into a woven shirt and shorts, she meets with Link outside the crevice and they go their separate ways for a few hours.

Link finds her talking with Opaque, Chu'thulu on her head. It's a longer lesson as Grasshus is busy so afterwards Yin, Link, and Chu'thulu head back down the forest trail. Yin talks about maybe playing with some of the wild herd before language lessons. Or, if Link wants, they can play down the hills by lakeside. Or howl a couple songs while she tries to whistle on a leaf.

Then the ground rumbles. Yin is knocked off her feet and just barely manages to keep Chu'thulu on her head. Link stumbles and falls on her with a growl. It feels like forever before the shaking stops, and then they are left taking hard breaths as they tremble to their feet.

"What-" Yin cuts off when she looks up. There, in its entire giant, technological glory is Lake Tower.

Link is curious about it and the new glowing rock structure they stop in front of, but he is more concerned about her silence. He whines when she stares too long, and Yin shudders. The woman flashes him a weak smile. "Sorry. It's just a bit of a shock."

And it throws all plans out the window. Yet, some things don't change. They head up to the stable early where Isabella takes one look and gives a ghostly smile. "Told you; plot after blood moon."

"So you did," Yin chuckles and sits down. "Do we have a plan?"

"Don't get involved?" Cain suggests.

"Good plan," Isabella finger guns and Yin gives a real smile. "Besides, it's not like we're anywhere near the plot. No Divine Beast around here. L- er, Main Character doesn't have any reasons to come this way."

"Where did you guys go after the Great Plateau?" Yin asks, hand rubbing circles in Link's fur to calm herself. "In the game, I mean. The first time you played."

"I warped to the tower and jumped off," Cain answers with a fond smile. "Went straight to Impa."

"Boring," Isabella stands and makes a fist. "So, like, I struggled to get to that shrine on the cliff, right? Not the cold one but past the get-an-axe place. After seeing the hills and stuff so any times, I was like ' _Imma going to get that tower'_. And when the game told me the directive was in the other direction I was like ' _perfect'_. So I ended up doing the shrine inside the lake and then made my way to Lake Tower. How about you, Yin?"

"I heard the Gerudo were in it and really wanted to see them," Yin says, blushing a bit as she smiles through her embarrassment. "So after the tutorial I warped to the cold shrine and used the paraglider to get to the desert. The only problem was the lack of stamina… So I landed on this bridge with a shrine beneath the area and thought 'why not'? Let me tell you, it was a _mistake_. Minor Test of Strength and I only had two weapons. I had to bomb the thing's health down before even trying to attack."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Cain asks.

"I was determined. And didn't realize you could warp back to an unfinished shrine."

"How do you think those people managed these past days?" Isabella wonders, sitting back down and resting her head on her arms. "I'm glad I got to meet you guys and, you know, see the world a bit. And not get stuck up there."

"Hopefully they can find a way down," Cain shakes his head with a rueful smile. "Though, could you imagine coming down and seeing the system we have in place? It would either be the best or worst thing for them."

"Well, they get to meet Link," Yin points out, making Wolf Link perk up in surprise. She explains, "He's been in a bath of rebirth since the Calamity sort-of-maybe-kind-of killed him. Like how your quest ended up being to save Hyrule from the Twilight Realm invasion and Ganondorf, this incarnation of the hero is supposed to stop Calamity Ganon."

"Except he failed," Isabella says with a shrug. Like she didn't just horrify the wolf.

"It wasn't his fault," Yin says with a stiff smile. "I blame this incarnation for Zelda for everything that went wrong."

"That's unfair," Cain argues.

"Probably," Yin's smile becomes even more brittle. "But if she accepted her role as princess then maybe she could have summoned her powers earlier."

"You're being unfair," Cain says again, this time more sternly.

"If anything it's her father's fault," Isabella pipes in. Cain throws his hands in the air; he's done with this conversation. "Maybe if he didn't force her to give up what she loved to do, then at least the Guardians wouldn't have been taken over."

"Agree to disagree," Cain snaps. "Focus, ladies. The plot is a go. We're pretty safe here, even when the endgame rolls around. No photo spots, no Divine Beasts. The only thing we'd have to worry about is if the hero is collecting all the shrine orbs."

"Who knows," Isabella hums. "Maybe he'll go straight to Hyrule Castle. What are the chances he's doing a speed run?" She cackles at their faces.

"So you don't want us to do anything that would get us involved," Yin nods to Cain. "I can get behind that. Though, I might be interested in looking for some treasures." She tilts her head discreetly towards Wolf Link. Cain acknowledges that.

"I want to see if he can find Epona," Isabella pouts. "Maybe I can ask about? Oh, what if I can make it a quest?"

"If the Sheikah Slate takes it, I don't see why not," Cain shrugs. "But Isabella, don't get too involved. He's the hero, and we're just humans."

"Doesn't mean we have to be sidelined," Isabella hangs her head.

"It doesn't," Yin pats the girl with her free hand. "It just means we have to be helpful in a different way."

Isabella frowns in thought, and then shoots up from her seat. "I'm going to catch Restless Crickets!"

"I hated that quest," Cain mutters.

Wolf Link lets Yin curl up against his side that night. "I've told you before you're a great heater, right?"

 _All the time_ , he huffs.

She smiles. "Do you think it's going to be okay?"

He rests his head on hers. _I'll look out for you._

"I'll protect you too."

( _I was the hero_ , he wants to tell her. _You don't have to protect me. You just have to be here when I come back._ )

 _Yin dreams of a warm callused hand in hers and the promise that she will always have someone to turn to._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey look, three chapters in a week. I don't think I've ever written this much this fast before. Any thoughts on all that build up? And Yin** _ **still**_ **hasn't left the corner of the map. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! There's probably going to be more twists before everything settles down (if things settle down). And now with characters that don't have outfits in BotW, there could be many ghosts floating around, just waiting to be seen. Thanks for asking! My favourite Legend of Zelda games are a toss-up between Twilight Princess and A Link Between Worlds. For the least… maybe the Gameboy ones? I didn't get to play some of them so they're low on the list. How about you? Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a fantastic day**


	4. Chapter 4: Point of Intersection Part 1

Chapter Four: Point of Intersection Part 1 of 4

 **Day 101**

Wolf Link barks loudly when he catches her staring at Lake Tower again.

"I know," Yin winces and looks down abashedly. "Sorry. I'm just curious." He growls. "I'm not going near it, don't worry." She sighs and glances down the bridge. "They aren't coming, are they?"

He huffs and shakes his head. _Probably not._

"Yah," Yin sighs again. "What a waste of time. Thanks for coming out here with me."

He smiles and whaps her leg with his tail. _Stop thanking me._

"No one come?" Padok asks when they arrive at the stable.

"No," Yin shakes her head, "but they may just be stuck at Dueling Peaks."

"The monsters are all riled, so they may have trouble travelling," the stable manager says thoughtfully. "If they sent a message, it should be here by tomorrow. I'll tell Phanna and Perosa so they know to ask the travellers."

"I can tell Perosa when I beg her lessons." Yin smiles when the man laughs. "Thank you, though."

"It's no problem. Go beg for your lessons, and try not to distract my workers."

"Sir yes sir," Yin mock salutes with Chu'thulu chiming from her side sling. The human looks down at her companions. "Hey, Twi?" Link looks up from scouring for Yiga members. "I'll be here for an hour."

He takes one last glance around before deciding she's safe enough. With a wolfy grin he bumps her once before taking off to the woods.

"One of these days I'll be surprised when he finally acts like a wolf." Yin turns to see Perosa enjoying her lunch break. The human hurries over to the elder Hylian, pulling out some Endura Shrooms and Hearty Radishes. "Oh? I thought you were supposed to be guiding some people through the forest today."

"They never came," Yin says, gifting the woman as a bribe.

Perosa takes them all with a fond smile and interested look. Before the woman can say anything, a loud exclamation happens on the other side of the stable. "NAT!"

"Come on, Meghyn!" shouts a rather attractive Hylian as she rushes out of the stable. "Today's the day we're going to make millions!"

"Don't make it sound like we do this just for the money," calls the panicked, first voice as she rushes to get her pack together. Padok's come around to the inn side of the stable and smiles fondly at the hurried woman. "Thank you, Padok. Sorry to leave in a rush. Nat! Wait for me!"

"Those girls," Perosa sighs warmly. "They're sisters who frequent around Hyrule. Every stable knows them because poor Meghyn is always patching up her sister and trading her medical services for a night's board. Nat's always looking for hearty truffles to sell, but they eat most of the ones they find."

"Do they come here often?" Yin asks, wondering why she's never seen then. She remembers those two from the game and _ouch_ , the monsters that attack them are _brutal_.

"Not as much after they left the trading route," Perosa says nostalgically. "Hearty truffles don't grow much around here. You may see them more by Lakeside Stable, but they're normally in northern regions." The woman shakes her head. "Anyways, your lessons dear. Any particular words bothering you?"

"Did you meet anyone looking for hearty truffles?" Yin asks Link once he's back and they're bonding with the wild herd in sight of the stable. Link shakes his head after a moment's thought. "There were two girls who left to look for them. They apparently scour Hyrule for those truffles, no matter how much trouble the monsters give them."

He nods. _I'll keep an eye out._

She knows he'd also like the chance to fight monsters without upsetting her. The monsters around here know by now he shows no mercy at the first sign of instigation and so they stopped attacking travellers coming and going from Highland Stable on principal. Everything outside of her territory is free game. "They're likely to be heading up to Lakeside Stable and searching around there. If you want to go that far, you could probably go all the way out and visit Lurelin Village."

It wouldn't be the first time he's left for a night. She notices when he gets antsy he'll go for longer patrols or do them more often. She'll suggest he go visit Suzy or Lurelin in general and he'll either leave after dropping her at the stable or give her a look that says he won't leave her for whatever reason. If he leaves he's back by the next night. If he stays he shakes off the apprehension and doesn't leave her side for the day. Either way, Yin worries about him.

Today, however, he looks at her like he's debating something deeply personal. Yin finishes giving the apple to the horse and then gives him her undivided attention. He looks to the stable, then to her, and finally closes his eyes and lowers his head. Her question about what's wrong is cut off when light starts flowing from his body and to the ground. Link pants heavily as the last drop hits.

Yin's hands flutter before going back to her side. She carefully kneels down, not touching the obviously exhausted wolf or the _horse charm_ _in front of him_. After moments of hesitating she whispers, "Link?"

He cracks an eye open and forces a wolfy grin. He lifts a heavy paw and pushes the horse charm towards her. She catches him when he almost tilts into the ground, carefully maneuvering his head so it's on her lap. Yin hesitantly starts rubbing circles on his fur with one hand while the other picks up the charm.

"Why?" she wonders out loud. She looks down and catches his eye before he closes it again. He doesn't protest when she removes her hand. Very softly, Yin blows air through the mouth piece. Then she plays the song of Healing.

Of course it doesn't do anything, but the longer she plays different tunes the more it seems like Link's fallen asleep. Only, he stretches and gets up when she pause to catch her breath. She holds it out, as if to hand it back, but Link takes a few steps away and shakes her head.

"Alright…" Yin slowly tucks in the charm behind the key, waiting for a protest that doesn't come. When Link seems satisfied, he grins at her before turning and running away.

Yin's brought out of her bewilderment when a horse tries to eat her hair. This startles Chu'thulu to wake in her sling. It growls after noticing Twi is gone.

"He'll be back," Yin tells the Chuchu. She runs a finger over the charm before gathering her things. "He will."

 **Day 102**

At the sound of people, Yin's up a tree and hiding in the branches long before they come into view. There are four of them. They don't speak a language she knows. Chu'thulu pokes his head up in her sling, trying to see who these strange strangers are, but all Yin needed is a glimpse at them to know they're humans. They never look up as they pass under her tree, so Yin just watches tensely as they walk the path to Highland Stable.

(She's so intent on listening and figuring out what language they speak she doesn't hear the mechanical _clang_ in the distance.)

They don't look threatening at all, so Yin slowly climbs down from the tree and walks the other way. Cain and Isabella can handle it. These clearly aren't the Dueling Peaks group – they don't match the description and there's only supposed to be two of them – so it's unlikely she can help at all. Chu'thulu seems to agree with the decision and settles back down to eat his mushroom.

Yin does a quick pass-by of her shrine before looping back around. She's already wondered her questions and there's no way to answer them without this-world's Link. Maybe she'll hear stories from other stables, or maybe stories will stop coming once their shines are complete.

( _Will they stay or will they go._

 _Hopefully not without a goodbye_.)

Yin looks over to the path. She's up a tree again by the time the next person enters the forest. _Busy today_. This person's jogging along the path, pace faltering every couple of seconds before they resume running. Awful stamina, but they keep up the on-and-off running so probably Hylian. Only one person. Before Yin can get a good view of them, Chuchu's spring up from the ground and attack. This in turn causes the Bokoblin's monitoring the heard to rush over and then decide that _hey, we want to attack too_.

Yin dropped down between the Hylian and the monsters as soon as the Chuchus came up and stayed up. She stands there, arms crossed and just daring the monsters to take a step forward. The Hylian behind her doesn't move. In fact- "Sheath your weapon and keep walking."

She's looking at the monsters when she says this. When she's sure they aren't about to jump her, she glances over her shoulder to snap, "Sheath your weapon and keep walking."

Still, the Hylian hesitates. She turns back to the monsters, digging Chu'thulu out of her sling. The leader of the Chuchu tribe snarls orders in her hands. Disappointedly, the large blue blobs slink off back to the herd. After a stare down, the Bokoblin guards whine and storm off after them.

"Honestly," Yin sighs and rubs circles on Chu'thulu. "I thought they stopped doing this." She turns to the Hylian, fully intending to glare a bit and walk away.

All of that dies when she's confronted with the most pitiful, ruffed up and hobo-ly Hylian she's ever seen. The young man blinks once at her, and then stares down at Chu'thulu with the most adorable, innocently confused expression ever. Yin's heart _melts_ as she slowly puts Chu'thulu back in the sling.

That doesn't mean she's not wary. "Hey, do you need some help?" He blinks, eyes darting between her and Chu'thulu. Only when she puts a hand over the Chuchu does he seem to accept it isn't evil and watches her with an exhausted expression. "Food… water… directions?" _Some clothes_ , she wants to add but she doesn't have room to judge. She's wearing _leaves_ after all.

' _Directions_ ,' his mouth moves but… Well, maybe she's just seeing things. And hearing things. His mouth moved with the Hylian word but it sounded like her first language.

"Well, the path splits up ahead," Yin tells him slowly. "Are you heading towards Highland Stable, Lakeside Stable, or something else?"

' _Highland Stable_.' There it is again.

 _Whatever_ , Yin mentally shrugs. _Not her problem_. "It's the path on the right." His nervous glance to the side, like he doesn't know what she's talking about, just makes him look more pitiful. _Know what_ ; _f**k this_. She'll help the lost puppy. "I'm heading up there for lessons if you want me to guide you."

He relaxes and nods, small smile crossing his face. Yin starts walking, taking it slow and handing over an Endura Shroom. He takes it, blinking at her with an unsure glance.

"You look like you need it," Yin drawls. He nods his thanks and stuffs it away. Not what she meant but whatever. Of course it's then she notices the Sheikah Slate hanging from his hip and she just _Nopes_. Not her problem. Not even going to _think_ about it (can always panic later).

' _Why the Chuchu?'_ he asks out of nowhere.

"This is Chu'thulu," Yin removes her hand to let her favourite blob glare at probably-Link. "And why not the Chuchu?"

' _Monsters?_ '

"We have an understanding around here," Yin shrugs. "We don't attack each other. They _shouldn't_ have attacked you; they know better by now. I'm just glad it didn't break into another fight."

' _Highland Stable?'_

"What is this, some kind of dialogue tree?" Yin grumbles and shakes off his curious glance. "I know a few people up there, I have lessons up there, and they let me use their fire pit for free. Not much else I can tell you about it since I live in the forest."

His dawning, understanding glance at her leaf clothing says a lot. He doesn't ask about that though. _'Lessons?'_

"I don't understand Hylian," Yin says with a dry smirk. He blanches and actually looks a bit embarrassed. "I'm getting better, but there are always a few words here and there I don't catch."

He hesitates as she leads them up the right path. _'You're human?'_

"You got it."

He hesitates again. _'I'm Link.'_

"Yin," she replies, holding out a hand to shake. He smiles, almost relieved at something before it straightens to annoyance when the slate at his hip chirps. "Should I ask?"

' _Please don't,_ ' he sasses as he pulls up the device. She shrugs and nudges him out of whatever trance he is in when the stable comes into view.

"See those two people looking extremely frustrated?" Yin points out Cain and Isabella. Those two look moments from tearing their hair out at trying to communicate with the four travellers who Yin saw earlier. "They're both humans as well. Cain's the man, and Isabella's the girl." She ignores the chirping from the device in his hands. "They know more Hylian than me, and of course you can always talk to Padok the stable manager if you need any help. Phanna and Perosa work there too; you can normally find them tending to horses if you need any help."

Link smiles to show he's grateful before running ahead. The tiny part of Yin who sees this all as a game proudly relates this whole experience to a successful escort mission. The woman rolls her eyes and walks as slowly as possible to hold off the inevitable. Then Isabella _squeals_ at the sight of Link and Yin decides _maybe it won't be so bad_.

"Yin!" the girl shouts and waves, urging the woman faster. Yin keeps the same pace. "It's _Link!_ "

"I noticed!" Yin calls back. She actually gets glares from some of the newer humans just for showing up, and the ones she doesn't are staring at or calling for Link. The woman almost doesn't want to believe these people were the ones from the Great Plateau but it would make sense. Good ( _interesting_ ) that they're still alive. "We met on the way over!"

Cain jogs over, looking harried. "Please tell me you speak Great Plateau."

Oh, so it is them. "Nope. Heard them on the way over and couldn't understand them. Thought you guys could handle it."

"I hate you," he groans. With broadcasted movements he lightly grips her wrist to drag her towards the mess of people and plot. "Please try? Maybe there are a few words that sound familiar and syntactically make sense?"

"We could try asking Link to translate," Yin suggests. Cain looks at her like she's cracked. "He's got some all-translator voice-module going on."

"Guys!" Isabella squeals again and runs over to drag Yin for real. Yin winces at the sudden contact before forcing a smile towards the world. "Link can translate all languages!"

"Told you," Yin hisses towards Cain. He sees the panic in her eyes and releases her, tapping on Isabella's shoulder to stop the girl. "So, am I still needed or can I have my lessons with your girlfriend?"

"Go," Cain mutters without hesitation. "I'll shout if things get out of control." _If one of us starts to panic too,_ he doesn't say.

"Thanks," Yin smiles shakily and ducks into the stable.

"Everything alright?" Phanna asks calmly as Yin sits across. The young woman takes Yin's offered mushrooms after a moment's hesitation.

"I think it will be," Yin struggles to smile. "New people are overwhelming." Phanna reaches across and gently squeezes her hand. Yin appreciates the silent support. "What are we starting with today?"

Yin's cooking her dinner the next time someone comes to her. It's Link, and she nods at the silent request to join her. _'Did you know who I was?'_

"Only when I saw the Sheikah Slate," Yin replies. "It's a bit of a giveaway, but at first sight you make a lost puppy." She smiles up at his embarrassed cough before she sobers. "You'll need to be careful travelling. The last Yiga member was chased from here, but they're due to replace their spy any day now."

' _Yiga?'_

Yin hands over the done Mushroom Skewer, picking off one of the mushrooms to feed Chu'thulu. "I don't know the full details about their religion, cult, or whatever it is. They normally dress in skin-tight red outfits and wear masks. There is usually a spy or two posing as a traveller around the roads to and from villages or stables. The last one that attacked me eventually fled and her replacement hasn't been seen yet." Yin sighs and turns the next skewer around in the fire. "I'm sure they'll be back since we had a blood moon recently. Just be careful if you see someone standing around on the road."

' _Blood Moon?'_

Yin gives him a concerned look. _How much have these people told him?_ Flat yet mysteriously, the woman explains, "On the night of a red full moon, all monsters you defeat come back stronger."

He slumps in his seat, biting harshly into the mushrooms. Yin pointedly looks away while he comes to term with the futility of ridding monsters from Hyrule. It's got to be hard. And how many days has he been awake? Poor guy's either stressed to the max or barely holding it together. It will be a wonder if he sleeps at all this quest. Choosing to go to sleep will probably be a life-long thing he'll struggle with, now that she thinks about it.

 _Sit by the fire until night_ , Yin thinks stoically as she pulls her skewer off. Once it's cooled enough she takes the top mushroom off and feeds it to Chu'thulu before glaring at the rest of the skewer like it's a hard challenge.

' _What's wrong?'_

"Sometimes I eat nothing but mushrooms for weeks," Yin continues to glower at it. "All mushrooms now taste the same."

His amused smile turns into resignation when the Sheikah Slate chirps. Yin bites into the, _yep still tastes the same_ , mushrooms just as he starts glancing between the slate and her. After she forces herself to swallow, the woman gives him a _look_. "What?"

' _It's nothing,_ ' he replies even though it obviously is something. He shoves the slate back on his hip and pauses before asking one more questions. _'Will you show me your shrine?'_

"Sure," Yin covers her mouth and swallows. "You did Isabella's earlier, right?" He nods, _like it isn't a revelation they stay here after their shrines are done_. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave. My shrine's down the left path of the forest so I can either drop you there tonight or come pick you up tomorrow morning."

' _Tonight.'_

"Got it," Yin finishes her skewer and holds out a hand for his. It takes him a moment before he realizes what she wants. "I'll be out with the wild horses. Come find me when you want to go."

Ignoring how NPC she sounded, Yin is left without thanks as she makes dinner for Isabella and Cain. Unsurprisingly, Cain is the first to sit down, absolutely exhausted from trying to teach those other four humans how to ride and tame wild horses. "I hate them."

"That's extreme." Yin hands over some skewers.

"I'm pretty sure they thought they were the only humans here," Cain replies, taking a few more from her as he goes to stand. It's dinner with Phanna night. "That it was their job to tote Link around and save the world."

"Entitled brats," Yin says easily.

"Exactly!" Cain groans and thanks her. "Like we're here just to spite their hero-thing."

"At least he's not doing it alone," Yin glances over to where Link talks with one of two girls of the group of four. "It can't have been easy waking up like he did."

"I still don't like them," Cain pats her head, much to Yin's annoyance. "Got a letter from Dueling Stables humans. They'll be by tomorrow. I'm officially shoving these people off on them."

"So ambassador-like," Yin tells him flatly. "Such a shining example. However do you do it?"

"Shut it. Would you mind going to Lakeside Stable the day after tomorrow and telling them everything that's happened?"

"And why the long-waited strangers will take their sweet time visiting them? _Sure_."

"This is why you're my favourite."

"Meanie," Isabella plops down and grabs a skewer with a 'thanks for dinner'. "Did you know they're all twenty-ish? Why the f**k am I the only preteen?"

"And that's my cue." Cain practically runs out.

"I don't like them," Isabella states, which is weird because Isabella likes everyone. "Not because they get to hang around with Link. I'm not that petty. I think it's because they keep acting like _we're_ the problem. Like, they never thought there would be more humans and so we're ruining everything."

"Just imagine when they see the real world," Yin snorts and gathers Chu'thulu and their extra food. Isabella steals another skewer with a wink. "Do they know about the list of alive, dead, and missing? Or about the items?"

"Ugh, I'm not telling them," Isabella pouts and wrinkles her nose. At Yin's look she rolls her eyes. "I'll get Cain to."

"Someone should."

Alive, dead, and missing. It came within days of the item lists getting sent out. Serenne Stable sent out a tally of how many humans are known around the other stables. Then they asked if it was correct per stable, as well as how many bodies have been found and which shrines around the area are missing people. Or course, missing is the most unreliable. Nine confirmed dead altogether. Stables have anywhere from two to fifteen humans frequenting them, so now names are being sent around to confirm the correct amount.

(It's curious to Isabella and Cain how Yin didn't react knowing four other people share her name.

(She wants to kill the one who wrote down [Y/N]))

' _That was a nice song,'_ Link says, coming to a stop beside her in the field.

Yin lowers the horse charm to thank him. She notices right away the scowling, short young woman and tall, cheeky young man behind the Hylian. By the way they keep staring at her body and not her eyes it probably has something to do with the lack of clothing. Hylians are pretty used to it with the Gerudo, but Yin's forgotten not all humans are okay with seeing a lot of skin. She wishes this group luck when they do finally encounter a Gerudo merchant. "Are you ready to go?"

Link nods, face falling straight though she can catch his hesitance at the tagalongs _tagging along_ when he didn't let her know before.

"Alright," Yin shrugs and motions them to follow. "I'm Yin, by the way."

"Ruto," snaps the woman.

"Ezlo," says the man.

 _And I'm the Queen of Hyrule_ , Yin thinks sarcastically. The names are so obviously fake she has to wonder what they were thinking when they chose it.

(What is [Y/N]?)

Instead Yin shrugs and leads them. Link keeps pace with her, until Ruto clings to his arm and pulls him back to talk. Ezlo takes his place and leers a bit. "So, the Horse Charm?" He points to her necklaces.

Yin raises an eyebrow.

"Have you had it the whole time?"

She blinks at him, unimpressed.

"Where did you find it?"

"We're here."

' _That was quick,'_ Link says with an easy smile. _'Thank you.'_

"Whatever," Yin shrugs and ignores his frown. "Have a great night, everyone."

"Wait?" snaps Ruto, a slight whine to her voice. "You're leaving us here? _Alone?_ "

Yin does one long, drawn out blink after Link translates. _You don't look very alone to me_. "I do have things to do and the stable is _right there_ if you need to run to get someone. Have a good night."

' _Yin,'_ Link calls at her turned back. The human stops and glances over her shoulder. _'Thank you, for everything.'_

She relaxes and waves. "Good luck in there!"

She does have other things to worry about. She scavenges as long as she can and only goes to her crevice when Chu'thulu makes noises at her. They settle in for the night, but it takes a long time to want to sleep. "He's not coming is he?"

Chu'thulu coos, as if to assure her he'll be back. Twi has never been away for two nights. He'll be back.

"He'll be back," Yin says, trying not to worry. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Chu'thulu purrs against her chest.

"He'll be back."

 **Day 103**

Wolf Link doesn't come back.

"We're going to Lakeside tomorrow," Yin says in an attempt at assurance. "We'll ask if they've seen him. He's probably stuck in Lurelin for some reason or another."

(The lie is she doesn't care.)

"No Twi?" Cain asks when she stops by the stable early morning.

"He hasn't come back yet," Yin shrugs. Cain doesn't say anything more on it. She hands off something he can make for breakfast and then leaves. She can't stomach eating a lot right now. Especially not after seeing her shrine a completed blue and knowing _it changes nothing_.

Yin goes to the Bridge of Hylia and waits. Now that she sees the tower active, she's a bit disappointed she missed it. The Bokoblin around it are alright; apparently Link realized he was outnumbered and snuck around back. If she wasn't afraid of falling, Yin might give thought to climbing it. A better view to see the world up there then in a tree, after all.

Yin waves down the two riders from Dueling Peaks Stable. She repeats her hello until one of them repeats it back.

"I am Nasira," says the woman in climbing gear. "This is Sakhr."

"I'm Yin. I'm here to guide you to Highland Stable and translate for as long as you need me. I should let you know now we have some unplanned visitors you may need to end your trip short for."

"Oh?"

"One of them is Link."

Sakhr's eyebrows go way up. He says something back to – _they're twins aren't they_ – Nasira who nods and translates. "We will discuss how to proceed once we have settled at the stable."

"Understood."

Nasira and Sakhr are very nice people. They are indeed twins, and both are free climbers who last remembered climbing a mountain before waking up at the twin shrines fifteen years younger than what they should be. _This_ , Yin thinks, _is what meeting people should be like_. Simple chatter to get to know each other and share information. No rude glares or thinly veiled insults.

Nasira and Sakhr take meeting Link and the Plateau four with much grace. After a long talk it is decided they will return to Dueling Peaks with the group in tow. Nasira comes over to join Cain, Isabella, and Yin for lunch while her brother hashes out details. "You could have warned us about them."

Yin snorts and chokes on her meal. She waves off Cain and hands a plate to Nasira. "Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not," Nasira sighs a bit. "It is so sad the hero is such a pushover."

Yin translates and the other to laugh with her. Cain's the one to try and reason it. "With no memory, what else is he supposed to do but go along with them? Doesn't help that Ilia and Ruto keep dragging him all about."

Yin's stayed far away from fake-name Ilia for the woman's envious glances at the horse charm, among other reasons. Fake-name Mido and fake-name Ezlo keep leering at her when they can. It's quite jarring from the atmosphere she's gotten used to. It gets too humid around here so nobody cares if you wear less, while Nasira says they normally have to wear more because of the mild nights and Sheikah members awkwardly trying not to look.

"Does anyone mind if I practice my forms?" Yin asks, clearing away the remains of her meal. "I'll still translate, but I had to cancel my lessons and if I'm not showing you to Lakeside Stable…"

"Please," Nasira perks up. "I don't mind. I have recently convinced a Sheikah member to teach me some sword forms, if I may as well."

"We honestly don't care," Cain says, watching bemusedly as Isabella begs the travelling woman to teach her some sword forms. "Okay, maybe Iz does."

Nasira barks something to her brother, who shouts back. In a few minutes, there's a mini circle with them, Yin, and Isabella all holding some type of weapon. Yin translates as the siblings guide Isabella through beginner forms, tapping her elbows higher or widening her stance as they go.

' _You're not learning?'_ Link asks, coming up beside Yin to watch as she slowly goes through the boomerang motions. His groupies are by the fence, inspecting with some sort of interest. Chu'thulu glares up at the hero with prejudice from his place in Yin's sling.

"I don't have a s… sword…" She takes the sword he offers, glancing up at his growing smile before tucking her boomerang away. She swaps it to her dominate hand, testing its weight. When his hands hesitate outside her vision, she glances up with half smile. "Do you mind if I borrow this for today?"

' _Do you mind if I teach you?'_ he smiles back.

"Not at all." Yin glances to the other warrior women. "Nasira? Isabella? You in?"

"You bet!" Isabella chirps.

"Thank you," Nasira nods and moves next to Yin.

Link looks more alive than he's been all day as he pulls out a sword and moves in front of them. _'Copy me.'_

It's a productive hour. Sakhr brings it to an end reminding them they need to leave soon. That makes the four groupies run off to try and catch a few horses from the wild herd while Link gets thanks for his teachings.

"And Link," Yin hesitates around after she hands back the sword. "If things get… rough, in the future, know you're always welcome here."

' _Thanks,'_ he nods, casting a smile her way.

"I mean it," she's not looking at him, so she has no idea her seriousness causes him to look over and pay attention to her unhappy posture. "I don't know how much they've told you, but just…" she struggles to find the words. Shaking her head she looks him dead in the eye. "We're here, if you ever need anything."

He reaches out slowly and lightly grips her arm. _'Thank you.'_

"It's no problem."

With the four and Link all on their own wild horses, they start for Dueling Peaks Stable. Link gives the place one last look. Nasira and Sakhr give them one last wave. Isabella shouts one last goodbye at their retreating backs.

"So, I guess no speed run," Cain drawls as they walk back to paddocks.

"I mean, we're just lucky he didn't die," Yin says.

"I'm going to miss not knowing how far along the plot is," Isabella groans, "but no way could I put up with those people. Link must have the patience of a saint."

Cain mentions again, "Or absolutely no idea how the world works.

 **Day 104**

With no sign of Wolf Link, Yin drops by the stable early morning so Cain and Isabella will get the message she's left. Then the woman hops on the back of a wild horse and is off to Lakeside Stable.

"Well now," Simoné waves when Yin comes riding up. "Aren't you a welcomed sight? Though, I was expecting there to be more than you."

"Is Yuki here? We've got a lot to catch up on."

Yin rubs circles on Chu'thulu the whole time she talks. The other two humans aren't sure what to make of the groupie four, but they both agree they want to meet the climber twins. They're on the fence about the hero coming this far away from plot, much like Cain. Here, they're tucked away and safe from the diverse troubles Hyrule faces. Here, the monsters don't bother travellers as much anymore and the Yiga don't see need to target some muggy stable or small-time fishing village.

"This is our updated items list," Simoné hands over while Yuki goes to prep a horse for Lurelin Village. "Max found Picto Box, if you can believe it."

"Not the strangest one," Yin tells her, looking over the list. "We're sending the new list out in a couple days, but one of the desert shrines apparently had the Dust Jar."

"No joke? Do you think the spirit or three of the Triforce Heroes is floating around?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Which makes this a good time to ask what she's dreading to, "Have you seen Wolf Link around?"

"Twi?" Simoné shakes her head. "Nah, he hasn't come past. Isn't he with you?"

"I haven't seen him for a few days."

Chu'thulu's puffing up angrily in the sling. Simoné, however, takes one look at Yin's flat face and slowly moves in for a hug. "Oh, honey." It takes Yin a moment to return it. "It's okay to be upset."

"I shouldn't be," Yin hiccups, and then the tears start. Simoné is an angel, holding her sternly and shielding her from the world. "I just- I thought he'd at least say goodbye. Give an indication he'd stay gone."

"He gave you the charm back," Simoné says, holding back how angry she truly feels. "He'll be back."

Chu'thulu hisses.

(The truth is she'd new meeting her hero would eventually make her cry.)

Eventually Yin pulls the torn edges shut for now. Simoné makes sure she's presentable and Yuki doesn't comment on the breakdown. He helps her onto her horse and then goes to his own.

("Make sure Twi isn't let off easy when he comes back," Simoné hisses to Chu'thulu while Yin steadies herself on the horse.)

"What?" Yin asks.

"Nothing," Simoné gives a sweet smiled while Chu'thulu nods from his place in the sling. "Be safe out there, hun. And Yuki, make sure you two came back here by lunch!"

"Yes sir," he finger guns her way. Yin laughs while Simoné's goodbye wave is flipping him off.

 _In her dream, Yin hears one whisper._

 **Day 105**

' _Don't give up on me.'_

"Do you think the Sheikah will allow the groupies into their village?" Isabella asks innocently and sends a pointed look immediately after when Cain and Yin start choking on their breakfast. "Hey, it's a fair question."

Cain wipes his mouth while Yin's still coughing up a lung. "You're assuming that the groupies will even go near the village."

"That'd be a disaster," Yin rasps out before taking a swig of water. "Dueling Peaks will warn them off, and Link won't let them go after he hears the rumors."

She says 'rumors' but it's a lot more complicated than that. Not even regular travellers enter the Sheikah Village. The Yiga will test the border but won't dare be seen on the mountain path to the village. For all intents and purposes it is assumed the Sheikah border is a closed border. Only Sheikah and members of the extinct royal family go in, anyone else never leaves. By now every human who's come close to the stables has heard the warnings and missing labels. Dueling Peaks sent out a notice the day one of their members never came back from an initial expedition to the village. The notice was sent out two more times when a group of three and a group of two went up there and never returned. With the alive, dead, and missing list available dots were connected and humans are urged to stay away. Nobody from the two shrines of the village ever appeared. Six people are marked as 'Missing: last seen entering Sheikah Village', and that's the second largest list of the missing. The first is 'Missing: never spotted'.

"But what if they make it into the village?" Isabella wonders. "What if they come back? Then there will finally be proof the Sheikah aren't the bad guys everyone thinks they are."

"I get defending yourself," Cain replies, "maybe even taking them prisoner, but you have to admit the Sheikah are at least slightly racist."

("Not this argument again," Yin mutters.)

"They were cast out!" Isabella defends. "Shunned! Hyrule _reverted_ _back to medieval times_ after they denounced Sheikah tec. and hid all their divine beasts and guardians and things. And it was either go into hiding or get extinct. Those people are allowed to be suspicious of outsiders!"

"They don't trade with anyone," Cain cuts in. "They make no attempt to connect with the outside world and are standoffish to everyone if they do travel Hyrule."

"You don't know that because you've never met a Sheikah!"

"How many Sheikah can you remember being outside of their village in-game? And don't say the painter guy!"

Yin pipes up, hoping to derail this but not actually confident it will end soon. "Does anyone want to hear my theory on how the depicted hero who defeated Calamity Ganon ten thousand years ago was actually Ganondorf?"

" _No!_ " they both tell her and then go back to arguing.

Yin shrugs and lets them get it out of their system. They've gone through this enough it's almost scripted. If Isabella starts to win, Cain will bring up Skyward Sword Impa. If he starts to win, Isabella will bring up Twilight Princess Impa. Somehow they'll get to Ocarina of Time's Sheikah genocide where they'll calm down and start theorizing exactly how much of the Sheikah tribe was banished to the Twilight Realm or if it was some other magical interlopers. On the rarer days they talk about Gerudo disappearing or becoming pirates and the Goron's hiding in Wind Waker.

If they do start theorizing the Adult/Missing Hero timeline then Yin will jump in. Like now because-

"You don't know that because you've never met a Sheikah!"

Yin blinks and does a double take at her suddenly fuller soup bowl.

"How many Sheikah can you remember being outside of their village in-game? And don't say the painter guy!"

There's some déjà vu going on as she opens her mouth and asks, "Does anyone want to hear my theory on how Ganondorf actually defeated Calamity Ganon?"

" _No!_ " they both tell her and then go back to arguing.

Yin takes this time to look around. Nothing seems different, but she remembers the conversation devolving into theories about Wind Waker- _and there it is._

 _A glitch in the matrix?_ Yin wonders as she hesitantly stares eating again. She keeps quiet and watches but nothing strange happens. It's almost like time rewound a bit but she was the only one to experience a Groundhog's Day blip. That frightens the woman more than waking up in this world did.

 _It's probably nothing_ , Yin thinks. She watches the other two humans causally banter and thinks she'll tell them if the world glitches backwards again. Not now, though. That could have just been déjà vu from all the times she's experienced their fan-fights. _Hopefully it won't happen again._

(This time, Link takes a more stealth approach against the three Bokoblin guarding the maracas. If he can pick them off one by one, then he's less likely to die again.)

Yin plays the Horse Charm for the wild horses before leaving for her weapon lessons.

* * *

 **A/N: Because there aren't enough problems and plot points, let's throw in some time-shenanigans as well. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! It may take a little longer for things to come together, but hopefully it will be entertaining along the way! Vaati really is an interesting villain. I haven't been able to play a game with him in it but those reasons sound very relatable; why not gain the power you're looking for when it's** _ **right there**_ **? (Hope I can do him justice in this story). Completely understand what you mean about the second Zelda game; side scrolling is** _ **hard**_ **. My favourite character is Link, but that might just be because he's kind of there the entire journey. Midna's my favourite side-kick; Tetra's my favourite 'princess'. Least favourite character… probably Chancellor Cole from Spirit Tracks. Do you have any favourites/least favourite characters? I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, James Birdsong, for your review! Glad to hear! Again, thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a fantastic May, everyone**


	5. Chapter 5: Point of Intersection Part 2

Chapter Five: Point of Intersection Part 2 of 4

 **Day 109**

Yin pets Chu'thulu, the Chuchu dozing beside her on the grassy hill, as she watches the moon hit its-

 **Day 110**

-peak and energy crackle lightly across the lake. She turns her head just to see Farosh rise from the water's portal and then looks straight towards the castle. The distance is mostly black with a few red and rarely light purple streaks streaking like lightening against its invisible containment. The green and yellow of Farosh crackles in the corner of her gaze, but he never strays from his path so the woman doesn't worry too much.

Yin takes a deep breath to speak, but the words don't come out. It's never been easy to express her thoughts, even in the silence. Eventually she mouths the uncertainty in her head enough times that, after the crack of the first word, she can slowly makes a sentence. "I don't know if I want to stay or go."

Chu'thulu stirs under her hand but he's most likely too asleep to retain what she says.

"I want to stay," Yin continues into the still air. "I don't want to miss anything here." _I want to be here when someone comes back._ "But I also think I ought to at least look for the EX chests." _I'm scared to meet anyone else._

She watches Farosh fly through the air like normal. "I wonder what happened to the one at the Spring of Wisdom." _Did they make it through the snow and malice?_ "No one's seen them." _If they didn't make it from the mountains, they're probably dead._ "The person from the Spring of Power is probably trying to get a scale to open their spring." _They haven't said so but she can tell by the places they were last seen._ "I wonder if I should tell them to bring two scales." _Or maybe they won't piss off a Goddess._

Yin takes a deep breath and whispers to the night. "I don't want an adventure."

Admitting it doesn't change the world. The only skill needed from Yin is her ability to translate. She could reasonably live in the forest for the rest of her life. It is Link's job – wanted or not – to stop Calamity Ganon from destroying the world since only one of the Triforce wielders can enter the dome stopping the malice from spreading. Helping the ghosts of past Zelda games is a side quest. Breaking the curse on Farosh is a side quest.

Yin pulls out the horse charm and practices Mission Impossible's theme.

(Life flickers in Farosh's eyes at the whistling nose heard through the reeds, rings, and hums he always hears. He strains to catch a glimpse of the person on the hill, now that he knows she's come.)

Yin watches until the dragon's disappearing into a portal once more. The charm hangs limply in her fingers as her mind turns from worry to pondering. "I wonder what happened," she slips the charm in pouch and gathers Chu'thulu to turn in for the night, "to the city in the sky."

 _I wonder if it fell._

In the afternoon Yin's in a tree, barely breathing and playing with the one necklace around her neck. She had a quick check to make sure the horse charm was in her pouch when she realized she's spent the day not wearing it. Safe and sound there, she turns her expression to the calmer horse gait coming closer.

Phantom turns his head and spots her in the branches. Her breath catches on principal. It's the first time anyone's looked up to see her. He gets off the monsterous horse, armor vanishing and leaving a grinning man she's used to seeing. Yin can't stop her returning smile even if Chu'thulu is making growling gulps from her sling. "Long time no see."

"My apologies," he replies, standing under her tree. He's so tall he can probably reach up and grab the first branch no problem. "I got carried away with the sights."

"Not even a letter," Yin admonishes lightly, climbing down. Her smile says she's glad he at least stopped by. Once safe enough, she drops and braces for impact.

He catches her. Yin doesn't have much time for surprise as he pulls her to his chest and hugs her close. She hesitantly, lightly, hugs him back. Then he hisses and she jerks back to see Chu'thulu fall out of the sling, its mouth latched on the Gerudo man's leg. Yin laughs as she coaxes her Chuchu back into the bag.

"That thing is a menace," he says with a fond eye. Then he turns it on her. "You _have_ been alright, correct?"

"Of course," she lies with an easy smile.

"Because I can get the others in the forest to look out for you."

"A little too late for that," Yin jokes and walks over to his horse. "The monsters and I are as friendly as ever. I don't need you threatening them, you hear me?"

"As you wish," he mocks, smiling at her laugh. He practically skips to his horse's bridal and urges it forward. "Come now, there's much to catch up on."

"You're not the boss of me," Yin smiles as they walk for the stable. "How long are you staying?"

"I'll leave tonight," he hums, never knowing the wall she throws up at those words. "There's still much to do out there. Some days I get lost just walking the hills."

He glances over at her, as if that's supposed to prompt something. The human smiles and tells him, "I look forwards to hearing about it all."

(He wants to tempt her into coming with him, but knows she's safer here. This is the calm in the storm, though he would gladly shield her if Yin wanted to see the world too.)

Cain is cool to Phantom, but even he can't stop the excitement welling up at hearing about the adventures. Isabella begs for details about the landmarks. Phanna drops by now and then to hear a story. Phantom's covered most of the bottom of Hyrule; unsurprisingly the Gerudo lands were his goal. Once he saw what became of his people he scoped-out the Yiga hideout.

Yin sits by the fire and listens and feels… nothing. There is some interest in hearing about the world, and she cares because it's Phantom telling the stories, and she's sure seeing these things in person would give her some awe, but hearing the tales is just lackluster. A part of her hoped for more. Had hoped she could be excited and get the urge to travel. Cain and Isabella obviously are getting a bit antsy but Yin is fine. It's something empty in her that's well hidden behind smiles and chuckles and shared glances.

This, above all the worrying she's done, convinces her to stay and continue living in the forest.

"Take care out there," Yin tells Phantom as he preps to leave. "And maybe send a letter or two next time?"

"Will do," he grins at her, something yearning in his gaze. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I'll run far and fast from it."

 **Day 111**

Yin is walking past her shrine in the afternoon. She's coming from weapons training – she's learning to use a spear now – and heading up towards the stable to check in on the others-

Yin is walking past her shrine. The woman stops and glances around. With a shrug she starts walking again, heading to the stable to-

Yin is walking past her shrine. "Well, f**k it's hap-"

Yin is walking past her shrine. She moves to the side of the road, sits down, and waits. She plays with the two necklaces, reclining against the tree and bringing the horse charm to her lips-

Yin is walking past her shrine. She sits down in the middle of the road and starts playing music. She repeats Song of Storms over and over and o-

She cuts off Song of Storms and repeats Song of Healing over and ov-

Saria's Song-

Zelda's Lullaby-

Epona's S-

Sun's Song-

Song of Time. She plays it for ten minutes before slowly lowering the charm. Carefully, Yin gets to her feet. She almost drops down when a faint roar is heard. The woman climbs a tree and gazes around just in time to see a red line hit the castle.

" _Huh_ ," Yin mutters, wondering and hoping she's wrong. She finally makes it to the stable where she tells Cain and Isabella the news about a Divine Beast targeting the castle. Then she asks, "Did you notice anything weird about fifteen minutes ago?"

They say 'no' and ask 'why'. Yin just shakes her head and brushes it off.

 _Once more_ , she swears to herself while she cooks for the stable that night. Chu'thulu also didn't notice when she asked. If it happens once more she'll tell them. In the meantime she'll pray that time rewinding doesn't have anything to do with Link, the main character or the wolf.

 **Day 112**

Yin hears a strange sound and looks up from the three mushroom skewers she's turning. There's light gathering at Isabella's shrine, and then Link appears when it fades. He looks around the area, stopping on her when she waves at him. The Hylian makes his way over, face blank. However, Yin sees he's wearing the tunic Mipha would have given- _should_ have given him had she not died. Yin sees this and knows, from the bottom of her heart, that she isn't prepared or certified to deal with this.

' _Did you know?'_ he demands, taking a seat beside her.

"Did I know what?" Yin attempts to get out of it.

' _About Mipha,'_ his mouth doesn't even move when he demands and it's even more unsettling. His eyes are soul-piercing and filled with hurt.

Yin takes the skewers off the fire and sits back to give him her full attention. "That she was in love with you? Yes, I knew."

He flinches at her question and his face crumbles into heartbreak. _'Why didn't you tell me?'_

"What was I supposed to say?" Yin whispers, trying hard to stay strong against his absolutely defeated expression. "Was I supposed to tell you everything? You knew me hours, a day at most. You would have either hated me because you thought I was lying to you or you would have believed it and hated yourself. Either way, you'd have found out when you went there."

' _It wasn't because you wanted me to go there?'_ he asks. His hands tighten into fists. _'Or because you'd thought I'd run away if I knew?'_

"What?" Yin rears back, offended. "Gosh no. Link, if I thought it'd help you I'd tell you. If you had come here and asked about the Zora's Divine Beast I would have told you what I know."

He slumps, like his strings have been cut. His head is bowed and an aborted, choked noise comes from his throat. His hands unclench to go to his eyes and he draws himself up again, face blank once more.

"You're allowed to grieve," Yin whispers softly. She hesitantly holds out a hand, palm up. He looks down for a second and when she goes to pull back, he latches on with both hands like it's a lifeline. "I told you we're here for you, and that still stands."

He bows his head again and makes a soft, choked noise. _'Thank you.'_

Yin squeezes his hand, lightly covering it with her other. It lasts for a few more seconds until his Sheikah Slate chirps and startles them both. He breathes out a long, irritated sigh and releases her, taking the slate in hand and checking what it wants. Yin goes to grab the skewers and makes a dying squawk at Chu'thulu happily munching away at one.

"Here," Yin shoves a remaining one at Link once he's put away the slate and she starts to eat the last. He tucks it in his pocket, thanking her. "I hope you know I'm just going to keep feeding you when you're around. I don't trust you'll have something on hand when you need it."

He smiles, slight but real. He broadcasts his movements when he lightly grips her arm and thanks her.

Yin knows her cheeks are either darkening or paling. She nods and tells him, "No problem."

He gets up and walks a few steps before deciding he wants to ask her something. _'Divine Beast Vah Naboris?'_

"That's the desert one," Yin says, thinking on it. "Urbosa was the champion who could summon lightening on command. The current leader of the Gerudo is one of her decedents, I think. Anyways, the Yiga also live in the desert and have been stealing from the Gerudo. You'll have to dress as a woman to get into the Gerudo's city, but their leader will tell you what is missing and how to get on the Divine Beast."

' _Anything else?'_

"I remember that Divine Beast having difficult puzzles." Yin makes a face. "And the boss moves crazy fast so you'll need to get good at dodging and then attacking. And it has a second phase where it shoots metal pillars into the ground and tries to hit you with electricity. You'll have to lift the pillars to make it hit itself. If I remember anything else I'll be sure to let you know."

' _Thank you.'_

"No problem," Yin mutters, waving at his back as she goes to make more skewers. She tries to scold Chu'thulu but he's fallen asleep at her feet. Yin watches Link talk to everyone at the stable as she cooks. His mouth is moving again, but she can't hear anything come out. She's not good enough at Hylian to lip-read from a sideways target. Yin gets to skewers nine through twelve starting to cook by the time he gets to Isabella. Their conversation goes on longer, and eventually Yin just shrugs and turns the skewers one last time. She goes to set these ones on the others-

Yin blinks when Link gets up and walks a few steps. He pauses, sighs, and decides he wants to ask her something. _'Divine Beast Vah Naboris?'_

Yin blinks again. She looks down at the _empty plate_ and then up to the curious, head tilting Link. "Didn't you already ask me that?"

He startles so bad he falls down. Yin is on her feet and hovering over him in seconds, but his wide and scarily hopeful eyes keep her from offering a hand up. _'Do you remember?'_

"Do you mean the time jump thing?" Yin pauses to hold out a hand. He grips it tightly and almost pulls her off her feet when he gets up. He doesn't let go and instead gets close, using the extra inches he has on her to peer down. " _Um_ ," she squeaks, "yes?"

' _You remember,'_ he mouths the words with such _relief_ it crushes her hesitations. Then he's pulled her tight against him and she's stiff as a board while he hugs her. _'You remember.'_

"I do…?" Yin hesitantly shifts her arm so she can pat his back. "I take it it's not a common thing?"

' _No one else remembers,'_ he says, only releasing her when his tightening causes another squeak. His smile is blinding and beautiful and _heartbreaking_ all at once. And then he frowns. _'I'm sorry.'_

"A…pology accepted?" Yin is really afraid to ask why he's apologizing. "I don't know why you are, though."

He moves slowly to grip her arms, eyes never leaving hers. Gently he urges her forward, and then rests his forehead on hers. He closes his eyes, smile slowly coming back. _'You remember.'_

"I think we've established that," Yin drawls, pushing her head up like an ineffective head-butt. He's still smiling when he leans back, releasing her. "And Link, _take care_ out there."

' _I will,'_ he promises, making an aborted move to reach out to her again. _'Thank you, Yin.'_

"It's not like I know how this works," she tells him, sitting back down to get started on the skewers _again_.

"What was that about?" Cain asks once Link has talked to him.

"So, time might be rewinding in little jumps," Yin says conversationally. "And Link and I might be the only ones to notice so far."

Cain looks horrified, rightly so. "Did he die?"

"Maybe?" Yin is very much not going to ask that to Link. "I think he may be able to reload save files because he was talking to Izzy like everything was fine and then time jumped backwards to out talk."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long for me," Yin lies because she should have told him the first time but who knows if the first time was actually when she was asleep or not.

"Tell us when it happens," Cain stresses to her. "And you're the one explaining this to Izzy."

"I will."

Link stays long enough to eat with everyone at the stable. Isabella is equally horrified with time-shenanigans, but guesses dead-on that Link has the ability to load previous checkpoints on his slate. The glance he sends at Yin is filled with worry but she assures him that as long as he uses it when he needs it, she doesn't mind.

"No groupies?" Isabella asks when Link tacks up a horse he caught. The other humans groan while the Hylian shakes his head.

Yin notices the unhappy look on his face before he smiles a bit at Isabella. _'They're going to be staying with some humans for a while.'_

"Good luck out there," Cain says. Obviously he knows something's up, but he takes the chance to pull a meme instead of asking. Completely bland he holds out a baked apple. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

Yin and Isabella groan in sync, much to Link's confusion. He takes the apple with a nod and stuffs it away for later. Once on the horse, the Hylian looks around with uncertainty. Something must convince him to ask. _'If they come asking for me, can you not tell them where I am?'_

And isn't that interesting?

"We won't," Yin tells him. His shoulders relax and he nods his thanks at them. "Stay safe, Link. And find something to cool you down. It's very hot where you're going."

He smiles a bit more real. They watch him ride away, each to their own thoughts.

"…Ten rupees on the Great Plateau group being shuffled stable to stable," Isabella pipes up.

"Is that in our 'attempt' to send them back to Link?" Cain wonders, air quotes and all.

"That's on everyone being unable to deal with them and move them around just because."

"It would be a little hard to stick with a guy who teleports," Yin throws in. "Not betting because I don't have money."

"I bet they'll be our problem in six weeks," Cain says, walking back to do his job.

"So long?" Isabella inquires. "I think we'll see them before week four."

"I hope we never have to see them again," Yin tells Chu'thulu as she moves to balance it on her head. "But then, that's what I thought about Cain and here we are today."

 **Day 113**

Chu'thulu hurries up to her feet and makes a noise. Yin grabs him and runs, darting for a tree and scrambling as high as she can before she starts leaping from branch to branch. He keeps making the noise, so she keeps trying to get away.

Then something howls.

Yin glances down at Chu'thulu in her sling. He stares up at her with big, sad eyes and makes the urgent noise at a quieter volume. Yin bites her lip as the howl peters off, and then she starts jumping from branch to branch again. The woman is as quiet as can be as she lands on a tree with a large trunk. Then she lies down, making herself as small as possible while she covers Chu'thulu by her head. "Why?"

Chu'thulu looks at her, slowly moving forward to purr at her cheek. The howl comes again, louder than before. Deep inside, Yin knows who this is. She can't understand why Chu'thulu is so against him finding them, but she trusts her Chuchu more than she trusts the wolf at the moment. If it doesn't think Wolf Link should see them, then she'll make sure to stay away.

Even after the next howl (his cry that shouts _where are you_ and _I'm here_ as a plea and beg). It's then she knows Wolf Link has lost her scent to the branches and is hoping she hears him. These cries are not the ones she was scared of once upon a time, but they're almost worse. These are of heartbreak ( _where are you, please respond_ ). Wolf Link knows she ran from him and is trying to call her back.

Yin stays silent long past the howls fading. On the ground, she runs the opposite way and asks to hide with Simoné and Yuki for the night.

"Of course," Simoné replies, handing her a blanket and pillow.

("Not what I meant, but good job," Simoné tells Chu'thulu when they're alone.)

"Come with me to Lurelin tomorrow," Yuki invites, giving her an out.

"We'll send a letter to Highland Stable tomorrow, telling them where you are," Simoné insists.

"Thank you," Yin sighs with heavy relief and a bit of hurt. "I'd love to come."

' _Where are you?' the whisper in her dream is like a shout. Yin is curled up in a ball, projecting_ _ **you can't see me**_ _as she tries to ignore it. 'Please, where are you?'_

You can't see me _, Yin thinks into the abyss._

' _Please,' the voice begs with heartbreak that digs into her very being, 'tell me where you are.'_

 _Yin doesn't move and the whispers fade into the distance._

 **Day 114**

"So," Yuki says with such false positivity it cuts Yin into tensing. "How did you end up here? In Hyrule, I mean. I don't think I ever asked."

"You didn't," Yin tries to keep it light. Up on the horse, she lightly pats Chu'thulu who is glaring daggers at the man for even bringing it up. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," his shoulders fall. "Simoné said I probably shouldn't try to ask you."

"Simoné is right."

"Oh." He is silent for a few more minutes before perking up again. "So, are you excited to meet Casey?"

Casey, the person who showed up in Lurelin Village a couple days ago. Simoné was going to ride over to Highland Stable today to fill everyone in, but Yin showing up she instead is sending a letter. Simoné and Yuki filled in Yin the night before. De-aged from twenty-seven, Casey is biologically a fifteen year old girl who uses gender neutral they/them pronouns. They never dug around their shrine in the Rabia Plain, but managed to stumble upon the Bait Bag. About a week after, they saw Link from Wind Waker and are now on a self-appointed quest to gather his items and make him solid.

Now with the Picto Box other people can see Win – "like Twi, sorry, it's easier to refer to him like that and he doesn't mind" – but they're stuck because the nearest items to get are the two sails. Both are on Eventide Island. So, Casey and Win are getting to know the Lurelin humans well.

"Pleased to meet you two," Yin says, shaking Casey's hand and nodding to the Wind Waker Link.

Casey's got a case of resting-stone-faced but Win smiles brightly and waves a little, jumping on his toes. Casey shoots him a tired, fond look.

Yin has to bite down her coo; these two are adorable.

' _You have a mark,'_ Win says, not even pretending his mouth needs to move to speak. Everyone looks to him, but he's pointing at Yin's neck. _'Like Casey's, but for someone else.'_

"Really?" Casey's face softens a bit with interest and they turn to look at Yin. "What are you wearing?"

"Besides leaves?" Yin jokes, getting a few laughs and an eye roll from Casey. The woman pulls out her charms to show and Win points to the horse charm.

"What does the key do?" Casey asks, peering up at it.

"Unlocks the DLC chests," Yin says with a smirk, tucking them away. "How do you two like Lurelin?"

"It's quiet," Casey replies sullenly. "In a good way."

' _You are the one to treaty with monsters?'_

"It's not really a treaty?" Yin shrugs awkwardly. "More like an understanding."

' _That is still brave.'_

"Aw," Yin gives in and coos. Casey scowls while Win blushes. "Thanks, but I'm really not that brave. Stupid things have just worked out in my favour so far."

"I appreciate what you did," Casey grouses out later when it's just them and Yin. "Drawing attention away from the mark-thing."

"It's no big deal," Yin sighs and plays with the string around her neck. "I had an idea it meant something."

"It does," Casey hunches over, watching Win and his team win at beach volleyball. "A lot of somethings. I'm sure you noticed the time jumps."

Yin freezes.

" _That_ doesn't work until your shrine has been completed," they make a face. "Learned that last week. It also doesn't work if you aren't in possession of the mark." They cast the wide-eyed woman an indifferent look. "The main use is that the person you hold the mark of knows if whoever holds it is safe. And, if the mark is something they used often in-game, then they can use it to pinpoint your position."

"F**k," Yin deadpans while Chu'thulu growls from her sling.

Casey cracks a smile. "And yet you don't take it off."

"He'll already know I'm this way," Yin says, stretching and preparing to grab a horse and _go_. "As long as I'm faster I can keep ahead of him."

"Why run?" Casey wonders with a mean glint in their eyes. "Giving the mark means they trust you with their life."

"What would you do if Win ran off without telling you and didn't come back for nearly two weeks?" Yin wants to ignore what Casey's implying.

Casey stills, sighs, and then smiles impishly. "Firstly, I'd track him down. _But_ , I'd make him work for forgiveness."

"Thanks for all the help, Casey," Yin waves.

"Let me know how it goes! I need some kind of drama, _please_!"

Yin gives quick goodbyes and answers as she leaves the village. She waves to the guards and promises to come back again sometime soon. She drops the horse off with Simoné, who takes the answer about Wolf Link probably searching for her well, especially considering she wouldn't tell him where Yin went when he stopped by the stable and hour ago.

"Good luck," Simoné tells her. "And let me know how it goes."

Ignoring how her friends seem too invested in her life, Yin returns to the tree she hid in yesterday and lies against a branch this time. Chu'thulu isn't happy, but settles into the sling to glare around the area as they wait. Yin lifts up the horse charm, and _plays_.

The sound of paws padding over the ground grows in sync with Chu'thulu's grumbling. Yin just keeps her eyes closed and focuses on playing the correct notes. Then she plays something from Twilight Princess and Link howls along. At the last note, Yin lowers the charm and peeks over the edge of the branch.

Twi whines when their eyes lock.

Yin takes a deep breath, but her voice still cracks. "I missed you."

He whines again, louder.

Yin closes her eyes and breathes. Then she looks at Chu'thulu. "We're going down."

The Chuchu isn't agreeable with it but too bad, she's the one carrying him. Twi makes sure to stand a few paces away, looking tired and sorry but so, _so_ happy to see her. Hesitantly, Yin gets down on one knee. Then the other. She holds her arms open for a hug, and he lunges at her.

"It's good to see you too," Yin tells him through a face full of fur to hide her relief.

Unfortunately, it's drowned away when she hears the trail end of a voice in her head through his whine _'…missed you too.'_

The voice is soft and deep. It's full of promise and assurance. It's tired from years of strife and yet still holds a smile from before every struggle happened. It is a comfort to hear. Above all, it is familiar, but Yin is sure she's never heard it before and she doesn't want to hope.

(The truth is she never stopped hoping.)

"Link?" Yin whispers a squeak. He's absolutely noticed her stilling and his whine has cut off. Gently, the woman pulls back and releases so her hands fall to her sides. He's cold like a statue, eyes piercing and daring and waiting for something, like he's expecting her words to hit. Yin swallows hard and talks crazy. "Did you ever show me how to swing a sword?"

He twitches, like that wasn't what he expected at all. His hope shows with a wolfy grin and defrosting blue eyes. _'Copy the movements.'_

"…You're real," Yin breathes. This moment is crazy and unreal, but she's in a videogame world so of course this is plausible. It's not like the reason she (survived) fell in love with the game is in front of her. He is the reason she tried again after being so frustrated at her inability to complete the tutorial. _Swing the Wii Remote._ "You're _real_."

' _You remember,'_ he smiles and kneads at the ground with his claws. _'How much?'_

She tells him a few dreams she had growing up, his smile getting brighter with each one. "Does this have to do with why I'm here?"

' _No,'_ he shakes his head. _'I don't know why you are here, but I am grateful you are. After I became formless here, I never thought we'd meet again.'_

"Are there others like me? People you know from our dreams?" He nods. "Then… why stay?"

After a long moment he replies, _'You are safe.'_

"I'm not following." There are many ways to take that. Link doesn't elaborate. "Why did you leave?"

' _I needed to find someone,'_ he doesn't explain that either. _'Then I found some items from your list.'_

"That's why you can talk, isn't it?" He nods. "How many do you have now? And here's the charm."

' _Keep it,'_ he grins further at her stunned expression. _'And I had to find enough to show you without fading.'_

"Show me?"

Yin almost doesn't notice the figurine that appears as he raises a paw. He urges her to pick it up. After a moment's hesitation, Yin does so and tries to calm her racing heart. In her hands is the Twilight Princess Link Amiibo. It confirms something and makes this all a bit more real. She looks up and sees _Link_ through the wolf. "I take it the wolf isn't your natural form."

' _The crystal has been stuck in me for a long time,'_ he tells her tiredly. _'Without a solid form there was no hope of removing it.'_

Yin places the Amiibo in front of him. He dismisses it back to wherever it came and pads across the grass to look between her and the interested Chu'thulu. "What changed to make you more solid?"

' _I found that statue,'_ he refers to the Amiibo. _'It gave the boost I needed with the few items I had collected.'_

"So, what do we do to get the crystal out of you, if you want it out?" Because if it's been there for a long time; it should be his choice.

' _I want it gone,'_ he growls. _'Zant, Midna, or the Master Sword can remove it. You'll stay here when I go to look for them.'_

"Really?" Yin deadpans. "And you're going to decide what I do because…?"

' _There is no easy way to reach Zant's items,'_ Link growls again and she feels like there's more to the story. He hesitated a bit too long coming up with that excuse. _'Midna and I are two very different people from when we parted to when we met up again. None of the ghosts enter the Lost Woods and I don't want you risk your life by trying.'_

"That should be my choice," Yin drawls, holding up a hand to stop his argument. "I won't go looking without your permission. Just, please, let me know when you're going to be gone for long amounts of time."

' _I will always return,'_ he promises. With a cheeky grin he bumps her forehead. ' _Now that I can talk, I will tell you.'_

"You better," Yin tells him, smiling. She slowly reaches up and hugs him again. "I really did miss you."

' _I'm glad you didn't give up on me.'_

 **Day 115**

'I come in peace

For those who don't know my stamp by now, this is [Y/N] from Serenne Stable. With this note should be the updated list of who is Alive, Dead, or Missing in the land of Hyrule. For those who don't actually care, here's a quick thing you should know. Link has been spotted! The Breath of the Wild Link, not one of the many ghosts floating around (can someone get on a list of them please?). And, with him are the four people from the shrines of the Great Plateau. I waited until they were seen leaving Kakariko Village before this was sent out. No idea how they survived the Sheikah, but good on them!

As always, please send any updates you can in the next coming days. May the Goddess shine upon you, the force be with you, live long and prosper, etcetera etcetera

Peace out

[Y/N]'

"I miss the internet," Cain sighs and pins the new list to the wall of the stable.

"I miss TV," Isabella pouts with her fingers spread Star Trek style.

"Do you think Link can take pictures yet?" Yin wonders, fingers dangling through Twi's fur.

"I miss real cameras," Isabella pouts further. "And photos. _Printable_ photos."

"Does anyone ever wonder about the DLC shrines?" Cain asks.

"Link's collectable memories aren't his memories," Yin throws out to stir the pot.

"I hate you," Cain deadpans while Isabella fluffs up in indignation.

In the afternoon, Twi convinces Yin to sit down when the world starts jumping backwards. They relax in the forest, Chu'thulu sitting on the wolf's back while they wait for whatever's troubling Main Character to stop. "When are-"

"When are you going to leave again?"

' _In a few more days,'_ he says, oblivious to the tightening in her chest. _'As soon as I know you will be fine here.'_

"I have lots to do here," Yin scoffs, shunting back displeasure. "And more people are visiting tomorrow, so I have lots to translate. I can always work on archery. Plus, Opaque is thinking about starting me on swords soon."

' _I want to teach you that,'_ he huffs. _'When I'm Hylian again, I'll show you_ everything.'

"Sounds good." He purrs a bit under her fingers-

-tightening in her chest. The wolf huffs and settles down, head on her legs. Yin keeps her breathing even when she reaches out to run her fingers through his fur. He purrs a bit and goes boneless. _'I'll get us a house.'_

Yin barks a sharp, surprised laugh. He smiles, eyes still closed. "Oh? A little forward there."

' _We sleep together anyways,'_ his cheeky grin has her smiling through the squeezing in her chest. _'A multi floored house with a large bed to share.'_

"Why would we be sharing when you're on two legs again? It's already cramped where we sleep now, and I happen to like the crevice."

' _We could get something in Lurelin,'_ he ignores her _. 'Both near the forest and the ocean. It may be a little small to start, but we could expand later.'_

"You mean _I_ would expand," Yin chuckles. "You'd be out on an adventure. And don't ignore me; why do you think we'd move in together after you get two legs again?"

' _We're best friends,'_ he says with ease. His eyes open at the sound of her breath catching. _'Did you think I forgot?'_

Yes, actually. Yin never mentioned the dreams where either of them would cry. Those dreams are special in that neither wants to ask if the other remembers. Apparently Link does, which is both relieving and embarrassing. "If we're still going to be pack, I get the side of the bed against the wall."

' _I get adventuring veto rights.'_

"Unfair," but Yin's smiling. "We get a separate house for one-night stands."

He snorts. _'What one-night stands?'_

"True," she chuckles and leans her head against the tree to look at the sky. "I get a cat."

' _I get to talk to your cat.'_

"Don't scare off my cat." He grins up at her. "Chu'thulu stays until it's properly old enough to manage its herd."

Chu'thulu grumbles but they both know it couldn't stay with her forever. If – a big _if_ – she moves to Lurelin Village she'll have to return every now and then until the Chuchu is ready to take over all the herds around Highland Stable. That's its territory and it can't give it up now unless it wants to start becoming a near-mindless monster again.

Twi agrees with a flash of teeth before settling again. A few minutes later-

Twi agrees with a flash of teeth before settling again. _'I'll find you a cat.'_

There is something in that promise that goes unsaid. Yin does not know what he's swearing behind the meaning of the words, and maybe it shows in her confused smile, but she thanks him nonetheless. "It's alright if you don't. I know they aren't really around here."

' _I will find you a cat.'_

Yin's smile turns softer. "Thank you." A pause. "I'm not building us a house, just so you know."

* * *

 **A/N: That moment you realize you spelt the title wrong. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xForeverGamerx, for your review! I am so glad to hear that! Everyone's coming and going, though the monsters will have a larger part in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! It's true, a lot more things happen around Yin then to her. And now the Self-Insert group knows they aren't the Mary Sues/Gary Stus of the story so they're in for a ride. I'm really glad to hear that about Wolf Link and Phantom, thank you so much! Hilda is great, her master plan to save her kingdom really made beating her hurt but the final ending all the more satisfying. I definitely understand Ghirahim; there are better ways to taunt and the motion controls made fighting him last twice as long sometimes. For least favourite boss fights, game-play wise it's Blizzeta from Twilight Princes because apparently I can't use/fight against the ball-and-chain. For favourites, Scaldera from Skyward Sword and Stalblind from Link Between Worlds. Are there any boss fights you prefer or prefer to stay away from? Again, thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a fantastic day**


	6. Chapter 6: Point of Intersection Part 3

Chapter Six: Point of Intersection Part 3 of 4

 **Day 120**

 _*Bam*_

 _*Shlink*_

 _*Crash*_

 _You're not getting better_ , Grasshus frowns at the human at his feet.

"I _am_ trying," Yin promises, stabbing the weapon's point into the ground to help rise again. "Spears are awkward." She is not looking forward to the longer, heavier two-handed weapons. She'll do a spiked boomerang in both hands over that any day.

 _Release your inhibitions_ , Grasshus hisses as he sets into fighting pose with a spear of his own. Yin has to interrupt before he continues.

"Can you repeat that last word?"

 _Inhibitions_ , he draws it out. _You see too many openings using only a pole. Stop_. _Trust your feet will push you away and your hands will move the weapon to block._

"That's a lot of trust." She doesn't have much faith in herself. Her self-confidence is usually at an all-time low, but Yin's done well so far not showing how much of a mess she is to her friends. The forest-dweller living has done wonders that way. With Twi away again, she can cry without Chu'thulu asking what's wrong. "I'm ready."

Grasshus nods and attacks.

Of the monsters in the forest, the one that sends shivers and 'avoid at all cost' warnings through Yin is the Wizzrobe. Apparently there is more, but the Electric Wizzrobe at the entrance path to the Spring of Courage is the only one she's seen. The woman is always polite and doesn't go out of her way to avoid the creature, but she also doesn't seek it out either. Grasshus has moved their training sessions past the area, which means sometimes the Wizzrobe skives duty to watch. Mostly it laughs at her. A few days ago it requested she bring paper and a writing utensil.

Now the Wizzrobe and Isabella write letters to each other, with Yin as the messenger.

"Do you think the Milk Bar or whatever it was in Majora's Mask sold booze in the milk?" Yin asks Cain, completely serious.

The man chokes on his dinner. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I didn't," Yin tells him. "But I'm curious if the milk here is naturally alcoholic or if I should stop poaching bird eggs and go vegetarian."

"Stop it," Isabella sighs, glancing up from her letter. "Xeron and I aren't driving you to vegetarianism."

Xeron, the Electric Wizzrobe. Yin looks to the sky as she really thinks about it. "I never said you were. I was just thinking I sometimes eat fish and eggs and really, how much of my diet would be effected if I stop that."

"A lot," Isabella replies, going back to reading. "You need the protein and carbs from somewhere, especially with how much work you do every day. Honestly, I think we could all do with some venison."

"I'm not killing the deer!"

"Just a thought."

And Yin's the weirdo for upsetting an ecosystem and enforcing a pacifist approach on whoever crosses her territory. The deer and bird (and Chuchu) population would have been so plentiful, if the travellers and monsters didn't take out the wildlife when Yin's busy doing something away from home-base. She doesn't complain or mention it since they aren't targeting each other and the animals (and Chuchus) where eating everything but mushrooms anyways. Also, animal and monster drops are strange in that they are exactly like the game. It makes it both better and worse when she accidently killed a squirrel climbing down the tree she was using as target practice. Yin buried the acorn it left behind.

Everyone in the stable turns at the sound of horses riding up. Two people ride on one horse while a third person seems to have all the gear on their horse. Yin stays seated with Isabella while Cain gets up to help his girlfriend get the travellers settled. The preteen smiles blindingly at whatever's in her letter, and Yin rolls her eyes. After swallowing, the woman asks, "Are you planning to crash one of my lessons?"

"Why would I?" Isabella replies.

"To talk with him?"

"Not yet," the girl shakes her head and stores the letter away. She gets started on her dinner, uncaring of Yin's disbelief. The woman doesn't pry and eats with her.

"Yin!" Cain shouts. "Isabella! Get over here!"

The ladies share a glance and get up in sync. Yin almost doesn't notice when the preteen softly gasps and stops halfway to the newcomers. "What is it?"

The girl squeals softly through a clamped jaw. _"It's Ravio."_

"Huh," Yin looks appraisingly at the group. She slowly wraps an arm around the girl and urges her forward. "What do you want to bet they're here because of the list?"

The leader of the group of humans is a tall teenager with what looks to be Ravio's scarf on. The woman who was doubling with him on the horse is almost as small as Isabella, but is definitely a young woman. The third is a young man, more muscular than the leader with a look that says _he's seen some things_ etched on his face. This third man also has a scarf on. It looks suspiciously like Link's from Hyrule Warriors and Yin just _Nopes_ on thinking about spin-off ghosts.

"Carlo," Cain points to the leader. "Radka," the tiny one, "and Marcos," the muscle. "Yin and Isabella."

"Pleasure to meet you," Carlo says in Hylian with an easy smile.

"You as well," Isabella smiles back.

Yin wants to know why she's required if they can obviously have this conversation without her.

"We're looking for items for the spirits we've met," Carlo continues. "And we're compiling a list of known spirits. Our other half is in the north doing the same."

"Sounds like a good idea," Cain says, but Yin sees the hesitation in his posture. He doesn't trust them, which is fair. It's almost a necessity more than etiquette to send notice of your arrival or there's risk of a meeting turning into a brawl like the Gerudo Canyon Stable vs. Outskirt Stable incident. "I take it you're here for Ravio's Hood?"

Carlo gives positive acknowledgement. "He was very excited to learn someone had found his objects."

"The DLC chests are difficult to find," rumbles Marcos with a pleasant smile. "Only those with the keys can open them, making it doubly as hard."

All newcomer eyes gloss over the three, as if they will reveal who has the object. Yin stands silently and deadpan at the back. She really doesn't need to be here for this and doesn't appreciate the fear of new people gripping her chest. Isabella eventually pulls out the hat and holds it up to thin air. "Here you go."

The girl's hands are filled with fading light and then empty once more. The outline of a ghost appears, but Ravio is very see-through and Yin can't hear what he says. Isabella also apologizes and tells him she can't hear him now. He beams a smile the girl's way, _and Isabella flushes_.

"So," Radka pipes up with a wide smile. "Ghosts?"

Cain and Yin share a look, and the woman shrugs. "Phantom, Twi, and I guess Midna and Zant. They'll learn more about Win when they get to Lurelin, and Vaati was with the Woodland Stable people _way_ back." Yin turns to the newcomers while Cain rolls his eyes at her giving everything away. "It was nice meeting you all." _Where are you all from?_ "I'm heading home and have no idea if I'll see you tomorrow, so goodbye."

They look taken aback by the abrupt departure and the part of Yin that screams _manners_ says she really shouldn't have done that. The woman isn't really in the mood to entertain right now. That was the nicest she could have been without giving into the shaking fear she's hiding behind a kind smile. Yin looks cool and confident as she leaves the stable and her dinner with a backwards wave.

(Inside she's a mess. Happy four month anniversary. Please don't stab anyone.)

"Was that Chuchu lady?" she hears and Yin's pace only falters a little.

("I'm sorry," Yin whispers to the crevice wall as she wipes at tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Chu'thulu never knows what she's sorry for but it always shuffles up to her curled-into-a-ball form and offer what assurance it can.)

 **Day 121**

"They were nice," Phanna tells Yin. "You humans really spice up life around here."

"Apparently you're known as the Crazy Chuchu lady," Isabella snickers. Yin groans. "But people know they can trust you, even if you are unysocial."

"Antisocial," Phanna corrects. "They did seem very interested in how you understand monsters. I told them the same thing you told me, about body language and inflictions. It's really neat to be able to understand them."

" _Apparently_ ," Isabella grins evilly, "other people have been bribing Chuchus with food so they stop attacking. And it's _working_."

Phanna nods, completely not getting Isabella's implication that Yin's ruined everything people thought about the blobs. Like feeding wild animals so they're used to humans. It could, and probably will, backfire spectacularly.

"By the way," Phanna hands over a paper to Yin. "Your boyfriend wrote."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Yin replies, scanning the bottom for a name. It's from Phantom. "Why are you reading my mail?"

"Simoné put up betting pool," Phanna continues, ignoring Isabella's quiet insistence she _stop talking_. "I need to know where you two stand before I finalize my bet."

Yin's lowered the letter and just _stares_. Isabella's flushed to the roots and sending a pleading look to the ceiling. Phanna waits with an innocent smile. After a long moment Yin decides she doesn't actually care there's a betting pool, just that she doesn't have an in on it. "Can I place a bet?"

"It would be unfair, since yours is one of the futures we're betting on," Phanna leans forward. "But, if you were to bet on yourself, what would it be?"

"Crazy Chuchu lady," Yin tells her. Isabella laughs and stops praying lightening will strike her to nudge Phanna. "Seriously, I'm not planning on spending my life with anyone but Chu'thulu, and that's only for another couple of months. It's almost strong enough to leave the nest. Be free and all that."

"Did you have someone before?" Phanna asks quietly.

"No," Yin shakes her head. "I struggle with relationships so I decided to forgo the whole dating scene until I was okay with who I am."

"Was it gender or body image or something else?" Isabella asks.

"Sexuality," Yin taps her finger on the table and sighs. "I'm asexual."

They have to explain it to Phanna to get the translation for the word. The Hylian just shrugs. "But you don't care who you're romantic with?"

"Well, I'd like to be at least _friendly_ with them. And I am not looking romance."

"I know who I'm betting for," Phanna takes out a small book to cross out a few things and write some others down. She pauses. "Do you mind that we're betting on your love life?"

"Whatever gets you through the day." Yin gets a hard look until she gives a real answer. "I don't mind. It was just a shock."

"If it helps the betting pool is in the works for every human," Isabella whispers while Phanna scribbles some more in her book. "Most of Lurelin's betting for Simoné and Yuki to get together, but I'm calling for the rare pairs."

"I'll get in on it when I visit them," Yin says with a conniving glint in her eyes. "When exactly did this all start?"

"Months ago," Phanna answers while tucking the book away. "Don't feel too bad, Cain doesn't know about it either."

"What did you think about Carlos?" Isabella wonders.

"Not answering that," Yin deadpans. "What about you and Ravio?"

"Don't ship the twelve year old," Isabella deadpans right back.

Later, Yin's in the field with the wild horses. The woman's smiling as she reads the letter from Phantom. He's in Eastern Hyrule exploring the coast. In the letter he promises he'll bring her back something nice and warning her not to explore the coast herself because all of the monsters are twice her size and itching to kill. Yin folds it fondly, sliding it into her sling and carefully tilting her head so Chu'thulu doesn't fall when she starts playing the horse charm. She gets lost in the notes-

-carefully tilting her head so Chu'thulu doesn't fall when she starts playing the horse charm. Yin decides it's better to practice if it's going to be another of _those_ days. She is trying to get through some more, light hearted parody songs. Yin struggles finding the notes for-

She is going over the light hearted parody songs she's figured out. Chu'thulu falls asleep in the sun after enough repetitions-

Yin is trying out the light hearted parody songs she vaguely remembers. Chu'thulu eventually gulps his annoyance of her practising-

Yin is playing the light and upbeat songs she knows. After a few minutes, light slowly curls around Isabella's shrine and Link appears. The woman watches for a while before focusing back on the instrument. It doesn't take long before he walks over. Yin nods a greeting, which he returns before lying down on the grass beside her. She plays through one more song, letting him watch the clouds pass just a little longer. _'You're very good.'_

"Thank you," Yin replies, taking a deep breath. "I've been practicing a lot."

He hums but doesn't get up. As the silence stretches, Yin takes it to mean there is nothing else and continues her playing.

' _I don't remember,'_ Link says in the pause between songs. _'I don't remember learning how to use a sword or who taught me. I go to the places on the Sheikah Slate and I am given a memory.'_ He glances over to her. _'Are they my memories?'_

She is not qualified for this. "I don't know. All of your memories happen with other people, and some memories don't have you in it. It's up to you to decide what was real for you."

' _Am I real?'_ he wonders, going back to look at the sky. Yin freezes only because she was not expecting this turn of events. Ever. _'I have no memories. I'm the only one who can transport between shrines. I_ dissolve _to transport to a shrine._ _I can rewind time. I speak every language but don't_ speak _any. I don't eat. I don't sleep._ _And…'_ his hands fist, _'none of it bothers me. Like a machine.'_

Okay, time to stop that. "You are not a machine," Yin tells him sternly, poking his arm to get his attention. He shifts his head to look unblinkingly at her. "You are a person who smiles and laughs and mourns with the rest of us. Who cares if you don't eat or sleep? And being able to understand others is _great_. You've got a bunch of nifty tricks that keep you alive and you still have your muscle memory even if your actual memory isn't there. Now that you're walking all over Hyrule you can make memories.

"And Link? _You are real._ I believe you're real. Everyone you meet will believe you're real. You walk and talk and _feel_. You decide what bothers you or what you care about. At the end of the day, you have all of us to convince you of your realness, if you ever doubt it."

He takes a long, slow blink; shuddering when his eyes are closed. Link reaches up and grips her hand, entwining their fingers and pulling it to his face. He plays with her fingers, thinking hard.

"You are real, Link," Yin whispers, watching his face soften.

' _Do you want to go back to your world?'_ he asks, one hand holding hers while the other traces her palm.

"I don't," she replies honestly, making him freeze. "After everything I've experienced here, I don't think I could survive returning home, pretending to be who I used to be."

He closes his eyes and releases her hand. Something has changed but nothing obvious. Yin takes her hand back and relaxes, watching him for a worrying sign. He could almost be asleep for how still he is. Then he smiles, sitting up and moving to lean against her. _'I'll keep you company if everyone else goes back.'_

"Aw, thanks," Yin smirks at him, relief shining in her eyes at his better mood. "There will probably be one or two others besides me who'd stay."

' _Then we'll find them,'_ Link grins at the herd and rests his head on hers. _'I'll take you on an adventure and we can make some new memories while we look for them.'_

"Sounds like a plan," Yin's smile softens.

' _You'll need shoes. Some of the areas aren't meant for bare feet.'_

"Speaking from experience?" the woman teases. Link shakes as his voice chuckles in her head. "If we head anywhere cold I might need some real clothes."

' _Why do you wear leaves?'_

"It started because I had nothing which, given, I still have nothing. The real clothes I had are just rags now. Now it's a bit of a pride thing and a flat-broke thing. I made these, and I'm proud of them. I also have no choice because what rupees I do get I give to the stable for lessons or to buy something from Beedle."

Link hums and looks at her bare feet. Yin yelps when his boots are suddenly gone and his slacks have been replaced with the really old pants. He slides his foot next to hers and seems to be comparing them. He leans off of her to get a better look, making Yin laugh. "What are you doing?"

' _Nothing,'_ he replies too quickly. Still he compares their feet.

"Doesn't look like nothing." No response. "So, how far are you from the desert?"

' _I made it into Gerudo Town.'_

"Really?" Yin shoots forward to see his face. "Did you get the outfit?" He blushes and nods. "Can I see?"

Link sighs and stands. Yin takes his offered hand and steps back once he's easily pulled her up. He gives her a stern look. _'Don't laugh.'_

"I won't."

Within a blink his clothes have swapped into the female Gerudo outfit. A small squeal comes from Yin before she's slapped a hand over her mouth. Link looks very unamused.

"I'm sorry," Yin squeaks, hiding her mouth still because she can't stop the smile. "You look beautiful." _And them abs…_

' _Thank you,'_ he's blushing again. Link steps forward and slowly removes her hand from her mouth. Yin really does try to blank her face, but she must not do a good job as his returning smile is blinding and _happy_. _'So, you like the outfit?'_

"Absolutely," Yin replies, giving him another once-over. It sort-of niggles how close they're standing, but she's determined not to give him more ammo. "There is a male version, but they won't let you into the town for wearing it."

' _I found the shop,'_ Link says dryly. _'Gave me a heart attack when the owner called me out.'_

"I bet you'd look dashing in it." She laughs as the corner of his eyes crinkle. He takes a step back and holds out something. "Oh?"

' _For you,'_ he hands her the flower.

Something warm circles in her chest as she cradles the Silent Princess flower. All joking vanishes as she stares at the precious item. She has to swallow suddenly so her voice doesn't crack with emotion. "What's the occasion?"

' _For all your help.'_

"We've known each other maybe three days," Yin says dryly to hide how sweet she thinks the gesture is. She places it in her pouch where it won't go bad and holds out one of her scarce few bird eggs. "This is for you just being you." He goes to grab it and she clasps his hand, leaning in with a kind smile. "Thank you for being you."

 _You are real._

He gets it, leaning his forehead on hers and taking the egg. Yin awkwardly raises an eyebrow when his Sheikah Slate chirps and he staunchly ignores it. "Do you want to get that?"

' _No,'_ his grin is slight but real and as much as she wants to freak out at the closeness he needs the grounding contact. _'I know what it will say.'_

 **Day 122**

"Really, what's on your mind?" Yin asks Isabella after the fifth time the girl gazes off to the distance. Always to the same area. "And don't say 'nothing' because this letter is really interesting."

Isabella bites her lip and turns back to Cain and Yin but won't look them in the eyes. "Do you ever wonder if there was something buried above Lake Tower?"

"Sure," Yin answers while Cain nods with a shrug. "But if there was something there it's long gone now. Who knows where it would have been spat out when the tower came up?"

"Yah," Isabella whispers, giving one last glance towards the tower area. "Yah, you're right." She turns back to them with a smaller smile than normal but she's at least paying attention now. "So, what's the scoop?"

"Well, I told Link to be wary of the Yiga now that their leader is gone," Yin pokes the girl, "and that goes for all of us. Who knows when they'll retaliate or what they'll do."

"I remember you saying that," Isabella sticks out her tongue. Cain's smiling when the preteen gives him a long-suffering look. "What about the letter?"

He slides it over to let her read. "The groupies have decided they are going to start a town. An all-human town, but it's still something to think about."

"They're either butt-hurt or trying to help us with a support group," Isabella hums. "I do like the idea of a new town."

"I was saying that, excluding the stables, we can count the amount of settlements on one hand."

"It is a good idea," Yin says, face resting on her hands. "The building a town thing. Of course the problem comes down to finding land."

"It would need to be self-sustaining or have enough of a resource for trade," Isabella comments, handing the letter back. "So the groupies are travelling Hyrule to find a place?"

"And we're supposed to fill out yay or nay on the places they're thinking of," Cain agrees. "It will probably be months before anybody decides on anything."

"We should make a town," Isabella is suddenly giddy at the idea. "One of us checks out cites, one of us the logistics, and one of us gathers money and materials."

"We'd be better off sharing the cost of a house wherever they decide to build," Cain drawls, pointedly waving the letter. "That way we have something but don't have to use it all the time. Because would any of you actually want to live away from here?"

Yin's already shaking her head while Isabella pouts and cries, "That's my point! If we make our own town we can place it near here, or maybe even make the stable part of the town!"

"Padok may have a problem with that," Yin chuckles. "And Isabella, actually making a town means running a town. That's a lot of work."

"I can handle it," the preteen says quietly, fists clenching.

"I don't want to handle it." Yin slowly waves her hand in the air. "I don't want to be stuck feeding a town. I _like_ having more to my life than scavenging."

"You won't have to feed us," Isabella says, determined. Yin very much does not point out she is the only reason the humans at Highland Stable always have enough to eat. "We'll build on healthy land. I know a little about farming from Perosa and I'm sure she'd be willing to teach me more. One of you could gather wood and we could stockpile materials and rupees. If we can't figure out how to build a house we can hire those guys who have a village-building side-quest."

"There'd need to be rules," Cain says blandly, not giving away how he feels on the subject. "We'd have to decide if taxes were a thing. Do we rent housing or sell property? Schools, hospitals, police."

"It would be a lot of work," Yin says slowly. "And there is a lot to think about."

"I can do this," Isabella says with life in her the other didn't know was missing. "Challenge accepted. I'm going to build a town."

Cain sighs long and hard and Yin tries to make him make Isabella see sense. Cain just takes a long look at the girl, and then nods. "Alright, I'll help."

"She wants to make a town!" Yin bemoans to Simoné later. "An actual town with rules and laws and _civilization_."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," Simoné smirks with her dry tone.

"I'm helping her build it," Yin plants her forehead against the cool surface of the table. At least that makes sense. "I'm gathering wood and supplies to help stockpile and get them rupees."

"Have you ever cut down a tree?"

"Never."

"Well, if it looks like it's falling on you, run."

"Thanks for the advice." Yin lifts her head up enough to rest her chin on her arms. "So, how much can I put into the betting pools?"

"I was wondering when you'd pick up on it," Simoné pulls out a large book. "How'd you find out?"

"Phanna told me."

"Ah…" Simoné nods and uncaps a pen while making a bag spring into being above the table. It falls with a soft _whump_. "Rules are you can't bet on yourself, if you enter a relationship your bet is automatically forwarded to the next round so you lose nothing, you can't bet on the person taking your bet, and you can't place a bet on a person who lives in the stable or village you're betting in."

"What if I wanted a poly ship?"

"We're only covering pairs. If it turns out to be a poly relationship, then the money's split between everyone who guessed correct for the relationship dynamics."

"Is it the first pair to get together?"

"Yes, and Cain and Phanna don't count. The pool starts over after someone hooks up for potential long-term relationship."

"Darn." Yin pulls out a blue rupee. "Is it only Highland or Lurelin I can bet on?"

"Everyone's free game."

Yin pulls out another blue rupee. "Five on Opal and Yin from Woodland Stable and five on Ms. Minowa and Mubs from Lurelin Village."

Simoné writes the names down with an interested hum. "I don't know what's more interesting, you not being the first to ship Opal and Yin or you being the first to ship Kiki and Mubs." The rupees are dropped in the bag and then the supplies disappear into her pocket dimension. "So, about this town?"

Yin groans again and tells her everything.

 **Day 123**

All alone, Yin stands at the base of Lake Tower. She's packed and ready to climb, makeshift leave gloves protecting her palms and a thicker outfit on in case it's colder at the top. While she would have liked to be up there at night, watching Farosh glide around, she goes midday when it's certain not to make her freeze at the top. The morning rain has long-since dried and the human is bursting with energy.

Chu'thulu's with its herd for the next few days, which means she has the time to do this. "Here we go."

Yin scales it fast and rather easily. Around halfway she makes the mistake of looking down from one of the resting areas. She'll put off thinking about _how she'll get down_ until she's reached the top. Less stress that way.

The view is definitely worth the climb. Yin wonders if this might have been how Link felt, exiting the cave for the first time. It's breathtaking and glorious and she has to sit down. Yin leans against the Sheikah Slate pillar and watches the world below. For the first time since waking up here, she's relaxed enough to feel at peace.

An hour later Yin gets to her feet. Something shimmers out the corner of her eye, but when she turns the landscape is the same as always. The woman takes one long-lasting look at the world from the tower view. Then she steels her nerves and goes to climb down. It takes a lot longer and many breaks to stop her arms from shaking, but she's greeted by the Bokoblin tower-watchers at the bottom. They laugh at her face-planting the ground. "Thanks guys."

As the sun sets that afternoon, Yin practices her archery skills when the world time jumps every few minutes. At one point her bow breaks, putting splinters in her hand. The birds nearby scatter at her cursing and jumping as she tries to reign in the pain-

Yin lowers her bow to glare at it. Now she has a number of how many times until it breaks. One of these coming days will be devoted to appropriating a new one. At least it wasn't steel-

Yin continues practising until she reaches the limit. Then she throws the bow in the river-

Yin drops the bow and sits against a tree, watching the clouds pass-

Yin makes a flower crown-

Yin climbs a tall tree-

Yin practices with her weapons-

Yin shoots her whole arrow bundle at the tree target-

Yin sits down and wonders, "What is going on?"-

Yin shoots at the tree over-

-and over-

-and over-

-again-

-and again-

Yin sits down at the fifteen minute mark. She makes that flower crown. She tosses her bow in the river. She starts walking back so she can update Isabella and Cain.

Nearing her shrine, the woman notices a bright light and a faint noise and she ducks behind a tree. After a few seconds of silence, Yin risks peaking around. Her shoulders sag and she walks up to the young man sitting downtrodden on the stairs. "Are you okay?"

The next thing she knows is Link hugging her with crushing force. Yin squeaks and goes still as he buries his head in her neck. _'I'm okay.'_

"Are you _sure_?" Yin demands, adjusting to pat his back lightly. He nods. "You're staying the night."

' _I don't have enough for a night at the stable.'_

"Cain or Isabella would gladly give up their bed for you," Yin lies easily. They'd put up a bit of a fight until she mentions just how many times the world reset and what that implies. "And if you don't want to sleep, you can hang out with me and watch the lake tonight."

She can hear the question he doesn't ask, but he puffs a breath and finally leans back to smile slightly at her. _'Let's watch the lake.'_

"Have you had dinner?" He shakes his head, looking rather sick. "Then we'll stop by the stable to grab something for when we're hungry."

Cain and Isabella take one look at the pointed, tense lines of Yin's face and see how Link keeps her in reaching distance and they know not to ask. The woman and Hylian are each handed a plate of the night's dinner and told goodnight. Isabella hovers long enough to tell Link, "Good job."

The confirmation comes when they sit on the hills overlooking the lake and there in the distance is a second red line hitting the castle. Yin grabs Link's hand and leans her head on his shoulder, offering what comfort she can. He leans his head on hers and she softly says the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm jealous of your hair."

It startles a real laugh from him. _'How come?'_

"It's soft and fluffy." She pouts mockingly when he laughs again. "It always falls perfectly into place. Do you even brush it?"

' _No need,'_ he grins. _'Like you said, I'm perfect.'_

Yin chokes on air, turning her head off and away from him to hide her darkening cheeks. "I don't think I ever said that. Imperfection is what builds character, after all."

He hums, smile sly as he tries to meet her eyes. Yin face is a perfectly blank fixture and she hopes he doesn't notice her blush when they have a stare down. He bumps his forehead with hers, making her blink. _'It got you to smile.'_

"I'm just worried about you," Yin admits, making him tense. "We don't have to talk about it, but you'll have to let me worry a little longer if we don't."

' _I can summon lightening on command now,'_ Link deadpans and pulls her hand to his chest to play with her fingers. ' _Vah Naboris is free. There isn't much else.'_

"Even if it didn't happen," Yin whispers softly, "if did happen."

He abruptly releases her hand and turns his head away. _'Why did you come to watch the lake?'_

"Something rather neat happens around midnight," Yin says all mysteriously. That gets him to turn back around. "Hopefully it happens tonight. I know it's still really early, but we can always share stories or go hunting for treasure in the lake."

Link perks up at the mention of treasure. He grabs her hand again, jumping to his feet. _'Let's go.'_

"Alright," Yin laughs. "But we'll have to figure out how to get the chests without getting wet."

Link grins, looking every bit like an excitable puppy. _'Leave that to me.'_

 **Day 124**

Link sees Farosh and is in awe.

(Farosh sees the fire on the hill and life flickers in and out of his eyes as he hopes the lady playing music is there.)

"I know hitting the scales with an arrow makes one or two fall off," Yin says as Link tries to get a better look using his slate. "I think the horns can also have bits fall off, but you'd have to ask Cain. He's the one with knowledge on these things."

Link nods distractedly and says _'Wisdom'_ as if that makes perfect sense. Yin doesn't make to ask what he means and lets him enjoy the sights. Then Link gets the brilliant idea that they should move closer.

"No thanks."

Somehow, Link not only convinces her to move closer but to show him where the best spot would be to take a photo. The only conciliation is that there is no problem with Yin abandoning him as soon as the dragon gets close enough. The woman relaxes against the stone walls of the bridge, pretending she isn't uncomfortable or scared. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

' _I'll be fine,'_ Link waves her off and readies the camera on his slate.

"Alright," Yin sighs and turns to see Farosh as close as she's okay with. "Then I'm out of here. Don't get hurt."

' _I'll be fine.'_

(Farosh watches the woman run and his anger for her coming near slows to a simmer. He looks to the person she left behind _and all life and_ _anger drains as the curse activates full-force for the wielder of Courage._ )

Yin watches from the safety of the bridge end as Link not only takes a close-up but also manages to knock a scale loose. He runs to get it while she walks back to the fire. This has all been way too exciting of a night. Link is obviously happier, which makes it worth the panic.

When the sun's risen and Yin has pushed a breakfast on Link – which he put into his pocket dimension – the humans of Highland Stable say goodbye to the hero as well as offer some advice and tell him what the groupies are up to.

"Vah Medoh if you don't want to risk running into them," Yin says after answering what she knows about the Divine Beasts Medoh and Rudania. "They'll be in the northern areas for a while, probably heading up to the tech lab. They can't actually go near Vah Rudania without constant heat-reducing elixirs. So, either find something to protect you from the cold or start making elixirs to prevent you from burning until you can buy an outfit in the Goron's main city." She pauses to bite her lip. "If I were you, I might just explore a bit. There are a lot of shrines in the Gerudo Desert, and you can always wander around the Tabitha Region for items."

' _Go look for Vah Medoh, then?'_ Link raises an eyebrow.

"I'm biased," Yin shrugs. "Revali will never be my favourite champion, but Vah Medoh's questline is an uplifting experience." Cain, walking past her back, groans at the pun. "Also, I have a healthy fear of falling rocks and you have that to look forward to with any volcano."

' _Who is your favourite champion?'_ Link wonders with an innocent head tilt.

In no way can she answer that without embarrassing herself. "You'll have to figure that out some other day."

Link's eyes are bright with an emotion that puts her on edge. His Sheikah Slate blips in time with him saying, _'I look forward to it.'_

"Stay warm out there," Isabella comes forward with an elixir for him to do just that. Link takes it with a blinding smile that has the girl biting back an _aww_. "We don't want to have to peel your frozen self off a rock or something."

"Take these," Cain hands over some arrows. "Trust me; _you are going to need them_."

Link tucks his items away with _'thanks'_. He looks at the three, as if seeing something amazing and only now acknowledging it. _'I will see you all soon.'_

"Whenever you want," Cain tells him. "We're here."

With Link gone, the day precedes much the same as a normal one. Yin naps for a few hours to catch up on missed sleep and spends the afternoon practicing with monsters. She checks in on Chu'thulu and is very glad to see it thriving. It will join come back to her tomorrow, after really making sure the new baby Chuchus are healthy. The whole thing is adorable, with Chu'thulu trying to growl like a reprimanding alpha to the older, larger Chuchus who try to absorb the younger ones. Her worst fear hasn't been realized and Chu'thulu is okay and she thinks she can sleep easy tonight.

B _u_ t _h_ e _r_ e _i_ n _h_ e _r_ d _r_ e _a_ m _s_ , _Y_ i _n_ f _e_ a _r_ s _._

" _Well now," The Dark Sorceress Cia smiles, eyes dark pools beneath her mask. She reaches across the cheap oracle table to grab Yin's hand and pull the woman out of her chair. "I wasn't expecting to talk to another human tonight. Especially not someone marked by a hero."_

 _The Dark Sorceress' free hand doesn't touch the glowing horse charm, but Yin's shoulders are free game for the woman to hungrily trace. A finger goes and lifts up the human's chin and Yin can barely breathe at the wondering, impatient face staring her down through the mask._

" _Now," Cia purrs with a dark inflection to her tone. "How about you tell me your name and we can talk."_

 **Day 125**

 _Cia doesn't release her, even after Yin's managed to provide the woman with sufficient enough information to calm her down. Instead, Cia traces circles on Yin's wrist with her thumb, letting the human settle back in the chair. The sorceress ignores the clear orb in the middle of the small table and hums. "So many of them. It's a shame, really. Nobody rips space-time apart as neatly as me."_

" _Do you know what brought us here?" Yin asks quietly, afraid to take her hand away from the awkward position._

" _Why do all you humans ask that?" Cia wonders. "No, I don't know. It could be some Sheikah magic like it was for us, or it could have been of your own world's magic. Just be grateful you humans don't have to walk around for thousands of years unnoticed and unheard."_

 _There are two questions Yin wants to ask, and since Cia already ripped into her with personal questions its fair she ask the one. "Where's Lana?"_

 _The hand gripping hers tightens painfully and the finger stops on her pulse. "Oh?" Cia says with a false levity and a sharp smile. The woman takes off her mask to reveal bright purple eyes and a tense face. "So you know who I am. I must say, Yin, you are awfully familiar even if I don't remember you." The finger resumes petting her wrist. "Such a shame we couldn't have talked before."_

" _Have you talked to a lot of humans?" Yin asks carefully._

" _There_ were _one hundred and twenty of you," Cia taps the crystal ball with her nails. "I could watch you all. At night I'd pick one and bring them to this place." She pouts and runs the finger over the glass. "You're one of the few to come that I'd never pick." She taps on the back of Yin's hand. "Too much power. I rather like the courage ones more."_

 _That makes no sense to Yin, but at least she can accept being a coward was apparently good since it kept the crazy lady from_ picking her like a fruit. _"Why call people here, then? Why not go walking around Hyrule like the rest of the spirits?"_

" _Because there isn't enough to share," Cia seethes but her grip finally lightens. "I'm sure you've noticed. Spirits with too much power were torn and the strongest of their abilities were neutralized by shrines or shoved in nullifying chests. Those are for the items that stayed in present Hyrule. There are_ three bows _and over_ ten heroes _who can absorb one to become solid." Cia's wide, unseeing eyes plead to the human. "I can't let him_ _ **die**_ _, no matter the incarnation."_

" _Cia," Yin's voice is soft but it still makes the other woman flinch. "Will the ghosts die if they can't absorb enough items?"_

" _Some have already disappeared," Cia frowns in thought. "I am glad you understand that. Those whose items were not dug out of shrines are gone. All Zeldas and Ganondorfs besides the multiverse set. Most sages. Most bosses. All civilians. Gone."_

 _This woman, who loves Link no matter the soul, would not let him fade. This is why the items to keep every single one of them at-the-least alive was found. Link is all she cares for, and so the sorceress would never go out of her way to help the others. Anyone surviving besides him was luck._

 _Yin can understand this, but it doesn't lessen the horror of losing characters she may have loved. Save the tears for later. "Cia. Where's Lana?"_

" _She never died," Cia's smile is cruel and full of self-pity._

" _You came back to life."_

" _Only a small part of me." She delicately places her free hand on top of Yin's captured one. "You can't gain back the life force you use for power. There's forever a burning_ hole _inside me where the last bit of my living self is, dimensions and timelines away."_

 _Yin gives a comforting squeeze to the hand lying on hers. "Why did all this happen?"_

" _Us spirits? You didn't think the Sheikah figured out their Shrine of Resurrection on their first try, did you?"_ That _is the most horrifying thing Yin's heard tonight. "Keeping their mummified bodies in shrines was a nice touch. When they tore apart those who because too powerful, it was easier to bury the items around the shrines then create special chests for the strongest items… or do what they did to me."_

 _Yin breathes harshly. She glances at the crystal ball. "You're not in Hyrule."_

 _Cia's grin is breathtaking with how impressed she is. "The easiest to tear apart were the civilians. Their items were placed under the shrines."_

" _The hardest would be you and the other bosses."_

" _The heroes and the villains." Cia corrects, leaning forward. "I, of course, tried my hardest to protect the heroes. I buried their items in easy-to-find shrine spots under their noses. Then, I became the biggest threat. When the strongest or duplicate items were tossed into the highest protection areas – the towers – I held together until they decided to throw me in too. Now the items are in constructs," she taps the crystal ball to showcase a variety of dungeons and landscapes. "The best I could do to make sure they were retrievable. Some items are long-faded from when the towers were active and needed the power. The constructs are infinite, meaning only the destruction or turning off a tower will make the items inaccessible indefinitely."_

" _So you used humans to dig up items for the Links," Yin keeps her voice even. "Meaning you probably can get in all of our dreams and no one else's or you would have done it years ago. What I don't understand is why you're explaining this to me."_

 _Cia taps the crystal ball and it plays a video of Yin climbing the tower. She taps it again and it rewinds to Yin and Twi discussing him leaving to find his items. Then again, to the first time Yin played the horse charm. "He's not the only one you're determined to save, is he?"_

" _I'm not as selfless as you seem to think I am," Yin replies, her eyes on the video feed. "But I would do anything to help him."_

" _I would have loved to remember you," Cia sighs, folding her hands so she's petting Yin's hand. "There are so few of you I remember. He's lucky to have you there."_

 _That last part is bitter and leaves Yin feeling cold. She looks at the woman whose hero never loved her. Yin feels for her, even if she caused_ ahuge no-no _in breaking the space-time continuum. Yin's other hand comes up slowly and lightly grips Cia's to offer comfort. "Where are you, Cia?"_

" _If you jump off a tower far in the north, you'll find me." The woman gives her a hard, searching look. "Would you be willing to die for him?"_

 _For her best friend? "Always."_

" _Climb to the top of the tower and think about him," something in Cia cracks and she looks hopelessly at their hands. "The courageous I've talked to have yet to take their leap of faith. But don't take too long to decide if you want to help." Cia looks up with a wicked grin. "You aren't the first powerful human who has come uninvited, and he has plans coming up soon."_

" _Thank you for all of the information," Yin says politely. She tries to take her hands back, but Cia doesn't budge. "Is there something else?"_

" _One more thing." The Dark Sorceress stands, slipping a hand from Yin's to lift up the woman's chin. "Would you die for me?"_

 _Cia presses her lips to Yin's before the human can reply. It's a short kiss, with Yin sitting there stiff and unblinking the whole time. Cia draws back with a hum. "Too much?"_

" _Too much," Yin agrees, shrinking away a bit. "Now everything is awkward."_

" _Don't feel that way," Cia tells her and sits back down. "I've done that with a few other humans. You're nothing special."_

" _Thanks, Cia," Yin drawls blankly. "Now, may I wake up?"_

" _Hmm," the sorceress takes her hands back and places a finger on her lips in thought. A slow, sly smile spreads on her lips. "May I join your pack?"_

Yin jolts awake with a harsh gasp before curling up on her side in pain. She struggles into a sitting position and leans against the blessedly cool rock wall. As soon as her head stops hurting from the shock of waking from the maybe-dream, she'll get started on the day. Any minute now.

"If this is how the others feel," Yin grumbles to the empty air, "then I'm glad you've never invited me before."

But it could all have been a dream. There's only one way to check, and she's not in any state to climb Lake Tower right now. In a few days, maybe. Now she's too busy scavenging and learning how to cut down trees to get extra wood when chopped.

"Another day," Yin sighs once her headache's gone.

Another day. Without confirming her dream wasn't a dream, everything continues as it has been.

And she'll put off confirming it as long as she can.

* * *

 **A/N: That's almost it for unexpected moments. Maybe. One more Point of Intersection to go so… we'll see if anyone expects what happens. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xForeverGamerx, for your review! Shipping is hard and I'm glad to hear the fluff moments are working. It really means a lot to hear that. Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! There are a lot about the marks to be revealed over time, though it's going to be all mysterious-like for a while longer. BOTW Link is trying, and is glad he can have a steady support system. I know that feeling with Kalle Demos; I love one-shot tricks but it doesn't work if you can't get the boomerang to knock it down… Favourite Link would have to be Wind Waker who runs off a ledge, gets shot in a barrel, etc. all to get his sister back. Least favourite is the CD-i Link. Do you have any favourite/least favourite? I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for your review!**

 **For those who have some concerns about the story, I hope this helps. There are a few reasons to Yin's placement in the world of Hyrule and herself which made her culture shock rather tame compared to some human OCs out there. It took five days of purposeful isolation before she accidently interacted with someone. Fifteen days before she let herself be seen by a non-monster. When she sees a human for the first time in twenty days, her first reaction is to take him somewhere safe and leave so she doesn't impose herself in other people's lifestyles. It takes over a month before she starts integrating with those at the stable because by then she doesn't feel like she's struggling to stay afloat in the new world anymore.**

 **Cain and Isabella's introduction to Hyrule is briefly mentioned (Simoné mentions a man running off but not her own story), and that's only because it is the three humans for the longest time. No one likes to remember or talk about their panic (or relief) during the first few weeks they appeared. Lots are still struggling with the change. There are a lot of stories happening in the background. The humans who venture past their stables or towns are usually the most adapted (or the most desperate for hope), but everyone has a breaking point.**

 **The reason Yin successfully befriended some monsters is because Cain put the fear of humans into the ones bordering Lake Tower and Faron Tower. They like her because she furthers their survival (the only known reason is she stops people from attacking them and vice versa) and she doesn't care about them hoarding treasure (briefly implied on their adventure to Cain's shrine). They care she survives the world when she decides to leave the area. The information they have on Earth came from Cain and Yin would only share if they ask.**

 **Is Yin a feminist? Feminism is different for everyone so it depends on your view. Is she a pacifist? Her fight, flight, flee instinct is actually fight, so there's food for thought.**

 **The humans in this game range from hard-core LoZ lovers to 'yah, I've heard of the game'. So, ignoring the multiple backgrounds and nationalities for a moment, there are lots of fan-theory debates, people defending their favourite characters, asking why any of this matters, and so on that happen all the time. Most people know not to bash a person's opinion by now, but again everyone has a breaking point. (Cain, Isabella, and Yin have a system where two will get into an argument and it's the job of the third to make sure it devolves into friendly debates.)**

 **I'm really excited to try and expand information on the races' in Hyrule. It will be difficult while Yin's still in one corner of the map, so it's a work in progress. I will say maybe keep an open mind with the Sheikah.**

 **I hope this covers some concerns for the story. Thank you to everyone who's reading. The support means a lot.**

 **Have a fantastic week**


	7. Chapter 7: Point of Intersection Part 4

Chapter Seven: Point of Intersection Part 4 of 4

 **Day 127**

'Dear Yin,

I have been in Hateno Village for the last few days. It is a quaint collection of houses, but what is more interesting is the de-aged Sheikah scientist living on the hill next to the town. I am staying away because their human assistant screams at the sight of my face, but Dr. Purah has expressed interest in meeting other de-aged humans. If you wish, I would be more than glad to accompany you to see her. In the least, her assistant implies she needs more female friends since she has avoided everyone else after her unfortunate accident.

I am heading north towards the Zora's domain. It will be at least another week before I return for a visit. I hope this letter finds you well.

I miss you. Can I convince you to travel with me for a time? I didn't realize how lonesome it can get until I was stuck watching the sunset halfway up a mountain.

Yours,

Phantom'

"Have you ever wondered who the slingshot belongs to?" Yin asks Simoné.

"No," Simoné chuckles and laces her fingers through Yin's. "Whoever owns it will know and come for it. Until then, I ask _what slingshot_?"

"Good plan," Yin leans against the woman and watches the world pass.

"I met those women again," Simoné sighs and draws in the dirt with a stick. "Meghyn and Nat have started heading up north and will be there for a good month. I'll miss seeing them around here."

"Did you promise to write?" Silence is the answer. " _Simoné_."

"I know, I know." Simoné sighs. "I didn't want to be pushy."

"Send them a letter," Yin lightly demands. "You're friends. They'll be happy to hear from you."

"I hope so," the words are barely spoken. The poor woman is smitten with the sisters. Their drive is admirable. "So, how's Operation: Build a Village?"

Yin groans and Chu'thulu grumbles from the sling. "I had to stop because I was getting blisters from swinging the axe."

"I don't think you're doing it right then."

"No duh, hun." Yin squeezes her hand lightly. "Chu'thulu is mad I don't keep the wood for myself. It thinks I should pull out of this village nonsense and live the rest of my life in a cave."

"Well, you're practically its mother," Simoné coos at the Chuchu. "You don't want her to leave, do you?"

Chu'thulu responds positive. Yin continues to rub circles on it, relaxing them both. "I'll miss you too. You know you can't stay with me forever, though."

It grumbles.

"If only we could be children forever," Simoné jokes. She sighs and slouches in Yin. "I hate my child self."

"I wonder who de-aged into the youngest."

"Are we talking age now or years lost?"

"Age now."

"Dunno."

Remembering her letter, Yin hands it over for her friend to read. "What do you think?"

"That I might not win the bet," Simoné grumbles and hands it back. At the exaggerated eye roll she receives, the beautiful woman cackles. "Okay, I think it's a journey neither of us wants to take. The Lurelin group is dead-set on not leaving their protective bubble of a village, but maybe we can hint Cain and Yuki to do a guys trip. Poor Purah won't have any ladies to hang out with for a while."

"I'm not leaving," Yin tells Chu'thulu on their walk back to the crevice. "Not until I need to. So, don't worry about me being more than a couple hours away, alright?"

Because her pet Chuchu is her _baby Chu'thulu_. It's absolutely adorable and keeps calm whenever she's stressing out. But it's almost too big to keep resting on her head when they walk together and now that it's in charge of a herd it needs to take charge of the herd. It's growing up and she'll worry about it every moment they're separated.

Most of all she'll miss it.

(It's shifted the schedule to two days together, five days separated with one check-in. Just until it's used to being on its own again. Then the days apart are upped until finally it won't come back to her any longer. That's the plan. Doesn't mean it doesn't tear her heart out every time she says goodbye.)

 **Day 128**

"What are you two giggling about?" Yin groans from her place on the ground.

Isabella and Xeron immediately stop laughing at her. "Nothing."

"Sure it's not." Yin gets back to her feet and readies the axe Grasshus has her learning to fight with. She absolutely blames Isabella for suggesting she learn this to the Lizalfo. And she still doesn't have a bow. Monsters hoard their weapons like candy. "Can you teach me how to stay standing when I attack?"

When her lesson is done for the day, the smaller human and Wizzrobe take over the mini clearing. Yin squawks at the unfairness when Isabella is handed a Lightening Rod. The girl is then taught how to stun attackers like it's an overly charged taser and how to flick balls of electricity out the end. Then Xeron lets the twelve year old _keep it_.

"Magic is so cool," Isabella gushes on their walk back. "I'm not allowed to practice without him, which is a bummer but I can totally use it for self-defence. What do you think would happen if I tapped a Chuchu with this?"

"Not Chu'thulu's herd."

"Of course not. How do you think it powers up? It's supposed to be a minute between shocks for the best use, but is it solar power? Should I only use it during the day?"

"Hun, you have this world's equivalent to a taser. Don't try powering up any phones, and don't use it unless necessary."

"Yes, _mum_."

Cain is probably less impressed than Yin when he sees it. "Not around the stable."

"I'm not an idiot, guys. Phanna, help me out!"

"I know how to use a knife, but you don't see me wielding it around the horses, Iz."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Is that a Silent Princess?" Phanna asks while Yin's making dinner that night. Stew, because it's easy. The human has a flower out and is admiring it, but tucks it in the second pouch she got from Lakeside Stable yesterday. "No, bring it back out. Those are pretty rare. Where did you find it?"

"It was a gift from Link," Yin says, careful not to bend the leaves as she makes it appear again from thin air. "I still don't get why. I don't actually do anything but force feed him when he's here."

"Maybe that's all he needs." Phanna leans over her shoulder to get a better look. "A warm meal and a smiling face? That's what I'd want to come home to, if I left to go anywhere."

"That's why I like coming here," Yin pokes the woman. "You are all so friendly and nice. Excellent customer service."

"We aim to please," Phanna mocks back. "He doesn't send you letters, though."

"Well, he teleports to shrines whenever he wants to see us."

Phanna swears loud and unbelieving. "How did I not know that?"

"How often do you look at the shrine on the hill?"

Phanna groans and leans away to continue working. "I need to know these things! Has he given you anything else?"

"Just the flower!"

Yin thinks she hears something about 'useful' and maybe 'blanket'. Ignoring the muttering woman, she smiles at the lovely flower and carefully tucks it away in her 'not edible' pouch. Hopefully Link's doing alright.

(Hopefully Twi will stop by for a visit.)

 **Day 129**

"Soooo," Isabella drawls, sliding up to Yin as the woman translates their newest stack of letters. "Phanna was complaining to me about your special gift."

"My what?" Yin deadpans.

"The flower. The _Silent Princess_. I'm sure fangirls everywhere would be weeping if they knew."

"I prefer not to think like that," Yin goes back to translating, ignoring the hopeful eyes burrowing into her head. "We're just friends, if we're friends at all. We haven't known each other long."

"People have gotten married over less." Isabella waves that off and takes a translated letter. "So, can I be your bridesmaid?"

"Link and I aren't getting married," Yin replies flatly with an added 'I'm so done' look. "I think the betting pool is starting you down an unhealthy road of addiction and control issues."

"It was a joke," Isabella sighs as she reads. "Seriously though, do you think he got the Zelda memory before he gave you that flower? Do you think he knows what it _means_?"

"It doesn't actually mean anything," Yin replies. "It's just Zelda's favourite. Maybe that's why he gave it. He remembered girls loved flowers and had this on-hand."

"Do you honestly not think it's romantic?" Isabella asks. Yin feels her cheeks heat and the girl's eyes widen but she waits unblinking.

"I do," Yin admits. "But I know I'm nothing special, Iz. The flower was a nice gift. He's a nice guy. I'm not deceiving myself to think there's more to it. He remembers practically nothing and needs a friend. Ignoring what could happen end-game, I'm one of one-hundred twenty humans. I'm some cracked woman living in a forest with monsters."

"Those sound like excuses," Isabella says quiet but sternly. "Yes he does need a friend, but don't think you're not special, Yin. None of us would be here if we weren't special in some way."

"Sorry."

"You're no more cracked or bonkers than the rest of us."

"Thanks Iz."

"Of course."

"Is anyone else worried about the lack of Yiga?" Cain says in greeting, sitting down to read the pile of letters Isabella's done with. "No one's replaced the one who left days ago and it's starting to bother me."

"I haven't seen any," Yin answers. She has been on the lookout at all times. Without their leader they're bound to be hostile and not caring for disguises. "I think even the monsters are starting to notice."

"Maybe they gave up?" Isabella hesitantly asks. She shrugs at their raised eyebrows. "Just a thought."

"I know it's too late to think of 'what if's," Cain waves the letter he has, "but what if Link didn't do Urbosa's questline second? I don't think any of us were ready for this kind of response from the Yiga. It's like, the worst revenge is the one coming but you don't know when."

"Don't lose sleep over it," Yin shrugs and finishes the last letter to send to Simoné and Yuki. "You two aren't the ones living in a forest."

"Yes, but what if they try to kill us in our sleep?"

"I will mourn for you."

"A**."

"Love you too, Yin," Isabella drawls.

"Why would they target a human?" Yin tries to reassure them. "Why target us three? We haven't done anything to them. I stay away and you two treat them like any other guest."

"Then hopefully whatever they decide to do, they go easy on us."

 **Day 130**

"These people," Yin hisses to Isabella as two familiar horses come up the trail to the stable. "They need to send a missive or something!"

The girl laughs and gets up to greet the three item hunters with Cain. Yin looks to the sky, as if hoping something will strike her down and remove her from having an awkward conversation with the people she blew-off before. They really do need to send a note ahead because she's getting twitchy with the surprise visits.

"Hello," Radka smiles as she drops in the vacated seat next to Yin. "We didn't get to speak much last time. I'm Radka."

 _Oh thank goodness she isn't mad._ "Yin. Sorry for storming out."

"It is alright. You do live in the forest, correct?"

"It's by choice, I swear."

The other woman laughs and her eyes crinkle with a smile. "I have met someone who chooses to walk the Gerudo Desert. Your choice of living isn't the strangest, trust me."

Yin smiles back. "Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Kam Urog Shrine, and yes I do remember all original one hundred and twenty shrine names and locations."

"Now that is impressive."

Radka laughs. "Thank you. It was the first Zelda game I played and I went a bit overboard."

"There's nothing wrong with that. And hey, it helps you now."

"That is very true."

The women get to talking, and soon Carlo and Markos are guided over by Cain and Isabella. The five humans chat for a long while, and eventually Yin takes note of the ghost hovering in the doorway. Ravio smiles sheepishly, having been caught, and comes over at her insistence. The others greet him and go back to their conversations while he comes to the forest resident. Awkwardly he asks, "Have we… met before?"

"Not formally," Yin replies with a small shrug. "I'm Yin. Sorry for storming off last time."

"It's okay," he laughs it off. "But I meant have we talked before?"

"No…?"

"Ah," the ghost has a light blush as he scratches his cheek. "Never mind. A lot of people are familiar to me, even if we've never met."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well."

 **Day 131**

It's a sunny day. Yin's determined to stop by and see how Chu'thulu is doing in the afternoon. Since nothing important is going on, she's chopping wood and then searching for mushrooms later. Her supply isn't low, but neither is it as plentiful as she'd like it. She'll need to spend more time looking for edibles and less procrastinating. It's not a good habit.

(They find her scavenging by the edge of the forest leading to the Bridge of Hylia.)

At the first _pop_ sound Yin's head is up and searching. She barely dodges the Demon Carver, mentally noting how it cuts all the way through the tree she was leaning against. Her breathing notches up and blood pumps faster at the cruel laugh of the Yiga Footsoldier. Yin scrambles back and pulls out a spear from thin air to block the next attack.

She hears a _pop_ from beside her and pushes the one solider at the other with a harsh twist. The two are distracted righting themselves and she goes to lunge away, only to stop sharply at the third _pop_. She nimbly twists and the arrows from the third Yiga member, making it hit the fellows. Yin makes the spear disappear back into her pocket and she _runs_.

A puff of smoke and Yin throws herself out of the way of the Windcleaver. The world slows down and she takes in the situation. Four against one isn't good, but against a Blademaster she's doomed. Running is the best option but she can't outrun four, can she? Yin digs a foot into the ground and pushes her body towards the area of the wild horses bordering the forest.

 _Don't run to the stable_. Can't lead them to it, or everyone might die. Her only chance is to jump on a horse's back and pray she can outrun them. She hears the Blademaster huff in surprise that she's turning back. She hears two pops and baseball slides under the carver weapons. Yin waits for the third pop, shouts a signal to jump in her head, and leaps over the arrows.

 _Almost there_. Yin can hear the Blademaster moving and can feel the hot air start to swirl. She leaps on a rock and then off it to reach for the nearby horse. The Blademaster pops up with a roar and a missed swing. Its shout scares away the horses.

"No," Yin gasps and uses the slowed down time to position her fall. She springs back to her feet in one motion and _runs_.

The cackle has her whipping out the spear and catching a carver. Yin's eyes and ears take in everything around her, and with sinking dread she realizes she's in the open. _Get to the bridge_ , comes her only option. _Jump off it and hide under the water for a bit._

The bridge is far and an uphill climb. A downside to training with the same weapon so long is it becomes worn down. There are three possible weapons in her bag, all ready to break at the wrong moments. A part of her knows the best chance is to run nonstop to the bridge. Maybe she'll be lucky and the monsters will distract the Yiga.

(Another part thinks about humans and surviving the worst odds. Anything is doable with hope.)

Yin gets away from one soldier just to block another carver. She has to dance away from arrows and leap back towards the soldiers to dodge the Blademaster. _They're boxing her in_. Yin jumps for the open gap and runs again.

The Yiga member appears in front of her and the spear breaks when she blocks. Her hands bleed, which startles the Yiga Footsolider long enough she can push them aside and keep running. Teeth are gritted as she keeps her eyes dry through pure determination. The axe comes up to block another Demon Carver. It splinters and she knows it won't last another hit. Yin tosses it for a distraction.

The Lizal Boomerang of hers blocks three more strikes from Demon Carvers before the Blademaster attacks with their Windcleaver and knocks it from her hands with pure force. By this point Yin's shaking and the whole world is moving slowly and _where is the arrow-shooting Yiga member_? She gives up defending and runs for it.

Pain blooms in her right thigh. She makes it three steps before collapsing with a shriek that sounds like a dying cat. There's an arrow sticking out of her thigh and her calf and _she wants to make a knee joke but this isn't the time_ _ **she's going to die**_.

"Tie her up."

"No," Yin is still trying to scream but her voice rasps and rattles between sobs. "Please, _leave me alone!_ "

Somehow they force her arms behind her back and her legs together through all the thrashing. They don't even have the decency to cut the arrow tips off before pulling them out and _it burns and tears._ Yin can't stop screaming, and almost chokes to death when they force potion after potion down her throat. She can feel the skin and muscle – and oh f**k is that bone – knitting together and they keep her pinned down.

 _If I don't die from infection_ , Yin thinks deliriously, _then I'm going to pull an arrow through their legs. See how they like it._

She's still screaming bloody murder like a broken record. When they've decided she isn't going to need any more potions, they gag her too. The Blademaster carries her over his shoulder and Yin screams until she's close to hyperventilating. Then she's quiet as shock settles in, cold and unforgiving.

"I'm sorry," _I won't be here when you get back_. "I'm sorry," _I didn't make_. "I'm sorry," _I don't want you to worry._ "I'm sorry." _Please let everyone else survive this world._

They walk through the monster encampment on the hill unprotested. Yin stirs only when one Bokoblin gathers enough courage to make a soft noise of inquiry. _Yin?_

"I'm sorry." They probably can't understand her through the gag. "Don't fight them."

The Bokoblin understand the gist of the last part as they tense and turn angry stares to the Yiga members parading her up the hill. They don't fight, but every single monster comes to the edges of rocks to watch with stern and irate eyes. They do not move against the Yiga, who start to climb the tower, but they watch with reprimands and threats on their tongues. The monsters gather at the base of the tower, snapping at others to get something soft they can catch her on and won't someone go alert the other monster tribes already?

Yin can't quite understand everything being said by the monsters or her captors. Her ears are ringing too much and _why is it so cold when the sun is out_? Watching the ground get further and further away is almost funny. She won't survive the drop, which is sad. Her emotions can't decide to make sense with delirium clouding her mind. That's pretty sad too.

("Get her out of the ropes.")

She vaguely notices her hands are free and rubbing her arms as she shakes on two steady feet. Slowly, she thinks about how she should be fighting. Maybe jump down to the next platform. Yin slowly starts blinking back into awareness with gasping breathes and the painful tingling of forcedly healed skin on her leg. Her head snaps to the side as two Yiga Footsoldiers grab either of her arms and force her to the edge of the tower.

"Will this work?" asks someone behind her.

"That's why we're testing this," replies someone else. This person walks forward and grasps her chin. Yin stares into the masked face of the Blademaster. "You are to go to the world of Sky Up Sword."

Yin's too shaken to get the whole meaning, but her head tries to translate into _Skyward Sword_ against her will.

"You are to find the items to free our master in the land below the clouds."

Her delirium rears up while Yin rasps out a scared breath at the crazy this person's talking.

 _(I wonder what happened to the city in the sky.)_

He tears the gag out of her mouth before stepping back. The Yiga holding her arms throw her off the tower.

 _(I wonder if it fell.)_

* * *

 **A/N: …Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xForeverGamerx, for your review! It will be a miracle if anyone wins with the bet soon, though there's certainly hope for moments between everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, treesofsilverleaves, for your review! I am so glad to hear you like the story; hopefully this chapter gets posted when you don't have to lose sleep! Thank you so, so much for your review! I hope the little bits of fluff in the chapter makes up for the wait for the next one. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! I'm really glad to hear that, and I really hope this chapter didn't hurt too much. With the mess of timelines comes a mess of characters, and I can't wait to write them. Thank you. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Have a fantastic day**


	8. Chapter 8: Tangent Lines Part 1 of 6

Chapter Eight: Tangent Lines Part 1 of 6

The Yiga's plan came into effect Hyrule-wide one hundred and thirty-one days after humans had appeared on the planet. After weeks of tracking, watching, and learning the habits, humans were plucked off roads and stolen from stables and villages in broad daylight. They were released on top of Sheikah Towers, told the name of a game, and thrown off. The last time Hyrule saw chaos and disorder this bad and this sudden was during the Age of Burning Fields.

This only happened because of a wrong-place-wrong-time situation and the defeat of Master Khoga.

The young man who appeared at Kema Kosassa's shrine knew he wasn't an adult anymore because he now had two perfectly fine arms and legs and could run far and fast away from the snow and to the desert. The Yiga found him and took him hostage along with two others who crossed into their territory. The humans and Yiga could not communicate for a long time, but he was silent and watchful and didn't question the chores they forced him to do.

Master Khoga took him under his wing. The human was smart, resourceful, and knowledgeable about events he shouldn't know. Most of all, the human was desperate.

(Some Yiga would claim he still is.)

"He's lying to you," whispered the captive human who was loud and rebelled during the day. "Ganon will not save us."

But what choice did he have? H _e_ w _a_ n _t_ e _d_ t _o_ g _o_ h _o_ m _e_.

Maybe he would have died if the Yiga Footsoldier who found him had passed a few minutes earlier or later. Wrong-place-wrong-time, a human joined the Yiga and started on the path of controlling magic under the tutelage of Master Khoga. Humans cannot be cursed or cast curses, but the Yiga are of the first to learn that humans can control the magic around them.

He was not the first to meet Cia uninvited, but he was the one to come most often when he realized how. The headaches of her casting him out were worth it for he _learned_. He forged a friendship, kissed back when she wanted to taste something real, and when the time came she didn't think twice about telling him, "Yes, parts of Ganon are alive in the constructs."

The human used the Yiga to dig in shrine areas, as told by the two captive humans who are promised freedom that will never come. They discard the items useless to their master and take the ones to strengthen him. The human Yiga trained and learned the world. When he slept he sweet talked Cia and gave her the touch of realism she's so desperate for. It all built and built and _built up_ , and then the human convinced Master Khoga to lend some Yiga Footsoldiers to him. "It will work," the human promised.

It did work. The items of three timelines worth of Ganon are thrown into the castle's shield and absorbed by the Calamity inside. It raged and raged, and finally had enough strength to send magic to tether the moon's cycles to it. The power of the blood moon shattered the barrier. Awashed with the Calamity, the human smiled through his Yiga masked and demanded to be returned home.

Then the princess' power stopped the Calamity once more. The human raged until his fellow Yiga knocked him out and dragged him to face Khoga.

"It didn't work," Master Khoga stated dryly.

"It will," the human smiled a bit crazy. "We just need to give him more power."

He went to Cia that night, and she almost killed him. He never returned, though he can feel the pull some nights. _He is stronger than some half-baked witch_ , he thinks those nights as he cuts off magic from touching him. Without her though, he does not know the specifics to find the other items.

Master Khoga never agreed with his plan to throw a bunch of humans off the towers. "What have they done to us? Most just run on-sight."

Then the hero defeats Master Khoga and the human fills the power vacuum left behind. "I have a plan."

The easiest targets are plucked away while the stables are terrorized so they shut down. It gives the Yiga time to throw the humans off and see what happens.

"You can't do this!" yells the two humans from the Yiga dungeon as they are carted away to be put to use. "Yin! Don't do this!"

"I think I need a real name," the human Yiga member tells his trusted mentors. "Yin just doesn't strike fear, you know?" After a moment's thought. "Gyna?"

"Master Gyna." The Yiga bow.

"Yes, that works."

The plan is executed at the same time on the same day all over Hyrule. A minimum of one human is thrown off every tower.

"Twenty-seven humans," Gyna smiles bright and happy as he presents the report. There are fifteen towers total. "And not one of them hit the ground. You have all outdone yourselves."

Twenty-seven humans disappear on day one hundred thirty-one. Five days later the next set of reports are back. Fourteen have been marked as returned.

(Yin is not one of them.)

 **Day 131**

 _Hope_ , Phanna thinks as she sits with Isabella curled up and asleep in her arms that night, _is a dangerous thing._ She whispers when her boyfriend comes back from his watch. "Still nothing?"

"Still nothing," he agrees. "Padok is going to keep the stable in lockdown for one more day."

"She'll be back," Isabella mutters, blinking a few times but closing her eyes and proving it's just sleep talk. "We'll be okay."

Phanna smiles at Cain. "You heard the girl."

He smiles, but the stress on his face doesn't leave.

 _And yet all we can do is hope._

;;;

 **A/N: I've had to shuffle the parts around for this one. Hopefully it adds a nice rising-falling action. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, satrinity, for your review! Those questions should be answered by the end of the arc, maybe even sooner if I can decide on an order to the chapter releases. It did feel like the Yiga could have been so much more. I'm glad I'm doing them some justice; this definitely won't be the last time they come up so I was a bit worried they would be too much. I hope this keeps you awake and interested! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I'm glad to hear you like it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Have a fantastic week**


	9. Chapter 9: Tangent Lines Part 2 of 6

Chapter Nine: Tangent Lines Part 2 of 6

 **Day 131**

(They find them working at Highland Stable.)

"Get away from me!" Isabella shouts and shoots taser ball after taser ball. The Yiga members clearly don't expect it and her luck kicks into high gear as it criticals them. Two disappear to run away while a third attacks her with a Demon Cleaver. "Cain! Help!"

"A little busy," he grunts, trying to keep the Blademaster's attention away from the stable. Phanna, _out of nowhere_ , clubs the Blademaster and distracts them long enough for Cain to pitchfork its health down. The Yiga disappears, and Cain turns quickly towards Isabella only to see Perosa and Padok save the girl. Cain hurries over to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Phanna says tensely, looking him over. "Come on, the stable's going into lockdown. We do a headcount, and then no one comes in and no one leaves."

"What about Yin!?" Isabella demands.

"She'll be fine," Cain attempts to sooth even though he's shaking and about one more attack away from screaming.

"We'll let her in when she proves it's her," Perosa says calmly. It's more effective. "Come, dear. Why don't you sit with me and we'll play cards to pass the time. Lockdown can be so boring."

They expect Yin to at least show up for lessons that day. She never does.

They worry more.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Cain says before he leaves for his night watch. "She's probably lying low with the monsters. We'll see her tomorrow."

(They attacked Lakeside Stable.)

"Lockdown?" Yuki frowns. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"The Yiga don't do random attacks," warns the stable manager. "Two of them is normally a raid party. All of our things are still here, so they attacked for something else."

"Lighten up, Yuki," Simoné jokes as she reclines on her bed with a book. "It will be lifted by tomorrow, so you can go see your boyfriend then."

"He's not my-"

"HELP!" Everyone jumps at the shout. "Simoné, Yuki! Someone! Help!"

"That's Suzy!" Yuki runs to entrance of the stable to see half a dozen Yiga members jumping from cliff to cliff. One has the girl over their shoulder as they head to the tower. "We have to go."

"You leave you can't come back," the manager warns with a frown. "Lockdown rules."

"Screw lockdown," Yuki hisses and runs out.

"No!" Simoné misses his arm by inches and watches him run off. "Yuki! Get back here! It could be a trap!"

"I'm not going to risk it!"

Simoné slumps against the doorway and waits, the rest of the stable watching in solemn silence. It is hours before she jumps to her feet but doesn't race out to meet the two. Simoné swallows and says "Hello," in her own language.

They both reply the same and she jumps them, whispering how glad she is they're alright.

"You're lucky I like you, boy," the manager sighs and lets them in after Simoné asks them a few more questions. "Nice to meet you, Suzy. He talks a lot about you."

Suzy is silent and huddles into a ball on Yuki's bed when lead to it. "She disappeared," Yuki explains. "They threw her off the tower and she disappeared. A few minutes later she appeared like she jumped back off the tower, and they caught her just to throw her off again. They left a while ago, and I caught her when she came back. I helped her down the cliffs."

"Has she said anything?"

"'It was too quiet.'"

 **Day 132**

Isabella's breath catches at the sound of someone coming up the path. She pauses feeding the horses, ignoring the insistence of Phanna that she return to the stable. The girl takes one step, then another, and then she's running to meet them.

"Isabella!" Cain shouts as he chases after her. "Get your a** back here!"

"Is she okay?" Isabella demands, skidding on her knees to be level with Wolf Link's gaze. His ears flicker and he sits, head tilting. "Is Yin okay?"

Twi stills, though his head looks between Isabella and Cain as if asking what they are talking about.

"We were attacked yesterday," Cain explains, forcing Isabella to her feet and behind him. "Yin hasn't been seen since the day before last."

The humans can see the moment those words register. The absolute devastation in his eyes while a growl chokes in his throat. _'No.'_

"You can talk?" is echoed by Cain and Phanna.

"Where were you?" Isabella sobs, falling to her knees again. _"Where is she?"_

' _I don't know,'_ Twi looks devastated to admit that. He turns and runs away.

"He'll find her," Cain says as he picks up Isabella. "If anyone can, it's the literal dog."

"Doesn't anyone want to explain how he can talk?"

"It was quiet," Suzy whispers, making Simoné and Yuki stop their bickering about the card game to stare. "Like I was in a padded room, but the room was a world. They told me to go find the Ganon in Skyward Sword and then I was _in_ Skyward Sword."

"How did they get you?" Yuki asks quietly.

"One moment I was staring at the water, the next I was being bound and gagged." The teenager lets out a sharp laugh. "I ground my teeth into the gag so hard I chewed it apart. Didn't really matter. Zade, he…" she starts crying. "They cut off his arm. Everyone was panicking and there was so much _blood_ , and I don't know if potions can reattach it but I hope they tried since they didn't come to rescue me."

 **Day 133**

" _WHERE WERE YOU!?"_ Isabella screams with all her might as she snarls at Phantom. _"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU?!"_

Cain stands silently at her back, staring down Phantom with unimpressed eyes. The shade of Ganondorf just about collapses when the information hits home. "She's not here."

" _NO DUH!"_ Isabella knows she's crying again but she can't help. She knows it's likely not his fault, but she's _so mad_. Twi's already run away and she trusted these people to look out for her friend if-and-when things would go south. She never expected this. " _SHE'S MISSING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SHADE OF PIG S*-"_

" _ENOUGH!"_ He roars back, armor disappearing to reveal a distraught young man who's a hairsbreadth from destroying something. "She's not the only one missing!"

"Who else is?" Cain demands before Isabella can snap again.

"Lots of people," Phantom spits out, glaring at the man. "We need to sit down and discuss what happened and _not_ ," he snaps when Isabella draws a deep breath, "yell until everything has been said."

They're horrified when they learned it wasn't just them, but Isabella's still only voting they search for Yin. She isn't satisfied with Phantom's parting promise, but it's better than nothing.

Simoné glances up at the sound of thunderous hooves. Phantom storms into stable territory sith-style and disappears his helmet when he spots her. The woman's greeting words die on her lips. "What happened now?"

"A lot," his voice is coarse and when he doesn't see what he wants he visibly wilts. "Can we talk inside?"

By the end, Simoné is just glad Yuki and Suzy left for Lurelin before they heard this. Phantom obviously doesn't know what the other places do to a person, and she won't be the one to mention it. If he saw Suzy, who was only in there for a few hours… The woman swallows hard and pats one of his ridiculous biceps. "Yin will come back."

His returning smile says the effort is appreciated.

 **Day 134**

"What's wrong?" Isabella asks when Cain stops cleaning the horses. She follows his gaze and watches him take off after Phanna. She runs after them. "Oh f**k no."

"Slow down," Phanna begs, a Lizalfo Boomerang held awkwardly in her hands. The two Lizalfo standing on the edge of stable territory repeat just as Cain tries to pull her away. "Hold on dear. Are you sure?"

The answer must be positive because Phanna loses all colour. "I see. Thank you."

They pause, the one on the left saying something low and relaxing with an added hiss at the end.

"We won't give up hope," Phanna promises. She watches them leave, and only then steels herself to face Cain and Isabella's questions. "This was Yin's boomerang."

Cain's face slackens into impassiveness. "I see."

Isabella looks between them. Something clicks in the back of her head and her gut sinks. "No."

"We won't give up hope," Phanna says sternly. "It's very possible she's still out there."

"Were there any other weapons?" Cain asks distantly.

Here, Phanna pauses. "All broken."

Isabella finds herself crying more lately than she ever has. It must be the child body. Yah, that's it.

Cain sighs and turns away.

" _No,"_ Isabella repeats, grabbing his arm and ignoring how he jerks away. _"She's not dead."_

"I really hope she's not," Cain says, eyes dull as they glare down. "Now, _let me go_."

Isabella releases him. He walks to the field and punches a tree.

"She's not dead," Isabella whispers with full belief. _"She's not."_

(Isabella writes the letter to Serenne Stable. Yin is missing, not _dead_.)

"They couldn't attach the arm," Yuki says, picking at his food. "It's a shame."

Simoné hums in agreement and picks her own food. "But he's still alive?"

"He won't be swimming any time soon," Yuki replies. Finally he gives up and drops the fork. "They're keeping him sedated. He keeps undoing the stiches and the potions won't do anything if he doesn't have a will to survive."

"He'll live," Simoné says almost angrily. "When's the next time he'll be awake?"

"They're taking him off the drugs again tomorrow to see if he's calmer, so hopefully the afternoon."

"Then I guess it's time I finally see Lurelin for myself."

 **Day 135**

Link, the Breath of the Wild Link, come up to her with a cute little head tilt and a curious note to his voice. Isabella stares for a long while. Then she turns and marches to Cain. "You tell him."

Link repeats the question. _'Have you seen Yin?'_

"F**k," Cain sucks in a sharp breath. " _F**k._ Link, sit down. Please."

He does, and Cain hates every moment that he has to be the adult and tell the kid they haven't seen her in days. She's officially missing, but the monsters found her weapon shards and it's not looking good. Cain hates every moment he has to sit there calmly and not show how much it's breaking him that their third isn't here to greet them all with a smile and extra food. The whole stable is being hit hard without her, and real smiles have been few and far between these days.

What he hates most is praying with all his might that Link can rewind time with his slate and stop this all from happening. He hates watching the kid's face fall, before being screwed up in determination when he shows him what's written on the slate's open page. _'I will find her.'_

Cain hates that he laughs and smiles at the page. In any other moment he'd poke fun for what it represents, but mostly he's relieved it tells the world she's alive. "Thank you."

Simoné reads by Zade's bedside. The moment it looks like he's waking, she sits on his chest. "Glad to see you're up."

"Who are you?" he croaks, bleary eyes watching her under the fog of heavy drugs. If there's one thing Simoné can appreciate about Hyrulian drugs, no side effects besides drowsiness.

"I am your fairy Hellmother," Simoné says with a smile that looks friendly but it hurts her to say every word. "I'm the one who doesn't grant any of your magical wishes. I instead force you to do everything yourself. I put you through misfortune out of tough love and, since we're all out of duct tape, grit, spit and a bit of blood. The only thing I am good for," she leans close so he can see her whole face proper, "is making you want to live again."

He groans. "Did Max put you up to this?"

"When I was twenty-eight the side of my face and left armed were melted after a car crash turned into a car fire," Simoné says, adjusting so her feet pin his good arm down. "It takes a long time to heal from burns. Then there's the after. I can't tell you how long I hated looking into the mirror before I got used to the scars."

"What, am I supposed to sympathize? You're f**king fine now, aren't you?"

"We all lost something when we came here. If you say I gained my face back, I will punch you."

"Do your worst."

He wheezes when she digs her heel in his side instead.

"Who the f**k are you, lady?"

"I told you, I'm your fairy Hellmother. I don't give a crap about how you feel right now, I just need you to want to survive. You do that, and I'll disappear until you start trying to kill yourself again."

"I'm not trying to kill myself."

"The red potion says otherwise."

"I can't help it, okay?" Zade snaps. "My f**king arm is gone!"

"I noticed."

He buckles. "You b***h!"

"So why don't you do anything about it?" Simoné taunts. "Oh, right, you're too weak to. Too bad you don't want to get up and kick my a**. You don't need an arm to do that."

"My mum taught me better than to hit a woman."

"Then get back at me another way." She watches him glower but he doesn't deny it. "Though I guess you can't when you're stuck in bed, thinking about how awful everything will be without your arm."

"You said it, lady, not me."

Okay, she's gone too far now. Simoné sighs and leans back, making him grunt as she stares at the ceiling. "It won't get better, hun. Not for a long time. You're allowed to grieve for your loss. It's expected." She pauses and turns to look at him, letting the cold storm shine through in her eyes. "Have you talked to Suzy since you've been back?"

"She's back?" he croaks, relaxing a bit at the news.

Simoné hums face still blank. "She wants to tell you thank you for trying to save her, I think. I wouldn't know, since she stopped talking again as soon as she saw you."

"Why? Wait, again?"

"Wherever they took her, she was there for hours. Suzy was barely responsive when Yuki found her."

"Where is she?" Life and fear shoots through Zade's eyes as he struggles to get up, Simoné's feet still on his arm. "Suzy! _Suzy!_ "

"I'll get her for you." Simoné waits until he's settled before she rolls over and off the bed, picking up her book as she goes. "But you should know two more things. The first is that the attack wasn't random. At least three people are dead and another dozen missing."

When she pauses he prompts impatiently. "And the second?"

"Yin from Highland Stables has been missing for four days now."

 _It's always harder when the ones you know are missing or dead._

 **Day 136**

"Are you thinking about Simoné's letter?" Phanna asks Cain as she sits beside him. She hesitantly broadcasts her movements as she hugs him. "Do you want to visit them?"

"No," he refuses and holds her snugly. "Things are finally getting better here. I'll visit them in a few days, but let's keep Izzy busy."

"She hates that nickname," Phanna mutters against his neck.

"That's why I don't say it where she can't hear."

They hold onto each other a little longer, Cain takes a deep breath just enjoying her being there. "Why did things get crazy so fast?"

"Because the Goddess tests us in mysterious ways," Phanna chuckles. "But we'll come out of this stronger. I believe."

Isabella turns the corner, takes one look at the lovey-dovey couple, and turns back around. She goes out to the field and tries to hums the songs Yin used to. The horses cozy up to her, making her giggle through the hurt. "I guess I should get an instrument, huh?"

The darkest coloured one tries to eat her hair and Isabella laughs and kisses it. "Cia better be right."

Simoné glances up from the fire late at night when the stable manager calls out, "Monsters!"

The woman springs to her feet, but doesn't reach for a weapon because they're carrying something person-shaped. "Please," she whispers, running to the dark. "Please. _Hello!? Who's that in your arms!?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Part 3 may take a little longer to come out. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! The new leader really is a bit too happy sacrificing others; it's only a matter of time… maybe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for your review!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! That's a very good way of putting it. The Yiga are a lot more organized with someone taking over after Link cleared out the hideout, so hopefully they're more formidable too. The Links and Phantom all have a part in the current arc, much like the humans did here, so there's that to look forward to! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have a fantastic day**


	10. Chapter 10: Tangent Lines Part 3 of 6

Chapter Ten: Tangent Lines Part 3 of 6

 **Day 131**

Phantom watches from the shadows of Zora's Domain as the Zora guards surround a Yiga Footsoldier carrying a male human over their shoulder. The tall and rather intimidating Zora Prince marches up to the circle of guards with his lips in a firm line. They part to let him through and he crosses his arms to glare down the Yiga member. His teeth seem extra sharp when he speaks in low, soothing tones. "Release the human in your possession and we'll let you go without a fight."

The Yiga glances around, as if hoping for backup. With obvious reluctance, they lower the knocked out and bound man to the ground. The Zora Prince takes a step forwards and the Yiga skitters back. The guards move aside to let the Yiga run away while the prince kneels down to gather the human. "I'll take him to the infirmary. Do a headcount; I want to know who is missing."

Phantom walks away, puzzling over why the Yiga attempted to capture a human. They have no reason to, unless that was one of the men the hero travelled with. The male Gerudo only gets more curious when he sees half a dozen Yiga members jumping from cliff to cliff, carrying more people on their backs. He still doesn't understand when they stop and climb the Sheikah tower of the region, nor when another set carry a human past his hiding place. Ten Yiga and three humans on the top of a tower for what?

Then one of the humans is thrown off.

Phantom jolts and quickly levitates up. He makes it halfway up the tower before going still when the person doesn't fall but _disappear_. The next human thrown off does the same. Phantom hovers up more slowly, trying to listen to the Yiga's mutterings.

"-to the Past," is said before the final human is thrown off. A few minutes later, to Phantom's ever-growing disbelief, a human stumbles from thin air where they vanished and back onto the tower. There's a yelp, more muttering, and then the human is thrown back over the ledge, vanishing once again.

Another human appears, but there's a huge scuffle that ends when the human drops from the hole leading to the tower's platforms. Phantom lunges out and catches them; covering their mouth and floating back under cover so the Yiga don't see them. "Be silent."

The human nods, shaking as they look at the ground far below. Phantom lowers them slowly, making sure to stay out of sight when he finally drops them on the ground. "If you can, alert the Zora of what is going on here. Don't be seen."

The male human nods and ducks from bush to bush while Phantom floats up. The hours are long, but a group of Zora guards led by the prince eventually hurry down the river. The Yiga scatter and Phantom melds into the shadows once again. A Zora is posted on the top of the tower, to wait for the two others to come back. The human who was thrown back in comes when night starts to fall. When midnight hits and there is no sign from the third human, Phantom finally leaves to make the trek back to Highland Stable. He wants to settle his fears and delivering this information is a good excuse for appearing earlier than expected.

Twi notices the moment he is cut off from the item he leant Yin. He stops digging around the mountains to turn towards the area he last felt her. He wants to think maybe she just took it off, but not even that would cut the connection so completely. His feet are moving before he's consciously aware of it as all the wolf instincts of _pack_ that he's repressed by monitoring her position suddenly flare up and overwhelm him.

She's alive. He knows that because she would have died before giving up the charm and he can still remember so it's still part of him. He's determined to give her something more powerful next time they meet. If the pull was stronger, maybe he wouldn't be so afraid that he can't feel the connection.

He still remembers, though. As long as he still remembers, he can find her again.

(The first time his attempt to call out to her comes back as unnatural silence, he howls long and desperate.)

 **Day 132**

Phantom arrives at Dueling Peaks Stable as the sun breaks in the horizon. The stable is on lockdown, so he shifts through the shadows to listen for any information as to why. He stays hours.

"Sit down, Nasira," says one of the workers. "You're not doing yourself any favours wearing a hole in the floor."

"Back off," snaps the manager. "She's allowed to be worried."

"I'm going out," the human female declares and marches for the exit, only to be stopped by the workers dragging her back. "Let me go!"

"Not until lockdown's lifted," the workers remind her, dragging her back to the bed. They stand watch while she collapses and cries again. "We aren't losing you too."

"They're out there," Nasira snaps, pointing in the direction of Dueling Peaks Tower. "My brother, my friends."

"If they come back today, we'll let you know. Until tomorrow, you're in here until we're sure you won't run off."

Two humans gone and thrown off the tower. Phantom's even more curious as to _why_. News travelled from Hateno Village before they were redirected away. The two people thrown off of Hateno Tower are missing and Purah is _pissed_.

Not too long after Phantom makes it to the shadows of Riverside Stable, the only human pipes up from their place on a bed. "Any sign of them?"

"Nothing," says the manager with a sigh. "We'll search for them tomorrow."

The human nods and curls into a tighter ball. By now Phantom realizes it isn't coincidental the humans are missing. The Yiga are hiding or lying low, so he can't find any to interrogate. It's annoying him not knowing the _why_ they were taken. Knowing the pattern, he sneaks his way to Central Tower.

"Goddess," he whispers, feeling queasy. At the base of the unregistered tower are three broken and burnt bodies. If they had been alive after their fall, then the Guardians finished them off. He can see why others would not want to kill humans. It's been a long time since Hyrule held any kind of gore.

It's this sight that makes him worry Yin isn't safe in lockdown at her stable. He casts the thought away as he goes to the nearest civilization. Now's not the time to worry, but to figure out why the Yiga went through all of this just to throw some humans off a couple towers.

Twi is barely off the Bridge of Hylia when he faintly picks up Yin's scent. The early morning rain washed most away, but he can follow it up to the tower on the hill. He rolls his eyes, knowing she wanted to climb it since it first sprouted. He tracks the scent back to the road and follows. When he's near the forest line, it gets really strong. The man-turned-wolf whines a bit and then breaks into a run to follow it. There's a bad feeling he wants to shake. At the fork in the road, he follows the faded trail up to the stable.

Isabella runs out to greet him and for a split second he thinks he's worried about nothing. Then she asks, "Is she okay?"

 _Who?_ He wants to ask but the dread is building up. He glances between the girl and Cain, imploring with his eyes. _Is who okay?_

(But inside, he already knows.)

"We were attacked yesterday," Cain explains, keeping Isabella back as his wary gaze connects with Twi's piercing one. "Yin hasn't been seen since the day before last."

(Transforming into a wolf comes with all the instincts, no matter how much he'd rather repress them and claim the other benefits. Stronger, faster, heightened senses.

Tactile. Restless. Predator.

Now, he's a wolf whose pack member is missing.)

He chokes down the frightening growl building in his throat. He doesn't let himself puff up and become terrifying. He restrains the wolf senses going haywire at the confirmation she's gone. But he's knows she's not dead. _She's not gone_. _'No.'_

"You can talk?" say the human Cain and the Hylian Phanna.

"Where were you?" Isabella sobs, falling behind her protector. _"Where is she?"_

' _I don't know,'_ Twi admits and it hurts. He does know where to look, though. If she's been missing for a day, then he better hurry before something comes to wash her scent away again.

 _('I miss you,' he once said, back when she was dreaming on Earth and he enjoyed the few and far between moments with strangers who knew his suffering._

" _I'll be here when you need me," she had promised.)_

He checks everywhere her scent lies. She is nowhere and it hurts to acknowledge that. Twi returns to the Chuchu herd after he's sure the Lizalfos are gone. Chu'thulu glares at him, but with less heat than normal.

' _She will come back,'_ Twi promises the monster his pack member loves. He settles down to block the wind from it. Chu'thulu hesitantly snuggles in. She will come back, and he will protect their remaining pack member until then.

 **Day 133**

Phantom comes sauntering up to Highland Stable with a smile behind his mask and plenty of information he needs to share. Only the towers the hero has activated have people jumping back on the tower after they were thrown off. Others fall. At least thirteen people are still missing in the areas below Hyrule Castle. The Yiga only threw off humans.

Phantom comes up to the stable prepared and excited to see Yin again.

He leaves with a murderous feeling circling in his chest and a promise to the humans. "I will find out where she was sent and I will bring Yin back."

The monsters aren't helpful, but at the same time hearing their faith in her return loosens the twisting in his chest. The fact they believe without knowing other people disappeared and can come back assures him all the more. He just needs to find her, or find a way to get her back.

Phantom stops by to tell Simoné the news, since he's so close. She doesn't have much to tell, but her reassurance is the final balm to calm him and help him focus.

He'll be going back to Zora's Domain. That's the only place where he knows two people came back.

(Never once does he question that she won't survive whatever happens when they disappear.)

Twi never thought he'd be playing babysitter to a bunch of monsters, but here he is. Chu'thulu manages the herd fine, but he's still sent off to round up the straying Chuchu or separate two older ones before they eat themselves. It keeps him busy and useful and active.

(It keeps him from thinking about the awful silence he receives when he tries to get into Yin's dreams.)

When the rain comes, it's Twi who herds the Chuchu into a dry overhanging. He settles down beside Chu'thulu, shaking off the water and making the monster grumble unhappily. Twi bares his teeth in a smile and curls his tail around smooth glob.

He hopes Yin appreciates this.

 **Day 134**

Phantom didn't need to go as far as Zora's Domain. The two missing from Dueling Peaks are back. The interrogation doesn't go as planned, with the human woman who was left behind punching the male Gerudo so hard he can feel it through his mask.

"Yin from Highland Stable is missing," Phantom tells her, banishing his menacing clothing with a thought. The woman scowls at him, but it softens when the name connects. "I need to know what happened to figure out where she might be."

"Skyward Sword," croaks the shivering male being protected by the woman. "If it was just her, then that's where they sent her."

Phantom blinks because _what?_ "They sent her to the sky…?"

That gets a few chuckles from the humans. "A different world," the woman says, calmer. "That's where they sent everyone."

"They really want something from Skyward Sword, though," the man shudders and his eyes get a far-away look. "They kept throwing us in there until we stayed and waited for them to leave."

"If they didn't harm you, what did?" Phantom frowns.

The other human speaks up, bland and emotionless. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"What?"

"The nothing," the man protected by the woman whispers. "It wasn't _real_. It was _nothing_."

"Let me know if you find her," the woman whispers when she leads Phantom out of the stable. "She is a good person. None… nobody deserves what happened."

Twi glances up when the monster duo Yin normally trains with show up again. At least this time they don't attempt to chase him off. Eventually the one she spends most time with, Opaque, settles beside him and Chu'thulu. "Will you be here until she comes back?"

Twi sends him an unimpressed glance but nods sharply.

"Do you know where she keeps her things?" Twi glares at the question. "I'm asking because she's been gone days now and I don't want her going back there."

Twi tilts his head curiously.

"We're the only ones to come look after her kid. If those humans care so little as to forget it, I don't want them looking after her when she arrives. Ylui and Harrik were on watch when a human fell from Faron Tower. The human was terrified of whatever they saw beyond the tower. My pupil is strong, but every event leaves its mark."

' _Even if you take her,'_ Twi growls, startling the Lizalfo who had no idea it could talk. _'I will be by her side.'_

Opaque stares a bit with a twisted smile. "My pupil has such loyal friends." The silence stretches until he gets up. "We will keep her safe until she can protect herself. You can come too. It took four Yiga to take her down, so she'll need someone by her side."

Twi will admit he's proud to hear that. Worried, but proud.

 **Day 135**

Phantom doesn't need to interrogate anyone in Zora's Domain. They talk free and openly about their time in different worlds. Information is also passing freely between stables and towns now. Skyward Sword appears to be the world every first person to be shoved off went too. Phantom adds more to his missing and killed counts. He'll need to visit the other towers and see for himself, but so far all accounts from the returned have one of two things in common.

The humans say the lack of realism was the most frightening thing they encounter, or they say the unending silence was what shook them to the core.

(Phantom is just glad there wasn't anything dangerous in these other worlds.)

Twi only goes to the tower's base because the Bokoblin were causing a stir about someone trying to jump off it. He intended for a quick check but stayed when he realized who the idiot is, as they jump and then climb back up to jump again.

This Hyrule's hero smells of cold, sand, and determination. It makes him sneeze the first time he catches a whiff, but it settles in the air soon enough. The young man, and he does look young and fresh-faced despite the serious expression, has apparently been repeating the jump for hours. The Bokoblin are rooting for him to end up wherever Yin disappeared to. Twi thinks after the first few failed attempts, the kid should have given up.

(He wouldn't have. If the towers and shrines didn't repel him and he had apposable thumbs again, he would have tried until his magic was gone and his fingers started bleeding.)

Its sunset and Link hasn't jumped from the tower in a while. Twi leaves. He won't admit he's disappointed, _but he is disappointed_. Even though he wants to be her hero, he wants Yin to return home more than his pride. That Link was her best chance.

Now, all they can do is wait.

 **Day 136**

If Phantom thought the amount of missing humans was high in lower Hyrule, it's nothing compared to the northern and western areas of Hyrule. He would have liked more time to explore, but needs must.

He wonders why the ratio is so different to those who disappeared and those who came back. Were there more chances to take people here rather than down south? Are the worlds they were sent to harsher? And where are the Yiga?

So many questions. No one around to answer.

Twi jerks as something fizzles and dies across the back of his mind. He gets to his feet and looks around the field of Chuchus, but no matter how much he tries to pinpoint where it came from, Twi can't feel his mark again. He still remembers, which means it's still a part of him. It's silent though. As though it used up every bit of magic in the split second he could feel it.

As though it had to save it's wearer from an instant death.

( _"I'll be here when you need me," she had promised a dream. "Even if you can't see me."_

' _I'll help whenever you ask,' he told the consistent stranger. 'All you have to do is be here.')_

Twi races away, testing the connection that would allow him to project into Yin's dreams. With the mark out of power he can't attempt anything. He needs her near, within sight, or to allow him in through conscious thought. He also needs to sense past the oppressive silence.

For just one, small moment there's a connection made. He tries to call out, but it fails into static, and then silence once again.

Twi howls deep and begging into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: With this up, I think I've finally decided on an order to the parts (and rewrote a couple chapters but whatever). Next up is BoTW Link. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, xForeverGamerx, for your review! It really means a lot to hear that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, treesofsilverleaves, for your review! Halfway there! Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chater!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I'm really glad to hear that! It's really interesting you mention harems… Honestly, I'm throwing whatever fluff I can at the wall and seeing what sticks. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Link revealed one of his closely guarded secrets to Cain last chapter. Any guesses what it may be before it is revealed next chapter?**

 **Have an amazing day**


	11. Chapter 11: Tangent Lines Part 4 of 6

Chapter Eleven: Tangent Lines Part 4 of 6

 **Day 131**

Link is exploring the mountains and caverns in the Tabantha region. He's having fun, bundling up against the cold as he searches for treasures and supplies. He'll have lots of climbing stories to tell Nasira and Sakhr when he sees them again. Ducking and dodging the hovering Guardians was nerve-wracking, but the treasure chest they were circling was worth it. It's moments like these, when he can feel his heart pounding and his senses stretch while a calm settles over his mind, that make him feel alive.

Link checks the amount of minerals he has and smiles. Almost enough.

He walks the runes in the Rayne Highlands, hiding from the surplus of monsters around every bend. As he climbs, the hero wonders why it all looks so familiar. Then the light hits the rocks _just so_ , and the young man grimaces. One of the pictures on his slate was taken around here. He almost doesn't want to do this.

(Because they aren't _his_ memories.)

Link sighs after activating the panel for the Tena Ko'sah Shrine. His slate is already out, might as well look around-

"Help!"

The hero snaps towards the call, and blinks with disbelief at what he sees. The Yiga are swarming up the tower he hasn't yet activated. Link starts running before he thinks about it, recognizing the voices calling for help. Two humans from the Tabantha Bridge Stable are struggling to get free from the Yiga carrying them up the tower. Link's heart skips a beat as he paraglides midair, unable to stop the first person from being thrown off.

The person vanishes and he doesn't know whether to be relieved or not. Then the second is pushed off just as he lands on the rocks and starts to scale. He stops at the edge of the malice, unsure whether to climb and confront the Yiga or hope the people will appear again. He hesitantly starts climbing.

A minute later, a person drops from thin air. Link pushes off and catches them, aware that the Yiga who missed gabbing the person are watching. He settles Jaymie – _how did they catch Jaymie_ – on the ground far away from the malice, and then glares up at the Yiga. The enemies cackle and disappear within the sun's glare.

"Thanks for the save, Link," Jaymie says, standing on shaky legs and clasping the hero's shoulder. They look at Link with shaky relief, and then stare up at the tower. "Mary's gone to Skyward Sword. I don't know where it would drop her."

An hour later, Link and Jaymie have climbed the tower and the hero still is no closer to understanding how it managed to send them to a different world. He activates the tower while the human hangs close to the edge, looking for enemies and the missing woman. Link settles next to them, and they wait.

At sunset and no sign of Mary, Link escorts Jaymie down and back to their stable. He promises he'll stay around the area and search for her. The hero in him wants to wait for her to drop down. The impatient part of him – the darker side he hides so well – whispers it's a pointless use of time. He has other things to do than wait for Mary, no matter what his slate chirps at him.

Link compromises, though he would rather avoid this. With his Sheikah Slate out, he finds the memory.

("And stop following me!" He can feel her indignation burn like it's his own.)

It's a lot different of a memory than when he saved Princess Zelda from the Yiga. Link puts the slate back on his hip, impassive. So their relationship wasn't as great as everyone implies. At least, not always. He wonders when it changed. At what moment did the princess realize Hyrule wasn't some place of rainbows and sunshine and agree to him as her bodyguard?

Link teleports to the top of Tabantha Tower. Useless or not, he'll wait the night. This way he has an excuse to read through the tabs on his slate while he waits. Two tabs, specifically. One is only known by himself and Dr. Purah. The de-aged doctor was very interested in it, especially since it doesn't mesh with the Hyrule Compendium but works close the same way.

The Human Compendium fills information in as Link talks to the humans around Hyrule. There are 120 slots, and he's not even close to halfway. Mary's section has her labelled as 'Missing', but that doesn't mean anything. He switches to the second tab, the one only he can access and only he knows of, and breathes a sigh of relief when he reads 'Alive'.

(While he can understand why the tab was locked, he doesn't understand why the Royal Family was the one to lock it nor why it only unlocked when Ruto started playing with the slate back on the Great Plateau. Still, it's his secret to know and no one else's.)

 **Day 132**

When Mary doesn't show up, he loads a previous hour-

 **Day 131**

-and gets to scavenging. There's a goal he's excited to meet. A side quest he thinks is worth every rupee.

 **Day 132**

It's late in the day when one of his stops at the tower proves fruitful. Mary, attempting to climb down, breaks down crying and throws herself into his arms. "I was so scared!"

He comforts her, helping her climb down and delivering her sleeping form to the stable. Jaymie thanks him and wonders if he could stay.

' _Not today,'_ Link replies. He still has things to do, places to explore. Jaymie gives a quick hug and tells him they appreciate him bringing Mary back.

"Be safe."

Link wonders why lockdown of the stable was lifted for him, but doesn't ask. He goes out into the world to fine some more mining spots.

 **Day 133**

The day passes much the same, but at night he dons the Gerudo female outfit and walks into their market place. Link sells practically everything he'd found over the past few days before browsing through the items. He's gathered more money than he thought, so a couple quests can be scratched off the lists.

Desert Voe Trousers for Sabastian.

Opal Earrings for Nasira.

Topaz Earrings for Paya.

Gerudo Veil for Ayla.

Gerudo Sirwal for Yin.

The last one is why he is doing all of this now. For the others, the items aren't necessary. They are quests his slate told him would be next on the list of wooing items. Yin, however… He has never seen Yin with shoes on and when he didn't have any it hurt to walk. Humans are softer, lacking the natural magic that protects everyone in Hyrule. He didn't think she liked shoes, but if that's the next step…

He dyes the cloth items a nice black and white. He gets sidetracked from delivering the items by Dr. Purah, who has come down from her lab to search for her human assistant. He spends the day looking, but there's nothing to be found.

 **Day 134**

Link pretends that Impa isn't cackling when Paya blushes and stutters as he hands her the jewelry.

He doesn't get any other quests, which is odd. That's now her and Lasli who he can't move forward wooing until something happens in the village. He's certain there's someone in the village that needs help in order to trigger the next quests, but he doesn't have the time to look around.

He visits both Sabastian and Ayla in Zora's Domain next. He's behind on their quests, but they both seem very excited (almost worryingly happy) to get gifts. When he tries to ask what's wrong, they deflect. Their next quests are also expensive gifts, so he spends time talking and catching up with the few other humans (and eligible Zoras).

Link gets sidetracked and fishes the rest of the day away. He warps back to the Tabantha region, feeling uncomfortable going through the second tab in Zora's Domain. He opens up Yin's second tab page, a bit of a bad habit to check hers and others when the suitor number is higher than one, and blinks a bit stunned at the brand new seven beside her suitor's section. She was already the highest at six, with the next highest person having three suitors.

He's still ranked first however. He doesn't know who else is tacked onto her list, but he'll be sure to stay ahead of them too.

 **Day 135**

Isabella blows him off and Cain looks ready to stab himself when he asks about Yin's whereabouts.

(She wasn't in the forest, and he's checked all her usual places before deciding to wait at the stable. There won't be any waiting, apparently.)

Link checks to make sure he can't rewind time back five days before methodically going through the second tab to _make sure she's alive_. The tightness building in his chest eases, confirming it. She's alive and he can breathe and think about how he's going to get her back.

(When did he start to care this much?)

Cain is still worried and looking desperate. Without hesitation, Link reveals the one secret he's been keeping close to chest and _not wanting to talk about at all_.

Link shows him the Perfect Match Tab with her page open.

Cain slumps forward on the table, smiling and laughing. "Thank you."

Link warps his way up Lake Tower and jumps off.

He does it again.

And again.

Over and over.

(When did he start to care this much?)

His worry turns to frustration, and after hours of trying he slumps against the pillars to rest his head in his hands. He stares at the slate, her page open once again. It won't offer him any quests to save her. It won't tell him how to be the hero here. What use is he when he can't rescue the ones who believe in him?

(He started to care when she blew them off because they blew her off.

When she let him grieve and remembered time rewinding.

When he held her hand after stern eyes kept his gaze and she told him, " _You are real._ ")

 _Where are you?_ Link leans back and lets his head hit the stone. _How can I get you back?_

The Yiga threw Jaymie and Mary off a tower, why wouldn't they be the ones to have thrown Yin off too? There had to be a reason. Also, he doesn't remember seeing any Yiga around since the tower incident.

It might be time to pay them a visit.

 **Day 136**

"Twenty-seven humans," says what Link can only assume to be the newest leader of the Yiga. The man smiles bright and happy as he presents the report and Link's hands turn to fists. High up in the rafters, hidden behind planks and darkness, Link's stomach clenches and he tries to hide the dark swirl of emotions badgering him. He tries to be calm. "And not one of them hit the ground. You have all outdone yourselves.

"It's too bad most didn't come back with items. We'll just have to keep this up until they get the message, I guess."

The slate is silent, even long after the report is over and Link is taking his anger out on the monsters that came back from last night's blood moon. He rages until his muscles shake and his urge to kill the Yiga members responsible is gone. No matter how often he checks his slate, it never once gives him a quest to put a stop to the Yiga.

(Link doesn't know what to do. He is a person. He is _real_. He wants to make his own decisions.)

The hero follows the instructions to Tabantha's nearest Divine Beast. He can't hear his heart and the rolling waves of emotions are silent. Hopefully this is for the best. The slate hasn't led him wrong so far.

(The dark emotions continue to rage behind his walls, boiling and waiting impatiently for the tipping point.)

* * *

 **A/N: In which Link might just be Hyrule's Bachelor. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Satrinity, for your review! No regrets, sleep is important. I'm glad you like it so far! Only a few more chapters for this arc… hopefully the build-up succeeds. Favourite Zeldas are Hyrule Warriors Zelda and A Link Between Worlds Zelda, and Tetra but I don't exactly count her as a Zelda… Do you have a favourite? How about a favourite big-evil, final boss? Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Guess who shows up next chapter?**

 **Have an amazing day**


	12. Chapter 12: Tangent Lines Part 5 of 6

Chapter Twelve: Tangent Lines Part 5 of 6

 **Day ? ? ?**

Yin's scream at being thrown off Lake Tower is cut off when she notices _water, water everywhere_ and realizes if she does anything but a pencil dive, she is going to hurt all over again. Time slows down as she fearfully changes position in the air to face the water headfirst. Yin holds back the tears and sobs and is snapped out of her shock - but still not warm - as she does her first ever successful high-dive with only minor tingling in her legs.

She almost loses her breath and desperately swims to the surface. She breaks with a gasp and flailing arms and _her right leg still hurts a ton thanks_ but she's afloat and very much nowhere near Lake Tower. Panic in a few minutes, get to shore now.

Her body wants to shut down soon, but once on a tree growing in the water she takes a stamina potion out of her pocket and chugs the thing back. It gives her the jump she needs to take a deep breath and _focus_.

"Well f**k." She's in Lake Flora. Skyward Sword's Lake Flora.

Yin cries for a long time.

"Why can't things be easy?" Yin wonders as she traces shapes in the water. The corners of her eyes are still red and puffy and she feels so empty inside. Empty, with room to care. The air is eerily still and not even the water makes noise when it falls from the cliffs. _She_ makes noise though. The water _splish splashes_ under her fingertips and against her torso. This must be what a construct is, and the dream with Cia must have been real.

There, way up above in the area, shimmers her way home. A trick of the light, but she knows how far she's fallen. Getting there means going through tunnels of water and coming up the other side.

 _Best get going_ ; Yin thinks and hops off the tree. She's on the lookout for items to claim along the way, though she isn't sure what would be here. Normally there are little aquatic creatures in this area, but she's alone. No fish, no pockets of air to breathe. Just a silent current and cave walls that echo her strokes and panting breaths.

For the claustrophobic tunnels, Yin fashions a make-shift air helmet with one of her larger bowls and fills the empty bottles with air. Then she sends a quick hope she'll make it into the silent cavern and dives down.

There is no explanation to how tired Yin is by the time she reaches bars she'll have to climb over. She holds onto them for a long time, just breathing and shivering. She won't close her eyes for fear of falling asleep. At least the fake water doesn't burn when she open her eyes under the water. It takes ten minutes to crawl over the bars, swim to land, and slump herself against the bird statue.

"You'll protect me, right?" Yin whispers, stripping out of her wet clothing. When she's dry enough she switches for a clean pair and pulls out the blanket. "I just need a few minutes."

Nothing here is warm or cold, only she makes it so. Her shivering warms her body under the blanket. It's frightening that she creates the only signs of life. Yin falls asleep scared.

She wakes up an unknown amount of time later, exhausted. Everything aches and her eyes are sore and she has to pee. Taking care of what she needs to, Yin folds and vanishes the blanket to eat a light meal. Better to save food and water now. Who knows how long she'll be here.

(How much time has passed?)

Yin picks a few flowers. She wonders if they feel like flowers when she doesn't touch them. They don't make a sound when she drops them into the water. "This place is going to crack me."

Yin sighs and jumps in after the flowers. Then she gets set and pushes off against the wall to make it through the next tunnel.

 _At least the door's open_ , Yin thinks as she eases herself through the caverns. _Thank goodness for small mercies._

In the room where there should be Faron the Water Dragon is nothing. Not even the pot. The air distills around the center of the room where those things should be, much like it does where she was thrown out into open air. Yin circles the room, wondering but not wanting to risk another displacement. It could be her way out, or it could make her fall somewhere else.

(She doesn't have the strength to lift herself up to the platform anyways.)

"Goodbye cave," Yin sighs as she drags her wet body to the land. "Hello sunshine. Maybe."

Yes sunshine, even though there isn't any sun. Time stands as still as the leaves. Nothing moves and the only breeze comes from her walking. Yin takes a tired, scared breath before walking the path away from the dungeon.

Remembering the harrowing words from the Yiga member, Yin does not go left to the temple and pit where the demon lord is supposed to be resting. She can't quite run yet, so she rests at the base of the sand pit and listens to nothing but her breathing. _I don't know what I hope for._ She rests her head on her knees. _To hear someone or to be completely alone. Which is scarier?_

As she almost drifts asleep to silence, she knows the answer. _To hear someone_ , because she's helpless for the first time in months and that's scary. The instinct to survive is a strong one. There will be no rolling over to die. She has goodbyes and apologies to make, to people in both worlds.

 _I'm sorry I'm not strong enough._

 _(I hope you'll be better without me. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry.)_

She falls asleep. Wakes up. Eats and drinks a bit. Keeps going.

 _Is anyone there_ , she wants to scream. In this horror show of a beautifully constructed world, nothing moves unless she moves it. Sound does not happen unless she makes it. It's the same over and over again. A beautiful, fake forest where nothing is around yet she fears something will pop out and kill her. _I come in peace._

The temperature never changes. There are no birds or insects or monsters or Kikwi. The trees soundlessly rustle when she squeezes between them, but their leaves don't fall. Only when she plucks them do they come down. Then Yin reaches the path to the lake and she can't stop her horrified gasp. "No."

The door's closed. She'd have to climb the outside of the fencing and risk falling into the lake and having to start all over again. Maybe she could have done it, but not when she still shakes from exhaustion and her hands and leg are still tender from the forced healing done via potions.

"Please," Yin barely whispers as she puts a hand on the door. Her legs give out and her head thunks lightly on the stone. "Please. Open."

Only with the help of Fi had the hero opened it before. She stuck here until she is well enough to try scaling it or until she finds another way out. Going to the Demon King isn't an option and she doesn't know if she could pull herself up to the distortion in Lake Flora's cavern. Yin leaks a few tears and tries to get some more sleep.

She doesn't feel better waking up. Not enough to scale it. Trembling the whole way up, Yin gets to her feet and starts exploring. Bathroom, but ignore her grumbling stomach. The ropes and vines are all set to use, so she follows a hero's old path for Skyview Temple.

After climbing a vine she looks back to make sure she isn't being followed, but there really is no one here but her. _Better than just her and a murderous demon._

Tightropes are scary. Giant caverns are terrifying. Yin thought she had cried herself out but after crossing both she has to lie on her back and sob it out for a while. The woman then makes her way to the open doors of the temple and stares into the abyss. The abyss stares back just as frightening as the fake world with its lack of realism. Yin enters the dungeon.

Most of the puzzles are already done, _thank goodness_. Anything with a monster for a puzzle is open so minimal climbing involved. Yin has to stop a lot and give into eating as she completes the final puzzle in search for a key to the next room. Her breaks are long and many, but her body is too wired to sleep again. Not that she'd sleep in the dungeon. That's just asking to get killed, even with no one and nothing around to get her.

It feels like too many hours go by before the amazing sound of a lock falling away echoes in the cavern. It doesn't make noise when it hits the ground and disappears, but it's the thought that counts. The next room is where Skyward Sword Link is supposed to get the Beetle item. Yin sees the open door and an actual _treasure chest_ in the place it is supposed to be and freezes. Steeling her nerves, the human moves against a wall where she can see everything and shouts out, " _Hello!_ "

No answer. Not even an echo.

"Please don't be a trap," Yin begs as she shuffles her feet against the floor towards the open door and chest. Fear builds in her chest and tightens her throat so she's croaking her mantra. " _Please_ don't be a trap."

She hovers outside the doorway. It takes the last of her courage to throw herself into the room. When the door doesn't shut and no monster appears to make her mincemeat, Yin sobs her sigh of relief. It's not over though. She knows any trap could spring as she grabs either side of the chest's lid and lifts.

Her eyes dart around the room, but nothing happens with the lid open. The Beetle in the chest causes all sorts of emotions to flicker across her face. She lands on resigned as she pulls it out and tests it in her hands. Nothing changes in the air, no doors slamming shut, and she's still alone.

"Who are you?"

Or not. Yin's broken and tired voice trips over sound as she screams and throws the Beetle at the person behind her. A young man catches it, blinking down at the item like it's a puzzle and completely ignoring Yin huddling behind the treasure chest as she feels for a rock to throw next.

"You got it out," he says with a bit of awe. "Who are y-" he finally looks up and _sees_ her. "Are you okay?"

He sounds honestly worried, but she's not taking any chances. Yin, unable to find a rock, straightens with her pained fists raised and prepared. He looks more alarmed by that. "Listen, dude, I'm just looking for a way out. If you can just _stay over there_ , I'll leave and never come back."

"I know you," he whispers, eyes focusing on hers with an intensity that looks wrong on his sleepy face. Yin's still inching for the exit, and flinches when he speaks up louder and surer. " _I know you_. It took you ages to upgrade the Beetle your first time, but after that it was always the first thing you upgraded."

Yin pauses just past the doorway. She's got a lot of space to run, and still the surroundings haven't changed minus the sudden appearance of the guy who looks suspiciously like a few years older "Link?"

"Yes, well, no." He goes to step forward but aborts when she flinches away. He looks down at the item. "I'm only part of him, me. I only have memories of this." His lips twist with grim amusement as he waves the Beetle.

"You remember when I played the game," Yin says. It's not a question but he nods, eyes zeroing on her with a hungry look. "So, what now?"

"I've been asleep," he says and cautiously takes a step forward. When she only shifts, he takes another, and then another, until he's right in front of her and holding out the item. "Unable to leave this place. I would appreciate leaving with you."

Yin looks cautiously between his outstretched him and his eyes. She moves slowly and he lets her take the item. Yin puts it in her pocket dimension and then holds her arms out a bit at her sides. "You look like you need a hug."

He sags and leans forward. She's lightly squished against his chest and he breathes in her hair as they hug. After it goes on a bit too long, her hand pats his back. "You didn't fall asleep again, did you?"

He chuckles against her head and reluctantly releases her. "I'm glad you're real."

"I'm glad _you're_ real," Yin counters, not saying anything about him grabbing her hand. She starts to lead him to the back of the room. "Everything is silent and fake and it's been driving me bonkers."

He lightly pulls her the other way, towards the temple's exit. Yin raises an eyebrow but follows. "That's why I fell asleep. There was nothing to wake me up, so I'm unsure how long it's been. There's nothing else in the dungeon."

"Not even a way out?" Yin sighs. Inwardly she wonders how long it's been for him.

"Not here," he promises. "I can feel them, though. The real things in the world. I couldn't feel beyond the chest before, but now… there are so few alive things out there."

"But there are things out there. Hopefully one is my way home, or a way to the rest of you."

"Have you met me before?"

Yin shakes her head. "Sorry. But if you want we can find you in the real world."

"I would like that." He squeezes her hand and smiles a cute, sleepy smile that promises the world will be better. At her flinch he frowns and brings her palm into view. "What happened?"

"A weapon broke," Yin doesn't succeed in keeping the tremor from her voice.

"It's going to get infected." He twists to see the metal bits healed under her skin. "How did you make it this far?"

"It wasn't easy."

He sits her on a broken pillar, looking around for something. "Do you have anything to heal yourself?"

"A few mushrooms, but they won't do much." She watches him scope the room before hanging her head. "You'll need to pluck them out."

He stills, knowing just how painful it's going to be. He doesn't try to catch her eyes, just cups one of her hands in both of his warm, _real_ ones. "Are you sure?"

Yin nods, her body shaking at the thought of more trauma. "I'll even squeeze if you need me to."

"You might have to," he says angrily but with calm ministrations to her hand. "If you keep them squeezed to the surface, I'll get them out."

These metal slivers hurt worse than regular ones. Already on edge, Yin can feel every motion these things make as Skyward Sword Link swiftly pulls them out of her hands. She didn't realize there were so many in both, but he can sense every real item that he scowls and tosses away. He takes the mushroom she appears and feeds it to her. "Don't move your hands until they're healed."

Yin's practically falling asleep by the time he gives her an all-clear. He doesn't pressure her, just holds her close and lets her rest. "You can fall asleep. I'll keep watch."

Her voice is slurred as she listens to his chest and hears nothing. "Where's your heart beat?" He stills. After a few moments, she can hear it loud, clear and steady. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'm just a bundle of memories," he whispers, rubbing her shoulders to warm her. "I'm not real in a person sense."

"Yes you are," Yin grumbles and splays a hand over his center before curling up further into him. "Why do you all question if you're real? If you weren't real you wouldn't have cared to get my slivers out."

"Met others like me?" he jokes a bit defeated, not commenting on his true thoughts.

"The Link of the world now questions his reality," Yin mutters, and falls asleep.

("I wish I could be real for you," Skyward Sword Link whispers and breathes in the sea-smell of her hair.)

When she wakes up he makes her eat and drink enough to come close to filling. "You need to keep up your strength."

"I don't want to run out."

"You won't," he promises. "I've been stretching my senses. There's a place we can cross over that's close to another of my memory clusters. It's a bit of a climb though."

"I should be fine," Yin tells him as she wobbles to her feet. "My hands don't hurt as much."

"You're running a small temperature," he frowns and fusses over her. She smiles a soft upturn of her lips for the first time since being in the construction. His face is still soft and sleepy-like with no hard lines. She kind-of wants to squish his cheeks and tell him to stop, _she's fine_. "We'll see how you are when we get there."

He makes her take break after break as they backtrack through Faron Woods. Yin won't admit it, but at one point a few tears escape at just how caring he's being. He keeps her steady and upright and leads her gently past all the old traps and tricks still in the forest that she struggled with so much on the way over. She doesn't know what she did to deserve it, but it keeps her quiet and agreeable even when she could possibly keep going. He turns down her offer of food and water and always makes sure she's got enough.

"We're almost there," he says as he supports her weight towards the giant tree. "You'll need to swim a bit, but I'll pull you through fast don't worry."

"I trust you," Yin tells him and is surprised she means it. When _was_ the last time she trusted someone with her life? His heartbreaking smile makes it worth saying.

"When I do this," he makes a fist and then spreads out his fingers. "Breathe out. I can get you more air underwater, so don't panic."

"Got it," Yin nods. She looks at the small pond with the root entrance, and then back at him. "I go first?"

"I'll come in and pull you. I promise."

Yin gets water up to her thighs and then dives under. She starts swimming for the hole between root and ground. Link torpedoes past her. He grabs her arm and dragging her through the water faster than she could ever swim.

Yin keeps kicking her legs, eyes open to the claustrophobic tunnel they swim through. Just when her throat starts to tickle, Link stops them and does the signal. Reigning in her fear, Yin lets out the air from her mouth. Link swoops in and kisses her, breathing oxygen back into her airways. The woman makes sure she doesn't gape at his cheeky smile and resumes kicking as he pulls her along. This happens twice more, with her unimpressed face making him smile all the while.

Yin breaks the surface gasping and choking for breath while Link easily stays afloat beside her. When she can finally speak, she tsks at him and swims to the nearest root. "Not funny."

"If you say so," he snarks back, easily treading water beside her. "I thought it would give it away if I had you hold onto my shoulders."

"I wasn't expecting it. At all."

His joking smile fades and he slides up beside her on the root. "You're shivering again."

"I'm sure it's nothing. We're almost there, right?"

"It's a long climb up." He glances to the roof and scowls at it. "You won't make it."

"Sure I will."

"No," he glares into her eyes, but it's not as threatening as he seems to believe. He's all soft angles even when he scowls. "You won't. Arms around my neck and legs around my waist."

Yin doesn't protest. The silence of the area is only broken on them. It gets on her nerves as they climb and jump their way up. Yin starts humming, getting a chuckle and a pat on the leg in reply. She only stutters a bit when they are outside once again, climbing the large tree. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure," he tells her with a grunt as he swings them over to the next platform. "It's been a while since I've been a knight for someone, milady."

Yin groans and buries her hot face in his shoulder. She can feel the happiness radiating off him as he lightly bumps his head on hers. Yin goes back to humming, doing slower songs just to make him laugh at the tone shift.

They weave in and out of the tree until they reach the highest accessible branch. Yin is slowly lowered to her feet, but kept back from the distortion that bends the air like small waves.

"I can feel one of my memories on the other side," Link says softly, but she jerks her head up to see _why so sad_. His smile is full of self-loathing and he won't look at her. "My real self is also somewhere past there. When you cross, you should be back where you came from."

"Are… you not coming?" Yin tightens her shaky grip on his arm.

"I am." He still won't look at her as he covers her hands with one of his. "I just…"

"Link?"

When he turns to her his eyes are begging she understands. "I won't be like this when we cross over." It does not compute. "I'm just a bundle of memories. I can only take a form here, where the world expects me to have one."

 _Tear her heart out why don't you?_ "But you'll still be there, even if we can't talk like this?"

"Yes," he smiles and rests his forehead on hers. "I won't fall asleep waiting anymore. I'll be there until my real self takes me back."

"What did I tell you before?" Yin chokes out. "You are real."

He kisses her light and soft and easy, _and goodbye_. "Thank you for thinking so. I've made peace with it." He nuzzles her forehead. "I'm glad I'll be somewhere safe until I'm whole."

Then he leans back with goodbye on his face and hands keeping her steady as he ushers her past him and to the distortion.

"You better write," Yin snaps, startling him into stopping. She turns and holds together her breaking expression. "When you're whole and out there adventuring, you better write so we can be actual friends."

His smile is true and friendly, and breaking her heart all over again. "Of course." He fades out of being. "And maybe I'll teach you how to use the Beetle properly."

Yin huffs as she's all alone again. "I know how to use it. Crashing's an easy way to bring it back." There's a laugh on the wind as she turns to the distortion. _There's no place like home_.

She walks through.

Falls off a tower.

" _HELP!_ "

She probably faints, her body shutting down from overload, because the next thing Yin knows is she's being carried by a familiar Lizalfo. "'paq?"

Something jolts and she's in a whole lot of pain. Faintly, there's a sharp scream that might be of her name but the abyss is calling her back.

This time, the abyss is dark and static. It's not much better than the silence.

Yin drifts.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey look, falling action. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Satrinity, for your review! I would have liked the compendium to keep track of the people we meet/take photos of. Link definitely has a bunch of people to find and keep track of here. Favourite mechanic is definitely the Paraglider from BoTW. It also made the game just that more difficult when I reset and jumped off a tower because I forgot you don't get it right away. If I could have controlled the Loftwing better, that or the plenty of horses in BoTW would have been my fav. Do you have a favourite mechanic? How about a favourite item/weapon? Bow and duel clawshots are mine. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an amazing day**


	13. Chapter 13: Tangent Lines Part 6 of 6

Chapter Thirteen: Tangent Lines Part 6 of 6

 **Day 131**

"It's her blood alright," Grasshus says, tracing the footprints with his claws.

"Those-" Opaque growls and walks ahead, searching her tracks. Grasshus goes off to the side, drawn by something shiny. "Come on, the hilltop should know more."

Grasshus curses and holds up a familiar boomerang. "We're not going to find her."

"Not now," Opaque agrees. "But we've trained her well. She'll be back."

"Like an annoying butterfly," Grasshus grumbles and follows. "She's your pupil."

"But she's your favourite."

"I never said that."

The information they get from the Bokoblin is distressing. They leave the area pissed off yet proud that it took four Yiga to restrain her. "She takes after you."

"She's too squishy for that," Grasshus denies. "When she's back we're training her against multiple opponents."

"No arguments here. Maybe we can get the kiddos to fight her."

Grasshus scoffs. "She'd destroy them in seconds."

"Maybe she'll need the confidence boost."

There's a long silence as he contemplates it. "Fine, squishy can fight the kids- oh no. We forgot about her kid."

Chu'thulu is not at all happy they let its mother get taken. It lets them know in words they didn't think it knew. "Who taught you that kind of language?"

Chu'thulu growls and naws on Opaque's leg.

Grasshus finally cracks a smile. "They grow up so fast."

"Oh, hush," Opaque pats the Chuchu wrapped around his leg. "Don't panic. We'll stop by every day until she's back. Don't want her throwing us down a hill again if you get hurt."

"That was one time!" Grasshus snarls.

 **Day 132**

"Nothing," Xeron tells them. "I'll start a message chain, but she's not been in the territory since yesterday."

"It matches what the Bokoblin say," Opaque comments, relaxed against a pillar. He didn't expect any other result. Grasshus paces, having expected _something_.

"I don't know how she vanished," Xeron hums and absorbs his magic lightening ball. "Humans and magic don't work like that. The only way a life force cuts off in the middle like hers did is if someone dies, but she's not dead because the blood says so."

"We can at least give Chu'thulu the good news," Opaque says, pushing off. "Thanks, Xeron. Can we have the boomerang back now?"

"She had a lot of hope in this," he comments, licking the rest of the blood off the handle. "It wasn't in her hands when she went down, there's no pain besides where the blood spilt."

"She ran out of weapons," Grasshus decides. "Or she would have held off until help came."

"She was running away," Opaque reminds him, taking the clean boomerang back. "We'll ask her where she was going for when she gets back."

"She will be back," Xeron says. "Power like that doesn't just disappear."

"We know," the Lizalfos say in sync.

"I just hope it's sooner," Opaque comments as Grasshus snaps at some Bokoblin archers as they walk away, "rather than later."

(Chu'thulu is glad to hear its mother is alive. It only swears violently at them a little this time.)

"What do you want?" Grasshus hisses and stands guard in front of the Chuchu herd. The wolf lays his ears back and growls low. "Shoo, wolf. We aren't in the mood."

Chu'thulu grunts and shuffles in front of them to stare at the wolf. The animal eases up and barks at it. Chu'thulu then starts to lay into the wolf.

"Do you think it understands?" Opaque mutters as the dressing-down gets nastier.

"I think it gets the point," Grasshus drawls as the wolf droops and hangs its head in sorrow. "Your pupil attracts the predators. I don't get it."

"Maybe it's because she's squishy."

 **Day 133**

"Not another one," Grasshus groans as a predator marches up to the Lizalfo guards.

"Look," Opaque starts before the masked man can speak. "We'll tell you the same thing we told her other friends. We haven't seen her. She disappeared around the tower. We're waiting for her to get back."

"How do you know she will be back?" comes the low baritone.

"Because power like that doesn't just disappear."

The mask disappears and a haggard man stares them down. "Will she be alright?"

The Lizalfos share a look. This is something neither has brought up, hoping if they don't mention the problem then it won't present itself. Who knows what she will be like when she comes back. Probably not alright, but this guy doesn't need to hear that.

"We don't know," Grasshus finally says. "But she will come back. I would never have trained a quitter."

The man looks relieved, helmet popping back into place. "Thank you." He pauses before he makes move to leave. "You should let those at Highland Stable know she will come back."

Opaque groans. "I knew we were forgetting someone."

Grasshus snorts. "As long as Xeron doesn't realize we've let his new buddy in suspense, we're good."

 **Day 134**

"That went well," Opaque comments.

"I'm still not sure they got the right message from that." Grasshus side eyes him.

"I'm sure it's fine. It's not like we returned it with blood on the handle."

"You're still here?" Grasshus snarls at the wolf. It snorts at him and settles back down with a teeth-flashing yawn.

At least someone's keeping an eye on Chu'thulu.

(At least someone's comforting the Chuchu through the rain and cold nights. It thinks its mother would be proud of the wolf. Chu'thulu gives this one its stamp of approval once and for all.)

 **Day 135**

"There was a Hylian searching the tower today," Opaque comments when they check on the herd.

"Your point?" Grasshus grumbles.

"It didn't kill one Bokoblin. Just snuck around and climbed the tower like it was nothing."

Grasshus blinks. "Huh. Did it do anything else?"

"It tried to jump off. Multiple times, in fact. The Bokoblin let it be, I guess hoping it would get to wherever Yin is. It didn't work, but I was kind of hoping for something."

Grasshus makes a disbelieving noise. "How many friends does your pupil have?"

"Do I look like I care to count?"

 **Day 136**

Xeron pops into existence beside Grasshus, startling the Lizalfo, and grabs his arm. "Come quick!"

They pop in a whole different part of the forest. Grasshus doesn't hesitate to run to where Opaque, leans on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"It's Yin," Opaque says, unusually strained. And then he sees the human.

"She fell on Ylui," Xeron says, bouncing in the air above them to get a look. "Something's definitely broken. Her spirit is still outwardly as strong as ever. Her inner cracks are all inflamed though."

"We'll deal with the spirit once the vessel is fixed," Opaque hisses. Grasshus stares, unused to the normally calm Lizalfo worrying about someone. "We can't keep her with us. Curse it all!"

"We can't heal her," Grasshus says slowly, running light claws over her twisted and bruised body. The woman whines rough and loud, and Opaque digs his claws into the ground to keep from snapping. "We have to take her to other humans."

"I planned to keep her away from them," Opaque snarls and tries to slip his arms under her head and legs. She groans and he curses. "From all of them. She's my pupil and no one's allowed to harm her like this. It's my job to train her so this doesn't happen."

"And you will," Grasshus soothes and helps settle her. Opaque cradles the smaller body as firmly as he can without shifting her broken bones they can both hear moving. The angle her arm is at shouldn't be natural for her stiff body. "But she has to get better. Opaque, how do you think she will feel if you fall into rage again because of her?"

"Her spirit cracks may grow," Xeron adds with a wondering tone. "I don't understand how she blames herself for things. Why should a person blame their actions for others feelings?"

"I am calm," Opaque says, strained. "Lakeside Stable is close to here, correct?"

"Yes, yes," Xeron replies.

"Then let's go."

(She wakes once and Grasshus sees the moment his friend heals. He also understands the desire to kill the ones responsible when she falls to oblivion again. Squishy is his pupil too.)

* * *

 **A/N: Next arc will be a thing. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, treesofsilverleaves, for your review! I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, xForeverGamerx, for your review! Hahaha, I hope the movie was great! I am so glad to hear that. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Have an amazing day**


	14. Chapter 14: Articulation Point Part 1

Chapter Fourteen: Articulation Point Part 1 of 8

 **Day ? ? ?**

 _She is dreaming, because this is a courtyard of a place that does not exist. He is not down there training, but could she even face him if he was? It has been a long time. She comes for a few minutes every night to see him, but he hasn't seen her in months._

 _(But that's… not right, is it? She hasn't dreamed of this place in months. Not since she… since she… What happened again?)_

 _Twilight Princess Link bursts through the doors, marching into the center and looking around like he's on a mission. She's above, on the top of the wall looking down. Her brain keeps circling around that she can hear his heavy breathes and soft footfalls and the wind that picks up in the dreams. She is unnoticeable, but she notices all the senses and doesn't understand why this is important._

 _She is unnoticeable and his eyes pass over her three times before he looks to the sky and shouts 'Come out, Yin!'_

 _Fear and remorse shoot through her. She doesn't move and doesn't answer, because it's been too long and what if-_

' _I'm not angry,' he says, face twisting in regret. 'Please I… I need you. Please.'_

 _She_ _appears on the ground in a blink, but still goes unnoticed. Hesitantly she reaches out a hand that doesn't touch him. She is afraid._

' _I love you,' he tells the open air. 'Please, don't go.'_

" _I love you too," Yin whispers. He turns and grabs her visible self, pulling her tightly yet comfortably against his chest. "What happened?"_

' _You were injured,' comes the whispers in her mind. She doesn't feel any pain. 'I came as soon as I could. I would have come sooner, but something's been keeping me away.'_

" _You didn't have to come," Yin says slowly, enjoying their hug. It's warm and she didn't realize how cold she was. "I would have been fine."_

' _I know.' He whines against her neck. 'I've missed holding you like this.'_

 _Her head slowly rises as she tries to piece together that meaning. It's been months since he's seen her- no. It's been months since… since they've shared_ D _r_ Ea _M_ s.

Yin wakes up with a sharp gasp, which turns into a scream when her body protests her sitting up. The warm, furry body beside her switches to above her and tries to hold her arms down. Blue eyes pierce into hers as she struggles to breathe. "Link?"

"Get off her," snaps Simoné. The wolf obeys, but doesn't stop watching from her bedside. "Yin, I need you to take a few deep breathes and tell me what hurts."

"Everything aches." The woman replies, slowly moving. She's assisted in sitting up and is given a glass of water. Her reflection does a good job at portraying just how awful she feels. And what she remembers- "What day is it?"

"137," Simoné says, watching her closely.

Yin doesn't react yet. "How long was I out?"

"Barely a day. You and a bunch of people have been missing since the Yiga attacked everyone."

"Everyone?" Yin blinks and swallows the _real_ water. "Can you catch me up, ple _ase_?"

"Of course, hun," Simoné pats Yin's hand, ignoring the other woman's shudder and switching to grasp it. "But first, you'll need to convince your saviours that staying here is the best for you."

"My… saviours?" she looks to Twi, who is helping Chu'thulu onto her bed. The wolf shakes his head and twists to look out the stable. Two Lizalfos hover on the outskirts, hissing whenever people get to close. "Oh."

(Thank you.)

 **Day 138**

Simoné and Yuki have her doing exercises from what they remember of their days in physiotherapy and other healing from past injuries. Her once-broken arm has full use, but the bone and muscles pull and ache from forced healing. Her once-sprained wrists and ankles need rest, but every couple of hours she must stretch out the leg that had cracked and the knee that had come out of socket when she impacted. Her once-dislocated shoulder just needs rest, so she really is invalid and has to let the others feed her for the few days it takes for her body to adjust to the healing.

( _How am I alive?_ Yin wonders that more than once.)

Her bruised ribs make it hard to lie down, but Twi is always there keeping an eye on her. He helps her stay alert, but he has yet to say a word. Yin's already recounted her story to everyone who asks. She learns he had absorbed the Horse Charm and Simoné had tucked the key away in Yin's dimensional pocket when they had to strip her to make sure everything was healing.

Lost in thought, but wondering for a while, she finally asks, "If I could get your things from the other world, would you be alright with me going to search?"

He blinks a few times, then abruptly stands and glowers at her. She takes it as a _no_.

"I'm offering," Yin says quietly, turning away to look at the bustling stable. "I won't do it without you knowing."

He calms and moves to rest his head on her unhurt shoulder. Yin smiles and tilts her head on his.

The peace is broken when Cain rides up, fearful expression turning into one of relief when he sees her. Yin smiles a bit sadly, unable to wave but greets him nonetheless. "Long time, no see."

"I hate you," he tells her and wipes his eyes. "You're going to make me grey before I'm thirty again."

"I'm not trying for that, I swear."

"I know," he whispers and sits on her free bedside. "Izzy is happy you made it back. I want to know what happened."

"Make yourself comfortable. And I want to hear what happened with you all."

 **Day 140**

Yin finally has permission to walk so long as she doesn't strain anything. Opaque and Grasshus stopped by for a visit, and she spent another hour explaining to them that under no circumstance are they to kidnap her and keep her deep in monster territory. She promises to start training again in a week.

Two humans ride up to the stable; two dainty and aristocratic women. Yin's glad everyone seems to have learned at least basic Hylian by now, since neither her nor Simoné or Yuki can translate. The healing woman stays on her bed while the others talk, gently petting Twi (real, it feels so real out here). Simoné gasping has her leaning a bit to see what caused it. Twi growls a bit, eyes locking on the doorway while his ears twitch in reply to whatever Simoné whispers. Yin gets ready to shift, but the wolf nudges her back into relaxing.

When Simoné pull out her slingshot and hands it over, Yin tilts her head and wonders. She doesn't have to wait long. He leaves the humans to talk and makes his way inside, practically floating over the floorboards in his ghostly form.

Skyward Sword Link nods his head at Twi, who continues to growl softly but nods back. The Hero of the Sky stops in front of Yin, smiling a bit sleepily and shrugging. _'Hi.'_

"Hello," Yin raises her eyebrows. "You're Link?"

' _Call me Sky,'_ he shrugs, his ratty outfit adding to the image that he rolled out of bed recently. _'Have we met before?'_

"No," Yin replies and holds up her not-broken-anymore arm to make the Beetle appear. "But I'm pretty sure this is yours."

He stares at it almost unbelieving. Twi looks interested as well; his growling cuts off to silence. Sky hesitantly reaches out a hand. _'I think you're right.'_

Yin holds it out further. It feels odd, the item turning into white particles as soon as Sky touches it. When it's all gone he steadies himself against the bed, breathing hard and staring into space. Yin just waits, knowing by now how this strange power surge goes.

' _I'll write you letters,'_ Sky says suddenly, quietly. Yin glances over to meet a soft, wondering gaze. Yin goes to reply when the staring goes on too long, but he's sifted to talk to Twi. _'Keep her away from Hyrule Field.'_

"Pardon me?" Yin asks a bit shrilly. Twi nods like whatever was implied was obvious. "Do I get to know why I'm not allowed an up-close visit with the castle?"

' _No,'_ Sky answers while Twi shakes his head. Then Sky hugs her gently, making Twi growl again. _'Thank you for helping me.'_

"I wasn't going to leave you there," Yin scoffs, patting his semi-solid back. "I look forward to hearing about your adventures."

Twi immediately sidles up to her side when Sky lets go. He glowers at the Hylian's retreating, but sinks into her touch when she runs fingers through his fur again. Yin watches and _knows._ There's some jealousy and anger that flares before she squashes it back and chuckles at the sight of Sky twirling one of the women around. They look so happy and the _love_ on the human's face-

( _Friends_ , she reminds herself and crushes the hope that had been growing. _We'll be friends._ It's better than anything she could have wished for.)

Yin just smiles cheekily when Sky shoots her a wide-eyed look after the woman he swings kisses him. The healing woman is more worried about Simoné, who quickly excuses herself and sits on Yin's free side. She leans close to the sling and hesitantly wraps her arm around Yin's waist.

(Meeting your hero can hurt a lot; she knows.)

"He didn't even look twice at me," Simoné whispers with a disappointed sigh. "I shouldn't have had expectations."

"We're still here," Yin whispers back, motioning to herself, Twi, and Chu'thulu. "I'm not a hero, though."

"You're better," Simoné chuckles and pats Yin's leg. She kisses Yin on the cheek, making the other woman raise her eyebrows. "Never change."

Twi attempts to not glare at the obviously crushed woman, which Yin appreciates. The shorter woman leans her head on Simoné. "It would be boring if I didn't, though."

"Then never change for me."

"Of course, hun."

 **Day 141**

Yin manages to convince them she doesn't need a sling. Today she stands taller and makes small talk with the others who work at the stable. Twi eventually urges her back to the bed, but it was productive. It took her mind off her worries and fears.

Most importantly, it stopped her from thinking about travelling. She doesn't want to go back to the silence, but there are others out there still missing in the constructions. Maybe going back to scavenging will rid her of the urges to move and be productive. Maybe getting into a routine again will stop the jumpiness building the longer she sits in bed. Maybe it would stop the Yiga from finding her.

She blames Sky and Twi's little conversation yesterday. In a few days she'll forget all about it, but now she wants to know what's in Hyrule's fields. What does the castle look like up close? Can she make it to the ruined towns and come back alive?

She isn't stupid. The Guardians swarm central Hyrule and she has no wish to meet them. However, there are routes around Hyrule that ignore the Guardian's surveillance paths. Phantom's letter about Purah comes to mind. The only thing Yin would have to worry about are the monsters along the routes. Those are easily avoidable if she rides a horse. She'd have to talk with her teachers about skipping lessons, but she could would be gone a week at most. Nothing too consequential. This time everyone would know she's left.

Twi gets up to hunt dinner for the stable. Yin watches him go off, and then puts Chu'thulu on her head while she goes to talk with the workers again.

"That has to be the strangest thing I've seen," drawls a voice behind her.

Yin turns with a dry smile. "Hi Casey, hi Win. Lovely to see you both."

Win smiles and waves from where he floats above them. Casey's mean-toothed grin falters when the semi-solid ghost says, _'Hi big sister!'_

"I thought I was your older sibling," Casey grumbles.

' _You are,'_ Win floats down, trying to appease them. _'You are older courage sibling. Yin is older power sibling.'_

Yin doesn't get to hear his side of the conversation and raises an eyebrow when Casey relaxes. "So, who's wisdom?"

' _Kiki.'_

"I am glad to see you both," Yin breaks in, pretending like she isn't hauling horse feed to the workers. "How have you been since the attacks?"

"A bit scared," Casey admits. "Win protected me when they came, and we've been staying away from Zade while he recovers."

"Oh?"

"He's really grumpy all the time. I haven't seen him smile since before the attack."

"Oh?" Simoné pops out of nowhere with a raised eyebrow and a displeased expression. "Do you think I should pay a visit again?"

Yin blinks. "You went to Lurelin?"

"Please visit again," Casey deadpans earnestly. "He's reverting back to how he was before you talked to him."

"Now this I have to hear."

(If Twi's immensely disproving about coming back to find her outside by the fire, he says nothing still and sits next to Win.)

 **Day 142**

"Oh my gosh," Yin gapes.

Simoné snorts and gets up to greet the new arrivals. "It's about time. They apparently showed up at Highland Stable a few days ago."

The groupies ride up with unimpressed glances and covered in sweat. In Ruto's case, fluffed up hair. The humidity is doing nothing for them.

"I think this is my time to make an escape," Yin mutters to Twi. The wolf looks unconvinced. "I'm feeling a lot better, and the less I have to see them the better." Second impressions may be better than first impressions, but she's not taking that chance. "I'll meet you at the entrance?"

He huffs but slinks into the shadows to avoid the new people as well. Yin reaches into her pocket dimension and pulls out the EX key necklace. As she slips it on and tucks it away in her leaf-woven crop top, she notices something else in the pocket. Hesitantly, Yin slips it out and cradles it delicately. "Well I'll be…"

Maybe this is why he hasn't been speaking. Yin gently puts the Twilight Princess: Link Amiibo back in her pocket.

It's easy to slip around the stable and tell Simoné, Yuki, and the stable hands goodbye. Yin almost feels sorry when she hears the broken Hylian of the groupies. They couldn't have started learning the language until they came down from the Great Plateau, and Link up and ditched them. Still, Yin won't be staying when a perfectly good situation has come around for her to get out. "Ready to go?"

She, Twi, and Chu'thulu walk back. Yin greets the monsters they pass, even stopping to thank Xeron for getting her rescuers to her in time. She gets a letter to pass on to Isabella. With a wave and after picking a few mushrooms, they continue on.

"Thank you," Yin tells Twi, not looking when he glances up. "I found what you put in my bag. Thank you."

He looks back at the path, a soft huff leaving him.

Yin checks on the crevice. It looks untouched and cold, but it's still home. She hangs up the wet clothing to dry, and then sighs. "Time to face the music."

Isabella almost mows her down. Cain laughs at the sight while the girl sobs her relief. "You aren't allowed to disappear again!"

"Of course, dear," Yin replies, soothing the girl's hair. The woman looks up and smiles, and _notices_. Maybe she's too paranoid, but Phanna's relief is a little too much. _Almost like guilt_. She brushes off the thought, but the look doesn't fade from the other woman even as she smiles. "Now, how about you catch me up with everything and I'll tell you what happened."

Yin stays with Perosa long after the others have heard the story and gone back to work. The older Hylian smiles curiously, grabbing the younger woman's hand and holding tightly. "I am glad you are safe."

"Same," Yin's smile falters when she forces the question from her throat. "Why is Phanna guilty?"

"That girl," Perosa sighs and releases the hand. "She's done nothing, dear. Every now and then she believes in the sins of her parents, but she holds no claim to any of them."

"Perosa?"

"Her mother was a Yiga member."

That… well it hurts and thank goodness Twi is dropping off Chu'thulu with its herd because that is not a can of worms she wants to deal with. "But she's not?"

"No, her father got her out."

Yin nods slowly and gets up. "Thank you for telling me."

"Don't be hard on her."

"I won't."

Yin comes up behind Phanna when the woman is cleaning out the horse stalls. She makes sure she is noticed, sees the guilt, and holds out her arms in a clear indicator for a hug. "I don't blame you for anything."

"What-"

"Perosa told me."

The stable hand slumps like her wires have been cut. "I swear I don't talk to them. I haven't told them _anything_."

"I know you wouldn't," Yin keeps her arms out and in place, "because you're our friend. It just hurts that I didn't hear it from you."

"I'm sorry. I will tell him."

"He won't care, you know. Neither of them will, just like I don't."

"I'm sorry," Phanna steps forward and hugs her. A few tears leak through, but no one will tell. "If I had known-"

"I don't want you anywhere near them," Yin tells her. "So don't blame yourself if they ever do something like this. Ever."

They sit down and have a long talk. Then they sit down with Cain and Isabella. It's a long night, but they're all better for it.

"Don't hate her," Yin whispers when she tells Twi everything later. "She had no part to it."

 _I know_ , he seems to grumble. _Just give me time._

Yin nods and curls up under her blanket. "I'll just be gathering supplies tomorrow. Nothing exciting if you want to… go."

' _I'm not leaving you,' he promises in her dreams._

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter's going to be long, so it will be awhile until the next update. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Satrinity, for your review! Keep an eye out, the Silent Realm may still come up. The masks really are amazing, and the side quests to get some of them were a lot of fun. Stealing items from monsters with the whip is always great, especially when you can see the item you need on their belt. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, Wolf and Leopard, for your review! I'm glad to hear! I'm glad things aren't confusing, hopefully I can keep it up with what's coming. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Definitely some wolf hugs; the Link's need to step up for the harem already… I'm so glad to hear that! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, NewCanvas, for your review! Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, Goldenfightergirl, for your review! That means a lot to hear, thank you! Link doesn't know who the other six potential interests, so I'm putting the current list below. Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an amazing week**

* * *

 **The people with a Romantic Interest in Yin (in alphabetical order):**

 **\- Cia**

 **\- Link: Breath of the Wild**

 **\- Link: Skyward Sword**

 **\- Link: Twilight Princess**

 **\- Phantom Ganon: Ocarina of Time**

 **\- Ravio: A Link Between Worlds**

 **\- Simoné**


	15. Chapter 15: Articulation Point Part 2

Chapter Fifteen: Articulation Point Part 2 of 8

 **Day 150**

It's easy to fall into a habit. It's hard to get out of one.

"Seven days at most," Isabella sighs and raises her glass. "To new adventures!"

"To coming back safely," Cain eyes her and clinks their glasses.

"To five months of crazy," Yin mutters unheard and raises hers to tap Isabella's before she pulls away. Twi refuses her offer of food but Chu'thulu gladly eats their last meal together. "It will be nice to see Nasira and Sakhr."

"Yes, and leave me all alone," Cain deadpans. "Oh, how will I ever survive."

" _Once I was afraid_ ," Isabella starts to sing, " _I was petrified_ \- hey!"

Cain helps her fallen form up from where he pushed her. "How'd you convince the monsters to let you go, Yin?"

The woman grimaces and chugs her water. "I'm going to be training with their younger members for a couple days, so you probably won't see me even when we get back." Because she actually won against the young Lizalfos and now they have some kind of hero-worship with her. A minimum of three days in the monster's hideout, training and gathering supplies. She's… almost looking forward to it. At the least, it stops Opaque and Grasshus from nagging about her moving there for a little while.

"And you're fine making sure they come and go safely?" Cain glares daggers at the wolf. Twi gives him the most unimpressed look he can muster. "You won't leave them?"

Twi bares his teeth.

"I can handle anything thrown at us," Yin butts in, flexing her arms. One of the few things about plenty of exercise and little in fatty foods is that she looks ripped. Her skimpy leaf clothing only highlights it. "If one person touches a stray hair on Isabella, I'll destroy them."

"And if anyone messes with Yin, I'll bring out the popcorn," Isabella says cheerily.

"We'll be fine," Yin promises before she leaves to spend one last night in her crevice. She'll be back, eventually. "We'll get an adventure out of our systems and be back before you know it."

"I'd say I'd be lonely, but I might actually appreciate the silence."

"You'll miss us." Yin pokes him. "Just try not to miss us too much. And you get to decide what to do for our coming home party."

"Goodnight," Yin whispers as she curls close to Twi with Chu'thulu tucked between them.

' _I know you're here,' says Twi, sitting on the bed of a dream. Yin recognizes this as his room in the castle during his time as the Hero of Hyrule. He holds his hands out, gaze passing over her as he searches the room. 'Please come out, Yin.'_

 _She sits on the bed before appearing, returning the hug he immediately drags her into. "Why are we here?"_

' _Because I need to talk to you,' he says in her head. 'And I miss holding you like this.'_

 _Her mind unbiddenly goes to thoughts of the Master Sword. She's still waiting for contact with Cia to confirm her suspicions. No matter how much she's promised to wait until he agrees to search for his items, it's moments like these when he reveals how much he wants to be humanoid again. It's when he clings too tightly that she entertains thoughts about getting the sword to free him._

 _(But maybe it's all just a dream and maybe he'd hate her for going to get it. Maybe some chances aren't worth taking.)_

" _Link?" Yin finally leans back when the silence has stretched on too long. His blue eyes are less piercing and more fond as he lifts her chin. He presses a swift, sweet kiss to her lips before moving back to completely face her. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's got you like this?"_

' _If I had it my way, I'd keep you where the other ghosts ignore,' he tells her, grabbing her hand to pull her lightly. She slumps, head landing on his lap where he proceeds to play with her hair. 'When we reach Hateno Village, I will have to leave to meet some of those around the area. Do not come after me.'_

" _Alright, but I leave when Isabella wants to."_

' _Deal,' he gazes into her eyes with promise he'll be there before they leave. 'Don't take the figurine out for anything.'_

" _I won't," Yin tells him, reaching up to poke his cheek. He smirks and grabs her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. "Seriously, what's wrong?"_

' _I don't get to do this often,' he mentions, pressing another kiss on her ring finger and letting her have her hand back. 'I forgot how much I miss seeing you here. I knew when you would send a message or check in, but then I couldn't sense you for weeks. I couldn't sense you and I thought you'd-' he cuts off and turns his head to hide the stricken expression. 'I wish you'd have at least checked in, back when you first came to Hyrule.'_

" _I couldn't find you," Yin mutters, eyes growing heavy as he pets her head. "I tried until Chu'thulu started living with me. Nothing I begged for… It felt like I hit wall after wall. So I stopped. I'm sorry."_

' _Don't be,' he removes his hands and lets her fall asleep. 'because there are no words I can say to express how happy I am that you're alive.'_

 **Day 151**

They tack-up and leave the stable without much fanfare. Isabella blows kisses at everyone, exaggerating her movements as she tells them, " _Oh_ , I'll _miss_ you _all_ sooo _mu_ ch!"

"I always thought your first time away from the stable would be to see Lurelin," Yin comments as they pass through the forest. Yesterday, they caught the horses they're using and paid from their construction fund to get board and tack. Yin's not complaining, she appreciates having a saddle. What she can't take seriously is Isabella's sweet and even-tempered horse is named Bicycle. The joke translates extremely well in Hylian. "Why didn't you want to come on an adventure to the ocean?"

"I hate humidity," Isabella says and then giggles when Yin's horse tries to ignore her again. Yin, with her strength and stamina built up from days working in the forest, managed to stay on the first time the dark horse attempted to buck. And then stayed on again. And again. And through pure stubbornness she now has new bruises and an angry horse named Arashi. "And I kind-of want an adventure that you haven't done, you know?"

She does. "You can still find an adventure by just exploring a bit."

"You almost sound like you don't want me to come."

They come out of the forest line and walk up to the bridge. "I do, honestly. I wouldn't be doing this without you. I'm just curious why your first adventure is so far from home."

It takes Isabella a moment to answer. "Coming here was like my first time leaving the country. I had never been anywhere past the borders, but I used to go on road trips a lot. Now I can't leave this country and am too young to be safe out here alone. I just want to see something different. Something _really_ different. Do you think we could go to Zora's Domain one day?"

"Of course," Yin answers with a soft smile because that kind of hope and joy shouldn't be squashed in anyone. No matter how terrified Yin is of meeting other people outside of her tiny comfort zone.

"Race you to the bridge!"

"Isa- No, Twi! Not you too!"

Arashi only tries to throw her off twice, even with all the patting and nervous praise she heaps on him. They stop by the bridge entranceway to wave at the Bokoblin, and then again to greet the Lizalfos guarding treasure on the bridge. Harrik tells her not to fall off any towers while she's away, making the younger Lizalfos he's on-watch with hiss their chuckles. Yin reminds them just who knocked them off their feet and how she expects them to be better when she returns to train with them. They wave them goodbye-

"-you know?" Isabella asks.

Yin blinks around. This isn't the first time she's jumped since she's been back, but this is the furthest. Twi howls at their horses' feet.

"What's wrong?" Isabella tenses.

"Just a time jump," Yin says, smiling a bit shaky. "And yah, I know. I promise we'll go see Zora's Domain one day."

Isabella's face lights up, and then falls into an uncertain, _fearful_ look. "What else have I told you?"

"Road trips over airplanes. And don't feel too limited by your age now. You can just come up with all the things you want to do."

"Thanks," the girl sighs. "It's weird when time jumps." Then they see a light appear at the top of Lake Tower and Isabella huffs. "Why do I think it's not a coincidence?"

"Because it's probably not," Yin says just as dryly. They halt the horses a good way away from the Bokoblin territory and wait. When she looks up from dismounting, Link drops down and stares at them. "Long time, no see."

' _Yes,'_ his is even in her mind. _'I'm glad you're alright.'_

"So am I." That gets a startled laugh from him. "What about you? Congrats on defeating Vah Medoh."

' _I'm great,'_ he says, gaze finally moving to the bored girl still on her horse. _'Hello Isabella.'_

"Hi, Link. Care to tell me how you convinced Cain she was still alive?"

' _Not a chance,'_ he smiles real and true, much to the ladies' confusion. He turns back to Yin. _'There's something I want to give you.'_

"How come I don't get a gift?"

"Oh?" Yin raises her eyebrows and digs through her back. "Here, before I forget."

He tucks away the mushroom skewer and turns his body to hide whatever he holds. Isabella squeals and Yin looks away for a second, amused. When she turns back, she's struck speechless at the pants, accessories, and shoes all nicely tucked up and outstretched towards her. Yin does gape a little as she takes the items, a blush rising unbidden to her cheeks. "Thank you."

(Arashi snorts his chuckle as the swear words Twi growls low and unheard by the others.)

' _Do you like them?'_ Link asks while Yin checks through the material.

"I love them," she breathes and uses the power of pocket dimension to dress in them right there. She smiles wide with stars in her eyes and she twists this way and that. Her new anklet is rather soft on the inside and the shoes are the perfect size. The pants will need some minor adjusting, but overall she feels wonderful in the new outfit. "Thank you so much."

"I want a gift like that," Isabella sighs.

' _I'll look for something,'_ Link promises with a small smile as he watches Yin admire the accessories. _'I'm glad you like it.'_

"What, no hug?" Yin asks with a wiry smile when he starts to leave. He freezes. "And here I got off the horse for you and everything."

His eyes light up and he strides forward to embrace her. Yin goes to make it quick, but he holds on longer. _'I'm sorry I couldn't save you.'_

"That's not your job," she says dryly. "And don't ever think it is, Mr. Hero. I avoid confrontations, and when I can't I know how to exit stage left." He hums, confused. "I can get myself out of any trouble I get into, and I have friends around to help pull me out when the going gets tough. You don't need to worry about me."

' _You can't stop me from worrying,'_ Link sighs and releases her. _'But I understand you're powerful. I expect you to come back, understood?'_

( _I'm sorry_.)

"Of course," Yin smiles simple and easy.

 _(Thank you for not making me lie.)_

Link leaves, once more promising to get Isabella a souvenir from his adventures. Twi nudges her to a nearby rock to help her back on the horse. Then everything continues the same, or as similar as she can make it.

Insanity is doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results. Yin does it for the same results, but she's not driving herself any less crazy. Twi gives her a look, as if he knows she's cracking and hiding shaking hands as she replays the lines and smiles. She's lucky if the world restarts when she's alone. It doesn't happen often, and if Twi wasn't aware of the jumps then she could have played it off as nothing happening. It's a ghost thing, apparently. Win remembers every jump. Casey admits to not getting close to others or blowing them off entirely because they can't take having the same conversations over and over. That might contribute to their overprotectiveness with Win. The opposite is with her and Twi; everyone can see Twi and he lets them know Yin can't participate in a conversation she's already had (because she's not okay with others not remembering).

Arashi listens to prompts when monsters start popping up and attacking them. They're quick to pass Dueling Peaks Tower, but hesitant to start down the narrow cavern. Twi makes sure any who persist their attacks quickly _stop_ with a low, haunting growl the ladies have never heard from him. They have to dodge a rock or two, but it's a smooth ride once they're on the other side of the mountain.

"Over here!" Nasira calls, Sakhr and another human behind her. They dismount and walk over, the woman coming up and giving Isabella a pat on the head and Yin a pat on the shoulder. The girl squawks and Nasira dodges the annoyed swat. "I'm glad to see you're alright. There's someone who's waiting to see you, Yin."

"Me?" she blinks, and then relaxes at the Gerudo male coming out from the stable. "Hey Phantom!"

He straightens and marches over, sweeping her into hug and twirling her around. Yin laughs and demands he put her down. Isabella rolls her eyes, smiling further when she sees Twi's displeasure.

"I'm glad to see you," Phantom pronounces when he sets her down. He then turns and bows a bit to the humans of Dueling Peaks Stable. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Nasira's blushing a bit as she waves him off. Sakhr is all layers of unimpressed. The third human introduces himself as Haytham and dryly tells them his limp came from appearing in a shrine area covered in spikes. Isabella and Yin go to pay the manager, and then the rest of the day and the night is spent playing catch-up.

"I ended up in Skyward Sword's volcano region, if you can believe it," Haytham says when they're going over stories of the other worlds. "It took me ages to run up the hill and reach the portal again. Half the time I couldn't hear my own footsteps."

"Twilight Princess, where the canyon closes in between meeting Impa and the bridge that disappears," Sakhr tells them. "I had to climb my way back up, and they just threw me back in again."

"Skyward Sword Lake Flora," Yin makes a face. "I fell from the place where Link is supposed to dive down." They wince. "There's a portal on the top of the largest tree that spat me out at Faron Tower."

"Ouch."

"I wish I could come with you," Phantom says while she's fluffing her pillows before bed. "I need to look into a few things, and that takes time."

"It's okay," Yin assures him with a wry smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you for a while. Just, keep sending letters to Highland, please? I like hearing your adventures."

He hums and sits on the edge of the bed. "Did you give any thought to coming with me?"

Yin doesn't look at him, placing the pillow down with a sigh. "I think this is enough of an adventure for me right now. Maybe in the future but…"

"I understand," he replies, face closing off a bit. "I would have thought you'd stay in your forest after everything that transpired."

"The people who are missing," she pauses. "Who are still missing. We… There needs to be some kind of closure. If I can help, I'll do it. No one deserves the sensory deprivation and brain teasers that go on when you're isolated with no way back."

Phantom doesn't say goodbye before he leaves. Isabella comes up once he's gone and snuggles under the blankets. Yin follows suit and turns her back to her bedmate. She accidently meets Twi's eyes. He slowly comes over, hopping up and covering their feet. The ladies whine, but he's warm and it's easier to fall asleep with comfortable feet.

 **Day 152**

"You're up early," a Hylian says to Yin as the human comes to the fire.

"So are you," Yin sits across by the fire and pulls out some mushrooms to make breakfast. "You work here part time, correct?"

The Hylian smiles easily, and Yin ducks her head to hide the blush spreading on her cheeks. The backpacker across from her is beautiful and doesn't seem to realize her smile lights up the world with amusement and hints of sass. "Yes. I'm Sagessa."

"Yin." The human nods. Sagessa's clear blue eyes watch every move, and Yin can feel the awkward creeping in even if it's actually not an awkward silence. "Nasira and Sakhr praise your elixir skills."

"They aren't quiet enough to catch a lizard," the Hylian chuckles. Yin flashes a smile that has the other woman relaxing. "Do you make elixirs?"

"Not often. Not enough empty bottles, and I'm better off cooking." She holds up a mushroom skewer. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No, but thanks." Sagessa takes the skewer and watches with a close eye as Yin pulls off a couple to carry into the stable. "You know, I don't think anyone's ever asked me that."

"Oh, um… sorry?"

"No, no it's fine. It's interesting what humans are thoughtful about. Do you boil water too?"

"Yes…?"

"See, no one I know ever did it unless they wanted a warm bath. Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"Just let me give these to the others," Yin smiles while inside she's trying to strangle the crush building in her. She's attracted to the woman but that's no reason to avoid her at all costs, no matter how much Yin would love to run away any moment now. "I'll be back in a second."

"I'll be here."

(Maybe running into a field full of active Guardians wouldn't be such a bad thing.)

"Whoa," Isabella breathes and slows her horse to a walk. "Look at them all."

So maybe running into a field of stationary guardians would be a bad thing, but it makes for an amazing view. Yin follows beside Isabella as they make their way to the village, Arashi behaving once more as a solemn silence descends.

(How many died here?)

"Do you think Link defeated them all?" Isabella whispers. Yin's answer would be no if she could find her voice. "There's so many. No wonder he…"

Another moment of silence descends, this time for the fallen hero they know. The path they take leads them through moss covered Guardians and to Fort Hateno. They breathe a sigh of relief entering the forest beyond and Twi takes lead again as they trot forward.

"Everything is so pretty," Isabella sighs as they walk up the final stretch to the village. "I wonder if we can buy Link's old house and just live here, like a vacation home."

Yin doesn't get to reply as a figure jumps from the bushes and runs across the road screaming bloody murder. Twi's already lunging ahead, attacking the Bokoblin who was chasing the figure. Yin tries to get down quickly but her foot gets stuck in the stirrup. "Isabella-"

"I know, I know. I'm staying right here."

"Good plan."

Yin dives into the treeline and pushes a Hylian out of the way in order to block another Bokoblin. She grunts and pushes its club out of the way with her boomerang. Then she herds it towards the road, where Twi finishes off one Bokoblin and moves on to hers.

"Thank you," huffs the Hylian Yin saved. The human recognizes her and the other Hylian who blows past them to start digging in tree roots.

"It's no problem," Yin replies, glancing over to her party. "Twi did most of the work."

"Still," the woman sighs. "I appreciate you saving us." Lower, "I don't want anymore monsters robbing us."

"You wouldn't happen to know Simoné," Yin asks, firmly ignoring that last bit. She gets a surprised positive. "I'm Yin, associated with Highland Stable. You look like her description of Meghyn."

"That's me," Meghyn agrees. She pauses when Yin holds out a handful of Hearty Truffles. "What…?"

"She wanted to give you some, so she told a few of her friends to be on the look out." That's about ninety percent a lie but whatever. She can count the number of times she's played wing-woman on one hand. Giving from her personal stores won't hurt anyone. "So here, a gift from Simoné."

"Seriously!" Nat pops up from behind her sister and snatches the items. "Oh wow! There's so many! We'll have to visit and say thanks!"

"Yah," Meghyn says weakly, a light blush on her cheeks. "We should do that."

And Yin should probably send a letter so Simoné doesn't get surprised.

"Are you done collecting love interests?" Isabella says so blandly that Yin chokes a bit as she gets on her horse. "Hah! Your face!"

"Those were for Simoné, and I do not collect love interest!"

"Really?" Isabella perks up as they continue to Hateno Village. "Do you think I should bet on them?"

Yin already did. Phanna is the Highland Stable bookkeeper for bets. Nobody said anything about _not_ budging along potential interests, it's just that no one cares to do it. The opportunities are few and far between…

(Is she bored or what?)

"Whoa!" Isabella gapes as they climb the main thoroughfare of the village. "Everything is so lively!"

"We can explore later," Yin says, eyes wide and twitching all over the place as she smiles a little stiffly. "Tech Lab first."

"I want to see the inn!"

"Later."

A young woman stops sweeping the front of the general store. When she catches Yin's eyes, she waves with a bright smile. Yin can't stop her smile from widening as she gives a small, acknowledging wave back.

(Why are some of Hyrule's inhabitants so unfairly attractive?)

They carefully dodge the kids, Twi slinking around the village outskirts to not cause fear as a wolf in a village, and greet an elderly lady who watches them with a knowing smile. "Thank you for coming. We hope you can find Genie and Kris."

No pressure or anything.

"Hello!" Isabella shouts, knocking on the door of the Tech Lab. Yin ties the horses to the nearest tree and hangs back with Twi as the banging gets louder. "Dr. Purah! It's Isabella and Yin from Highland Stable! We sent you a letter we'd be coming!"

"Maybe they're not home," Yin says between knocks. She wonders if they ever need to get groceries, though the game implied Purah and her assistant never left the house. "We can always come back-"

"Greetings," a man with glasses opens the door, peering at them.

"Hi!" Isabella smiles with cuteness turned to the max. "My name is Isabella and that's Yin and Twi. We're here to meet Dr. Purah."

"Let them in, Symin!" comes an adorable shout from deeper in the building. He does, and the ladies flash him nervous smiles as they pass him. Twi stays out, settling down by the horses without complaint and takes the glare the man sends him with nonchalant. The tiny six-year-old straightens on the chair she stands on, brushing off her shirt and smiling widely. "Check it! I'm Purah!"

The ladies greet her and they get down to business.

(Tomorrow's a big day, after all).

"Be safe out there," Yin tells Twi as she leads the horses down to the apple tree area at the mountain's base. Isabella's still inside, discussing the finer points of the plan while she's distracting the wolf. Yin smiles a bit at the setting sun, knowing Twi watches her as he follows. "Remember, if we're done before you, you'll have to return to Highland alone…"

He snorts and bumps her. _I'll be back before you know it._

"Then I'll see you soon." He takes a few steps towards the mountains and pauses to look back. Yin smiles and waves, and he takes off. Once she's positive he's far enough away his wolf ears won't hear anything, she ties up the horses with a small grumble. "Hopefully what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

"Thanks for letting us stay," Yin says as Purah practices runes on the woman's fingernails. Apparently adult nails are easier than child ones, and it gives them an excuse to have a girl's night.

"Noted! It's exciting to be on good terms with my test subjects."

"Ooo," Isabella leans away from the pretty pictures of her book and towards the nail painting. "What rune is that?"

"Failsafe rune! See!" She holds up the woman's hand and taps on the finger. "Snappity snap!"

"This is so exciting," Isabella lies back and watches the de-aged woman paint some more. "Do me next?"

"I'll give it a try! There should be some smaller scripts around here. Go check the third row, second bookshelf."

"Yes ma'am!"

Isabella gets a small, ice rune painted on her right hand's fingernails. She pouts when it doesn't freeze the water Yin pours into a bowl while Purah writes furiously on her pad. Yin admires her own nails, a mix of partially done anti-gravity and a whole slew of slate fail saves. Then they convince Purah to let them paint hers.

"Unfair!" Isabella shouts as the fireball runes she painted on the girl works. Yin's dumping water bottle after water bottle on the burning papers while Purah tries not burn her notes as she scribbles down findings at break neck speed thanks to Yin's minor speed runes on her nails.

"So unfair," Yin coughs as she smothers out the last embers. "Are you alright, Dr. Purah?"

"But that can't…" the six-year-old mutters, lost in thought. "So maybe it's… Need to test more on the applications… Human subjects and kinetic magic… Noted! Let's try that again!"

Yin hides the fire runes. They get drenched instead.

 **Day 153**

The goal is to have Yin jump off Hateno Tower. In fact, she's to do it a few times to confirm she can come and go at pleasure. However, once seeing all the bramble lying around and on the tower, Yin is very, very nervous (terrified) to do any kind of jumping.

"Symin will catch you," Purah says in an attempt to be reassuring. It's not. She's safe on the ground watching the proceedings with Isabella.

Still, Yin climbs to the top and settles herself. Symin is on the platform below, able to reach out and catch her if all else fails. A few deep breathes and Yin settles the small voice in her head crying out _don't_. She can't settle her heart though. This all seemed easier when she was half-aware and thrown off.

"Just jump," Yin whispers and sets her feet to push off. "Once you're in the air, there's no going back."

(Don't stand close to the edge if you don't trust your survival instincts.)

 _Skyward Sword_ , Yin thinks. She imagines a forest, a volcano, a desert, and a knight academy. _Skyward Sword._

She pushes off, a quick rush leading to the moment she jumps.

(The moment she sees the beauty in the world before freefall.)

Yin lands jarringly in a construction with oppressing silence. She takes a few deep, unechoed breathes before standing straight and turning to the distortion on top of the activated Light Tower. Before she can jump through again, a low and familiar voice growls. "What are you doing?"

Yin whips around to see an angry Twilight Princess Link staring her down with his arms crossed. He raises a sharp-lined eyebrow, lips pressed together. Yin does what any good coward would do and avoids the situation by jumping backwards into the distortion.

(But not before striking out to grab his hand and pulling him with her.)

She's the only one to fall backwards onto the tower. No matter how much she looks, _it's only her up here_.

After a long discussion with Purah and Symin, and getting comforted by Isabella, Yin goes back to Skyward Sword. This happens a dozen more times, and she doesn't see Link once. Then she starts on the mission to look for the missing humans.

Once she's climbed down from the tower she's dragged against someone's body. They growl against the back of her head, but it's familiar so she waits. When Link's satisfied she isn't going to run off, he turns her and tilts her head back by placing his on hers. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Dr. Purah," Yin meeps and tries to get comfortable. He tightens his grip, locking her arms in place. _Okay then_. "How are you here?"

"I'm the memories in the Amiibo," he says lowly, softly. He scoffs a little, looking a bit peeved. "I should have known you'd do this."

"Just to be clear, you aren't going to tell Twi, are you?"

"I am Twi," he sighs and moves his head to her neck. "Just call me that, it's less confusing. And he'll know next time he absorbs me."

"How come the Horse Charm didn't appear like you?"

"Not enough magic. How often do you think the Horse Charm was used, verses all those times I was used for a Smash game?"

"You remember those?"

"I remember everything," he hums against her neck, breathing her in. "I've always wanted to do this."

"What?"

"You really are squishy."

"Okay, that's a bit offensive."

"Just a bit?"

"Meanie," she huffs and manages to break an arm free. With tender pushes on his chest he gets the hint and lets her go. His hand snags her free one and links their fingers. "Alight, since you're here…" she glances at their surroundings. "Sense anything alive?"

"I do," he eyes go to lit up circle that promises a bad time. "But you aren't going to like it."

"No. They didn't really, did they?"

"I can't sense any humans on this layer of the world's construction."

Yin bites back the swear and glares at the circle. "I don't want you following me in there."

"No deal. You put yourself in danger, I want to be there next to you."

"I'll be okay."

"You and I know that's a lie."

"Fear is a great motivator."

"Then I'll be back-up."

"Do you even have a weapon?"

"You'll spare me one, won't you?"

"I don't have a sword."

"The bow and arrows works just as well."

Yin sighs and hands over the items the monsters forced on her. "If the going gets tough, we get out of there. You set the limit."

"I'll tell you when we need to go," he replies, counting arrows. "You humans break all the rules of magic, it's great."

"What?"

He leans over and kisses her cheek. "Nothing. Now let's take our weapons and go." He slides the fake sword he wears on his back and stabs it into the ground.

To the place of nightmares, here they come.

* * *

 **A/N: The song Isabella starts to sing is called I Will Survive, first sung by Gloria Gaynor and written by Freddie Perren and Dino Fekaris. Cain really will miss his friends, even if he's quietly celebrating having the house to himself. Yin's response to instant physical attraction is avoidance until she's used to looking at them - also seen back in chapter two when she met Simoné. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Maybe? At the moment kind-of no, but there are two people (a Rito and a Zora) I'm hesitant about maybe throwing in because BoTW Link may or may not have them as romantic interests. But right now the answer is a mystery (and since it's canon everyone Prince Sidon meets loves him, it's leaning towards positive). Simoné is female and uses female pronouns, sorry for the confusion (spell check and mistyping foils me again). For the story length… no idea. The fluff and relationship developments keep distracting me and rewriting the plot. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your review!**

 **Thank you, Satrinity, for your review! I'm really glad to hear the Links don't feel like clones; I've been most worried about that when writing any interactions between them all. BoTW Link doesn't know about the other Links yet… or any ghost really. That reveal is going to be fun. Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Post-game will be thing, how much is yet to be determined but so far there is a plan. It will probably be awhile before that though… BoTW Link has some DLCs to complete… Yin has more people to find… but post-game will come. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Thank you, ThatGuyHeroBrine, for your review! It's… a work in progress. Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Have an awesome week**


	16. Chapter 16: Articulation Point Part 3

Chapter Sixteen: Articulation Point Part 3 of 8

 **Day 153 (?)**

"Oh," Yin gasps in horror, hands covering her mouth as if that will hide her outburst. The Goddess' Silent Realm is bathed in red-orange lights and the Guardians swarm through the sky, circling the Knight's Academy. Thankfully, none seem to notice them standing in the circle of glowing blue.

"Are those Tears of Light?" Twi wonders, incredulous.

"No- well maybe." Yin looks around and sees the blue beacons scattered everywhere. "I remember the goal of this place was to collect them all and not get one-shotted by a Guardian."

"Sky's talked about this place before. He never mentioned it happened on his home island."

Yin pauses and glances up at the Link. He still has her bows and arrows, but now that they're here she's unsure how effective it will be. "So whatever item he gets here, he must not have?"

Twi pauses before piercing her with a look. "How do you figure that?"

"The Beetle had his memories, and you said you're some of the Amiibo."

He smiles, eyes a little sad. "I would tell you what memories I'm missing, but I don't want you to go searching for them."

"Nonsense. If you can't remember some items, then it's my job as best friend to go get them."

"Not like this," he whispers, side-arm hugging her and turning to the fearscape before them. "One guess where the human is."

"The swarms of Guardians are pretty telling. I do wonder how they got inside."

"Sky said the Guardians stopped because of the vessel to hold the Tears," Twi glances uneasily around the area. "Without it… it's probably best if you try to pick one up. If I touch it, I risk absorbing it."

"So we'll have to leave the circle. Great."

"We could always turn back," he says uncaringly. "I'm here for you, not whoever had a brilliant idea to enter this place."

" _We_ had the brilliant idea to enter this place. Now, when I say _ten_ , I'm going to try climbing up the tower for the Tear. Think you can cover me?"

"Don't try to climb down. I'll catch you."

"Thanks."

Suffice to say, it doesn't go well. A few Guardians catch sight of her and streak towards the tower. Twi shoots them off long enough for her to get up and grab the blue Tear. It doesn't stop the Guardians, so Yin runs off the edge. She twists in air, curling herself around the object.

"Oof," she grunts as she lands hard in Twi's arms. "Why does gravity still have to be a thing?"

He smiles and sets her down. "I'll teach you how to roll after a jump."

Yin goes to reply, but it dies on her lips at the frightening realization that outside of the blue circle are half a dozen Guardians waiting for them to come out. The woman cradles the Tear, head snapping back and forth. "I guess we should probably leave."

"Yes, but I have an idea. If you want to try it."

They leave the Tear in the circle and do a quick hop to and from the silent realm. For having 'silent' in its name, the world is loud. The other place is unnerving because introduces sensory deprivation. The silent realm is eerily because of the low gongs and bells continuously made by its Guardians.

"Ready?" Link asks with a tell-tale smirk.

 _No_ , Yin thinks as she squares her shoulders and sets to climb partway up the tower. "You know I can't scream."

"It will get their attention."

"You better be safe."

He kisses the top of her head. "Always."

A few notice her when she reaches position. Yin makes her deep breaths quick before she lets out an awful, blood-curdling crackle of a scream. Her voice can't go high-pitched, but she does have a set of lungs. The sound draws the attention of every Guardian on the island. Yin takes another deep breath and does it again, holding it long enough that when she jumps down for the blue circle, Twi's gone. The Guardians swarm and flock, swords drawn and ready to attack as soon as she steps out. Even though she's safe, this is very much a nightmare. Yin stays standing through pure will, but can't meet the soulless eyes of the creatures.

(She covers her ears and tries not to cry at the sounds they bang and cry out over and over to drive her insane.)

Yin doesn't know what signals them, but all Guardians turn away from the circle at once. Then they're darting and lumbering away. Their target: the knight academy roof. The woman wipes away her tears, straightening and wondering how long it's been since Twi left.

A person - _a human_ \- sneaks around one of the houses. Yin waves her arms frantically, trying to tell them to _run, the coast is clear._

They seem to get the hint and _sprint_ to the circle.

"Made it," the new woman gasps, running into Yin. The other woman winces at the contact, but holds the shaking person in place. "You're supposed to scream again."

"Alright," Yin croaks and leaves them to climb the tower again. She screams, getting cut off when Twi appears beside her in a burst of white light. He scoops her into his arms and jumps down, running them to the circle.

"That was too-" the other Link in the circle cuts off at the sight of her. Yin… can't place him but he looks familiar. "Oh, wow. It's been a while."

"Have we met?" Yin asks as she's set on her feet, Twi keeping an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm Genie," says the panting woman with a wave.

"Call me Suma," says the Link with an easy smile. The lines on his face are sharp but his smile doesn't feel sarcastic or disappointing. His hair is a gorgeous golden brown. He's so _familiar_ but it's more annoying with a side dash of impressed. That doesn't make sense to Yin either. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

"Of course," Yin replies. "I'm Yin, and you've met Twi, I guess."

"He said Purah sent you," Genie says, straightening and almost falling over. Suma straightens her and she smiles her thanks. "How is she?"

"Worried about you," Yin replies. "Probably going to run some tests with runes and paint when we get back."

"Whoa, really? Kris was complaining she couldn't get any working."

"There may have been an incident last night. Er, I don't mean to be rude but how are you alive? You've been stuck in here for weeks."

The blood drains from the other woman's face. "Really? Weird. I haven't been hungry or anything…"

"Sorry. Purah will probably interrogate you. If you need anything, let me know in the meantime."

"We should probably get going," Genie turns to the glaring Links. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing," they say in sync. Genie and Yin share a look, rolling their eyes. Twi narrows his eyes, and Suma relaxes, dropping a few Tears into the circle. He looks at Twi with a patient glance. "Happy now?"

"Very," Twi grumbles and pulls Yin closer into his side. Suma's eyes glint and his smile tightens. "We'll be leaving now."

"Men," Genie huffs. Then they're out of the nightmare realm, Yin getting her weapons back. Yin doesn't give into Twi's insistence they leave and waits for the others to cross over. Genie holds up a sheepish hand when she appears. "Before we go, can we get something?"

"I'm sure that's fine," Yin drawls, shaking Twi off her and stepping forward to follow the excited woman. "As long as it's not dangerous."

"Not at all!" Genie smiles brightly. They women glance at the men following them silently. Genie rolls her eyes again. "So, long story short, I made Suma take me to the silent realm in hopes I could find a weapon there. As you can tell it didn't quite work out and we've been stuck in the academy ever since."

"Why were you looking for a weapon?"

"Well, I wasn't going to face the Yiga empty handed," Genie makes a face. "That would be silly. There were only a few alive things Suma could sense. The one we're going for now also needs something sharp to open."

That… isn't encouraging but alright. Yin has heard less assuring things. They skip across a few rocks, but it isn't until they reach the cave on the island that Yin stops short with a (hopeful) scoff. "No way. Really?"

"Really," Genie smiles wide and pleased. "It's just him though. And I don't know what will happen when he crosses back. Is this cotton-ball silence bothering anyone else?"

"Yes," Yin answers. "It's worse when you're by yourself."

"I can imagine," Genie leads them through the cave. "I assume you've done this before…?"

"I was tossed in too," Yin says, side-stepping a puddle. "Yiga tossed a lot of people off towers. Most are back by now, but…"

"Did Kris make it?" There is silence. "Are you going to check on him next?"

"We didn't even know you'd be here," Yin says, glancing back to where the Links talk in low tones. "It seems like at least one person per tower was tossed into Skyward Sword. After that, it's a guess to where they'd be."

"You'll find him," Genie says quietly as they leave the cave. "There aren't that many Zelda games."

 _Oh dear_. Yin won't be the one to tell her otherwise.

When they come to the blocked off crevice below town, it's a lot less haphazardly done than in-game. The boards are straight across, casting darkness on whatever is behind them. There aren't signs of airholes, and Yin's suddenly very worried.

"You can cut this down, right?" Gracie says, hopping over to the ropes holding the boards up. Yin hesitantly looks back at the Links watching them. Suma gives her a smile, while Twi raises an eyebrow. With a sigh, Yin makes her boomerang appear in hand and starts sawing. "Oh, this is so exciting."

Yin's fear stutters and dissipates when, after the first board falls, a chirp is heard. After the second board eyes stare at them from the darkness. When the last board falls, a sleepy Crimson Loftwing steps out to stretch his wings.

"So cool," Genie whispers.

Twi takes the stunned silence to pull Yin back and behind him. The loftwing looks unimpressed by the group, so it runs and jumps off platform to fly.

"Well," Yin says into the quiet. "That was anticlimactic."

Suma chuckles and steals her from Twi's side. Yin squeaks as he twirls her around. "So, how have you been?"

"Good?" Yin blinks and glances over his shoulder where Genie is rolling her eyes hard. "And yourself?"

"I've been well," he smiles and leans down by her ear to whisper, "it's a lot different from tournament fighting."

And _right then and there_ she knows where he's from. He's the Link fighter from Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS. He's _the_ Link Amiibo. The first one. He has no affiliation besides fighting a bunch of other videogame characters.

Hyrule Warriors she can sort-of understand. Smash Bros, though?

(Cia did say she saved all the Links.)

"I can imagine," Yin smiles wryly, catching sight of Twi's displeased expression as their impromptu dance comes to an end. "How has it been, stuck here?"

"Not as bad as you think," he chuckles and steps back. "The difference between my Hyrule and this one was mine was at peace. Ganondorf and I were friends."

"Ah, that would be strange."

"We should go," Genie sings, skipping by them. "I'm starting to get hungry and I'm curious if we can get the loftwing to follow us."

They backtrack to the main part of the island, Twi keeping beside Yin at all times. When they break into the sunlight, a loud caw echoes from the Goddess Statue area. They stop for a moment to stare as the loftwing flies from the area all the way to the Light Tower and disappears through the distortion.

"Who wants to bet," Genie says with a stunned smile, "that we've just let loose a whole slew of economical and environmental problems?"

"Don't forget _fan_ atical problems," Yin tries to joke.

Genie takes it seriously. "You're right. The Skyward Sword fan boys and girls be crazy when they see him flying around."

"As long as no one tries to ride him…" Yin grumbles with a shudder.

"We just set loose an extinct Zelda-mon." Genie pauses before the ladder up to the Light Tower. "Poké-legend? Anyhow, you just know someone's going to try and catch him. I hope we didn't just doom the world."

"I hope that every time I go to sleep," Yin whisper and follows the woman up. Between all the ghosts she's met so far, it's weird her luck's held out and none of them have destroyed or upset the balance of Hyrule. "See you on the other side, Genie. Nice meeting you, Suma."

Suma ruffles her hair before disappearing into light. Genie finger guns her with a smile. "Don't worry about talking to Purah, I've got that covered. Start looking for Kris."

When the woman hops into the distortion, Twi pulls Yin into a hug and rests his chin on her head. "You're not testing anything else today."

"Oh?"

"You know you're tired."

"I could keep going…?"

"One more day won't make a difference." He kisses her head and steps back. "This place is hurting you more than you realize." She turns to look up at him. His blue eyes are hard like ice but he doesn't demand her obedience. "You know you're hungry and tired. If you do plan to go back in, I would like you to see my Hyrule is fresh eyes."

"How'd you know I'd be going there next?"

"I remember how much you want to see it," he smiles, eyes unfreezing. "But I'm not taking you to Bridge of Eldin."

"Hey! It was a fun Smash Bros stage."

He chuckles, slowly turning into white light particles. "I know you don't want to pass up an opportunity to see it, but be rested when you go looking for the other human. Please."

She reaches up a hand. His light particles shift to makes a palm resting in hers. It feels tingly, but not in an uncomfortable way. "Deal."

They were gone for three hours, but it felt like so much less. Once on the ground, Genie smiles with sharp edges and stresses that Yin climb back up and search for Kris. Knowing the time, feeling the adrenaline and fear crash out of her system, Yin stands her ground and says no. She explains her reasoning with a shaky voice and blank face. Symin seems glad not to hang under the tower waiting, Isabella says it makes sense, Genie's lips curl into a smile, and Purah is curious but understanding. "You humans do need lots of rest."

"She'll be fine," Genie says, voice tight. The part of Yin that craves approval, that normally tells her to be silent and listen, slams forefront with tension and tells her to climb that tower and fix this. _Don't make trouble_. "We weren't in there that long. Kris will probably be there waiting for a go-ahead to come back. Get up there and try a few games."

Yin longs for the crevice. The buzzing silence. A place to cry and apologize. _Treat others how you wish to be treated_ , beats in her chest and mind and she's _sorry_. The only things stopping her from climbing the tower are her deal with Link and the fact she doesn't lie to people.

(Only to herself.)

((" _I'm fine_ ," is the truth when your baseline _fine_ is rock-bottom.))

"I can wait at the tower, to see if he does come back," Yin caves and compromises. "But I won't be going in today."

"Don't burn in the sun," Purah answers easily. "We'll come by to collect you tonight."

Yin smiles. She hugs Isabella goodbye. Assures Symin she'll be fine. Jokes with Purah that she'll be here tomorrow if they forget about her or not.

Keeps a smile on her face when she meets Genie's snarky-b***h face. The other woman is all plastic lines and sharp, hurtful smiles. The part of Yin that wants to hide away – _avoid causing drama_ – flinches deep and breathless in her chest. It's only rising up so much today because she is so far from her comfort zone. It hurts because she thought Genie and her were getting along.

 _(((I'm Sorry)))_

"Just give it a thought," are Genie's parting words. "You'll probably find him."

"She's not going today so just drop it already," Isabella snarls.

And Yin can breathe again.

The rest of the day is spent maneuvering in the shade and reading old letters or staring at the scenery. The letters are interesting because they've grown so much from the first months of struggled translations and little contact. Now the humans travel and see the world. They are part of the trade routes, the villages, and the budding societies. Over half of the possible 120 humans have been found and are part of the Alive, Dead, or Missing list. Five months have past, about a dozen incidents recorded in the gossip, and nowhere close to finding a way back.

How many remember their last moments on Earth?

 _(What is your name?)_

"CAW!"

Yin startles and a few letters slip from her hand. She stares with wide eyes at the crimson loftwing that stealthed its way behind her. He makes another noise, and then settles down beside her with a role of his eyes.

"Well, sorry for not being entertaining," Yin huffs and gathers her things. She starts reading again, this time out loud for the ridable bird. He stays for an hour, and then takes to the skies again. Yin watches him with a smile, because certainly that isn't seen every day. She puts everything in her bag to watch the scenery and the beginnings of colours in the sky.

She _do_ ze _s off_.

 _The hand around her neck isn't tight, but it is warning and uncomfortable. Yin barely breathes as Cia traces her pulse with a sharp finger. They stare into each other's eyes for a long time. Then the Dark Sorceress releases her and they fall into their seats across the rickety oracle table._

" _You need to catch up," Cia drawls huskily, but there's a blankness to her eyes. The woman is too still as she stares unblinkingly into Yin's eyes. "All the others playing hero are ahead of you."_

 _Yin gives her an incredulous look. "I'm not trying to be a hero." And just like that, life sparks in Cia's eyes. The other woman smiles just a tad; Yin's still frowning. "I don't want to be a hero."_

" _At least you aren't delusional," Cia purrs, tracing the crystal ball on the table. "The world balances all the good and bad. For every hero there is a villain and a neutral. It's rare for the system to live in peace, but it does happen. The world created by the Hands is a good example. Their fighters are all neutral, keeping balance."_

" _They did have to face Taboo," Yin points out making the other woman laugh. "Can you see into all worlds?"_

" _Only those with the Triforce," Cia purses her lips and looks at the ball. With every tap, the scenery changes. Sometimes it's only darkness. "My job is to keep balance, but what is balance? Is it letting the heroes suffer? Is it weakening those with too much magic? Do I unlock power for those who are worthy? Do I decide who has a pure heart, or if three must come together for the Triforce to work." Cia scoffs and banishes the pictures. "I am just as much a shell as the rest. Pulled across time and space, only to be locked away when I refuse to do another's bidding. I am not a puppet." She smiles, sudden and cruel. Her fingernail taps the glass and an image of Hyrule Castle appears in the globe. "When the puppet isn't mindless, someone always ends up hurt. Three souls, one hundred years, and endless Malice. Do you think she'll cry when her precious hero defeats the man who's protecting her from being consumed?"_

 _Yin feels the blood draining from her face at the implications. "The person who was Ganon-"_

" _Slept for thousands of years," Cia cackles. "Power doesn't just disappear. As long as he slept, so did the Malice he merged with. Once upon a time, a princess wished for a way to stop the plague consuming the land. I shouldn't have to tell you that being affiliated with Wisdom doesn't make you wise."_

 _Yin swallows all her burning questions. She tries to remember what she wants to ask. She knows what she must ask, for her own sake. Now is not time to interrupt the history lesson but she doesn't know what to say to Cia, who clearly waits for some reaction. Yin doesn't know what, and all her earlier emotions are rising and making her shake with fear at saying the wrong thing._ Don't cause problems _. "Was Malice always alive?"_

" _Power doesn't just go away. Demons can be destroyed, but their marks on the world can last for generations. Malice is everything left behind, starting all the way back from the time of the first hero."_

 _Malice is the power left behind, and since it is of demon origin is makes sense that it targets everything_ not demon _. What Yin can't understand, what she doesn't want to ask about, is how Ganon merged with it. "I take it the plague the princess wished away couldn't exactly go away."_

 _Power of the demons vs. the Wisdom of the Triforce._

" _Light, dark, and neutral," Cia mutters gazing at the castle in the ball. "Hylians called things Light if they burned their eyes and Dark if they hid the truth. Good and Evil depend on your point of view._

" _The princess thought she was the hero. She was Wisdom. The neutral thought they were the hero. Courage. The prince thought he was the hero. Power. The Sages, well… the less said about them the better. The Triforce was brought together and the princess made a wish to rid the world of the plague._

" _Every single piece of Malice. Every sickness. Every problem. Every hurtful emotion or thing the princess didn't agree with. All of it was bundled up and thrown from her world."_

 _Yin can see where this is going. "Did it end up in this world?"_

 _Cia smiles indulgingly. "No. This world was the one she threw it from."_

" _But then… timelines? Space-time would… wouldn't it be one large circle? There might be a world where the evil didn't arrive, but what did this world get to fill in the power vacuum?"_

 _Cia grins sharp and happy. "Oh now_ this _. The princess of_ this _world tossed most of the Gerudo Tribe, the Gerudo Prince, and the Gerudo Curse. No longer were there any Humans, Lokomos, and Yetis. All the ghosts and undead, gone. In exchange came the Kokiri, the Sheikah, and the Zoras. And, of course, the Gerudo Prince of another world. One who accepts the betrayal his princess made and merged with the Malice so the others he crossed with would be safe. Calamity Ganon, formed within the cracks of space and time."_

 _Die a hero or live long enough to become a villain._

" _So this world is one large mess," Yin buries her head in her hands, letting her hair fall to hide her face. "And Calamity Ganon has the soul of a man scorned. Does he also have the Triforce of Power?"_

" _Yes. Just like Princess Zelda has Wisdom and Link has Courage. It's how he held back the Malice before it could destroy Hyrule."_

 _A thought smashes around the more Yin ponders about it all. The Triforce. Completed. "He'll give it to her."_

" _Pardon?"_

" _He'll let her kill him," Yin rubs her eyes and sits back to look at Cia. She repeats the woman's words. "Three souls, one hundred years, and endless Malice. If Zelda doesn't send him back to his old world once she completes the Triforce, then she'll use the magic to make him implode."_

 _The power may not be able to disappear, but why can't it be used against itself?_

" _Why would she do that?" Cia snarks, fingers tapping the table once again. "She's not smart enough to ask for the Malice to be destroyed."_

 _Yin says nothing._

" _Does it really matter?" Cia raises an unimpressed eyebrow._

" _No." That's true. "It was just a thought." It doesn't matter as long as Link wins, right? (It's just a game.) "I need to ask you something important."_

" _Oh?" Cia's gaze hardens and she covers the ball with both hands, vanishing the image. "And what do I get in return?"_

" _What do you want?"_

" _Let me hear your question and I'll decide."_

 _Yin has a denial on her tongue. It's in her body language and her eyes. The agreement must be mutual because she doesn't do favours or contracts unless its on her terms._

 _Then the pain starts in her temples and the denial is blinked away. Yin doesn't realize she's fighting to stay here as she meets Cia's wide gaze through the growing pain. "Alright. Where are the Master Swords for all the Links?"_

 _The pain disappears instantly. The fear in Cia's gaze turns to one of amusement. Yin doesn't like how excited the laugh is as Cia takes her hands off the ball to stand and loom over the woman. "In exchange for the answer, you have to go get the Hero of Twilight's sword within a week or I kill you."_

 _Well, Yin doesn't like that exchange. It probably broadcasts in her posture. This is her best chance at helping her friend, though._

" _They're in a simple place," Cia coos. "Just say yes."_

" _Will it take me a week to reach them if I leave now?"_

" _No. Three days at most. I'm sure I can even help you get there."_

I want you to succeed, _Cia doesn't say but it's all over her face_. I want him to get angry at you. I like you alive, but you're less competition dead. What will you do for your hero? Are you scared of a permanent death?

Will you break promises to be selfish?

" _If you can get me transportation to and from the location, I'll do it." Yin finally says. In a no-win situation, she's betting a lot on this being an easy task. "I'm busy tomorrow- er, today if midnight's past. But send someone to get me after that."_

" _I like you," Cia mutters, sitting down and waving her hands over the crystal ball. "Don't betray my feelings. All Master Swords are where the heroes last left them. A jump off Woodland Tower and you'll find the one you're looking for."_

 _Woodland Tower appears in the crystal ball. It's inactive, which means she'll fall to her death if she isn't careful. At least it is supposed to be easy, so no walks through the Lost Woods._

" _Thank you," Yin says, meeting Cia's gaze._

Then she wakes up with an awful headache.

* * *

 **A/N: The problem with (unhinged) seemingly-all-knowing characters is that they don't usually make sense to those have** _ **no idea what's going on**_ **. I've rewritten Cia's part so many times this bit of crazy somehow makes the most sense. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, treesofsilverleaves, for your review! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! They are floating around… terrorizing fans with their existence… and will maybe make it into the story… I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for your review!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reviewing!**

 **Have an awesome week**


	17. Chapter 17: Articulation Point Part 4

Chapter Seventeen: Articulation Point Part 4 of 8

 **Day 154**

Yin stumbles when her feet hit the ground. The silence is oppressive and disorientating as always, but she focuses past that. The Hidden Village is dusty. Old. Falling to pieces with rotting boards and wear from time.

It's beautiful.

"You aren't going to start crying, are you?" Twi asks, walking to her front. There's fond joy in his eyes as he carefully takes her hand. He kisses her knuckles with a wink. "Save that for my home town."

"You got it," Yin croaks, matching his smile. "I've just got a lot of feelings right now."

"I'll help you through them," he smiles blindingly and releases her. "What's the most prominent?"

"Don't laugh."

"Never."

"…It's so _dirty_."

He chokes, knowing she doesn't mean her thoughts. Yin does a good job at keeping a straight face.

"I mean, there's so much dust. Even in a constructed world."

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

He just smiles, head snapping up to a nearby, boarded-up house. "Come on. Tell me something else while we go to your human."

"Not my human. Purah's human. You've probably guessed I'm awed at seeing everything."

"You've seen it before."

Not like this. Never like this. "I'd like to hope you'd feel a little overwhelmed seeing Earth."

"Others' dreams have shown me what I need to know. I'm sure I'd be awed if you showed me."

She hasn't yet, and she won't now. Maybe if they're together years from now and she's feeling nostalgic. Her dreams of Earth always seemed to be worries, and now they're nightmares. Twi doesn't need her problems and years of hiding mental fears means Yin won't give them up easily.

"Do you sense a person?" Yin wonders as he leaders her into a familiar building.

He doesn't mention the subject change, helping her around broken glass while he floats bout it. "I sense something. It's not for me, so you'll have to do this alone."

Before she can ask, he leads her out to the Howling Stone. Yin glances at him, but Twi smiles sadly and nods her forwards while he stands back. Carefully, Yin steps towards the silent and still body of a human. She gently tries to wake the light-skinned man, but he is scarily still even when she tries to whisper insistence.

Yin looks over for help, but Twi's vanished. Feeling very alone, her breath stutters and she turns back to the human leaning against the stone. "Please, wake up."

He breathes shallowly and…

Yin shifts close to the Howling Stone. When she blows through the middle, whispers of notes can be heard from it. The woman closes her eyes. _Listens._

Softly howls along to the song.

 _The world grows cold around her_ and she opens her eyes.

"Who are you?" asks the man sitting on the incline above her. His voice is bland and uncaring, bored with the world.

"Yin," the woman answers and moves to hover beside him. "Purah sent me for you, Kris."

He sighs and sits up, taking her hand. "It's about time. You wouldn't happen to have any food or water with you back in the real world, eh? I was starting to fail before I found this place."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I don't know how. It's not like there's a portal just hanging around, waiting for me to jump through."

Yin gives him a strange look. "But… there is?"

He hums, unconvinced. "Well, I don't have my glasses. Pretty blind without them. Or maybe I'm not compatible to see it. Oh, and have you heard anything from Genie? She got thrown in before me."

"She's safe." Yin doesn't know if he can see her uncomfortable expression. He's still holding her hand. Though, if he can't see then maybe it's a good thing she leads. "I got her out yesterday."

"Done this lots then?"

"You're the second."

Kris isn't talkative except to ask for food and water again once they're out. Twi doesn't show up, so Yin half drags the man to the portal. She calls for Symin to get him down, because dragging a dehydrated, blurry vision man up some crates to a portal is much different from getting him down a tower lined with spikes.

"So, where were you today?" Yin asks Isabella as they take advantage of the free-for-all cooking pots in the middle of town.

"I just finalized the deal with Bolson Construction." Yin pauses to stare. "Right, forgot to tell you. After Tarry Town is finished and we've secured transportation for them they'll start building behind our stable. We have enough money and supplies for three houses so far, according to them at least. We'll probably need more rupees for them to blast some of the rock away."

"That's… kind of a big thing to forget," Yin drawls, processing the information. It sounds very unequal, too. "Did you bargain with them by yourself?"

"Yep," Isabella smiles proudly. Yin doesn't have the heart or emotional strength to hear the numbers they gave her. Cain can deal with her bargaining skill when they get back. Did he even know about this? Is Padok _okay_ with them building houses behind the stable? "They'll send a letter when they're ready to start construction."

"Alright," Yin grounds out. It's not like they have any choice. There aren't any other construction groups just lying around Guardian-torn Hyrule. Though… Cain might lean towards string-bean but he's a tall guy. He can be threa- _persuasive force_ if it turns out Isabella was screwed over. "I'm glad your town idea is coming along."

Yin is glad to scavenge for items as long as she doesn't have to deal with the politics of it all.

They send a letter off to Dueling Peaks Stable, telling them they're coming tomorrow. Then Isabella pulls Yin into the General Store before it closes for the night.

"Bomb arrows," the twelve-year-old coos.

"What would we use them for?" Yin hovers over the girl's shoulder.

"I don't know but I want them."

"We're not getting dangerous explosives. You don't even have a bow."

"I will find one," Isabella strikes a pose. "I will learn the sacred art of bomb arrows. It will be glorious."

The man behind the counter doesn't know what to make of the two while his daughter giggles from the doorway.

Yin's flushed to the roots when she turns and smiles at the vendors. "Can we please have two Fresh Milks?"

"Twenty-four rupees," the man says automatically. Yin pays and gives the second milk to her human friend.

"Thanks for coming by!" says his very pretty daughter. Yin twitches at the urge to run and be embarrassed somewhere else. "I hope you'll come back soon!"

"See you!" Isabella waves and skips out with her arm through Yin's. The human woman nods and quickly says 'bye'. Alone and walking to the inn, Isabella gives her a look. "What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nope, try again." Silence. "Oh no. Is there something plot-related about them I don't remember?"

"What? No. They're nice people that's all."

A cold hand hits her cheeks and Yin slaps it away. Not before Isabella clues in though. "You're blushing."

"Yes, and?"

"Wait, do you not have a crush on Link?"

Yin gives her a strange look. "I mean, I think he's handsome but I don't… _like_ like him if that's what you're getting at."

Isabella makes a kneeing sound. "What about human-form Twi? Phantom? Is there _anyone_ around the stable you're romantically attracted to?"

"I mean, I do find them physically attractive. I just can't see myself going up and asking them out, and it kind-of kills any romance I feel. You know?"

"F**k," Isabella groans.

"Wait, did you bet I would-"

"If they did ask you out, would you say yes?"

"Probably not," Yin shrugs. "I might with Twi, but he won't because he knows I'm uncomfortable with those types of things. Phantom leaves too much and for too long, and that long distance wouldn't sit well with me; I worry too much. And Breath of the Wild Link?" Yin swallows a scoff and shakes her head. "I'm not deluding myself that I'm anything more than a support cornerstone. Of _everybody in Hyrule_ , why would he choose me?"

"With that attitude he won't," Isabella grumbles. "Do you really not want to end up with any of them?"

"Is, I don't like thinking about those types of things. I just make myself sad."

"…I'll find you someone."

"Please don't."

"It will be my purpose to get you a spouse!"

"Stop."

"I can host Hyrule's very first Bachelorette!"

"Too far."

"Sorry. But we're not going to be alone forever, you hear me? You and I and Cain, we'll find happiness."

"I am happy."

"Like, romance happiness. It's not like I have anything else to do when I'm mucking out stalls. I'll start a list of people we know, and you can cross off who you don't see yourself with ten years from now."

"I see myself as a lonely Chuchu lady."

"The first step to getting you a date, building your self-confidence."

Yin _nopes_ out of that conversation and pays the inn fare. She convinces Isabella to drop it, and plans to stall the conversation from ever happening again by letting Cain deal with the girl's terrible bargaining prowess.

She wonders if Izzy picked up what the real Step One should be.

 **Day 155**

Together, Yin and Isabella whistle on grass to call their horses. They leave Hateno Village with a few longing glances and comfortable silence. They leave without Twi.

"It was a nice adventure," Isabella says whimsically as their horses walk along the roads between hills. "Thanks for indulging me."

"I wasn't indulging you." Maybe a little. "It was good for both of us to see the world a bit."

The girl hums and glances over. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to Dueling Peaks Tower?"

"I'll be fine." Probably. If she can make it. A part of her hopes Cia will wait until she's alone – like on the top of an isolated tower – before sending transportation. "Maybe Nasira can teach you how to free-climb the mountains? That would be a useful skill."

Isabella makes a face. "I'll leave that for the professionals."

They take it easy on the ride back. Only a few times do they rush past monsters, while a some stops are for Isabella to check the wares of travellers. They greet Garill, the man who wanders around the ruins of Fort Hateno. Then the pair fall silent as they walk along the road of defeated Guardians.

Neither see the wayward Bokoblin.

"Isabella!" Yin shouts, reaching out uselessly as the girl screams when Bicycle bolts. She barely spares the monster a glare as she keeps with the reaching motion to lower her body tighter, dragging her heels down to proper position in the stirrups and urging the horse onwards. "Hyah!"

Arashi is faster than Bicycle and Isabella's working to calms her own horse down. The girl's voice is too panicked. "Easy, _easy! Whoa! Easy!_ "

(They can hear it. The whirring and groaning as machine flickers to life)

"Bicycle! Whoa!" Yin shouts sternly, jerking the reigns of her own horse so they twist and come close to cutting the other off. Bicycle whines loudly and stumbles, and then bucks. "Whoa! Arashi, whoa!"

Isabella's gasping on the ground, her horse running off. Yin is quick to swoop down and pick the girl up. She tries to help Isabella catch her breath, but with red lights dancing in her vision she can't ignore the Guardians any longer. Yin shields as the world slows, the beeping an echo in her head, and she throws the girl up into the saddle.

"Get to the stable," Yin snaps and rushes forward to jerk on Arashi's reigns. "Hyah!"

"Yin!" Isabella gasps and then tucks in tight as the horse takes off Dueling Peaks.

Leaving the three active Guardians trained on the woman.

Yin runs the opposite direction, lunging the moment she hears the telltale charge and release. The blast shoves her further away. The woman rolls with the momentum, struggling to get to her feet. Her arm clips the stone leg of a deactivated Guardian, but she follows through the pain to push up and stumble into a run. Two lights flash on the ground up ahead and then somewhere on her back. Yin speeds up to get behind a tall, motionless Guardian. She's too far and the blood pounds too hard in her ears to hear the charging, so she throws herself on the ground once in area. A few seconds later, a beam passes beside the deactivated Guardian while another hits it and rattles the ground. Yin breathes through her leaf shirt as smoke and dirt effulges the area. She closes her eyes and listens while she shakes, curled up as small as she can. The faint beeps eventually slow to a stop, and then silence falls across the plains. Waiting a minute, Yin then unfurls and twists to make sure they've stopped.

The burnt grass is the only sign it ever happened.

 _Now_ , Yin blinks and looks around the area, _how am I getting back?_

Dueling Peaks is great as a landmark, but no help when searching for roads. The Fort isn't visible from here and the stable can be seen as a straight shot through the fields of Guardians. The road should be somewhere if she walks straight, but then she runs the risk of meeting up with Yiga or monsters. She can _see_ a monster encampment from here. The more she sits and catches her breath, the more Yin wonders if she should look for Bicycle.

Isabella can call him back to stable. Probably.

"F**k," Yin spits out and gets to her feet. She's shaking with every step as she slowly, sneakily makes her way around the Guardians, towards the area the horse bolted. As soon as one triggers on, she ducks behind an inactive machine and waits until it's stopped. She backtracks three times before making it around a particularly _lively_ group.

Bicycle stands patiently for her when she finally reaches him. He eats the apple she offers and lets her climb on with no difficulty. It's only when she's on that Yin sees the red light climbing her chest.

With a sharp gasp, she looks up to the silent Guardian. It keeps a steady red light moving up, not making a sound. Yin's almost scared to move, but flinches when the light hits her eyes. She's soundless and still after that, but nothing changes. The minute draws on with the light aimed at her face, and then Bicycle decides he's had enough and starts walking towards the stable.

Now the thing makes noise. Weak _dings_ as it turns to follow them. It doesn't build up, doesn't charge or shriek, and Yin gives it a hesitant last look before securing the reigns in her hands and urging Bicycle faster. "Hyah!"

They get shot at by other Guardians, but Yin doesn't look back as she flattens and dodges the laser blasts on their canter to the stable. By the time she's stumbled her way off the horse and to the flock of humans waiting for her, Yin has forgotten the strange Guardian. She sags in relief and hands back Bicycle to the crying Isabella.

 _Please don't touch me_ , Yin wants to say as she accepts the hugs and hides her shaking to her hands only. _I am not okay. Please back off._

"I'll try not to cause such a fuss," Yin laughs and takes Sakhr's scolding with a relieved looking smile. _I am not okay. Where is a corner I can curl up and cry in?_ "Really, I'm fine, everyone."

 _I am not okay (but what's new there)._

"Can you please stay the night?" Isabella begs as Yin's got everything packed and cooked for a night in the tower. "Please?"

"We will be okay, Is." Yin assures the girl once more. She smiles at Nasira and Sakhr. "Remember, don't go crazy staying up for me."

"We won't," Nasira smiles softly back, understanding in her eyes. She waves and gently guides Isabella back. "Let her be. It won't even be dark by the time she makes it."

It isn't, but it is dark when she reaches the top of the tower. By the time she makes it up, Yin is exhausted. The blanket comes out of the pocket and she lies her head down on a couple of her leaf clothing. The urge to cry isn't there anymore, and she feels empty.

With room to care.

"I'm sorry." There is barely a breeze from her whisper. "I'm sorry."

She falls asleep to stars and a great view of Hyrule Castle.

 **Day 156**

"CAW!"

Yin shoots up, boomerang in hand. The Crimson Loftwing looks very unimpressed from it's position across her. The woman lets out a groan and falls back into the leaf pile. "Seriously?"

He nudges her leg.

"I'm up," she groans again and rolls over, sending the stuff into her pocket dimension. The loftwing doesn't seem any impressed by her sitting in front of him, but she doesn't know what else to do. Unless… "Cia didn't send you, did she?"

He nods.

"She did send you?" Another nod. "Oh."

How to explain the fear of falling?

"So, what do you want me to do?"

He squawks and motions to his beak to his back.

How to explain the fear of _everything that means?_

"You want me to get on you?" Another, huffier nod. Like he wants to tell her to hurry up. "Okay, I'm just making sure."

At least it will get her there quickly?

"Sorry," Yin yelps when he squawks at a feather pulled wrong. "Is this better? How… how do I hang on?"

He scoffs and flaps his wings, wide and jerky. Yin yelps again and latches onto his neck as he runs forwards. She buries her head in his feathers just as he leaps off the edge-

 _Good lord it's_ _hot out_.

Or it's the fact they're in Skyward Sword's volcano region.

"Oh," Yin strangles her whisper and loosens her grip on the bird. He flies them up higher, and the world's actually very beautiful. She's sweating almost instantly, and that's with the breeze of flying. The inside dungeon must be unbearable. Yin huffs and closes her eyes when the loftwing does a sudden dive for the ground. Then he angles differently, slowing as if he were to land.

They're back in Breath of the Wild's Hyrule, the loftwing picking up speed when they fly out of the inactive Eldin Tower. Yin's struggling to catch her breath as they glide around in a circle, and then it's an easy ride through the night sky. The night air is warm with the active volcano so close. When the temperature dips, Yin leans closer to the loftwing for the heat in his feathers.

The glide to Woodland Tower is smooth and quick, and in the dark it's likely no one saw them. They don't disappear again, and the loftwing lands smoothly near the center. Yin slides off, her legs giving out and keeping her on the floor for a minute.

"I'll be fine," Yin huffs out when the loftwing gives confused squawk. She takes the in sights, admiring how near she is to the Lost Woods, the volcano, and Hyrule Castle. Places she doesn't ever want to see up close and personal. "So, do I just jump?"

He squawks affirmative.

"…Will you catch me?"

He makes the same noise.

"Then here goes nothing." Yin stands, sets her feet, and thinks about the world of Twilight Princess. "I'm not ready to die."

Step.

 _Giant Spiders._

Step.

 _Creepy laughter._

Step.

 _A dead tree. Purple smog. An awkwardly placed, up-and-down bridge center._

Jump.

 _Fused shadows. A bird's nest in an afro._

Yin stumbles the five-foot gap between the distortion and the ground. It takes a moment to calm her heart and take in her surroundings, and a smile crosses her face. She looks behind her… but there's no Twi. She really hopes he's asleep. The shard of cold, knowing betrayal cuts through her. Smile falling, she turns to the big statues, squaring her shoulders and thinking through how she'll do this. No going back now, and death if she doesn't get the Master Sword. The door needs to be opened first.

"What's Zelda's lullaby?" Yin whispers and she squares her feet in the middle of the Triforce tiles. She hums a few lines. "No." Another few. "No."

Then she starts the right chords. Almost by accident she shuts her eyes to hum it. When she opens them at the end of the song, it's to a horrifying sound of rocks moving on rocks and the groaning of the two statues taking their positions on the puzzle.

"'Simple' she said," Yin bites out in order to not show fear as she leans over the edge and sees a bottomless pit. The statues move to copy and copy-in-reverse her movements. "Simple."

Except it's not because Yin's done this puzzle _once_ without a guide and _never_ from first-person view. She may very well be here for hours. And she has no idea how to restart the statues if she does fail.

So she sits down and thinks it through before going doing any actions. It takes longer than it should to come up with a solution that doesn't leave her squished. Then comes jumping between platforms. What should be simple isn't because the moss on them is slippery and she falls on them more than once.

She solves it; makes it to the end with only a bruised tailbone. The statues do their little dance and remove the door. With a blink the world it back to normal, and Ying sighs before climbing the stairs to her prize.

The area is slightly foggy, parting as she walks to the sword in the stone. Yin hesitates before climbing up on the Triforce tiles it rests on. For a moment she just stares. Being here, alone, doesn't feel right. This isn't for her. She's not the hero.

(She's no one.)

(( _What is your name?_ ))

Link, Twilight Princess Link, should be the one here. She shouldn't have gone behind his back to look for it.

Yin bows her head as her emotions rip her apart inside. "I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me."

She reaches out a hand, only to be stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. Yin's breath stutters. For a split second, she considers not looking.

Twi's eyes are a blaze of cold fury. "What are you doing here?"

Yin lets out a sharp breath. "What does it look like?"

" _Why?_ "

She can't stare into his disappointment, but doesn't bow her head. "I made a deal with someone. Get your Master Sword, and I don't die."

His teeth grind together and he snaps his free hand out, grabbing the handle and pulling the sword out with ease. The woman blinks as she gets a notice that one of her pouches are full, and the sword's gone from his hand. "There. You aren't going to die."

"I hope not," Yin snarks, suddenly crushed against his chest. She hesitantly hugs back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm-" he cuts off and stops from squeezing her painfully. "I'm so angry, but you don't deserve to get it twice."

"I probably do," she mutters against his chest. "Start yelling now. I went to get an item, even though I told you I wouldn't. I didn't tell you about finding Genie or Kris. I'll… I'm _sorry_."

Instead he scoops her into his arms and marches for the distortion, never once looking at her face. Yin doesn't blink, not wanting to risk that she'd start crying. _Don't cause trouble_. Too late. Shards of cold regret stab her over and over, and every step he takes she works not to flinch.

(It's easier in dreams, where she can vanish and disappear from her problems.)

The one person here she never thought she'd survive upsetting sets her down at the distortion. He moves back, looking at her while she stares straight ahead at his chest. A few times he tenses to talk, but nothing comes of it.

"Will you live?" He finally asks.

Yin turns and looks into the distortion. "I hope so."

She throws herself in.

The Crimson Loftwing grabs her arms with his claws, throwing her into the air and then landing her on his back. Yin's shaking but quiet as the sun rises over Hyrule. She tries to enjoy the scenery, but there's an awful weight stirring in her chest. She debates running. Maybe leave the items with Isabella and just never come back.

(Just another way of saying one-last-stand. There will be no lying down to face death.)

The worst part is that she would consider it further if the sensory deprivation wasn't such a turnoff.

They fly around Hyrule Castle, outside of the barrier. There's a spec of _different_ far below. Yin sees it because she's watching for Guardians who shouldn't see them this high up. It looks like a person, standing on a roof and watching them fly by. Who it could be, she doesn't want to guess. They – Isabella, Cain, and Yin – have had many discussions on what could have happened to the person who's shrine is in the castle. No one's seen them, ever.

Yin looks forward, towards Dueling Peaks. They land inside the tower, and she offers the loftwing some food. He refuses and takes flight, disappearing like he was never there. Yin pulls out her blanket and holds it for a moment. She's in an upheaval of emotions and tired, but…

(There will be no lying down, ǹo̸ ̵m͟a̡̕t̶͡t̵͢e͜͡r̴̷ ̡̀͘h̸̢o̸̢w ́m͜u̶c̷͡h ̨ś͜h̡͏e̛͝ ̴̢w̵̢͞ísh̀es҉͡ ̷to͡҉̀ ̧̕͠ḑ͞į͢ȩ̧͏.̕)

"I'm sorry," Yin whispers and stands. She puts one foot in front of the other, all the way to the edge. "I'm not a hero, Cia. I just can't deal with reality right now."

Hopefully Twi's Amiibo is too pissed off to form a body.

 _Let's do something different._

"Take a breath," Yin mutters as she thinks about hack-and-slashes. Power bars. Adventure maps. A Dark Sorceress and her pushed out lighter half. "Make it deep."

She steps off the tower.

The drop to the ground is short with barely a stumble. Like always, it is silent. There are giant pots, but after a quick check it is reveled there's nothing in them. Yin starts walking, a heaviness setting on her shoulder as she realizes where she is.

"This is interesting."

Yin whirls around, fear turning to awe as she gapes at the beautiful woman not paying the human any mind. Midna chuckles and examines her hands before looking around. The Twilight Princess smiles sharp and annoyed at the walls of the keep. She snaps her fingers, and then the area is doused in Twilight. She tilts her head, glint in her eyes as she finally acknowledges the human. "Now, isn't that better?"

"It's… nice," Yin squeaks out as she tries to catch a twilight square. The Twili laughs and walks slowly, not making any threatening moves but exuding predator. "May I ask how you're here?"

"I'm the Fused Shadow," Midna purrs. She stops a few feet away, leering down the human. "Do you trust me now?"

"Yes…?" Yin blinks a few times before it comes back. "Yes. By the end of it I couldn't _not_ trust you."

The woman's smile is still sharp and unforgiving. "My end was when I was destroyed. Indulge me."

Yin hesitates before she holds out a hand. "Your highness. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Midna loses the hard edge and is all sarcasm and smiles as she shakes the hand. "Now I want to know what happened that the other items of yours stopped hogging all the energy. Very disrespectful of them to _keep doing it to me_."

Yin keeps hesitating, hands behind her back and glancing away. It's just curiosity, though. Midna is regal in stance, not threatening. "I made a deal with Cia. She would give me the locations of the Master Swords, and I would find the sword for the Link you know."

"You made a deal with the witch," Midna deadpans. "I take it you fulfilled the deal?"

"Yes." Yin unconsciously runs a hand over her pouch. "Wait, if you remember Cia, then-"

"I was screwing with you," Midna shrugs. "When you say the Link from my era, do you mean the wolf or the scarf?"

"Wolf."

"Ah," Midna droops for a second before she's back to normal with cynical smiles. "I guess if it's his items then I can forgive him. You have two items there. Who's the second?"

"It's still him," Yin glances down at the pouch. "His Master Sword and a little figurine."

Midna looks very happy. "No wonder I could come out. Do you know where he is? The real him, not memories like myself."

"…Sort of. He said he'd come back from whoever he is checking in on."

"And you _are_ giving him the items?"

"Of course," Yin glares a bit, trying not to blush at the wink thrown her way. "I'm not going to keep them."

Especially not after she betrayed his trust.

"Think you can find me?" Midna says saucily. "I'll give you a hint. That key around your neck."

Yin actually does know where Midna is. If she wasn't so _terrified_ of staying away longer or leaving Isabella to find her own way home, she'd have gone after the woman's treasure chest by now. It would be the first place she'd go if she went through with the plan to… _walk_.

(Away.)

Midna smiles charmingly and disappears in a burst of light particles. Yin steps forward, and then again. Once she's in front of the distortion, she looks around and really thinks about exploring this silent place thoroughly. It would keep her away from her problems until confronted with them.

It would leave people worrying about her.

 _I'm sorry._

Yin steps up and through the distortion, getting spat out on the tower as the sun rises for mid-morning. She's quiet, taking in the sounds and realness as she climbs and sneaks her way to the stable.

"Did you go looking at all?" Sakhr asks as Isabella and Yin pack their things.

"I did. Nothing of interest, though." Not for him.

There's no Twi when they leave. Yin doesn't know if it's good or bad, but it keeps her on edge even as she smiles like nothing's wrong. Isabella recounts tales of winning poker last night, and they're only interrupted to run once when a Yiga member appears with a cackle and a puff of smoke.

"Glad to see it didn't burn down without us," Yin mutters when she awkwardly returns Cain's welcome back hug.

"Ha. Ha," he drawls and leads their horses in. "And here I thought I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you," she wiggles her fingers, getting him to laugh.

She spends the rest of the day, after greeting the members of the stable, with Chu'thulu. He's grown since she's been gone. He purrs when they lay in the sun, her rubbing circles on him and telling him of her adventures.

"I got Twi's Master Sword." Yin sighs and unknowingly rubs a bit faster. "Don't tell him. He's already going to be mad, he should hear it from me."

Chu'thulu doesn't care, just purrs louder.

(Of course she cries, alone in the crevice that night.)

 **Day 157**

 _I heard you were back_ , Opaque hisses. His patrol route leads him past the trees she's chopping down. Yin pauses to smile and greet him, then packs up and follows. _Why are you early?_

"It turns out Isabella was using her excuse of 'I want an adventure' to go and hire a couple guys to build houses," Yin shrugs. "It also didn't take long for me to find a few people. We decided to come back early."

He hisses pleasantly. _And the wolf?_

"He'll follow us back eventually."

Opaque blinks. _What's wrong?_

Yin is sure her face didn't change so how can he tell? "It's nothing."

He disagrees. _What did the wolf do this time?_

Seriously, is it written on her forehead? "He didn't do anything. It's my problem and I'm dreading telling him about it."

The Lizalfo smiles. _Come back with me and we'll keep him away._

It's a sweet gesture but Yin doesn't want anyone to die. She'll start the required fighting with the kiddy-monsters tomorrow and only travel between crevice and monster territory. However, the woman stops her denial short and thinks on it for a minute. "I won't do that now, while he's gone. Just… after I tell him… can I stay with you for a bit?"

The darkening look on the monster's face as he agrees makes her feel like she should explain.

"I'm not scared he'll physically hurt me. I'm just… too sensitive, you know? I know he's going to be angry, and I shouldn't have done it. I just don't want to face him."

Actions have consequences. (Don't cause trouble.)

Opaque gives her a look and a sentence that translates to something like _YOU are not sensitive_. _Caring yes, but sensitive? Really?_

"I have a lot of feels," Yin jokes.

He snorts. _Then fight them out tomorrow._

"That would be mean."

 _Cathartic._ At least, she thinks that's what it translates to. _They have been boasting while you were gone. Good for everyone if you don't hold back._

"I'm still not going for kill shots."

 _And that is why I trust you with this. Trust us to keep you busy and away from Hylian problems._

 **Day 159**

She falls into a comforting routine; forgets her problems when she's helping the monsters during the day and only sees other people when she hands off food at night.

It's at night, when she's handing off food to Isabella, that the small girl's eyes suddenly narrow. Within a blink, Isabella's dragged her head down to hiss, "Do you see the person over your left shoulder? In the corner."

Yin turns, instantly on edge, but there's no one. Isabella's spitting swears by the time she looks. "No one there."

"Because they keep disappearing," the girl's face is twisted like she sucked a lemon. "I catch them watching, and then poof. Gone."

"Are you thinking Yiga?"

"No, they're Sheikah. The whole eye thing isn't reversed."

"What do they want with us?"

"Until I can get them to _stay still_ , no idea."

 **Day 160**

Teenage Lizalfos are cocky and don't like that she beats them. The hero-worship they whisper when they think she can't understand them is unsettling. Yet, Yin finds herself enjoying training and wonders if this can become a thing. She and the instructors – Opaque and Grasshus – can tell when the prideful ones aim for killing or maiming blows. She is an exercise in restraint for them. How can you knock down an enemy who doesn't heal like the world's taught everyone else?

Those who do try to end her find themselves near death after facing the instructors or dead-tired from the extreme exercises. It all depends on the crime. Yin only realizes how good she is at fighting back when she has to land these extremists on their backs in defence of her person.

Here, it is normal to see a person and know all their weak points just by looking at them. It's not strange to look at a rock or stick and think about how effective of a weapon it would be. Remembering the best hiding spots or places to lose an enemy is encouraged. Being the functioning adult she was trained to be by society would have gotten her killed.

It's when she's sitting down for her water break, after all the young Lizalfos have finished their exclamations and praise of her victories, that she realizes all this. Those instincts she's repressed or never had to train have been training themselves since she's been in Hyrule. It's a startling revelation, even more so when she realizes today is the most normal she's felt in years.

"Thank you," Yin tells her mentors and bows to them before leaving. "Not just for the past couple days, but for everything."

 _You're our pupil_ , Opaque tells her while Grasshus rolls his eyes. _It's our job to heal the cracks._

She doesn't know what the last part means, but she's grateful to them nonetheless.

Grasshus walks her back to the crevice, keeping a respectable distance while she watches the night sky. She's thankful because, now that she realizes the sense of where everyone is around her is completely active and stretched out, she can't stop being aware. Counting stars is easier than counting birds. She'll leave that headache for tomorrow.

 _Don't crack yourself anymore_ , Grasshus tells her when they part. _Or Opaque really will keep you forever._

"I'll try my hardest." She still doesn't know what they mean.

 **Day 162**

Twi comes back.

Maybe she's been around the monsters too long because her first instinct is to draw out the boomerang against a predator. She refrains, barely. He grins at her and Yin feels the small smile on her face while her insides crush with regret. "You missed coming back with us."

He whines unapologetically. She stops him by pulling out his Amiibo and placing it on the ground. "I need you to absorb this before we catch up."

He tilts his head curiously but obliges, pulling it to himself. When his eyes close and the light starts, Yin carefully drops the Master Sword on the ground without ever touching it. She takes the moment his memories try to sort themselves out to turn away and flee.

Maybe she really has been around the monsters too long. Back on Earth she would have stayed for the confrontation. It would have been socially inacceptable to run away. Monsters don't care about that. If you don't want to do something now, don't do it. Don't worry about it. Stresses are annoying and not worth dwelling on. Get it over and get out.

There is no howl as she swings from trees and runs through rivers. Yin's panting from heart break and exhaustion by the time she reaches the monster's hideout. Strangely, it's also freeing. The issue is out in the open and she can avoid Twi for as long as needed. The only problem she can foresee is him trying to get her in her dreams. However, she has as much control as him there. More, if he enters her dreams.

Opaque takes her to a sheltered area and lets her set up there for the night.

(She hopes her cowardliness didn't destroy their friendship, yet not once did she think he wouldn't try and contact her.)

 **Day 166**

(Not once did he try.)

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes Yin has trouble with taking things too literally. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, YingWhiteyWolf, for your review! I'm so glad to hear that! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your review!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Yep, still going! Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, Satrinity, for your review! It's already making waves around the other stables, just a matter of time… The silent realm gives me chills to this day, so I'm glad to hear it worked! She has, but it hasn't been mentioned. There are a few reasons why they haven't been a major problem, but Yin thinks they just don't appear often (or at all) around humans. More on that later. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Just wait, soon the alternate timeline Links will add their few cents. More fluff next chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Have an awesome week**


	18. Chapter 18: Articulation Point Part 5

Chapter Eighteen: Articulation Point Part 5 of 8

 **Day 163**

The thing about being alert, having senses cranked up to an eleven, is that the brain can't process everything at once. Maybe it's easier after much time and practice, but sudden input overload is harmful. Too many readings from a range the body isn't used to is _dangerous_. Physically, it can be painful. Usually it ends with headaches from overload or bruising from stumbles. Emotionally, however, is what drags a person down.

School forced Yin to be less paranoid. She was content to sit quietly, smile and nod, and watch. She was happy to be the one mending relationships and keep everyone positive. _Friends_ were what kept her observation skills sharp. They were the reasons she would smile and laugh, because that is socially acceptable. School taught Yin the quiet one never wins, the silences are never comfortable, and the real world does not need paranoia.

 _(Be cautious, be safe._

 _Look every way._

 _Always be aware of your surroundings._

 _Treat others how you wish to be treated.)_

Yin doesn't remember when she gave up looking for solutions to problems and started trying to not be a problem to others. Likewise, she doesn't remember when she started surviving in Hyrule. By the time she was whatever age her body is now, but on Earth, she was struggling to focus, hearing mutters instead of words, and could barely smell the roses (everything would taste too rich, every touch was too much, every sound was too loud). In her beginning in Hyrule, those were still present yet lessened slightly every day. Something must have shifted in the last month because now? Now, everything is clear.

And so is the paranoia.

A blessing and a curse. When the Yiga attempts to attack her that evening as she makes her way to the stable, Yin's already where it is about to appear and swinging up her boomerang to attack it. She is swift and merciless in her drive; the world focuses as she hears and sees everything and nothing all at once. The Yiga flees, and Yin's left to collapse on the ground as the adrenaline leaves her cold. Her senses are frayed and she's struggling not to hide away until she's calm again.

But she only knew the Yiga was coming because she can't stop feeling eyes on her. Her skin itches as she walks on. Her hands twitch at every noise. So many days without the constant surveillance her world offers, knowing someone can see her and she can't see them, is driving her up the wall.

(It saved her from having her head bashed-in by a Lizalfo who didn't know about the new sleeping arrangement. She woke up by sensing malicious intent alone. That's almost more terrifying than the assassination attempt itself.)

Yin's eyes keep going over her shoulder, because she swears someone is there even if she can't see/hear/feel/smell them. Hopefully it's not a ghost following her. The come-back paranoia means she isn't as accepting of things she can't find a way around. It doesn't help that, while not avoiding Twi per say, she's actively on-watch to see if he's around and maybe stall that conversation a bit longer. She's not disappointed he didn't try contacting her last night, but she's still curious about how he's doing.

Also, with the threat of a 'random' Sheikah appearing around the stable that only Isabella's seen, Yin's on-guard for them too. That's why she notices them right away once she steps into the stable. The very familiar figure leans crossed-armed against the wall. They accidently look over and see Yin staring at them from the entrance. Then they vanish like they were suddenly cut from existence.

"How did you not recognize Ocarina of Time Sheik?" is Yin's question when she hands off the food.

"Is that who it is?" Isabella asks, eye wide and mouth gaping. "I haven't been able to get a good look. They're always gone before I can focus." A pause. "Oh my gosh is it the princess?"

"That's…" Yin chokes trying to come up with an answer. "Let's just not, okay? Not think about Sheikah gender magic. Or Triforce gender magic. Please."

Isabella shrugs and bites into a mushroom, changing the topic. "I don't miss my period."

Not what Yin meant, but agreed. "F**king mushrooms."

Of all the Hylian magic to work on humans it's that. Though it's not actually magic, eating mushrooms puts both men and women reproduction abilities on pause. Any mushrooms have that same effect. There's something in them that doesn't harm the body but holds off baby-making without consequence, if one excludes the lack of interest. Most humans think that should be studied, but the residents of Hyrule just ignore it and continue their lives without ever realizing what perfect birth control means to society. Even the animals have a system, and that's how everyone learned they needed to stop eating shrooms at least a month so everything comes back online.

The thing about humans is it doesn't completely rid them of their problems. Some biological markers are different in that even with all the mushrooms they consume there is still tweaks of hormone imbalance. For Cain, he'll have a day every now or then when he smells awful. In Isabella's case, she'll crave sweets for a few days and then go back to avoiding them. With Yin, it's bursts of lethargy.

Living in a hole in the wall, or where her life is at risk, keeps her from wallowing when those moments happen.

(So does living with others. So does being pressed with others' expectations. So does caring a little to much to lie down and die.)

Yin visits Chu'thulu, rubbing it and cooing over how powerful it is. She coos over the other Chuchus as well, especially the first set of young ones barely bigger than her palms. "I remember when you were that height."

It wasn't that long ago, after all.

 **Day 164**

Life on Earth taught Yin that she doesn't like confrontations, surprises, or getting angry. She'd rather flee than go up to or be confronted by someone who has a problem (the instinct says fight but that's not socially acceptable is it; _don't cause a problem)_. She gets anxious when surprised, but she recovers outwardly well even if she is a colour lighter than normal (keep breathing, keep smiling; _don't cause a problem_ ). Yin can't process being angry (can't hold it because anger is hard, disappointment is easy, and she forgives but never forgets; _don't cause a problem_ ). Only twice was she ever confronted, surprised, and angry all at the same time.

(Children have the capacity for cruelty.

Friends should try to understand friend's points of view.)

Hyrule has not done much to change her realizations, besides giving her the option to run. There was no Twi again today, but she didn't notice until she has free time. The monsters keep her busy teaching the young ones basic forms and grips of weapons. They show her around; Xeron introduces her to the Wizzrobe Ylui who was her landing pad when she fell from Faron Tower. Yin gives her thanks, and finds the Wizzrode just as creepy but at least she can meet their eyes and doesn't shy away when they skip near.

"How's Zade doing?" Yin asks Simoné as they share lunch.

"Someone told him who I am, and that I'm not actually a figment of his imagination."

"Aw, poor you. Now who will you torment?"

"Well, there's always you." Yin giggles and gets bumped on the shoulder. The smaller woman brushes the spot unconsciously as she raises her eyebrows at how worried Simoné gets. "Don't freak out, but I'm giving you something. I found it and don't know why it was just left there in the middle of the forest. No message, but he'll probably be back."

Yin's stomach sinks. "Who?"

"…Twi."

It's the cursed stone that would have kept him a wolf. It doesn't affect them, as magic normally doesn't, and so Yin tucks it away without consequence to her body. Her emotional state at seeing it takes a dip, but she smiles and tries to pretend everything's fine for her friend.

Opaque doesn't hug her, but his expression looks like he wants to comfort her. _What happened this afternoon?_

"Nothing." He doesn't believe her. "Really. Simoné and I talked; it was nice."

His eyes narrow. With no other comment he has her start on exercise sets to demonstrate for the others. Yin almost snorts when, halfway through the splits, she realizes she's the most fit and flexible she's ever been. The crawling feeling of eyes she can't see on her also registers that she's too tense for normal, but something had to balance the good realization. A diet of scavenging and unhealthy amounts of exercise every day means she has no fat and is all muscle. If she wasn't shorter than near everyone, she could start looking like the Gerudo.

Another thing to hammer home, either everyone in Hyrule is too tall or she's just short. Doesn't help both Cain and Isabella are tall for their age.

Yin watches Sheik for five long minutes before they notice and disappear. Even they're taller than her. And has better hair.

"What's with them?" Yin asks before she leaves.

"Still don't know," Isabella plays with her skewer half-heartedly. "Cain hasn't seen them and every time I try to talk to them, poof." Jazz hands.

"We'll get them to wait eventually."

"In other news, Cain is thinking about getting his own house." Is accompanied by the girl angrily tapping her foot. "He and Phanna are going to talk that over tonight."

"…What do you think about that?"

"I should have known he would want his own place," her lips press together. "He is an old man, after all."

Yin barks a laugh. "Pretty sure he'd be offended hearing that. Do you want your own place?"

"I guess I'm getting one. You're staying in your cave, aren't you?"

Plans do change, but this isn't something Yin wants to think about now. They are still a long way off from making a village. "…I'll live with you if you want?"

"Can you at least live in town?" Isabella's expression crumbles. "Be my neighbor. We can trade recipes and gossip over the fence. Please?"

"…A house might be nice. I can't promise I'd be there every day though. We'd have a town to run, after all."

Isabella's tensing is gone in seconds. She breathes out so hard she almost falls off her seat. "Thanks, Yin."

The woman says goodnight to the monsters and wonders if she can open the possibility of trade with them. Hylians don't make anything stronger than pitchforks, after all.

(Most of the night is spent making arguments and positive points that will be forgotten by the time she wakes up.)

 **Day 165**

The real world taught Yin she doesn't like being subservient, but likes having instructions. Being told what to do is easier than choosing what to do on a lull day. Having side-projects gives her goals, having promises to keep makes her think _I can make it until this is over_ , and calendars filled with activities are scary but motivating. She doesn't like to commit without knowing she can do it. When she does, _she commits with everything she can_.

(It taught her that she likes to be the third side. Watching, judging, hearing both arguments and POVs before making her decisions from there. She will not be in the middle of anything. She will not be _guilted_ into anything.)

(( _I'm sorry I couldn't finish my days in the world with you_.))

She may not like taking charge, but Hyrule lets her do it. It lets her step out, lets her hide and make her own choices. She has total control over her life, and knows she walks a tightrope of throwing away what she's made in order to spend the rest of her life jumping around towers to find the missing items.

Twi's not back, hasn't contacted her, and she has to be reminded why she stays when she could do some good somewhere else. It comes in the form of Isabella, hunched shoulders and a quiet question about watching her practice today. Yin agrees instantly and is always aware of the girl. Xeron takes to cheering her up while Yin gets her butt handed to her over and over.

"Phanna and Cain are fighting," Isabella admits when they watch the monsters train. Xeron versus Ylui is just electricity being fired back and forth as they try to attack without causing thunderstorms. "He told her about the house thing, and she's not ready to think about moving in with him."

"Aren't you all living under the same roof anyways?"

"That's what he said. Phanna argues it isn't the same. Perosa suggested I stay away until later."

"I can get you to Simoné. She'd love to host you, I'm sure."

"…Sure. Thanks."

Neither mentions Sheik watching their every move from the shadows.

"Nice to meet you," Isabella says in perfect Hylian to Yuki.

"You too."

"We'll look after her," Simoné mutters while the others hit it off. "I'll smack some sense into Cain and his girlfriend if they don't take it somewhere else."

"Are you sure you should get involved?"

Yin gets a _look_. "That's if the stable master hasn't already got them sorted or gone."

Good point.

 **Day 166**

Yin loves stories.

She does not love to be in them, but she loves collecting them. Books were devoured, online articles scoured, and funny experiences shared between friends. Fiction was always addicting. History was her favourite subject. None of it shows in Hyrule because the land lacks books she can understand and its history is shrouded, left to the Dark Sorceress to remember.

On Earth, she learned _objectiveness_. She learned stereotypes and backstories. What makes a person? What makes a good story? Yin learned she liked sci-fi more than fantasy. Science made sense. Magic's made of wishes. She does not believe in fate, but a multiverse of opportunities. Every action effects another person's day.

(Don't cause a problem.)

God and Goddess, Lord and Lady, it's all character titles to her. For many reasons she doesn't _ever_ bring up religion to the Hylians, but that is because she believes in _everything_. Every story has the possibility to be true in some old branch of the multiverse. There are plenty of afterlives. There is oblivion.

There is Hyrule.

Being in a fictional world, Yin started with a shrug and worked on surviving. It wasn't a big shock to be in a place that shouldn't exist, because she held hope it was real from the time she played through a game start-to-finish. Survival was more important in the beginning then hashing out what was real. Over time she collected facts. There are a bunch of magical beings, monsters can summon weather changes just by swinging a rod, and Hylians rarely need to eat.

Yin believes anything is possible. She just doesn't believe she's special.

(Appearing in Hyrule wasn't a mercy for many humans. They hear whispers in the stables from time to time, but in the beginning it was religion that presented the worst problem between humans, Hylians, and everyone in between. Worse than the arguments of a human and a Zora dating. Worse than the rolled eyes and complaints about humans eating too much. Worse than the bathrooms needing to be used more than once or twice a day, or a kettle always boiling water.

In a small corner of the map, religion is never brought up and a confrontation with a Goddess Statue remains known only to Isabella and Yin.)

The proof Yin is not special is presented when she stays with Isabella, Simoné, and Yuki for lunch. The letters are passed around the table, gaining a laugh or two when they hear about the blow-up of the Rito trying to claim the Loftwing belongs in their territory and theirs only. A young woman named Merriweather can be seen riding on its back, going in and out of towers and making friends with the humans and Hyrulian inhabitants she comes across. Whoever writes the letter about the Rito vs. Merriweather gains a few laughs around the table as Isabella reads it out.

"That'll be a story to share," Yuki chuckles and folds out his letter. "A Loftwing, of all creatures. What will they do if faced with a Remlit?"

"Good Lady, no!" Isabella cries with a giggle. "Not those demon cats! Hyrule would be doomed!"

"We'll just need to set them on the Calamity first!"

Yin glances up at a shift in her periphery. Sheik leans against the stable wall, watching them. They lock eyes and Yin looks back down. "Would Remlits be evil enough to cross the border?"

"Good point," Simoné hums. "They are adorable during the day."

"But they're evil," Isabella interrupts with a put-upon shudder. "Eeee-vil."

"I think they're cute," Yin shrugs. Why Sheik perks up at that, she doesn't know.

"Thank you for having me," Yin says to the Lizalfos as she's packed and ready. "I enjoyed my time here, and I'm sure you all know where to find me if you ever want a spar."

 _This better not be the last time we see you_ , Grasshus hisses as he follows her out.

"It won't be," Yin smiles sadly and gives them her truest thanks. "I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

He and Opaque smile proudly. _You still have a lot to learn_.

"I know. I have lots to catch up on as well."

 _If anyone bothers you_ , Opaque hisses, _you're more than welcome to move in here._

"I'll be okay." She wonders if the resignation is shown in her eyes as she holds it back well. "I'm a big girl."

The crevice is untouched from how she left it. Yin settles her things back to normal, and walks to Highland Stable with her head high and twitchy from head to toe. Yet, no matter how prepared she is, she is both disappointed and relieved to make it to the stable without seeing Twi.

(She's worried but he's a big boy and can handle himself.)

When Sheik doesn't disappear as they lock eyes for the second time that day, Yin slowly walks over. She leans against the wall and watches Isabella and Phanna run the horses before bed while Cain mucks the last of the stalls. Then the woman asks, "Do you feel like telling me why you're here?"

"A favour for a friend," is the short, masculine answer. After a pause, they continue. "I am unsure how you and your younger friend see me over and over. No one else does."

"Either we're cracked or it's magic." The deadpan look thrown her way makes her swallow the rest of the dry words. _Gees_ , someone woke up wrong today. "May I ask who your friend is?"

"Originally it was Suma," they hum and eye her with a knowing look, but Yin doesn't know what they're getting at. Then the eyes shift and she wonders for a second, what if their eyes aren't on her? A silly thought that doesn't stick when they meet her gaze again. "I remembered you, though. You and your friend are familiar. Call me Star."

"Call me Yin. Are you… sorry, are you from the Hand's universe too?"

They smile. "Only the best of us are."

Star doesn't vanish when Cain walks up, but then Cain never looks at the Sheikah. "I-" the human male cuts off and holds out a letter. "There were a bunch of people who released their stories of what they last remember before they arrived in Hyrule. I didn't want to forward it until you read this one."

In the fading light, Yin takes the letter with a curious head tilt as her confusion at his distraught face makes her paranoid about what's written.

(She doesn't like confrontations.)

As she reads she grows stiller and the blood leaves her face.

(She doesn't like surprises.)

Hot anger spreads on her nerves because how dare this person break the unwritten rule and speak about it. How dare this _Yin_ tell their story and doom the rest?

(She can't hold onto anger.)

The human woman looks up and hands back the story, cold and harrowing emptiness blazing through her insides. "And?"

Never one to beat around the bush, Cain stares her in the eye. "What is your real name?"

(What is [Y/N]?)

Star shifts curiously, but not surprised. _How many others out there are like her,_ a faint interest in the human's head wonders. Cain doesn't blink as Yin pushes off the wall and walks away. It's answer enough, and Hyrule lets her have this freedom of choice. She will avoid the problem, the questions rattling in his head and what will soon be stares and insistences. The letters will go out, and they may not care but _she's sorry for never saying anything_.

She's not ready to bring it up, but it was always a matter of time.

(Secrets always come out.)

Yin is sorry for a lot of things. Right now, it's for not finding the courage to tell them herself.

(She will not be _guilted_ into it though.)

There are footsteps through the forest below the hill she sits on. Yin turns-

 **Day 167**

-and meets Twi's gaze. Her eyes widen and she tenses, but he's so relaxed and quiet she doesn't run. Maybe this is the calm before the storm, but she's too stunned at his mature, Hylian face staring at her to regret staying.

' _I'm surprised to see you_ ,' he finally says, walking up the hill and sitting beside her, not touching. He gazes at the lake with clear blue eyes while she turns to it with hooded ones. ' _After you ran off, I was angry. For a lot of reasons. Mostly because I spent so long as a wolf I was unsure if I was ready to go back to two legs.'_ He smiles. ' _But I guess I knew I'd jump at the chance. So, thank you.'_ She doesn't say anything. ' _Why did you do it?'_

"Because I thought to ask," Yin sighs and thinks of purple eyes and deals she shouldn't take but did. It benefits them all she succeeded; Cia knows where to hit the hardest. "The deal was I get the information and find it, or I die."

Twi is tense as a wire, eye sharp as he glances at her. She waits for the scolding, eyes closing and shoulders hunching subconsciously. She wouldn't blame him for leaving after all this is over. If he goes, she'll disappear to gather items in the constructs after she finds the materials for Isabella. The staring when the letter goes out will just push her faster. She'll get out-

' _You're sleeping on the couch_ ,' Twi says.

It startles Yin into a laugh. "How do you know that saying?"

' _Humans_ ,' he tells her. ' _I'm still angry you did it. All of it, not just gathering the Master Sword.'_

"I know," she looks at her hands, clenched in her lap. "I'm sorry."

He pauses to get on his knees in front of her. The lock eyes and he's earnest and frowning as he hovers before her. ' _Don't ever be sorry for being here with me.'_

She flinches, surprised and fearful.

' _I know being here is not something we both consented to_ ,' he continues. ' _I know it's hard and you want to make yourself as small as possible. I know you want to help. But don't do something that could leave me here alone.'_

" _I'm sorry,"_ f**k, she's going to start crying.

' _May I hold you?'_ he asks, calm and solid.

Yin brushes her eyes and looks away. "Just for now?"

' _Only as long as you are comfortable_ ,' he says seriously.

Touch aversion was so much easier to ignore when he had fur, or when he's a ghost and doesn't feel completely solid. So much easier to pretend she didn't feel _too much_ when their contact was limited to dreams. Even then, in dreams in took years for her to sit beside him without tensing or stilling. Back then, they were dreams or hurdles she was trying to overcome in reality.

"Can we sit side-by-side?" Yin asks quietly. His face doesn't change as he sits next to her, slowly leaning so that their arms touch. In his Ordon outfit, Twi sits purposefully next to her with the arms that is covered. Then he rests his hand next to hers, pinkies touching. He doesn't look away from her. Yin sighs for a moment as a few tears leak through, and she gently bobs her head on the side of his shoulder. "Thank you."

' _I won't be letting you out of my sight for a long while_ ,' he warns her. ' _Not until I'm sure you won't vanish on all of us. Especially not until I'm convinced you won't go trading your life for more of my things.'_

"Not without your say-so," her joke falls flat. "…Sorry."

He huffs a bit but doesn't shift. ' _I love you, you know.'_

Her breath catches because he looks so much more real when he says it. So much more earnest and alive. Dreams and videogames could never do his small smile justice. "I love you too."

He knows, from the years they've spent dreaming with each other, that she doesn't mean it the way most do. _Love_ is just her way of saying 'I care about you'. She has never felt some deep emotion that connects with another, so love is a thrown-around surface word. Yin notices his smile is a bit amused as he turns back to the lake, and she feels she's missed something.

Backstory. Endgame. It comes to her then that not knowing who else he talks to, where he goes when he's not around, and what happened to bring him here, all don't bother her as much as they would have had she been on Earth. She would have cared a lot more than, clung a lot harder. Now, it's just a warm buzz of happiness flirting around in her chest.

She loves him and hopes he'll be happy with or without her.

Yin is nothing special, after all.

(She wouldn't take on a Main Character role even if she got paid for it.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Satrinity, for your review! Emotions are hard, especially with a whole isolated world to explore. Zant's interesting in that his location is… difficult to get to (and there are so many more interesting and easier to write characters). Definitely more on the Sheikah later. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for your review!**

 **Have a great week**


	19. Chapter 19: Articulation Point Part 6

Chapter Nineteen: Articulation Point Part 6 of 8

 **Day 167**

(Twi hands her his Amiibo. _'To remember me.'_

Yin barks a laugh. "I won't forget you."

' _Then so you won't be alone.'_

That dries up her humor. She keeps smiling. "Thank you.")

 **Day 168**

Surprisingly, Isabella is the one who doesn't push or badger the issues. Maybe it isn't that surprising. The girl is the only one to ever imply she died before coming here. The letters confirm something traumatic for everyone. Yin's is a bit more extra mental baggage (or lack of it) – _and that's saying something about the trauma_ – so maybe that's why Isabella doesn't look at her differently and just raises her eyebrows at the sight of Twi hanging a step behind her like a shadow.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," the girl drawls as she takes breakfast from Yin. Sheik behind her snorts. "What?"

"He's been here all week."

"Oh, so _now_ you're talking to me?"

"Really?" Yin mutters, casting Twi a side-long glance. He just smiles cut-throatingly back. She doesn't bring it up again.

' _I'm going to teach you how to use a sword.'_ He whispers when the others aren't looking.

"I'll need to find one," she raises an eyebrow back. Like magic, he pulls out a Traveler's Sword and holds it out for her. She takes it with a startled laugh. "Do I even want to know where you found this?"

' _I'll show you, one day.'_

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella squeals. They turn in sync to watch her and Star staring at them. "You need to teach me too!"

"I can teach you," Star goes unheard.

Twi hands over another sword with a fond smile. _'Don't go crazy with it.'_

"I won't," Isabella swears, staring up at the Hero of Twilight with stars in her eyes.

"Do you want to help guide us through it?" Yin asks Star, making Twi snap glass-cutting eyes towards her. The Sheikah doesn't seem phased as their eyes light up and they nod. "Then I guess we're going to have a busy morning. Let's get set up!"

(Padok wonders out loud why Yin never took a potion to heal everything wrong when she first got here.

Perosa gives him a hard look and walks over to the girl, letting her know there's always a place here if the world gets too much. Memory problems can always be worked around.

Phanna asks point-blank what she remembers. Yin holds out a hand to stop Twi from snapping at the woman and tells her that _her private memories are none of your business_.

Cain gets pissed off and tensely suggests they leave. Isabella stands straight and tells them to _back off,_ _it's not like_ he _wants to recount how he died_.)

"Things are going to take a while to calm down," Yin says quietly as she hands back the sword. Star and Twi both look unimpressed by the others, but they have been praising as they go. "Thank you for being here, Star."

"This is the most fun I've had in years," they shrug and walk with Isabella to the edge of the property. "Take care of yourself out there. If he gives you any trouble," they pause and give Twi a pointed look before smiling at Yin, "give me a call."

(Isabella groans.)

 **Day 172**

"So, 'Yin' huh?" Simoné drawls, staring down said woman. "I don't particularly care, but it would have been nice to know."

"I _really_ don't like thinking about it." She gets enough nightmares.

The other woman rolls her eyes and plops down on the seat next to Yin's. "So, have you asked your shadow-hunk out yet, or can I?"

Yin sputters a laugh while Twi good-naturally rolls his eyes. _'You can ask, but I'm not dating right now.'_

"Darn." Simoné tsks and leans back with an elegant leg cross. "Promise to keep me in mind when you do?"

' _Always, Simoné.'_

 **Day 176**

Twi is there, sitting against the rock wall, when she falls asleep and when she awakens. Yin knows he doesn't stay – _she can't feel the eyes_ – the whole night, but it doesn't matter because he is there even when she can't sleep the night through. His small smile in the morning has her chest feeling warm and her lips gracing a return smile.

(She never knew how freeing to could be to have someone she trusts watching over her.

It's still creepy and she's grateful he doesn't stick around all night.)

"What do you want to do today?" Yin asks between yawns. She deadpans when he holds out the Traveler's Sword. "Again?"

' _I enjoy teaching you,'_ his smile turns sad at the edges. _'You don't run off to prove yourself.'_

She doesn't know what to say to that old hurt of his from the time before he was a hero, and takes the sword gingerly. "…You're a great teacher."

His smile is a bit more real as she takes his offered hand today. He pulls her up with ease.

 **Day 177**

"Um… hi?" Yin makes a half-aborted wave. She looks over to Star, who's much more faded than usual, and then back to Skyward Sword Link. Sky and Twi are busy having stone-faced glaring contests so whatever. Not her problem right now. "I'm sure we haven't met, but I'm Yin."

"What's your real name?" ask woman who clings to Sky. Her friend hisses and elbows her. "What? It's an honest question."

Yin grits her teeth and flexes her hands behind her back. It's not this lady's fault that Yin wants to punch everyone who keeps asking. Don't take it out on a stranger. Don't cause a problem. "The name's Yin. Who are you?"

Lady number two catches the tension and introduces herself. "I am Nadya. My associate is Daria." They have the thickest accent Yin's heard, but their Hylian is spot-on. Yin's a bit jealous. "We are staying for the night at Highland Stable."

"So I can see," Yin's smile softens a tad and she winks. "I normally bring food, though I'm sure they're more than stocked by now."

"Isabella is a growing girl," Perosa smiles as she walks forwards. "How early would you girls like your horses prepped tomorrow?"

"Daybreak," Nadya answers.

The older woman hums and turns to Yin. "Would you like a few practice exercises before you leave?"

"Please."

Isabella picked up on reading and writing Hylian with ease. Cain had it beaten into his head by his girlfriend as soon as he became a fluent speaker. Yin, for all her languages and fluency reading and writing in them, cannot get the handle on the Hylian alphabet. Many words have too similar written styles. Half the letters are the same shape with only an extra flick one way or another. The sentence structure is the worst yet simplest. Less said about the thirty plus punctuation marks the better.

Twi helps her when he can, but it's not his Hylian alphabet and he didn't study the new one when he was a wolf. Yin has a stack of paper in her inventory with the symbols and first language translation beside it. They practice on days it rains too much or the sun is too hot to be out in.

What Yin has a better grasp with is the Gerudo language. She only knows a handful of phrases from Phantom saying them at random, but Flavi in Lurelin Village has been helpful teaching about the culture and everything in between when Yin sits down and talks with the Gerudo woman. The language should be hard, since she struggles with current Hylian and the problems of letters looking the same crops up a lot, but Yin enjoys learning it more. Perosa is a great teacher, but Flavi's way really makes it _stick_.

' _I wanted to say thank you,'_ Sky slides into the empty seat across from her all ghost-like.

Yin blinks up from the newest set of papers she's muttering over. A quick glance behind the Hero of the Sky shows Star watching the area with knee eyes, Twi taking the fangirling from Daria and Nadya with a fun smile and relaxed shoulders, and Isabella and Cain arguing with Persoa and Padok about something. Phanna is trying to keep Blynne from convincing the newcomers to use his racetrack.

(A part of her thinks it's darkly funny that Blynne is always back from delivering letters in time for Link – Breath of the Wild Link specifically – to appear at the stable.)

"For what?" Yin asks, focusing back on Sky with slightly wide eyes and little head tilt.

He smiles all soft angles and joyful. _'Suma told me you were the one to free my Loftwing.'_

"That was almost all Genie."

' _I've already thanked her.'_ He leans closer. _'I want you to know I appreciate it.'_

"Anyone would have done it."

His smile looks a bit painful. _'No, not everyone.'_

Yin doesn't know how to take the praise, so she shrugs and goes back to translating. "I'm just glad it's okay. Are you alright that someone's riding him?"

' _A little annoyed, but he knows what he's doing,'_ Sky sighs and leans a bit closer. Yin doesn't notice him reaching for her until Twi's suddenly there, gripping the Hero of the Sky's wrist with a glare.

' _She doesn't like to be touched,'_ Twi says lowly, conveying more in his eyes than she'll ever know.

Sky turns to her, stricken and apologetic _. 'I'm so sorry.'_

"It's okay," Yin shrugs because that's what she's trained to do; pretend it isn't an issue. Twi glares at her like he knows what she's doing. "I don't advertise it. So, don't worry about anything. I'd tell you if I thought you made me uncomfortable."

She can ignore the minor discomforts. Mostly. Twi and Sky are still frowning, but they didn't have society place emphasis on 'social creatures' all their lives so Yin doesn't know where to start explaining that kisses make her uncomfortable purely because of skin contact. How she doesn't read into them as anything more than a friendly greeting or search for comfort, both of which are acceptable conditions in some cultures.

"We're fine," Yin smiles at the two. What was going to be a gesture to hold their hands gets aborted when Daria throws her arms around Sky's neck and nuzzles him. Yin's breath catches slightly at the unexpected stab of hurt, but she averts her eyes and lets them have their moment. They are cute together.

Twi leans down next to her ear. He smells of forest and musk, and Yin smiles a bit more real. _'What do you say we try fishing today?'_

"I'd be happy to watch you," Yin replies honestly. "Just don't expect me to help you lift it from the water."

Sky is dragged away, and Yin urges Twi to take the fangirling while he can. Alone once again, the woman gazes at the ink smudges on her arms, and then to the blurry Star watching everyone with clear red eyes. Out of curiosity, Yin touches up her broken and chipped nail polish. Once the symbols are as they're supposed to be, she turns another glance to the Sheik.

They're as clear to see as any real person.

 **Day 178**

"That better?" Yin asks.

Eyes red from crying, Isabella breathes a sigh of relief and stares at Star. "I'm so glad to see you."

 **Day 180**

"I vote," Cain says, staring hard into his glass of water, "that we never bring up the possibility of runes being our way home."

Twi seems to agree, but only Yin can tell because he sits right beside her. That soft sigh would be easy to miss otherwise. Star looks surprised, but just watches like they normally do.

(Yin really needs to ask if they have a gender preference.)

"It's been six months," Isabella argues. "Kris, or even Genie, would have mentioned it if runes were possible to send us back."

"But they didn't think the runes would work," Yin says flatly. No inflection, she will watch and present facts for both sides. Not even Twi stiffening minutely has her caving and admitting she doesn't want to mention the runes _ever_. "Maybe we're absorbing magic the longer we're here, or maybe it's just these select runes having an affect. We either write a letter on what we know and have to deal with the Sheikah tribe at some point, or we stay silent and let someone else figure it out."

"What if they never do?" Isabella demands.

 _Then we stay here_ , Yin implies with her eyes. The girl turns away. Those letters about other experiences before arriving in Hyrule seems to have killed the motivation many had to get home. Confirmation sucks. On the other side, there are those who think this is their second chance and are desperately searching for a way home.

Yin does not want to feed the flames (promised Twi she would not go back willingly). Cain does not want to learn they all go home or no one does. Isabella is still trying to come to terms with crushing her hopes of seeing Earth once again.

It's then that Link, the one who's supposed to save the land they are living on, appears on the shrine above the stable. They watch him hesitate before he eventually glides down and greets them. Isabella blinks in shock at the large piece of Ruby he hands her. "Wow, thank you."

He smiles, hands Cain some Goron Spice, and then turns to Yin. His eyes harden, meeting Twi's frozen crystal blue with a smile that turns a little sharp.

"It's good to see you," Yin says before a silence falls. "Twi, you know Link. Link, Twi."

' _The wolf?'_ Link asks.

' _She broke the curse on me,'_ Twi says, tone smug. _'Not a wolf any longer.'_

Link crosses his arms and looks between them, something like a displeased realization flashing through his body language before he's back to cordial. _'How are the shoes, Yin?'_

"They are amazing," Yin gushes and holds out a leg. "I am so grateful you got these for me. My feet have finally healed, if you can believe it."

Link frowns with concern and squats down next to her seat, _'Are you alright?'_

"Of course," Yin blinks in surprise. "Are you?"

' _Always,'_ he says with a fake smile.

"Well," she doesn't push, "pull up a chair. Isabella and I can tell you about our adventure to Hateno while you eat."

' _I'm not hungry,'_ his smile is real as he pulls a chair over and takes the skewer she offers. _'Did you enjoy your time in the village? I have a house there, you know? If you ever go back, you're welcome to use it.'_

"Thank you!" Isabella squeals and launches into the story.

Yin does not look at either Link when they get to the part about running through a field of active Guardians. "I snuck around and cantered away when we could."

Link is still scared for her, while Twi has a finger looped through one of the bangles of her pants. A reassurance that she is there. They both warn her off going near anything with lasers at its disposal.

"Trust me, I have never want to hear their beeping again."

Link eventually gets her alone before he leaves for the day. He's returning to the Akkala region. _'I want to activate all towers.'_ Link tells her seriously. _'That way no person ever has to worry they may drop from one after they've disappear.'_

"Thank you." It's very thoughtful of him. People were wondering why he hadn't gone for the last Divine Beast yet. "Don't forget Faron."

Yin scold herself immediately after saying it, but he _smiles_. Real and hopeful, looking at her with an emotion Yin can't pinpoint. _'Will you show me the way to the tower when I come back?'_

"Yes," Yin agrees. It's probably for the best. Monsters will attack him if she's not around. "Find me when you want to go."

' _I will.'_ He hesitates to leave. _'What do you want most in the world?'_

"That's sudden," Yin drawls, crossing her arms defensively. He ducks his head sheepishly. "If I told you I wanted a personal chef and my every whim catered to?"

He giggles a bit before lifting his head _. 'Okay. Not what you want most in the world. Is there something you would like, though?'_

Here, Yin hesitates. "N-no. I'm good, thank you."

' _It's no bother. I'm asking because I want to know.'_

She uncrosses her arms and then puts her hands on her hips. "…You shouldn't go out of your way for me. I really appreciate the shoes. That was more than enough."

He gets determined. _'If I pass something you want, I won't have to backtrack when you finally tell me.'_

 _Cheater_ , using words like 'backtracking'. And that reminds Yin of something very interesting. "Are you sure your girlfriend is okay with you getting gifts for another woman?"

He blanches. Yes, Link, she knows. So does every human who's read the latest note from Snowfield Stable. Yin brushed it off before, but it is important to ask that this isn't going to affect his relationship _Claudia_. _'She isn't my girlfriend. We have a mutual relationship.'_

"You may want to clarify that with her," Yin says as blandly as she can because _oh goodness she doesn't want to be the cause of relationship drama_. "Ask a few other stables if you don't believe me. We all heard you were dating her."

' _No,'_ Link's face flattens into something cold. He's too soft, though. Twi's unhappy face is scarier. _'I'm not dating anyone. There are no problems with me looking for something you want. Even if it may be impossible, what can I give you next time I come to see you?'_

Yin flinches a bit, not noticing the concern flashing in his eyes or his fists loosening before clasping behind his back. "I don't need anything."

' _What do you want?'_

"You don't have to bring me anything," Yin takes a deep breath. "If you can find a book, though…"

His eyebrows rise and expression spreads on his face.

"Oh, it's not that surprising," Yin huffs and crosses her very muscular arms. "I love reading. I used to joke with my friends we'd own our own library."

' _I'll find you one,'_ Link promises swiftly and surely, startling her. _'You'll get a book.'_

"Thank you," Yin whispers, heat rising to her cheeks at his earnest expression. She can't take in his adorably honest face and so looks at the ground. "But don't go out of your way for it."

' _I won't,'_ he smiles cheekily. His slate bleeps and is ignored. _'Take care out there, Yin.'_

"You as well."

 **Day 181**

After getting her consent, Twi loops an arm around her shoulder and holds her close as they watch the sunset from atop a hill by the lake. _'Did you send off the letters to Haytham and Kiki about housing?'_

"Yes," Yin hums. They need blueprints, and it took Yin hearing about said problem to remind Isabella that Haytham was a structural engineer. Apparently, they didn't want Yin to worry about the design, so they didn't tell her. Yin argued she has a right to designing her house since she's already put in so much effort. Ms. Minowa is being brought in on the designs since she was a home designer, as well as an owner to a very successful company. If anyone can get Isabella to work numbers properly, it's that woman. "I think I want a porch. Not a large one, but something I can step outside with a hot drink or place a few plants on."

' _At least three bedrooms,'_ Twi hums, breathing in her scent but not leaning his head on her. _'Two on the top floor, and one on the bottom.'_

Yin hums. _Look at us_ , she thinks with the conclusion of not saying anything about runes running a fresh wound on her psyche, _playing house_.

Somehow, she doesn't mind the simplicity of it all.

 **Day 182**

There's a cackle in the sky and Yin jerks her head up. She catches the sight of someone flying by on a broomstick, sparkles trailing in their wake. It lasts a few seconds, then they are gone and Yin _nopes_ out of thinking too deeply on that.

(Hello Sage from the Swamp.)

 **Day 183**

"That's a pirate ship," Yin strangles out.

"A ghost pirate ship," Yuki adds cheerfully.

A ghost pirate ship that everyone can see, docked close to Lurelin's fish market.

"Let's go meet Tetra!" Isabella crows and runs forwards.

Casey shares a long-suffering look with Yin when they do arrive. The two stand back as everyone else chats with the pirates from a different era. "I once read a theory about Tetra's origin story."

"The Gerudo one?"

"Yep. And the possession trauma she had after Wind Waker."

"I remember that."

Casey blinks a few times. "Does she intimidate you too?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Thank everything, I thought I was the only one."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! It really is all building up in the background. For now, I hope you enjoy the fluff that keeps overtaking when I try to write plot. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **Have a great week**


	20. Chapter 20: Articulation Point Part 7

Chapter Twenty: Articulation Point Part 7 of 8

 **Day 191**

There is a whole six-page report written in Hylian that is passed to every stable. According to the tally marks on the top of the page, it's been three days since it was released. Yin listens with a kind-of detached emptiness and can only think _at least it wasn't us_.

Seven humans, all in the Tabantha region, kidnapped in one night.

"Why would the Yiga do this?" Cain asks, aghast. It is confirmed to be the Yiga. The few humans they kidnapped from Rito Stable went willingly, exchanging their lives for those Hylians who wrote up the report on what transpired. The account of missing only went up when travellers and merchants mentioned they saw humans being knocked out and dragged away while they crossed the plains.

There are many theories being tossed around about ' _why'_ they did this. Everyone is cautious that the Yiga may be going back into silence or, worse, triggering attacks without rest. All they can do is wait to hear any news.

Yin's interested in _why now_. She pulls up plants while throwing ideas out to Twi. "Do you think it's because the Rito were distracted with the Loftwing?"

' _No,'_ he answers instantly. _'That couldn't have been going on all month. And don't you dare.'_

"What?"

' _Don't blame yourself. Don't find ways to blame yourself.'_

Yin pauses, not glancing up from her fist around the Hearty Radish's stem. "I don't do it on purpose."

' _I know. The Loftwing has nothing to do with this.'_

"Why do you think they attacked that region?"

' _Location; it's not too cold for them in Tabantha. Population; the humans don't stray far from the villages. It would be a matter of time before a large group appeared that fit their criteria.'_ He hesitates. _'There would be no chance of interference. Link said he's been searching the other sites of his map, the Rito don't normally leave their set territory, and the roads can be dangerous so not many travel them.'_

"Why wouldn't they come here?" It bothers her because, as grateful as she is they are safe for now, Faron region would be an easy place to take humans from. Their corner of the map is forgotten about often. Even Highland Stable is considered out of the way. The only thing she could consider a risk would be how spread-out the humans are.

Yet, Twi smiles with perfect teeth and hard lines brightening as he seems _proud_. He hands over the items he's gathered with a look that makes her heart pound hard and almost steals her breath away. _'No one would risk facing the monsters on your side.'_

Yin chuckles with a nervous smile, ducking her head to slip the mushrooms and wheat into her pouch. "That's exaggerating. None of them would fight for me. None of them _should_."

' _You are Power, Yin,'_ Twi tells her with a bitter twist to his smile. She doesn't understand what he implies, but reaches out a hand to lightly brush his covered arm. He closes his eyes with a sharp grin. _'By just being you, the monsters here have come to respect you. An attack on you or your people could start something the Yiga are not prepared to face.'_

"You do realize I'm not going to try gathering allies or-" she makes a displeased face, " _lead_ people, right?"

He smiles like he wants to reach out for her. _'And if you had no choice?'_

"I hear Eventide Island is a great h**lscape this time of year."

 **Day 192**

"Aww," Yin coos and rubs the thigh-high Chuchu on the head. "I missed you too."

Chu'thulu purrs and looks smugly at the non-wolf skulking behind the human.

 **Day 194**

Twi stills, makes an aborted motion towards her, and then exudes _predator_. Yin looks up, confused. "What's wrong?"

He is sharp lines barely held back, and growls. _'Just a ghost.'_

Yin follows his gaze. She twists and narrows her eyes, trying to force the outline of a person into definitive features. A half wave with one hand and pulling out mushrooms with the other. "Hello."

They wave back.

"Sorry," Yin says as she gives up and shifts so she's leaning against Twi's legs. "I can't see who you are."

' _He doesn't have enough strength to manifest solidly,'_ Twi explains, voice low and warning as he stares down the hesitant spirit. Something makes his hackles rise, and he twitches like he's talking but doesn't let her hear.

"…Can I-"

' _No,'_ Twi growls and the only reason he doesn't move to block her is because he doesn't want to cause her to fall. _'Just ignore him. He'll leave eventually.'_

 _That's mean_ , Yin frowns disapprovingly. She sits forward, and he shifts to block her from the ghost. Yin tilts her head to see through his legs. "Twi…"

' _Don't encourage him.'_

"What does he want?"

Twi sits down heavily. He keeps his back to the ghost so Yin will lock onto his eyes. _'Don't.'_

Whatever it is, she'll want to do it. That's why he's being stubborn. Curiosity is interesting in that she doesn't want to know, but can't stop from asking, "What do I have to do?"

' _Nothing.'_ At her unimpressed look, Twi sighs sharply and glances back at the ghost. _'He wants you to look for the missing.'_

Yin blanks. Slowly understands. _The people_. Seems fair. "Does he know where they are?"

' _They were thrown off of Gerudo Tower.'_

Yin winces. "Any chance of using Lake Tower as a shortcut?"

Twi tenses like he's been shocked. _'You're not going after them.'_

"Pretty sure I am," Yin purses her lips together and shifts to view the fuzzy ghost. "Do you know what places they were thrown too?"

Twi mutters out a list like each word's a curse.

"Cutting through the tower system would probably be the best bet," Yin muses, leaning back and covering one of Twi's fists. He switches holds and laces their fingers. "If possible, I would think going through a cannon to your Gerudo Desert," Yin nudges his foot, "would be the easiest."

She discusses it with the other humans. Isabella doesn't like it. Cain doesn't like it. Yin looks between them. "If it were you, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"But we don't know them," Cain says, much to Isabella's discomfort. "We owe them nothing. Yin, for goodness sake, they're on the other side of the map!"

Star and Twi watch the proceedings from against the fence, the Sheik glancing at the ghostly wisp every now and then. Twi throws out with a snarl towards the unknown figure, _'They could already be dead.'_

"Don't say that," Isabella snaps at him. Twi looks unimpressed but doesn't go to speak again. Still not satisfied but with a better moral compass than the others, she turns to the woman. "Yin. You're talking about getting shot from a cannon into a desert. And that's if the fall from wherever Lake Tower leads doesn't kill you." She looks pleadingly. "Don't try and be a hero. This isn't our fight."

"It could be," Yin replies softly, holding the girl's gaze and _wondering_. Just how often does Cia talk to Isabella? "I don't want to be a hero. I don't want to do this."

' _Then don't,'_ Twi whispers to her mind only.

"But whoever that is," Yin points to the wisp, "They came here asking for help. Twi can hear them and tell me where I should look for the missing." She turns to the wisp. "How many other ghosts are out looking to help?"

Twi tilts his head when he hears the answer. _'Two.'_

"So it's possible others are doing it," Cain replies. "What then?"

"Well," Yin throws a look at him. "It's not like the Yiga will be sitting around waiting, will they."

It takes a long moment for him to understand what she means. Meanwhile, Isabella is protesting. "Just another reason why you shouldn't go! What if you run into the Yiga Tribe?"

Cain looks to Twi. "Are you going with her?"

' _I can't.'_

"The towers and shrines block them from entering," Yin says, still staring at Cain. The man glances curtly back, _are you sure you want to do this?_ She nods. "So you all better be nice to each other." _While I'm gone._

"We'll set limits and checks," he argues, tapping the table. "That way we know you'll come back say… within a week?"

"Enough supplies to last the desert there and back, and enough for a week," Yin responds. Twi stands abruptly and marches over. "Time moves faster here than it does there, so that's already limiting me."

' _You're not going along with this?'_ Twi demands.

Cain turns and glares. "I'm not keeping her here against her will. Besides, I trust Yin to be cautious and safe." He sends the woman a grim look.

She nods. "I'll come back." Even if she has to fight the whole Yiga clan to do it. "Help me get everything in order."

"You leave in two days at the earliest," Isabella demands. "We're bringing Ms. Minowa the blueprints tomorrow, and no take-backsies."

That gets a laugh from the humans.

"Do you know who it is?" Yin asks Star quietly as she stacks wood around the back of the stable.

"No," the Sheikah replies, not even glancing at the wisp who hovers away from Twi. "I'm surprised they have enough power to talk, but if it's a version of the Hero then it explains why Twi can see and hear them. My counterpart in Kakariko Village is less together than me, but he and I can communicate." They smile at her intrigued glance. "It's only the two of us, as we were separate from the princess."

"Huh," Yin makes a silent noise of frustration. "Um… if you don't mind me asking… your memories. How far back do they go?"

They smile wider. "The first time I was my own fighter, when the princess didn't transform into Sheik, was the first time I started gaining memories of you players. Sumo says that finding your Amiibo makes the memories clearer, but I'm doing fine with what I have so far."

"So, if I were to ask what move I always started with you…?"

"You load the daggers," they snicker, flicking their wrist and showing off a shuriken. "Though, if I were asked about you when you weren't around, I wouldn't be able to answer so easily. It's easier to focus on the memories when I can see the face."

Twi asks for his Amiibo back that night. He stares at it for a long while, white lights twinkling in and out around his hands. He hands it back without an explanation, and Yin doesn't ask.

I _n_ h _e_ r _d_ r _e_ a _m_ s, _he sits them on his bed in the room of the castle his Zelda gave to him. He holds her close, twisting so her legs go across his lap. When he finally speaks, he nuzzles the words against her collarbone. 'When you get back, we're going on an adventure.'_

" _Alright," Yin replies easily._

 _He hums, and she leans into the vibrations. 'I wanted our first,_ real _adventure to be together. One where neither of us disappears. Where we both return home.'_

" _It will be."_

' _You'll be without me,' he sighs. Twi leans back and starts playing with her hair, eyes focused on the ends of the strands. 'I never wanted you adventuring Hyrule by yourself. Too much can go wrong.'_

 _Yin lets the silence stretch as she tries to come up with the right words to say. "I will follow all the instructions." No unnecessary risk. There's also a lot of heroes running around Hyrule; she doesn't need to step up. Someone needs to get food and water to them, at the least. "And I won't be without you. We've got to travel through Lake Tower together."_

 _He gently pokes her head and turns his head, looking flatly into the distance. 'The figurine is just a bundle of memories. It isn't me. It isn't real.'_

" _It is to me," Yin shifts an ankle back to nudge him into looking at her. Ice-blue eyes are stiff and hide his emotion as she looks unreadable back. "Memories make up who we are. Do you think we'd be having this talk if either of us forgot about the other?"_

 _He smiles, cool and crisp. 'I'd find a way to make you remember.'_

 _Her stomach churns because Yin knows her fears and knows how she'd react to familiar strangers. Knows how she'd react to strangers familiar with her. "I probably wouldn't let you try."_

' _Then I would start over as your friend.'_

 _Like it's that easy. She almost shudders at the conviction he holds. As though the pain at restarting a friendship has no leg to stand on. This is why he's the Hero and…_

 _And…_

 _Yin leans into an awkward side-hug and rests her head against his shoulder. "I'll never forget you."_

 _There's an arrogant smile in his voice. 'I know.'_

" _Our adventure is going to be epic."_

 _His mood switches to almost pained, as if he really hopes it won't but knows something probably will butt in and go wrong._

 _At this point, Yin's just crossing her fingers she'll survive Lake Tower._

 **Day 195**

The letters are all written up and ready to send. Explanations on how to get the missing people back. It doesn't reveal someone is going, just lets others know of the possibilities.

"All set?" Isabella asks from atop her horse.

Yin huffs and places the letters for Lakeside Stable and Lurelin Village in her pocket dimension. Twi comes to help her on Arashi, but the world seems to pause at the sound of Link arriving to a shrine.

"Great timing!" Isabella laughs and waves at him. Yin thanks Twi once she's up and scoots forward for him to sit behind her. "We're heading past Faron Tower if you want to come!"

Link looks at the riders with light interest on his face. _'Just let me get a horse.'_

Yin huffs and leans into Twi's chest. "I feel short." Because Link is barely taller than her and he's smaller than most everyone. On top of a horse really puts it in perspective. Twi just chuckles and wraps his arms around her stomach, putting his chin on her head. _Jerk_.

"How have you been?" Yin asks Link as they trot.

He smiles back. _'Alright. I've been working my way through Vah Rudania and needed a break.'_

"So you thought you'd do more work by getting a tower?" Isabella asks, aghast.

' _It's something to do,'_ his eyes slide to Yin and then blankly at Twi's chilly stare. _'And it's a different warmth than being surrounded by lava.'_

"Yikes," the ladies wince. Isabella smiles, "Well, you can stick around with us! We're going to Lurelin after this! Have you been there yet?"

Link shakes his head and Isabella gets Yin to describe the village. Link looks pleasantly entertained, yet his eyes never stray from her as she talks. Twice, Yin has to break story to shoo off monsters who recognize her and Isabella, yet want to go after the current hero.

Isabella breaks in at the end. "We're going there to get building designs."

Link looks over to her, curious. _'Building designs?'_

"Yah! We're going to make a village right behind Highland Stable!"

Whatever he wants to say, Link shakes off and starts again _. 'May I buy a house when it's built?'_

"Probably," Yin says when Isabella puffs up with pride. The girl deflates and glares at the woman stealing her thunder. "No promises until it's all built, though. We barely know if Cain, Isabella, and I will be sharing a house with others or having our own."

' _I would be fine sharing.'_

Twi's hands twitch to pull her against him for a moment, ice in his eyes sharpening. Yin doesn't notice the last part as she shrugs. "We'll let you know."

Isabella takes over detailing her plans until they get to Lakeside Stable. Then they send Link off to the tower, promising to wait until he comes back. Simoné and Yuki read their letters with growing resignation. In the end, Yuki sighs. "I didn't even think about the lack of Yiga in the area, you know?"

Simoné frowns further and bites her lip, turning to Yin and Twi. "What do you think the chances are they come here next?"

Twi assures her, _'Not likely.'_

She turns to solely Yin. The shorter woman shakes her head. "I think we've got at least a week before we need to be on look-out. The Yiga have proven they do one all-out and then let things calm down, haven't they?"

"I guess you're right," Simoné shuffles over and leans against Yin, not noticing the woman stiffen. "Who gave the instructions for this plan?"

"We don't know," Yin glances over to Twi. "A ghost, but we didn't get his name."

Isabella snorts.

When Link's back, all talk of missing people flees. They won't be the ones to explain it to him. He might be able to hold off the Yiga, but no way can he bring back the missing. They won't send the hero against the whole tribe. Not when they remember he had to stealth around them in-game.

Yin doesn't mention she's going to help. Just says she won't be able to come by for a while. It's not the first time and won't be the last, so Simoné and Yuki don't question it.

"Congratulations on getting all the towers," Yin tells Link before they head out once again. She gives him the food she was forgetting, and he relaxes, small smile making her grin back. Whatever he goes to say is interrupted by Twi sidling up and nudging her towards the horse and helping her up. "Oh, thanks Twi."

He bares his teeth in a grin as he follows her up, cool eyes watching the other Link with a challenge. Link's face blanks (challenge accepted).

When they get to Lurelin Village, everyone goes their separate ways. Link goes off to explore, Twi is shooed to go see Suzy for the first time since he's become Hylian, and Yin and Isabella get to be huddled over a table to discuss blueprints.

Kiki Minowa is a blessing, "Oh, ladies. Take out a piece of paper and start writing this down. We're going to be here for a while."

Some parts of the blueprints need to be redone to help the buildings stay structurally sound with the added notes of no electricity and increased room space. There needs to be flooring, colours, defined rooms versus flexible storage space. Max occupancy, hobbies, are they families or will it turn into a frat house? What's the possibility to have more separate housing versus larger shared spaces? Inclusive, or exclusive.

They could probably spend days in Lurelin and not be done set-up. Good thing this is just to get feet wet and thoughts rolling. Kiki keeps her favourite blueprints and promises to go over them, to ask around for any old furniture in Lurelin and compare them to Earth designs. She waves the ladies away as the sun sets. Isabella goes to the horses while Yin walks around to see the others.

"Look at him," Casey says in greeting, glaring where Link talks to Max and Zack. "Do you think it's a Link thing? That people just feel comfortable talking to random strangers in green?"

Win chuckles. _'Hi Yin!'_

"It's definitely a Link thing," Yin smiles softly at the two. "He's got a face like yours, Win. Where I just want to smother you with blankets and hot choclate." Or good soup. She doesn't know the ghost-boy well enough to say that, though. _Grandma's soup_ may be a touchy subject.

He rolls his wide eyes anyways and assures her she's got a face like that too while Casey scowls harder. "He's not like that," they say, meaning Breath of the Wold Link. "It's like he's cold. Don't you wonder how messed up he'd be after the death-nap?"

Yin wouldn't say he's cold, not when she knows Twilight Princess Link. In order to hide _predator_ he becomes like an ice sculpture. Maybe if she knew bright, lively Wind Waker Link then she'd think differently. Breath of the Wild Link? He's going through some things, and the end-game hints he _never_ _stops_ going through things. "I do wonder, but the best I can do is try and be here for him. I'm not qualified to do any kind of help besides not disappearing on him."

Which she's going to. _Wow_ does Yin like an awful person.

( _I'm sorry_.)

Yin says her goodbyes, ending on Suzy. The woman-turned-teenager stands overlooking the water once again. She barely turns when Yin comes up. "What do you think about Twi staying here while you're gone?"

Because of course he told her. Yin tries to ignore the pang in her heart as she thinks through the question logically. "You'd look after him? Make sure to keep his mind off it?"

"Of course," the teen cracks a smile. "Though he'll worry about you every day."

"I know," Yin whispers, running her hands over her hair with a sigh. Why is she doing this again? _Because no one else here knows what it's like to keep going back in_. And someone needs to play distraction. "Thank you, Suzy."

"Don't thank me yet," she throws a broken smile. "We have to get him to agree not to see you off."

The sun has set by the time Twi agrees. Link's gone off to Eventide island, much to the shock of the humans who warned him of the dangers. In the darkness, Twi tries once more to get Yin and Isabella to stay. To put off leaving for the stables and be where he can keep an eye on them.

They don't. Yin hugs him goodbye.

' _Stay safe,'_ he doesn't beg and doesn't command.

"I will," _try_ , she adds in her mind. _I will try._

He is warm even with a cool gaze, watching them until they ride out of sight.

"Simoné is going to win at this point," Isabella grumbles. The world bleeps out her swear word.

Yin raises eyebrows. "I don't know what your talking about."

But Simoné does send pointed grins around the fire that night as they bunk in the stable. The women lean next to each other, discussing shirtless Twilight Princess Link and shirtless Breath of the Wild Link.

"We need to see it in real life," is the conclusion.

Good times.

 _C_ i _a_ i _s_ _n_ o _t_ _as impressed when Yin shows up across the table at night. "So, you're going out into the big, wide world tomorrow."_

" _Don't you already know my plan?" Yin asks calmly, folding her hands._

 _It's then Cia remembers who in the room doesn't want to be a hero. However, only Cain has guessed the plan. Yin's almost disappointed Cia hasn't thought about why she would leave her comfort zone for stangers. The purple eyes widen, not knowing whether to be impressed or discourage this shift from her narrow world view. "Of course I know you plan. I can't read minds, however."_

 _Yin smiles. (Forces herself to_ wakeup _.)_

The headaches from these talks are the worst.

 **Day 196**

The monsters all know she won't be around for a while. It's touching they are here to see her off.

Yin gives a scoffed laugh as she looks down over the edge of the tower. "This is crazy."

She's crazy. They're crazy, all huddled on the ground to catch her if she doesn't disappear. They don't quite understand the fall would kill her. Nice effort though.

 _I hope this is worth it_ , Yin thinks as she steps back. Sets her feet, scared but knowing it's just like jumping off a dock or board. Once she's in the air, there's no stopping it. _I hope they'll forgive me._

Because, barring Cain, everyone who knows believes she's going to be doing this solely to save the others.

Yin runs and throws herself off the tower. She disappears into thin air.

The world is quiet.

* * *

 **A/N: Lost my notes for the end of this arc so the next chapter may be a bit shorter than expected. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, YingWhiteyWolf, for your review! I'm so glad to hear that! All of it will be revealed in one of the coming arcs… still working on which one. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for your review!**

 **I hope people enjoyed the chapter**


End file.
